Motorcity the movie: The battle of Burners
by Jumn
Summary: Una clara idea de como debe ser la película de esta serie. (Spoilers de la serie) un trabajo de fan echo para los fans. Kane arremete contra Motorcity con más fuerza, los Quemadores les cuesta llegar a la altura, pero con ayuda externa podrán hacer frente al nuevo peligro pero... ¿podrán derrotar la nueva amenaza enviada por Kane? ya no es solo cuestión de fuerza.
1. I Acto

**Motorcity la película:**** La batalla de los Quema Ruedas.**

**I Acto **

***Garaje de los Burners* **

Suena la alarma. Los robots de Kane están atacando Motorcity. Pero el verdadero problema no son los robots, si no los tres H.O.U.N.D que se acercan a zona civil.

Mike entra en Mutt, coloca la caja de cambios, introduce la llave en forma de calavera y hace rugir el motor, Chuck ya estaba preparado con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Tanteaba la pantalla luminosa que se alzaba sobre el salpicadero informando a Mike sobre la situación:

— Los robots de KaneCo provienen de la puerta Este, los Hound vinieron por el Oeste, se están acercando a la zona civil más cercana, justo a treinta metros, no tardarán en llegar.

— De acuerdo. —pisó el acelerador, Chuck gritó sobresaltado por la aceleración. Mike se puso en contacto con Texas y Julie. —Texas, Julie, dirigió hacia la puerta este, encargaos de los robots, yo me encargo de los Hound con Dutch.

Julie y Texas captaron la orden y cortaron la comunicación, luego Mike se pudo en contacto con Dutch.

—Dutch acompáñame a detener los Hound que se aproximan a terreno civil, cúbreme la retaguardia.

—Okay Mike, yo te cubro. —cortó la comunicación, Mutt y Whiptail tomaron rumbo al oeste pisando el acelerador y subiendo por carreteras altas y curvadas como montañas rusas.

Chuck gritaba espantado cuando tomaban una curva peligrosa o cuando el coche se ponía bocabajo. En menos de dos minutos ya divisaron la primera amenaza.

—Chuck, saca lar armas de los laterales y dispara. —ordenó Mike con apremio.

Chuck obedeció, y de los laterales del coche verde salieron cañones y armas láser con las que apuntó a la bestia y bombardeó a base de disparos.

Dutch detectó otro de los perros robóticos de Kane y tomo rumbo hacia el.

La bestia robótica a la que Mutt no paraba de disparar corrió hacia el coche para envestirlo haciendo poco caso de los láseres que no surtían efecto con el.

—¡Mike, viene a por nosotros! —gritó Chuck amedrentado.

Mike pisó el acelerador y giró el volante, pudo esquivar la embestida y ponerse detrás sin que la criatura lo advirtiera y de nuevo empezó el tiroteo. A pesar de que habían activado todas las armas de Mutt, no era suficiente para derribarlo.

—Kane los a mejorado, las armas de nuestros coches ya no les afecta como antes. —advirtió con un tono de desdén.

Mike cogió su Spark staff que hacía las veces de palanca de cambio, dispuesto a tener un enfrentamiento directo con el Hound.

—Chuck dispárale si se acerca, apunta al torso o las estremidades.

—Mike ¿Te vas a enfrentar contra esa cosa? —era una pregunta retórica, estaba claro que lo haría, otra vez.

—Sí, no tengo opción, no podemos hacer que se esté quieto para apuntarle al ojo —el ojo rojo que se situaba en el centro de la cabeza del Hound era el punto débil de todas las máquinas de KaneCo que lo tenían, donde estaba el cableado principal. Si lo destrozaba la máquina se paraba automáticamente y no volvería a ser una amenaza.

Mike no espero respuestas de su amigo y fue directo hacia la criatura. Activó el Spark staff convirtiéndolo en una barra electrizante por ambos extremos.

Mike se abalanzó hacia los pies de la criatura, empezó a escalar, pero le resultaba difícil, ya que esta se retorcía y agitaba como un toro desbocado. Chuck activó los paneles redireccionando las armas de Mutt y apuntó con ellas a las patas traseras del Hound que, por unos instantes esta se quedó quieta, los cuales Mike se aprovechaba para seguir escalando. Era una maquina grande, tal vez tres veces más grande que los Hound que solían penetrar Motorcity.

Pronto Mike aferró el cuello de la bestia. Para su sorpresa esta se sacudió y casi cae, pero consiguió mantenerse cuando esta dejó la sacudida. Chuck volvía arremeter con los láseres. Tendría que tener cuidado, estaba a pocos metros del coche, podría dirigirse allí y volcarlo o intentar aplastarlo. Mike se impulsó con un salto hacia la cabeza y acto seguido clavó un extremo de la barra electrificada al ojo rojo de la criatura. La bestia emitió un alarido atronador y lucho por librarse del acoso, Mike se mantuvo agarrando con fuerza la barra. Un láser impactó en el cuello de la criatura, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, luego se mantuvo quieta y Mike aprovechó la situación para pisar terreno firme. Penetró con fuerza el extremo de la barra soltando una fuerte descarga. El Hound se paró y cayó al suelo con estrépito levantando una manta de polvo y pequeños desperdicios metálicos.

—¡MIKE! —gritó Chuck preocupado. Rastreó su señal con el ordenador. Una pantalla con marcos bermejo se hizo a un lado entre las pantallas de control. Apenas se atisbaba algo con el polvo fluyendo por el aire. —¡¿Mike?! —volvió a pronunciar preocupado.

Se oyó una tos y al despejarse un poco la zona se vislumbró el rostro de Mike en la pantalla.

—Bien Chuck, vamos por el siguiente .—dijo entusiasta.

Chuck soltó un suspiro de alivio que denotaba el cansancio y pavor.

Dutch estaba manteniendo a raya el Hound que había divisado antes mientras Mike y Chuck se encargaban del primero. Los ataques de su vehículo purpúreo apenas surtían efecto sobre la criatura perruna y robótica.

Unos láseres impactaron certeros sobre las patas de la criatura. Mike se unió al combate.

—Mike, ¿acabaste con el otro? —preguntó Dutch por el icono que aparecía en la pantalla de contactos sobre el salpicadero de Mutt.

—Sí, todo controlado, vamos a por este —contestó animado por la emoción de la batalla.

—¿Cómo lo derrotaste? no sirven los láseres contra ellos, ni las ondas, he probado todas las armas pero siguen igual, como si no hubiese echo nada. Kane los ha reforzado.

—Lo sé —admitió —Pero el ojo sigue siendo su punto débil, solo son más duros de aniquilar, eso es todo. —hizo una breve pausa y en su cabeza empezó a columbrar un plan de ataque que no tardó en comunicar. —Dutch, ponte detrás y distráelo para que se quede en el mismo sitio y nos de tiempo a puntar. Si no funciona tendré que ir mano a mano con el, tu sigue la misma estrategia aunque salga del coche.

—Entendido Mike —se esfumó la pantalla y Dutch se puso en marcha. Piso el acelerador y se apresuró al pasar debajo de Hound hasta ponerse justo detrás suya.

Mike condujo hasta estar a menos de diez metros por delante de esta, y la criatura pareció tenerlo en su punto de mira. Chuck ahogó un grito de terror. El ser o no se percato de que Dutch se encontraba a sus espaldas o no le dio importancia. El Hound corrió hacia Mutt. Whiptail disparó a sus patas traseras, nada, como si no le hubiese ni rozado.

Chuck empezó a temer por la situación y pregunto a Mike entre gritos como saldrían de esta.

—Chuck, cañones —a pesar de lo alterado que estaba obedeció sin vacilar.

No hizo falta Más, Chuck sabía por lógica lo que debía hacer, apuntar al objetivo controlado por el ordenador y disparar. Y eso hizo. Los cañones dieron en su objetivo; el ojo que tenía en el centro de la cabeza. Tuvieron suerte ya que esta se dirigía recta hacia ellos y pudo apuntar y disparar. Retrocedió y se paro en un instante, soltando berridos artificiales. Mike volvió a dar la orden a Chuck y de nuevo acertaron con el tiro. Realmente Kane los había mejorado, la criatura se sacudía, pero aun le quedaba energías para no ceder, aunque prácticamente, ya estaba acabada.

—Chuck, remátala con los láseres. —ordenó Mike apremiante.

Su amigo obedeció, y con una ráfaga de láseres que impactaron contra la cabeza del objetivo, lo derribaron al fin. Como el otro, cayó con estrépito como una estatua de hierro inerte.

Chuck dio un suspiro de alivio, pero la cosa no acababa aquí, había otro más de esos cerca. Pronto supieron de la ubicación del último Hound: se escuchó gritos de civiles no muy cerca de donde estaban, Mike se temió lo peor.

—Dutch —le dijo a su compañero através del icono.

—Voy para allá. —Respondió casi tan temeroso como Mike al hablarle.

Sus peores temores estaban a punto de hacerse realidad, no, eran un echo. Uno de los Hound reformados de Kane estaba en territorio civil, causando destrozos y posiblemente heridos entre los ciudadanos.

Dutch iba en cabeza, rastrando la señal del enemigo igual que Chuck dentro de Mutt. Estaban cerca del enemigo, pero puede que cuando llegasen, la escena con la que se topasen no sería agradable de ver.

El coche de Dutch fue el primero en divisar al objetivo y entrar en escena. El Hound miraba amenazante a un grupo de gente, entre ellos, un niño. Whiptail se interpuso veloz, cortando el paso a la criatura. El Hound pareció dirigir un amenazante ladrido artificial al coche que se interponía.

Mutt no tardó en colarse por detrás y llamar la atención de la bestia con un disparo potente en el lomo. Otro ladrido, el ser se volvió hacia el auto verde, y aunque fuera una máquina diseñada para la persecución y destrucción de los Quema Ruedas y Motorcity, se dirigió hacia ellos, despacio, cauteloso y amenazante. Chuck respiraba alterado por la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente, el primer paso podría ser decisivo en este enfrentamiento.

Los civiles aprovecharon para huir con sigilo y alejarse del escenario en que daríaa lugar un peligroso combate. Esa fue la señal para Dutch de que ya podían actuar. No habló con Mike sobre como sería la estrategia de combate, ya que todo dependía de lo que se encontrarse al llegar. Dutch fue arriesgado al activar los altavoces del coche, pero confiaba en que Mike sabría actuar rápido y con precisión. Las hondas que emitían los altavoces de Whiptail parecieron molestarle al Hound y, volteó al captar su atención. Mike supo aprovechar la oportunidad que le brindó su compañero y pisó fuerte el acelerador, girando el volante y derrapó en una curva abierta hasta ponerse al lado del coche púrpura y blanco. Dutch no entendió bien la estrategia de su líder, pero no comentó.

—Chuck, arremete con las armas de y dile a Dutch lo mismo —se desabrochó el cinturón apurado y se apresuró al salir del coche.

—¿Mike? ¿No pensarás hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó temeroso al pensar que lo dejaría solo de nuevo dentro de Mutt, y, en frente de tal bestia.

—Este es diferente —confesó —Parece ser más listo que los otros dos. No lo vamos a distraer fácilmente. Atacad con todo lo que tengáis a las partes bajas, yo intentaré escalar por detrás… —No hubo tiempo para dar más detalles, se apresuró a pasar corriendo al lado de la bestia esperanzado de que esta no lo advirtiera, o si lo divisaba no esperaba que le prestase mucha atención, pero esas cosas, no solían suceder.

El Hound advirtió de la presencia de Mike y le dirigió un rugido estruendoso, iba a por el. Chuck arremetió con los cañones a la cabeza y parte del torso. Apenas distrajo su atención, pero la suficiente para que Mike pudiera escapar de su campo de visión, ocultándose entre los callejones. Escrutando desde su escondrijo, vio como el tiroteo empezaba a arremeter contra la bestia. Esta parecía molestarle los láseres a pesar de que no le hacían daño, parecía más sensible que las dos anteriores, más lista y menos agresiva, pues las otras dos se comportaban como bestias feroces que solo sabían atacar sin ningún tipo de estrategia previa, lo que era una máquina de Kane normalmente, es espacial, los H.O.U.N.D. Mike había advertido su inteligencia a tiempo antes de probar una estrategia que los llevase hacia la derrota, pero, esta estrategia tenía sus riesgos. Si a la bestia le daba por abalanzarse sobre los coches, estaba claro que Dutch sería hábil y rápido y lo esquivaría, pero no Chuck, que iba en el asiento del copiloto y más importante aún, no sabía conducir. Si Mike no se daba prisa es posible que las víctimas del ataque fuesen Mutt y Chuck.

Mike se deslizó con sigilo entre las paredes y cruzó al otro lado de la carretera con el mínimo ruido que pudo hace. Por suerte, el ser no llegó a percibirlo, tal vez, porque los coches lo habían "enfadado" demasiado y se notaba que se disponía a embestir.

Chuck estaba aterrorizado dentro de Mutt, dirigía las armas lo mejor que podía y disparaba, pero lo único que conseguían es provocar la ira del ser perruno.

—Hay que mover posiciones, en cualquier momento irá a por nosotros, ¡hay que darse prisa! —advirtió Dutch con el icono.

Chuck soltó un gemido que parecía un sollozo. Confiaba en que Mike lo salvaría de esta horrible situación, pero le era inevitable ponerse en lo peor, y con ello aumentaba su angustia.

Mike iba a subir por una de sus extremidades traseras despacio para que esta no advirtiera su posición, aunque en el fondo sabía que sería imposible, y que en el primer agarre habría que estar preparado por si la bestia empezaba a sacudirse violentamente.

Apunto ya de posar la mano sobre el ser perruno cuando esta adoptó una posición repentina que lo hizo retroceder. Una de sus patas derechas empezó a batir el asfalto, como preparándose para una embestida. Entonces a Mike le invadió el pánico.

Saltó sujetándose con gran agarre, se acabo el plan de ser sigiloso, si esta advertía su posición le daba igual, al menos, así detendría la embestida que estaba a punto de proceder. No supo si la criatura lo advirtió, pero noto un leve temblor al aferrarse. Escalo deprisa hasta erguirse sobre el lomo, y allí empezó la carrera contra reloj. Al parecer, la criatura estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra los vehículos en cualquier momento, Mike tendría que llegar a la cabeza a tiempo y asestar el golpe con empuje. Mientras corría por el lomo, activó su Spark staff sacándola del boldillo de su cazadora. En cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre la cabeza y clavó como la punta electrizada de la barra en la esfera roja, la barra penetró con fuerza. La bestia emitió un alarido tintineante y sacudió la cabeza con tremenda violencia, Mike resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque tenía bien anclada la barra dentro del hueco que había echo. Por un momento, pendió del aire, aferrándose al mango de su barra, pero con impulso y una ágil acrobacia volvió a su posición actual. Intentó dar una fuerte descarga en el circuito de la criatura. Esta, sin duda, se resistía más que las otras, pero no tardó en caer. Mike aterrizó firmemente en el asfalto antes de que el Hound cayese con el, como casi pasa la última vez.

Mike miró atento a la criatura que yacía en el suelo, aun le quedaba algo de energía, el ojo rojo parpadeó intermitente unos segundos y luego se apagó al fin, y con ello, la criatura no volvería a moverse nunca más.

—Mike ¡Lo conseguiste! —gritó Dutch dando victorees al salir del coche para felicitarle. Mike sonrió feliz de que no hubiera ocurrido ninguna tragedia.

Mike ocupó su sitio en el asiento piloto colocándose el cinturón y volviendo a poner la palanca de cambios en forma de calavera.

—Que susto, creí que no lo contábamos. —Chuck suspiró aliviado y se dejó resbalar por el asiento.

A Mike casi se le pasa por alto. Julie y Texas se estaban encargando de los robots de Kane en el Este. Tanteó el panel luminoso y comunicó con Julie. El icono de Julie apareció.

—Mike —dijo el icono con la voz de la chica.

—¿Cómo os fue? ¿Necesitáis refuerzos? Nosotros hemos acabado.

—Oh bien, aquí también hemos acabado.

Julie miró a su rededor, que se extendía un mar de treinta cadáveres de los robots de KaneCo. Texas hacía maniobras y jugaba con su Gun-Chucks.

—Les hemos dado una paliza. —Afirmó Texas orgulloso. También se mostró su icono sobre el salpicadero de Mutt al adentrarse en Stronghorn.

—De acuerdo, misión cumplida Quema Ruedas, volvamos a casa. —Dicho esto, Mike, y el resto de los integrantes del grupo pusieron rumbo al garaje de los Quemadores.

Los chicos se sentaron junto a la barra del garaje, discutiendo sobre la misión que acababan de completar.

—Kane ha mejorado su tecnología, lo juro, uno de los Hound parecía actuar con raciocinio. —comentó Mike a sus compañeros.

—Mike tiene razón, no parecía como los otros —corroboró Dutch.

—Los robots de KaneCo tienen un tipo de inteligencia artificial, pero no creo que pueda desarrollar una máquina capaz de pensar por si misma. —Dedujo Chuck tanteando la pantalla luminosa.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiese razonar exactamente —sopesó Mike —pero era diferente de los otros dos con los que nos habíamos enfrentado antes.

—Kane está mejorando su tecnología, aunque los primeros indicios de esto fue hace un par de meses. —comentó Julie. Hace un par de meses Kane envió un ejército de Mini Grunt cuyos láseres eran más potentes y con mayor destreza en maniobras de vuelo.

—¿Estáis sugiriendo que Kane está metiendo cerebros humanos dentro de los robots? —Comentó Texas que, volvió a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto. Los demás quedaron callado ante tal expresión algo impávidos y luego reanudaron la conversación.

—Si Kane está mejorando las armas de sus máquinas y, posiblemente su capacidad de reacción u inteligencia artificial habrá que tener cuidado. —reanudó Chuck.

—Y probablemente sea las máquinas con mejoras de Kane sean el preludio de algo más potente. Tal vez nos estén mandando ejércitos de prueba. —pensó Dutch después de pensar mejor en las teorías de Mike.

—Tienes razón Dutch, habrá que estar atentos más que nunca. —acordó Mike. Luego, se excusó y fue a ver a Mutt. Probablemente necesitaría algunas reparaciones, sobre todo en su armamento.

Es cierto lo que afirmó Julie, hacía ya meses que se percataron de las mejorías de las máquinas de Kane, cada vez eran más difíciles de derrotar. A causa de ello, Dutch había pasado semanas pensando y diseñando nuevas armas, y como mejorar los coches. También por culpa de eso, la moto de de Mike tuvo que volverse transformar en coche, ya que la moto no tenía armas suficientes y los enemigos, aparte de más fuerte, atacaban en grupos más numerosos de lo habitual.

Mike se alegraba en parte de que Mutt fuese un coche de nuevo, pero admitía que tener una moto no estaba nada mal, se podía maniobrar mejor con esta y pasar por casi cualquier recoveco de Motorcity. Con la moto, también podía luchar con su Spark Staff con otro tipo de movimientos más veloces.

Estaba claro que habría que estar alerta las veinticuatro horas todos los días, desde aquella vez que Mike fue preso de Kane y escapó por los pelos gracias a la ayuda de todo Motorcity. Este parecía haber puesto más ahínco aún en derrotarlo a el y conquistar la antigua Detroit. Mike se imaginó a Kane riéndose bélicamente, creando un ejército más fuerte de robots de combate armados, y si dejaba que sus pensamientos fueran a más, veía a Motorcity siendo arrasada por el ejército de KaneCo y él de nuevo en la celda, sin poder hacer nada, impotente.

Levantó el capó de Mutt y revisó el motor; todo parecía en orden, a primera vista, su coche no había sufrido daños graves.

Julie entró en la estancia donde guardaban a Mutt.

—Hola —saludó Julie, sonrió intentando animarlo. —¿Todo va bien? —le preguntó refiriéndose al coche, mirando el motor al descubierto.

El le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oh si, todo parece estar en orden, aunque habrá que echarle un vistazo al armamento —cerró el capó.

—Ahora Kane está arremetiendo con más fuerza que antes —desvió la mirada, en parte se sentía algo avergonzada, ya que era su padre.

—Sí. —asintió con tono taciturno, pero no quería preocupar a Julie y como líder, debía levantar la moral de sus compañeros por muy difícil que fuese la situación. Se acercó a ella. —Pero no te preocupes, volveremos a estar como antes, mejoraremos los coches hasta el punto que volveremos a derrotarlos como antes.

Julie ensanchó sus labios, le gustaba la aptitud optimista de Mike, aunque sabía que se estaba forzando a serlo más de lo cuenta.

Texas irrumpió en la sala comiendo una de las creaciones de Jacob.

—Mike —dijo con la boca llena, luego tragó y prosiguió —Dutch dice que tenemos problemas.

Mike y Julie miraron a Texas, las expresiones de sus rostros mostraron preocupación.

Todos los Quema Ruedas, exepto Jacob, que estaba en su invernadero artificial experimentando con las hortalizas, acudieron al lugar donde estaba Dutch, en su pequeño garaje particular. Dutch estaba dando unos retoques a Whiptail, y dejando de lado su tarea, se incorporó y dio la mala noticia:

—Chicos, no hay suficientes piezas de recambio como para mejorar todos los coches y, en el caso de que se estropeara uno y necesitase recambios… —desvió la mirada e hizo una pausa dramática, la reacción de sus compañeros no sería de agrado precisamente. — tal vez no tuviésemos lo necesario para repararlo en caso de necesidad.

Nadie contestó, todos abrieron los ojos como platos, estaban en estado de Shock, exceptuando Texas, que seguía comiendo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Que nos falten recambios es… —Chuck no se atrevió a terminar la frase.

—Creía que teníamos suficientes recambios al menos para sustituir las piezas rotas en caso de que se estropeasen. —Mike estaba confuso y molesto por el nuevo problema que se les presentaba. Si algún coche o lo que era peor, si en una batalla un coche salía mal parado, es posible que no pudieran hacer una reparación, y puede que algún coche quedara fuera de servicio. Justamente cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, no solo tendrían que mantener a raya a Kane, si no que tendrían que sufrir una posible baja.

—¿Estás seguro al decir que escaseamos de piezas? —preguntó Julie algo retraída.

—Por desgracia si. —afirmó Dutch bajando la mirada, para el era doloroso tanto la situación como el echo de tener que informar de ello.

Texas engulló su último bocado.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir comiendo tan tranquilo? —la preguntó Chuck, incrédulo de que este seguía igual que siempre a pesar de lo que había dicho Dutch.

Texas adoptó una pose de Karate y expuso:

—Texas no piensa que haya motivos por los que estar de bajón, si nos faltan piezas habrá que ir a obtener más. —miró a Chuck con soberbia.

Mike sabía que Texas tenía razón, si les faltaban piezas tendrían que ir a buscarlas. Lo malo era; que creían haber cogidos todas las piezas que se podían usar de los coches oxidados de las zonas más asequibles. Había algo que escamaba a Mike, sabía que tenían muchas piezas de recambio, y piezas modificadas, no comprendía la repentina escasez de material, siempre se habían asegurado de aprovisionarse bien.

—Hemos cogido todas las piezas de los coches abandonados que nos podían valer de los sitios más cercanos. —Expuso Chuck cabizbajo, percatándose como Mike del asunto.

—Tenemos que ir a otros sitios. —Contestó resuelto Texas.

—Lo siento chicos —se disculpó Dutch. —las piezas eran más cosa mía que de nadie…

—He Dutch, tú no tienes la culpa. —le cortó Mike posando su mano sobre su hombro a modo de consolación.

—Juro que no lo entiendo, anteayer todo parecía en orden al menos —señaló las estanterías con ambas manos, ahora estaba más enfadado que disgustado.

—Y si… —Julie paró dubitativa un momento antes de manifestar. —¿Nos hubieran robado?

Se hizo el silencio. Todos pensaron en su hipótesis. Pensar en el robo era difícil, ya que Jacob se encontraba casi siempre en el garaje, aparte, tenían una puerta de metal grueso, muros y alarmas, si no eras un Quema Ruedas acceder al garaje de incógnito resultaría bastante complicado, pero no imposible.

—¿Dices que alguien pasó por la puerta de metal, burló las alarmas, consiguió que Jacob no advirtiera su presencia y que entró y nos robó las piezas? —Formuló Chuck un poco sarcástico y preocupado.

—Ya se que no suena muy convincente, pero tampoco podemos descartar esa posibilidad. —Aseguró Mike —No tenemos tiempo para especular quien ha sido, debemos centrarnos que conseguir más piezas.

—Y… vigilarlas mejor —contestó Dutch, que en el fondo, la idea del robo no le pareció tan descabellada a pesar de todos los niveles de seguridad que tenían.

—La cuestión es ¿a que más sitios podemos ir a conseguir piezas? —Chuck miró algo asustado a todos. Esperaba que el sitio no fuese muy lejano y por supuesto, que no fuese peligroso.

Mike vaciló, pero pronto supo que no habría otra alternativa más rápida de conseguir más piezas y a la vez, más arriesgada.

—Chicos —se dirigió a su grupo, todos lo miraron expectantes —Tenemos que hacer una visita al Duke…

Mike ya lo había dicho a todo, todos supieron de inmediato lo que se proponía, tendrían que ir a la mansión del Duke situada en un vertedero de coches. A pedirle permiso para coger las piezas que se encontrasen en su territorio. Tal vez no consiguieran nada, pero habría que intentarlo.

El Duke de Detroit no tenía mucha simpatía por los Quema Ruedas, y a ellos tampoco les agradaba él precisamente.

El Duke les había traicionado, o más bien a Mike, pues por su culpa capturaron a Mike, pero este también le salvó en un momento crítico.

De momento los Quemadores no habían caído en ninguna treta preparada por el Duke desde entonces, pero eso no quería decir que urdiera en algún plan para destruirlos.

De todas formas, no sería una tarea fácil pedirle algo al Duke, pero tendrían que intentarlo.

***Vertedero: propiedad del Duke de Detroit***

Mike, Chuck y Julie fueron los miembros que se habían ofrecido a ir a la mansión señorial del Duke. Aunque todos estaban dispuestos a ir, la idea de que alguien les hubiese robado las piezas todavía les rondaba la cabeza como un eco incesante, y Texas, Dutch y Jacob se quedaron en el Garaje para dar mejor vigilancia.

Ya habían caminado más de un metro desde que se adentraron en el vertedero y ningún guardia del Duke había intervenido. Eso le escamó a Mike, que estuvo todo el tiempo con la guardia alta desde que dejaron aparcados los coches más al sur.

Decidieron no entrar en las propiedades del Duke con los coches para evitar grandes enfrentamientos por si se daba el caso.

*!CRACK!*

Se oyó un ruido metálico, como si una de las piezas de los incontables coches que había en el lugar cayera al asfalto. Todos miraron con los nervios a flor de piel hacia la misma dirección donde se había producido el sonido.

No hubo nada.

—Iré a echar un vistazo —se adentró Mike. Y corrió con sigilo tras una montaña de coches apilados. No divisó nada extraño, los demás le seguían tres pasos por detrás.

—¿Qué pasa Mike? —preguntó Julie preocupada.

Chuck iba a decir algo, pero se cayó, estaba nervioso y temía que en cualquier momento los guardias del Duke le tendieran una emboscada.

Se oyó un tintineo metálico.

Mike miró el lugar de procedencia con sobresalto. Solo era un fino tubo cuyo extremo izquierdo estaba levemente curvado que se había desprendido del interior del coche, meciéndose colgando de un soporte inestable. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

—Vale chicos, será mejor que sigamos. —Mike reanudó la marcha y sus dos compañeros le siguieron a sus laterales.

Tan solo cruzaron una parte del vertedero en dirección al oeste del vertedero fragmentado por hileras de coches apilados o pequeños montículos de chatarra, pero, si no hubieran tomado esa dirección tras el repentino cruce que dieron, no habrían visto lo que habían visto: Mientras caminaban algo tensos, en uno de los huecos que separaban las hileras, vieron algo resplandeciente, algo que resaltaba entre tanto gris y óxido.

Por un momento pasaron de largo, pero luego, pocos pasos después, se percataron de la sutil imagen de hace un momento. Todos retrocedieron hasta llegar al sitio en cuestión. Primero, Mike miró de reojo ocultando sus espaldas en uno de los coches herrumbrosos, Chuck y Julie hicieron lo mismo. Solo veían la parte trasera de algo que se asemejaba a un vehículo increíblemente blanco y resplandeciente, Mike pensó que podría tratarse de la limusina del Duke, pero los detalles no le cuadraban. Con paso acelerado, Mike se introdujo en el hueco hasta llegar a al siguiente vía.

No tardó en quedarse asombrado. Julie y Chuck le siguieron casi al unísono y no tardaron en pararse en seco como Mike al ver semejante belleza que tenían ante sus ojos:

Un Lamborgini aventador LP 700-4 roadster. Un asombroso coche blanco, con añadidos en gris y negro, con alucinantes dibujos de rayos tormentosos que ocupaban las puertas laterales y el capó en tono añil. Era un coche fabuloso, exceptuando los retoques del cromado, parecía cien por cien un Lamborgini auténtico, con todas sus piezas originales. A Mike le entró deseos de abrir el capo y echar un vistazo al motor, para ver si el motor también era original del coche, y por supuesto, de adentrarse en el interior de este.

Chuck, corrió excitado mirando por encima de los asientos el interior del coche al descubierto.

—Chuck, no —reprendió Mike. Podría ser uno de los coches del Duke, podría ser ese coche un tipo de anzuelo para caer en una trampa.

—Asombroso — su voz denotaba entusiasmo —Mike, tienes que ver esto, el interior es tan alucinante como por fuera, Oh, el salpicadero es fabuloso, tiene un aspecto muy moderno, todo está tan pulido… —Chuck no podía apartar la vista del interior. —Los forros de los asientos son amarillo pálido. —añadió entusiasta.

Mike, aunque sabía que podía ser peligroso, no pudo resistirlo y se acercó el también. El salpicadero estaba reluciente, tenía un aspecto fabuloso. Julie se acercó cautelosa, también atraída por el aspecto del coche.

—¿Crees que este coche podría ser del Duke? —Preguntó a Mike.

—No lo se, pero si lo fuera no estaría aquí, creo… —Ya no estaba tan seguro de que el nuevo hallazgo significase peligro.

Todos despegaron la vista del auto cuando oyeron otro ruido parecido al primero. Mike se aventuró y corrió tras uno de los huecos un metro más allá. Apenas tardó unos segundos en llegar, no encontró nada. Pero Mike estaba curtido en batallas, y presintió algo detrás de la hilera izquierda, con sigilo, acercó su mano a los límites de la oscuridad que proporcionaba las sombras al cernirse dos hileras de chatarra, flexiono el antebrazo, y con un impulso veloz extendió el brazo y sus dedos hasta la hilera izquierda. Había alcanzado a algo, presionó algo carnoso, debía tratarse de un brazo.

Mike sacó su Spark staff en forma de calavera y lo activó convirtiéndolo en un arma. Atrajo el objeto que había agarrado asta si con dificultad, ya que era algo pesado, lo tumbo, aferró el cuerpo con sus piernas y acercó un extremo de la barra electrizante en modo amenaza hacia un rostro que no estaba mirando con gran atención.

—¡HEY, HEY, HEY, chaval, no te pongas así, tampoco hice nada para que tuviéramos que llegar a estos extremos! —Contestó con apremio una voz nueva para Mike.

Mike supo enseguida que no era nadie que estuviese de parte del Duke. Y apartó la barra apresuradamente.

Era una chica, una chica que Mike no había visto nunca por Motorcity ni en Detroit. Se levantó y apartó de ella algo avergonzado. La chica se reincorporó pesadamente y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. A pesar del ataque que había sufrido sin previo aviso, no se veía alterada ni confusa. La chica apartó la mirada del polvo que había en sus prendas y miró a Mike, que tampoco le había prestado gran atención hasta el momento. Lo miró primero a los ojos, luego paseó su mirada observándolo de arriba abajo. Ella soltó un leve silbido de aprobación.

—Vaya, en el fondo no me habría importado que acabases conmigo. —lo miró con picardía.

—Siento lo de antes. —se disculpó y desactivó su arma, la guardó en el bolsillo. La chica pareció mostrarse sorprendida con la habilidad de su sofisticada arma.

—Increíble, menuda arma que tienes chaval, ¿La vendes? —la pregunta que formuló le cogió por sorpresa a Mike.

—He… No —tenía muy claro que no la vendería, pero tardó en contestar ya que no se esperaba que le dijera tal cosa.

—Bien, te entiendo, yo tampoco la vendería, aunque podríamos llegar a un acuerdo….

Julie y Chuck aparecieron por detrás, cortando en seco a la chica y, la aparición de estas dos personas pareció molestarle.

—¡Ah, Mike! ¿Quién es esa? —Chuck se escudó tras Julie al ver a la desconocida. Pensando que podría ser un enemigo.

—No te preocupes Chuck, no es peligrosa y… no creo que trabaje para el Duke. —se apresuró a decir. Las palabras de Mike tranquilizaron a Chuck y se acercó un poco a Mike y miró con más atención a la chica.

—Y… ¿Quién es? —se apresuró Julie a preguntar. Miraba atenta a la nueva.

—Oh, soy Kelynne —descubrió su nombre, y miró con altivez a Julie y Chuck.

A Julie no le gustaba mucho Kelynne, se veía prepotente, casi tanto o más que Texas. A Chuck tampoco le inspiraba confianza precisamente. Mike sin embargo, aunque se había percatado de su singular osadía antes que nadie, no tenía dudas sobre ella, para el estaba claro que no era ningún enemigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había que confiarse demasiado.

Kelynne era una mujer, aunque, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y dialogar no eran muy femeninos precisamente. Tenía el pelo corto oscuro, con puntas y mechas grises. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y cuello triangular color añil, vaqueros y unos zapatos que parecían una mezcla entre deportivas y mocasines de tono negro y blanco.

—esto… ¿Qué hacías aquí Kelynne? —preguntó Mike.

—Ah… pues… esto… yo —parecía estar buscando una escusa apuradamente, pero pronto dio con la respuesta. —Me he perdido. Bueno, estaba explorando la ciudad y bueno, vine a parar aquí ja ja ja ja… —Su risa no sonaba convincente, se veía forzada.

—Eh, vale —Mike se forzó por mostrarse complacido con la respuesta.

—¿Y ustedes que hacéis aquí? —el tono que mostró Kelynne era acusador.

Parecía como si intentase devolvérsela por haberla puesta en compromiso al preguntarle.

—Tenemos que pedirle un…. favor a alguien. —a Mike le costaba reconocer en parte que necesitaba algo del Duke.

—Bueno… —Kelynne se puso al lado de Mike y paso su brazo por sus hombros. Esto incomodó algo a Mike, pero no rehuyó por cortesía. —Os aré un favor a cambio de otro favor, yo os ayudo a convencer esa persona de la que habláis y ustedes me ayudáis a mi, tenis pinta de conocer este sitio, y no me refiero solo a este chatarrero. —movía expresivamente su mano libre —ya sabes Mike… —se había aprendido su nombre al oírlo por boca de sus amigos. —necesito que alguien que me guíe por toda la ciudad, como una especie de guía.

Aunque no se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlos y simplemente hubiera dicho que necesitaba alguien para que le hiciera de guía, Mike se habría ofrecido o le habría dicho que le conseguiría a alguien dispuesto a hacerle ese favor. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla sola en medio de ese mar de coches y chatarra.

—De acuerdo, puedes acompañarnos, pero no hace falta que intervengas demasiado —se apartó de ella intentando mostrar naturalidad, pero en su voz se denotaba la incomodidad que sentía realmente.

A Kelynne no le gustó despegarse así de Mike, miró a Chuck y tuvo una idea. Rápida y sigilosa, se puso a la vera del rubio y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo como lo hizo con Mike. Chuck dio un respingo y gritó por la impresión del momento, intentó apartarse de de esta, pero ella lo seguía manteniendo cerca, sorprendentemente Kelynne tenía mucha fuerza, era capaz de mantener la misma postura en su brazo a pesar de que este se resistía.

Mike y Julie la miraron pasmados. Estaba claro que Kelynne sería una carga, pero los Quema Ruedas no podían decir que no a una persona que necesitase ayuda. Aunque Kelynne no parecía ni perdida ni necesitada. Estaba claro que no era de Motorcity y no parecía conocer el lugar.

—Hey rubio, quiero decir… ¿Eres Chuck, no? —se mostró amable al pronunciar sus últimas palabras. —Veras, llevo horas vagando por este vertedero y necesito un punto de apoyo, tu eres alto, casi de mi misma altura diría yo —tenía razón, parecía igual de alta que él, tal vez fuese algo más bajita, pero no era mucha la diferencia.

—Ya… pero no, no puedo ser tu punto de apoyo —negó nervioso. Mike quiso intervenir, pero Kelynne, a pesar de la negación de Chuck esta seguía aferrándolo y luego lo miró de tal forma que al final Chuck dejó de resistirse y decidió mostrarse sumiso —Ok, vale —Mike no supo el porque del cambio de opinión, tan solo lo había mirado a la cara a la vez que el, pero desde su posición no supo reconocer lo que trasmitieron esos ojos a su amigo.

Seguramente Chuck estuvo más incomodo que Mike con la presencia de Kelynne, ya que esta lo tenía aferrado. Pronto atravesaron el desguace y llegaron a los escalones de la gran mansión del Duke. No se habían topado con ningún guardia, para Mike eso fue un mal presagio, aunque tal vez se equivocase.

Subieron los escalones y antes de llegar a la gran puerta Chuck se quejó:

—Hey ¿Dónde tocas? —se quejó este y apartó su mano con brusquedad. Kelynne lo miró sorprendida por su reacción.

—Lo siento, me tropecé —excusó.

Chuck no la creyó pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto, sabía de sobra que no se había tropezado, y su mano no resbaló por inercia o accidentalmente. Mike y Julie los miraron algo sombrados y nerviosos, iban delante de Chuck y Kelynne, por lo tanto no sabían lo que había ocurrido realmente, pero estaba claro que Kelynne no era cien por cien trigo limpio. (Aunque tampoco una villana)

Mike golpeó con los nudillos la gran puerta de la mansión, paso unos segundos y no hubo respuestas, así que pegó más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un guardia del Duke.

—Tenemos que hablar con el Duke — informó Mike

La cara del guardia permanecía impávida, pareció dudar unos momentos, pero pronto tomo una decisión: Abrió más la puerta y se aparto, señal de que podían entrar. Por el recorrido de los pasillos Kelynne escrutó sorprendida los pasajes; todo era lujo, pero le atraían más los retratos del Duke. Pasaron con el acompañamiento del guardia que les guió hasta la sala del trono.

Llegaron a las puertas de la sala que se abrieron a su paso. Kelynne se quedó entusiasmada al ver la cantidad de coches hermosos que contenía la sala, pero pronto el hombre sentado casi al final del largo pasillo en un gran trono acabó captando su atención.

El Duke se encontraba sentado, con una pose particular, sosteniendo una libreta y dibujando en ella, parecía muy concentrado, el pabellón cercano a su trono estaba cubierto de hojas donde se veían dibujos o garabatos fallidos hechos por el Duke.

El Duke levantó la vista y miró a Chilton y luego a sus acompañantes, reconoció a dos de sus amigos pero no al tercero.

—Oh no… —se quejó el Duke tirando el bolígrafo con el que dibujaba con gran ahínco. —se suponía que Mike no tenía que ver estos dibujos en una semana, al traste con la sorpresa de mi plan maestro. —dirigió una mirada a través de los cristales rojos de sus gafas al guardia que los acompañó, estaba frustrado.

—Lo siento señor, pero ellos han venido a verle a usted.

Aunque el Duke estaba molesto, la curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar con un tono sarcástico y soberbio:

—Oh Mike —dijo con un falso tono agradable. —¿Tú has venido a verme? Que sorpresa…

—Yo también he venido. —por un momento Kelynne captó la atención del Duke. Este la miro algo receloso y continuó.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta visita? —se recostó cómodamente en su trono dejando de lado su libreta.

—Pues… —decir aquello al Duke en persona era más difícil de lo que Mike había imaginado. —Necesitamos que des permiso a los Quema Ruedas para coger el material que necesitamos de tus propiedades, como este vertedero. —Lo había dicho al fin, fue más duro de lo que pensaba, pero el verdadero reto vendría ahora.

—¿Tú? —Levantó una ceja —tú Mike Chilton ¿Me estas pidiendo que te de permiso para que saques lo que te venga en gana de mis propiedades? —se inclinó mirando a Mike intensamente, este lo miró algo receloso, Mike por desgracia ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

El Duke, antes de dar cualquier respuesta, carcajeó como nunca, se estaba regocijando en este momento. Se secó las lágrimas de tanto reír, luego, su rostro tornó serie y frío.

—No —soltó el magnate de sopetón, se levantó del trono, dio unas piruetas hasta llegar a una posición cercana y amenazarle con su bastón.

—Debes de encontrarte en apuros para pedirme algo así Chilton —contestó fríamente. —Y ahora, salid de mi propiedad. Por culpa de vuestra intromisión tengo que volver a rehacer todo mi plan. —Volvió a estar enfadado —He necesitado todo mi personal para trabajar en la elaboración de mi plan maestro. —Suspiró apenado y desvió la mirada —debí haber puesto algunos guardias dispersos al menos. —comprendió que cometió un error tonto al dejar el vertedero sin vigilancia aunque fuese por un día. Esto solo provocó más su ira. —Mike… —estaba dispuesto a soltar su amenaza fatal hasta que se percató de la chica que no había visto antes que estaba sentada en su trono, mirando sus dibujos.

—Ja, que gracioso el dibujo ¿eres tú? Bueno, no es por alardear, pero yo dibujo mejor, aunque no espero que me contrates. —opinó Kelynne pretenciosa.

—He, deja eso —fue directo hacia ella y le quitó la libreta de sopetón. —No puedes mirarlos.

—He, yo soy una persona que aprecia el arte. —lo miró por encima del hombro sin levantarse aun del trono.

La actitud de Kelynne enfurecía al Duke. Y Mike temió que esta provocase su ira hasta extremos peligrosos, estaba complicando la situación.

Chuck rió temeroso.

—He, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí ¿no te parece Mike? —atajó temeroso el rubio.

—Si acabamos de llegar —respondió Kleynne. Los demás hicieron caso amiso.

—Perdónala, es nueva, no sabe mucho de este lugar —defendió Julie mostrándose pacífica y sonriente.

—Oh si, tenemos mucho que enseñarle —añadió Mike. No convenía que el Duke les cogiera más rabia de la que ya les tenía.

—Vamos, tranquilos —volvió a captar la atención. Hizo un ademán de calma. Kelynne se levantó del sitio del Duke, lo cogió por los hombros he izo que se sentase de nuevo en el. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. El Duke levantó una ceja. —¿sabes? Duke… ¿realmente te llamas así? Bueno, no importa. Aunque ocultes tu mirada en esas gafas cool soy consciente de lo que sientes. —le dedicó una mirada penetrante. —No se porque te haces esto, porque ocultas lo que podrían ser los ojos más hermosos de Motorcity o… de todo el mundo. Estoy segura, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras el hombre más bello con el que me he topado jamás, y yo he visto muchos hombres. —desvió la mirada hacia Mike, pero este no vio el movimiento de sus ojos. Los Quemadores estaban algo estupefactos por las palabras que estaba dedicando Kelynne al Duke.

—Oh, veo que tienes buen gusto y que eres sensata, pero no me puedes comprar con elogios. —cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido y apartó su mirada de ella. —¿Estas con ellos cierto?

Kelyne rió con un toque malévolo.

—¿No los oíste? Soy nueva, ellos fueron… amables con esta pobre alma vagabunda. —quiso mostrarse indefensa y dar pena con un tono suave y quejumbroso, pero no convencía a nadie.

Mike quiso intervenir en incontables ocasiones pero no supo que decir para que la chica lo dejase estar sin impedimentos. Miró a sus compañeros, que tampoco sabían que hacer. Mike pensó que si se pasaba más de la cuenta 8aunque ya lo hacía) intervendría.

—Bueno…

—Oh, tu voz, tus palabras, son flechas ardientes que penetran en mi corazón —se postró ante el, cubriendo su rostro con el antebrazo. Lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo era una pésima actuación, exageraba demasiado, gesticulaba demasiado, y su tono no se veía natural en absoluto, aun así, al Duke pareció divertirle Kelynne y su extraños métodos de convencer a la gente. —Creo que… deberías dejar a estos chicos coger lo que quieran, yo les vigilaré como si mis ojos fueran los tuyos —esta última frase inquietó hasta el Duke, pero dejó que siguiera hablándole. —¿Dijiste que los coches que hay en este desguace son tuyos verdad? Y… si no escuché mal, tienes más sitios así. —Kelynne era muy avispada para lo que le interesaba, tenía buen oído, sabía escuchar las partes claves de una conversación, eso había quedado patente hasta para el Duke que volvió a mostrarse distante con ella. —Oh, no me malinterprete, solo digo que seas hospitalario, como esta gente lo fue conmigo y… sin ellos yo no estaría aquí y no nos hubiéramos conocido—acercó su rostro al cuello del magnate. Este se apartó de un respingo he hizo un ademán brusco para que le dejara espacio.

—¡He, he! ¿Con qué derecho te crees que te puedes acercar a mí de tal modo? —Se mostraba irritado abiertamente, pero en el fondo estaba más aturdido que otra cosa.

Los Quemadores contuvieron un grito sorpresivo. Mike apretó los dientes pensado que ese era un buen momento para intervenir, pero Kelynne se adelantó:

—Wo… —se apartó aún más de el —veo que te haces el difícil, pensarás que con tu cara y tus propiedades tienes derecho a guardarte lo mejor, comprendo —sonrió. —Está claro que con alguien de tu calibre habrá que ser más… delicada, no eres un cualquiera querido Duke —añadir el "querido" no le gustó un pelo al Duke, pero por primera vez, se guardó su opinión y su frustración. —Tú te mereces respeto…. —"respeto" la palabra favorita del Duke. Actuación o no, el Duke acabó sintiendo un leve interés y simpatía por Kelynne. —Dime que es lo que puedo hacer por ti, dime que es lo que necesito hacer para mostrarte mi respeto y admiración.

El Duke no vaciló al decir:

—Lame mis zapatos. —y los señaló. Los zapatos del Duke eran blancos y brillaban de los limpios que estaban.

Kelynne ocultó una sonrisa lujuriosa. Mike y el resto miraron con escepticismo la situación, no sabrían decir si la chica nueva estaba acertando o cometiendo un gran error.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Kelynne abiertamente con una sonrisa. El Duke se sorprendió y, No.2, que estaba cerca del magnate observando la situación levantó una ceja como muestra de su sorpresa. Consta decir que los Quema Ruedas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Chuck casi cae desmallado, pero solo ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. —Pero no quiero conformarme con eso solamente. —a pesar de todo, fue el propio Duke el que se mostró más sorprendido. —Quiero algo más carnal.

Dicho esto, Kelynne se arrodilló y alzó uno de los talones del Duke, dispuesta a quitarle los zapatos. El Duke, asqueado por su prepotencia, la apartó de un empellón. Esta calló de espaldas al suelo, pero no se hizo daño alguno, ya que estaba de rodillas. En la mente del Duke vinieron imágenes poco afables de lo que esa mujer desvergonzada podría hacerle. Soltó un chasquido sinónimo de aversión.

—¡BLEG…! De acuerdo, no te acerques a mí. —sentenció este al final. —No voy a permitir que pongas tus… manazas sobre mi. —agitó las manos despectivamente. —Soy demasiado atractivo y sofisticado como para dejarme hacer por alguien como tú. —amenazó con su bastón que soltaba chispas, Kelynne retrocedió un poco.

—Pero, tengo que mostrarte mis respetos. —suplicó esta con tono remilgado, que no parecía fingido, aunque si exagerado.

—No hace falta, no necesito que me lo demuestres con tales asquerosidades… —ahora la chica le provocaba aversión. No sabía como había sido tan descarada como para atreverse a mostrar tales actos, y menos hacia él.

—No, no me iré al menos hasta que les hayas concedido el favor a estos chicos, si no…

—Vale, de acuerdo. —accedió el Duke al fin antes de que la chica terminara su frase. Se sentía frustrado por haber tenido que decir que si, pero no quería ver a esa mujer cerca suya por mucho más tiempo.

Los Quema Ruedas no daban créditos a sus oídos. Lo había conseguido, Kelynne había conseguido que el Duke de Detroit dijera haceptara. Tendrían piezas de recambio al fin y al cabo. Aunque, todo el proceso de convicción les resultó no menos que incómodos, sobre todo a Chuck, ahora si que si no dejaría que esta le tocase más, por lo que pudiera hacerle en un momento determinado.

Kelynne se irguió, miró al Duke, este la miró por un momento pero él desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y apático, era la primera vez en su vida que se negaba a que alguien se le sometiera, aunque Kelynne se lo tomó de otra manera, ella pensaba que el Duke se había puesto así de distante porque estaba avergonzado de sentirse atraído por ella, por eso, sin que el Duke se diera cuenta, ella lo miró por encima del hombro con altivez.

—Entonces…

—Ya dije que si, así que lárgate. —contestó furioso.

—Pero los términos del trato….

—Vale, ellos pueden coger todo lo que quieran de mi territorio, con la condición de que tú no te acerques a ellos. —apuntó irritado señalando a Mike. Este comprendió que el peso de la responsabilidad caería sobre sus hombros, si Kelynne se acercaba a el o a sus propiedades, luego vendrían a por el.

—Huy, si te haces el estirado difícil no conseguirás…. —el Duke la acechó con la mirada, y esta supo ver la penetrante ira que irradiaba sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas. Supo de inmediato que era momento de retirarse, ya que había conseguido lo que quería, o más bien, lo que Mike quería del Duke. No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su proeza, y se deleitó con ciertos pensamientos sobre lo que podría llegar a hacer Mike intentando devolverle tal favor con creces de lo acordado en un principio.

—En serio… ¡LARGAOS! —eso fue el ultimátum del Duke, tras eso, Mike y los demás se apresuraron a salir de la mansión.

Mike quería al menos dar las gracias por concederles el permiso, pero supo que no era el momento para decirle nada al Duke.

Al cerrarse con brusquedad las puertas de la mansión tras ellos. Kelynne presionó a Chuck de nuevo, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros y cargando una mínima parte de su peso en él.

—Oh, esta intensa charla me dejó agotada Chuck. —acercó más sus hombros contra ella.

Chuck, después de haber visto y oído lo que hizo en la mansión del Duke, no titubeó y la apartó, alejándola al estirando sus brazos.

—No, no creo que necesites MI apoyo... Yo también estoy cansado. —acto seguido se adelantó al bajar las escaleras.

A Kleyne no le gustó esa actitud de menosprecio, pero solo frunció el entrecejo y siguió a los demás.

De camino a la salida, Kelynne no paró de alardear sobre como había manejado la situación, mirando a Mike y de vez en cuando a Chuck con orgullo. Creía que los había impresionado, y si, estaban impresionados, pero no de forma positiva.

—Bueno, el Duke no es un chico fácil —decía —pero uff… me da cosa dejarlo así. Pero lo superará, hay más mujeres en el mundo, pero yo soy única, espero que no se sienta muy desdichado. Comprendo que no quiera verme, eso apaciguará su dolor, pero nunca podrá olvidarme… —suspiraba pesadamente.

Mike, Chuck y Julie se miraban entre si. Tenían claro que Kelynne tenía una idea distorsionada de la realidad, pero la dejaron pasar sin comentar, al fin y al cabo, si no fuese por ella, tendrían que haberse ido con las manos vacías.

Luego de unos milagrosos e incómodos segundo en completo silencio, Kelynne comentó:

—Tengo coche, puedo llevaros a vuestra casa.

—¿Tienes coche? —inquirió Mike intrigado.

—Oh si, te puedo llevar donde tu quieras y cuando quieras. —mostró su pícara sonrisa y apretó sus hombros con su brazo. Mike se apartó rápido haciendo caso omiso sobre su acción.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo coche. —contestó resuelto forzando una sonrisa.

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba. —parecía decepcionada.

—Bueno, en Motorcity hay mucha gente que tiene coche…

—Si, lo del coche no es tan inesperado.

Mike calló, si no hablaba del coche ¿de que hablaba? ¿Qué era lo que no se esperaba? Igualmente Mike prefirió no preguntar.

—Oh, hay que seguir por aquí —dicho esto, Kelynne se metió por el hueco que existía entre los apilamientos de coches, los demás la siguieron dos pasos por detrás.

Al doblar una esquina y mirar a los lados, descubrieron para su sorpresa, el Lamborgini de antes. Kelynne estaba en frente del coche.

—Hey, podéis subir. —invitó orgullosa de su impresionante vehículo.

—¿Este coche es tuyo? —señaló Chuck sorprendido.

—Oh si. —se apoyó en el capó con una mano.

—No sabía que este coche era tuyo. —dijo Mike mirando más detenidamente las llantas del coche, con los salientes pintados en añil.

—¿Lo visteis antes? —especuló mostrando un rostro serio y dubitativo.

—Bueno, antes lo vimos, pero no nos dijiste que era tuyo. —se apresuró en contestar Julie, que la miraba retraída.

—Bueno, no pensé que tendría que enseñároslo. ¿Vuestros coches están cerca? —preguntó al recordar que ellos también tenían vehículos propios.

—Sí, están más abajo al salir del vertedero. —indicó Mike incorporándose.

—Bueno, os puedo ahorrar la caminata, ¿Montáis? —invitó Kelynne mostrando esa expresión de engreimiento, orgullo y deseo.

En verdad, Chuck y Mike estaban impacientes y excitados por montar en ese coche, pero la idea de que tenían que estar montados en el vehículo de aquella particular chica les echaba para atrás. Les gustaba el coche, pero ella no les inspiraba mucha empatía u confianza. Kelynne notó los sentimientos de ambos chicos y lanzó una oferta que, para ella, era de lo mejor, y para ellos, no tanto.

—¿Mike, quieres sentarte en el asiento del copiloto? —y abrió la puerta que daba al asiento en cuestión. Las puertas del vehículo se alzaban hacia arriba, eso les fascinó a los tres que contemplaban el coche.

—Em… ¿sabes? Tengo ganas de caminar un poco más—podría haber dicho que si, pero en ese preciso momento no confiaba lo suficiente en ella para aceptar, así que se sintió satisfecho de su respuesta y se quedó de pie, esperando el porvenir de los acontecimientos.

—¿Chuck? —le preguntó a Chuck algo decepcionada.

—Emmm…. —se palpó la nuca desviando la mirada avergonzado. No podía evitar titubear, quería mirar mejor el interior del coche y el salpicadero, pero no quería estar tan cerca de ella.

—Mejor me siento yo en el asiento del copiloto. —Julie puso fin al tema al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Kelynne se sentía enormemente decepcionada. Julie, por su parte, le mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kelynne se resignó en silencio y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Lo malo de estos coches, es que solo tenía dos asientos.

—No hay asientos traseros, pero, podéis estar sobre la parte de atrás, no conduciré rápido. —intentó mostrarse amable.

—Si no te importa. —a Mike le pareció buena idea.

—no se si es buena idea estar en la parte trasera de un coche sin cinturón ni agarre….

—Vamos Chuck, a dicho que no conducirá rápido.

Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera del coche, no era cómoda, pero si que ofrecía algo de agarre.

Aunque iban increíblemente lentos, casi tanto o más como un viandante a paso normal, Chuck no paraba de temblar y gritar cuando giraban en un cruce. Kelynne estaba empezando a hartarse, y Julie también. Mike estaba acostumbrado a las especialidades de su amigo, pero odiaba ir tan lento en un coche que podía dar mucho más de si.

—Chuck. —a Kelynne se le acabó la paciencia. —voy a darle más marcha a esto, así llegaremos antes.

—¿Qué? ¿Más aún? —volteó para mirarla.

—No te preocupes, te prometo que no te caerás del asiento. —ajustó el cambio de marcha y pisó el acelerador.

Iban más rápido que antes, A Chuck le pareció una locura, y se aferró con fuerza a los salientes del coche. Sin decir nada, la piloto aceleró un poco más y, al fin llegaron al sitio donde estaba Mutt y 9Lives. El Lamborginni frenó justo delante de estos dos coches. Kelynne los miró con asombro.

Chuck fue el primero en bajar recobrando el aliento por los gritos que había dado durante todo el trayecto. Mike bajó y se acercó a su coche, Mutt.

Kelynne abrió ambas puertas y se apresuró a examinar los coches. Ambos les parecieron fabulosos, pero miró con fervor al coche verde. Pasó una mano por el capó.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Este es tu coche Mike? Es impresionante, no había visto nada igual, es una pasada. —no paraba de escrutar el coche.

—Sí, puedes echarle un vistazo al interior. —abrió la puerta.

—La gente mataría por algo así —dijo con ensoñación y aire siniestro. A Mike no le gustó esa última frase.

Kelynne asomó la cabeza al interior, se quedó aun más sorprendida.

—¡Wo, asombroso, es increíblemente moderno y futurístico! —sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo ambicioso.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos prisa en volver? —apremió Julie.

Chuck se adentró en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el complicado cinturón de seguridad.

—Chuck ¿y tu choche? —sopesó. Chuck se mostró exaltado. Mike contestó por él.

—El coche de Chuck está en nuestro garaje. —se adentró en el coche y sujetó el volante con ambas manos.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta, es más, tenía pensado desde hace mucho ir con ellos.

Mike dudó, miró a Chuck un momento, este lo miraba con una mueca de desagrado. A ninguno le agradaba la idea realmente, pero, no podían ser descortés con ella, aparte de que le prometieron que tendría una visita guiada por la ciudad. Forzosamente, Mike sonrió y le dijo:

—Claro…

Todos ocuparon sus posiciones en los coches, al encender los motores casi al unísono se escucharon fuertes rugidos y los tres coches, casi enfilados, bajaron por las laderas. Pronto Mike tuvo una llamada de Julie dentro del coche.

—Mike, parece que nos está siguiendo…

—Si, bueno, viene con nosotros.

—¿Qué, vamos a dejarla entrar al garaje? —advirtió el enfado en su tono.

—No es que me agrade a mí tampoco, pero me lo pidió… además, le prometimos una visita guiada. Una vez que acabemos con eso se marchará en seguida, estoy seguro. —mintió, no estaba seguro de ello.

—No parece que sea de esa clase de personas que se quedan poco tiempo…

—Descuida Julie, la estaré vigilando. —cortó la llamada. A Julie aquella chica cada vez le iba cayendo peor, había estado tirando los tejos a Mike y a Chuck por increíble que pareciera, luego con una mala actuación intentó seducir al Duke, que por supuesto no lo consiguió, pero provocó que el Duke sintiera aversión por ella tras un baldón por su parte, y para mantenerla lejos de él, podría decir que "si" a cualquier petición. Aparte, era Ufana, y creía tener cánones por encima de muchos.

Los tres coches recorrieron por las carreteras de grandes curvas. Kelynne miraba atenta la panorámica de aquella ciudad tan extraña, tenía carreteras semejantes a montañas rusas, y se preguntaba, si estaban de adorno o como reto mortal, veía imposible que un coche fuera por las paredes o laterales. Por fortuna, se había traído su mejor coche, aunque solo tenía dos, ese Lamborgini, se conducía espectacularmente bien y se podía hacer muchas maniobras de ensueño, y como no, era buena conduciendo a gran velocidad, así que las carreteras no fueron un gran problema, pero si que se divirtió conduciendo más que en otros sitios, y conducía sopesaba. Se preguntó, como sería el garaje del que hablaban ¿vivirían todos allí? ¿O era simplemente un sitio secreto donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo? Sea lo que sea, pronto lo averiguaría.

***Garaje de los Quema ruedas* **

Todos los miembros de los Quema Ruedas estaban en la barra y Jacob tras ella. Texas y Dutch la observaron, a primera vista, parecía una chica normal y corriente.

—Oh wo… —pronto se dejó llevar por sus emociones, se acercó a Dutch con actitud insinuante. Este se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

—He… ¿Hola? —saludó dubitativo.

—JA JA JA… No te preocupes, soy Kelynne, y te aseguro que no hay por lo que temerme. —le dedicó una sonrisa y mirada penetrante.

A primera vista parecía normal, luego, con el primer intercambio de palabras no tanto. A Dutch no le dio buena espina. Kelynne de acercó con avidez a Texas que estaba en otra parte de la barra.

—Vaya menudos músculos. —lo miró de arriba abajo.

A Texas el alabo lo animó.

—Son los músculos de Texas. —hinchó los músculos de sus brazos y cuello y emitió su típico grito.

—Vale, yo soy Kelyne y puedes llamarme cuando seas algo más alto. —eso último no lo entendió bien Texas, pero por alguna razón le molesto el comentario.

Mike que estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, observando como Kelynne daba muestra de su prepotencia ante los demás miembros del equipo. Movió negativamente la cabeza al soltarle ese último comentario a Texas.

La nueva divisó a Jacob y cruzó sus bazos sobre la barra.

—Vaya, si tuvieras cuarenta años menos…

—No tengo ningún interés en tener menos edad. —soltó Jacob cursándose de brazos, su comentario lo hizo sentir molesto, ya que parecía haberle echado más edad de la que tenía realmente.

—Kelynne ¿eres de Detroit Deluxe? —preguntó Julie, quería ver su reacción al preguntarle su lugar de procedencia.

—¿Detroit Deluxe? —todos se asombraron al ver que dudaba sobre el reconocimiento de la ciudad, realmente era una extranjera. —¿Os referís a la ciudad de arriba? —al fin cayó en la cuenta —No, no soy de allí —Se acomodó en el hueco que había en el sofá, al lado de Chuck, este ocultó su molestia.

—¿De donde eres exactamente? —interrogó Mike. Esta lo miró con interés a los ojos.

—Yo soy de Wisconsis, al fin y al cabo, no vengo de tan lejos.

—¿Y por qué estas aquí? —preguntó ahora Julie con la mirada atravesada.

—Venga, no os pongáis así, ni que alguien pudiera ir a ninguna parte sin tener un motivo específico. estoy de visita. —No parecía mentir, pero tampoco parecía haber expuesto toda la verdad.

—¿Estás solamente aquí de visita? —se animó a preguntar Chuck, que también sentía mucha intriga.

—Tendrá algún pariente aquí —defendió Dutch, no es que la nueva le cayera bien, pero el tenía una hermano y unos padres y supuso que podría estar de visita para ver algún familiar.

—No, no tengo familiares aquí. —dijo con acritud.

—Solo… ¿De visita? —insistió Chuck de nuevo.

—Bueno vale… —soltó un leve suspiro. —Es cierto que me gusta ir a sitios nuevos aunque, si os soy realmente sincera, estoy aquí por algo semejante a lo que veníais buscando en la casa del Duke —todos la miraron expectante, en espera de que dijese algo más. —Veréis, tengo este coche…

—¿Tienes un coche? —inquirió Texas muy excitado, no vio venir su coche.

—Si tengo uno… —lo miró con pesadez y prosiguió —Mi coche no es fácil de conseguir, y mucho menos las piezas de recambio, y repararlo si surge algún insignificante problema en la maquinaria ni te digo. También tengo otro, pero está en mi ciudad.

—¿Viniste aquí para ver si podías conseguir piezas de recambio para tu coche? —a Julie no le pareció que mentía, pero aun había algo que no le encajaba del todo.

—¿Ese es el motivo principal del porque estás aquí? —acució Mike inquisitivo.

—Más o menos, oí hablar de este lugar, tengo fuentes de información… digo, amigos que se enteran de todo. —intentó rectificar algo que según ella lo tomo como un desliz. Esto no pasó por alto a Julie. —Bueno, dicho así… sí, no se si ustedes podríais ayudarme, aunque si quisisteis pedirle al Duke que os prestara sus recursos es que andáis escasos…

Más que el comentario, lo que resultó molesto fue la forma de decirlo.

—Aunque aún no lo entiendo, creía que teníamos piezas de recambio de sobra y hoy… igual que si nos hubieran saqueado. Pero tengo una pista. —Dutch se vio iluminado, casi se le olvidó de comentarlo porque culpa de la distracción de la nueva. —Reformé e hice algunas piezas que tenía contadas y si las hubiera usado o puesto en algún vehículo lo hubiera recordado, hoy, al mirar el estante de esas piezas he visto que faltaban, la teoría de Julie sobre un posible ladrón se hace cada vez más patente.

Todos estuvieron serios ante tal evidencia, ya no eran especulaciones, había pruebas evidenciables. Todos estuvieron serios, pero más que nadie Kelynne.

—Entonces habrá que investigar —aportó Mike.

—¿Cuáles podrían ser los culpables? —inquirió Chuck pensante.

Mike tenía una idea de quien pudo ser, tal vez fuera el Duke, no era la primera vez ese hombre le tendía trampas, pero, si era él quien lo había echo ¿por qué entonces concedió permiso? ¿Por Kelynne? Estaba claro que si el robarle las piezas formara parte de algún plan para que no pudieran reparar lo coches y estar indefensos, jamás hubiera dicho que si, tendría que ser otra persona, pero por más que pensara no encontraba otro sospechoso. También pensó en Kane brevemente, pero pronto descartó tal idea, nadie de KaneCo sabía donde estaba su garaje aparte de otros grandes inconvenientes. La tarea pillar a un ladrón cuya identidad desconocían era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Texas tiene una idea —se hizo notar Texas —Podríamos poner una trampa para los ladrones, hacer unas jaulas en forma de dragón con cebo en sus estómagos para atraerlos, entonces los ladrones se dejarán engullir por el ladrón y luego el dragón vendrá a nosotros, pillando así al culpable y lo sacudiremos y le meteremos tejones en los pantalones para que suelte todo los que nos ha robado. —Todos enmudecieron.

—Texas, no creo que podamos construir tal dragón, es más, la idea es absurda. —Objetó Dutch

—Pensaré en otra idea si quieres, pero pronto verás que es el mejor plan —dio unos golpes de karate animado.

Dutch volteó los ojos cansado de las ocurrencias de Texas.

—Habrá que pensar por poner algún sospechoso, no hay muchos a los que descartar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Mike y se pudieron a pensar en silencio por unos momentos.

—Si me permitís tengo que irme al baño. —se excusó de la sala.

Los Quema ruedas estaban tan absortos en pensar en algún sospechoso potencial que no se dieron cuenta de algo extremadamente extraño. Pero Julie no tardó en percatarse.

—Chicos —llamó la atención de sus compañeros. —Kelynne acaba de irse a un baño de un sitio en el que está por primera vez ¿En serio no os parece raro? —Entonces todos advirtieron de la desaparición de Kelynne.

Mike se levantó de un salto del asiento y fue en busca de la chica. Se dirigió afuera donde estaba su coche, seguía allí, eso significaba que tendría que estar aun en alguna parte del garaje.

—¿Mike? —llamó una voz ahora reconocible. Era Kelynne que estaba como si nada tras suya.

—Kelynne —alzó la voz —¿Dónde te habías metido?

—En el baño. —contestó ella algo exaltada. —¿me buscabas? —volvió a poner esa sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cómo es que has ido a un baño de un sitio que no conoces? Ni siquiera preguntaste. —la pilló por banda.

En el rostro de Kelynne se dibujó una expresión seria. Estaba tardando en contestar, y cada segundo que pasaba Mike se iba fiando menos de ella.

—Lo siento Mike —se disculpó con tremenda seriedad, pero pronto su voz y sus gestos volvieron a ser los de antes —Pero se dice que todos los baños están al fondo a la derecha ¿no? —mostró una abierta sonrisa que no ayudaba para nada.

Mike la miró con escepticismo y algo desdeñoso. No sabía que hacer con ella, y esto no iba a quedar así, tenía que asegurarse de quien era y porque estaba allí.

—Nuestro baño no está al fondo a la derecha. —informó.

—Si bueno, ya me di cuenta —tanteó sus mechones nerviosa.

—Si quieres conseguir piezas puedes hablar con Dutch sobre eso. Es el que mejor entiende sobre el tema —volvió con los demás. Kelynne se sintió mal, Mike le había hablado con tono distante. Ella también se dirigió al grupo momentos después.

—¿Encontraste el baño? —la sospecha seguía intimidante en la mirada de Julie.

—Si, tengo buena intuición, aunque en eso no es lo único en que soy buena. —miró a Mike que seguía terriblemente serio y distante con ella y luego a Chuck que ya no sabía de que manera podía mirarle a la cara.

—Oye, no tengo sitio donde pasar la noche, preguntaba si podría quedarme aquí, si tenis sitio o un hueco… —al principio empezó segura, y a medida que iba expresándose su tono fue casi suplicante.

Mike se había vuelto bastante receloso con ella. Pero aparcó sus sospechas a un lado. Si Kelynne tramaba algo, estaba claro que sería mejor mantenerla vigilada lo más cerca posible. Aun había muchas incógnitas sobre ella.

—Vale, puedes quedarte. —dijo más afable.

Ni Chuck ni Julie daban créditos a sus oídos. ¿Quedarse en su preciado garaje? Parecía increíble.

Kelynne se sintió animada de nuevo, pero más que nada no por tener ahora sobre un techo sobre el que dormir, si no de que Mike ya no pareciera tan frustrado con ella. Se abalanzó hacia su posición rauda.

—Bueno Mike, no diré que no, estoy agradecida. —Más bien parecía jactarse de ello —Puedo quedarme en tu habitación si quieres, no suelo ser ruidosa, aunque si no puedo conciliar el sueño…

—No… dormirás en uno de los pequeños garajes, lo despejaremos un poco y pondremos un colchón —sentenció. Aunque en el fondo se esperaba que fuese tan atrevida para querer quedarse en la habitación de un chico por la noche a solas. Pero después de lo que había echo con el Duke, tal vez era de esperar.

—Si, también me vale —intentó no sonar muy dolida por haber ignorado su propuesta.

Habían despejado uno de los pequeños garajes interiores y habían puesto un colchón con unas sábanas y una almohada. El colchón no era una maravilla, pero tenía que admitir que no era el peor que habría probado. Por supuesto Kelynne se sintió obligada (por las miradas acusadoras de los Quema Ruedas) a ayudar a colocarlo todo.

En Motorcity no se sabía cuando era de noche excepto por la hora. Allí no brillaba el sol, y había constantes luces en el alto techo cableado que le daban un aspecto taciturno a una ciudad iluminada por carteles y franjas en el suelo o techo de neón.

Kelynne estaba sola en el pequeño garaje que le asignaron. Estaba despierta, pero sabía que los demás estaban en sus camas, en algún lugar de aquel sitio extraño, menos Julie, que vivía en la ciudad de arriba. Kelynne no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Bisbiseaba con ella misma, daba vueltas alrededor del colchón, dubitativa.

—No me lo puedo creer… —rezongó —Si lo hubiera sabido no estaría en esta situación… no espera, tal vez esto sea una señal para dar mi gran golpe, este sitio es una mina de horo. Puedo sacar más beneficios del que puedo llegar a soñar. Lo sé. —musitó lo más bajo que pudo. —Se que puedo conseguirlo, si juego bien mis cartas puedo hacerlo…

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón agotada. En el fondo no se sentía tan optimista como pretendía. Se preguntaba para si sí había hecho bien en entrar allí y de hacer lo que hizo antes de conocerlos. Pero por otra parte, si no lo bebiera echo, no los hubiera conocido, o tal vez sí en otro momento determinado, pero la cuestión era en como resolver el presente, como hacer las cosas para quedarse con todo y salir impune. Lo que más odiaba de la situación en la que estaba metida, era que Mike no le hacía el caso que quería, por lo que había entendido, el era el líder de un grupo que se hacía llamar los Quema Ruedas (Quemadores), no sabía cuales eran sus objetivos, no lo habían dicho, pero tampoco es que le interesase especialmente. Si de algo estaba segura, es que tendría que seducir al líder; Mike, para que la dejase estar de buen grado, los demás, quisieran o no, tendrían que aceptar las decisiones de su líder sin rechistar. Kelynne pensó que la clave de la gran victoria estaba en poner a Mike de su parte y, en su "mundo" no le cabía duda que era la mejor en tirar los tejos y conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera, una prueba de ello era el Duke. (Es así, cree que se lo metió en el bolsillo de Cupido *risas*)

Mike había rehuido de ella, y Chuck en parte también, sabía que Texas no le interesaba y que, no era un componente muy importante del grupo, Dutch sin embargo era el mecánico y también le dieron a entender que el se encargaba de hacer mejorías, con lo que las piezas y demás recambios estaban a su cargo más que a nadie, quizás le vendría bien jugar a dos bandos con Dutch y Mike, pero pronto vio excesiva la idea, ya que los dos se veía prácticamente cada día y no funcionaría bien, pero intentaría ganarse el favor de Dutch, tal vez ganárselo pero sin aventajarse demasiado. Julie era una chica, no le interesaba, pero esta podría llegar a suponerle un problema ya que esta no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente con sus encantos como persona fabulosa que podía aparentar ser. Por suerte, no estaba demasiadas horas diarias en el garaje, ya que vivía en Detroit Deluxe y parecía ser el "topo" que actuaba arriba.

Kelynne se sentía agotada, pero permaneció taciturna pensando en los hechos y las estrategias que debería de tomar. Pronto el sueño acabó venciéndola y durmió sobre el colchón.

***Torre de KaneCo***

En la torre de KaneCo bullía el ajetreo entre los científicos y desarrolladores de nuevas maquinarias y proyectos con los que desarrollar aun más la tecnología que controlaba la ciudad. En los pasillos todos actuaban con naturalidad, todo en orden como siempre, pero, en cierta sala de la torre, algo grande y casi prohibido se estaba llevando a cabo.

La puerta automática se abrió, Kane, Tooley y uno de sus científicos entraron en la sala. Todos los que trabajaban frenaron su actividad para mirar al jefe expectantes.

—¡Uh!, señor Kane, parece peligroso —aplaudió Tooley al ver el gran avance del proyecto.

—Ni te imaginas Tooley lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser, una vez que esté acabado tendré la victoria asegurada. —Kane se regodeó en sus pensamientos más oscuros.

Kane miró al científico que le acompañó, con voz tosca le preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿Cuándo crees que estará listo?

—Si seguimos trabajando a este ritmo, dentro de un mes señor…

—¿Un mes? —se enfureció.

El científico se cubrió con la carpeta de los documentos privados del proyecto temiendo por este. La voz iracunda de Kane era cuanto menos, temible.

El resto del personal también se asusto, sobre todo, porque ya se imaginaron lo que vendría luego.

—Llevo esperando mucho tiempo por esto, no podemos atrasar más esto —apretó el puño con fuerza. —Gracias a los nuevos prototipos de los robots de y sus mejorías, se que los Quema Ruedas no están aún preparados para enfrentarse como tal. Sus armas ya no son lo que eran contra mis nuevos robots. —Sonrió maléficamente —Si dejamos pasar esto mucho más tiempo ellos también tomarán ventaja, fabricarán nuevas armas, tunearan sus coches con ellas y entonces el progreso habrá sido inútil.

—Pero señor Kane, esta nueva arma los destruirá por completo ¿no? —reaccionó Tooley optimista.

—Así es. —verificó satisfecho. Se acercó al gran proyecto que aun le quedaba por concluir. Soltó su malvada risa, y Tooley también se rió, Kane lo silenció con un ademán. —No hay duda de que "esto" es perfecto, he pasado mucho tiempo investigando, horas desarrollando la nueva tecnología y al fin lo tengo. La otra vez, combatí el fuego con el fuego. Tal vez mi error fue confiar en uno de los gusanos que habitan en Motorcity, pero esta vez no, esta vez Mike Chilton no escapará, me aseguraré de ello, bueno, si logra sobrevivir tal vez. —retornó aquella siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción. —Muy bien. —Kane miró a su lateral derecho, un grupo de trabajadores lo observaban impacientes. —Doblad el turno de trabajo, esto tiene que estar listo antes de tres semanas.

Ya lo había soltado, lo que ninguno de los científicos e investigadores querían oír, más horas extra de trabajo, pero nadie se atrevería a discutírselo por mucho que les fastidiara. Luego del leve shock de la noticia, los trabajadores asintieron y simularon encajar bien la orden.

Kane se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir, el científico le siguió a sus espaldas igual que Tooley, pero este volvió la mirada para fisgar la montura de la nueva arma de KaneCo y se paró en seco hipnotizado. Hasta que Kane gritó su nombre y salió corriendo de la sala. Una vez solos los trabajadores, resoplaron de alivio, pero de inmediato mostraron sus caras largas al tener que pasar más tiempo poniendo piezas.

Julie caminaba por los pasillos de la gran torre de KaneCo acompañada por Claire, que le hablaba de los complementos que se compró el otro día, no le estaba prestando gran atención ya que no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica y en las tretas que escondería. Lo más molesto de ella, era su atrevimiento y desvergüenza al ponerse a coquetear con los chicos, como si estuviera en una discoteca, y como no, su soberbia, un poco más y competía con el Duke a ver quien era más creído y orgulloso de los dos.

—Julie ¿Me estás escuchando? —llamó su amiga al percatarse que no estaba prestando atención a sus comentarios.

—Lo siento Claire —se disculpo, luego suspiró flácida. —Estoy algo cansada he tenido un día muy duro.

—¿Ha pasado algo con los Quemadores? —inquirió temiendo que estos la hubiesen perjudicado de alguna manera.

—Oh, bueno, hoy nos topamos con una chica que procedía de otra ciudad…

—¿En serio? Que emocionante ¿Y de donde es? —preguntó fascinada por saber como vivirían en otros sitios y que tipo de cosas tendrían o como vestirían.

—No es tan bueno… —cruzó los brazos con la mirada baja y, algo decepcionada. —No tiene vergüenza alguna, le tira los tejos a cualquier chico que pase, encima es orgullosa como la que más, se monta sus propias películas, es…

—Vale Julie, tranquila. —le costó Claire viendo que su frustración aumentaba a medida que hablaba. —¿Estás celosa de ella?

—¿Celosa yo? —aun no se creía que le hubieran dicho eso.

—Bueno, dices que le tira los tejos a los chicos así que…

—Eso me frustra pero como casi todo de ella. De todas formas es lo de menos, ningún chico caería rendido hacia ella por la forma en que se comporta.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que creo que hay algo más, no es trigo limpio, trama algo, se que oculta cosas. —se sumió en sus conjeturas, recordando algunas cosas que había dicho Kelynne, y aun no se quitaba de la cabeza que fuese al baño de un sitio donde está por primera vez sin preguntar.

Cuando le comentó eso a Mike a solas, antes de irse a Detroit Deluxe, este le dijo que según ella, tenía intuición para los baños. La cuestión es que, aunque pareciera muy absurdo, viniendo de ella y conociendo su engreimiento no era tanto de extrañar, aun así, resultaba raro.

—¿Y ahora donde está ella? —Julie la miró dudosa, ya no se acordaba de lo que estaba contando a Claire. —Bueno, esta en el garaje de los Quema Ruedas…

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Claire. —Si dices que tira los tejos a los chicos y está allí, en un lugar donde cuatro chicos jóvenes… y pronto se hará de noche, hay… —Claire se estaba asustando de lo que estaba imaginando.

—Em… yo no me preocuparía demasiado, no es de las que insisten mucho. —en verdad no creía del todo en sus palabras, no paraba de arrimarse a Mike siempre que podía, fuera o no oportuno, se obligó a tranquilizarse, diciéndose que tan solo dormiría y si se le ocurriese hacer algo demasiado raro Mike la echaría, pues el la evadía siempre que esta se acercaba de forma insinuante.

Kane se adentró en el mismo pasillo donde se situaban las chicas. Julie lo miró exaltada, no se esperaba encontrar a su padre a esas horas por los pasillos, ni el a ella. Aunque últimamente su padre había estado más tiempo despierto y trabajando más de la cuenta, Julie quería saber si tramaba algo grande, pero fuera en lo que dedicase su tiempo, no podía averiguar de que se trataba, sabía que se dedicaba a sus labores habituales, y sabía que accedía a sitios confidenciales, estaba planeando algo de gran magnitud, pero no sabía el que ni cuan grande era lo que planeaba.

—Julie —Kane abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que su hija se encontrase a estas horas en la torre, charlando con su mejor amiga. —¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Claire, tu también deberías estar acostada.

—Lo siento señor Kane —Se disculpó Claire.

Desde el último enfrentamiento directo con los Quema ruedas, Kane estaba mucho más preocupado por su hija, ya que Mike acabó usándola como rehén. Julie lo sabía, por eso procuraba estar más en casa y no mostrarse aturdida por el incidente.

—No es tan tarde papá. —contestó Julie con voz dulce.

—Aun así…

—Papá no te preocupes, me iba a mi cuarto ya, estoy algo cansada. —le dedicó una agradable sonrisa a su padre, este se calmó.

—Y yo ya pensaba irme —añadió Claire.

—Solo quiero que tengas más cuidado… —advirtió su padre. Siempre que veía algo inadecuado empezaba su verborrea de padre.

—No te preocupes papá, estoy bien. —mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Claire se despidió de Julie, Kane sintió el cálido abrazo de despedida de su Hija, y esta se marchó a su habitación, una vez allí, cayó agotada a la cama, no tardó en dormirse.


	2. II Acto

**Creador: **Crhis Prynoski

**Producido por: **Titmouse Inc y Disney Televisión Animatión (original Disney XD Producción)

De lo único de lo que soy autora en este FF es del guión y de un personaje extra creado por mi. Quise hacer la película pero en formato libro (FF) espero que la gente que lo lea lo disfrute tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Prácticamente, toda la historia y trama esta pensada, y me falta poco para terminar de escribir. Decidí dividirlo para que no resultase tan pesado leer algo taaaan largo. Está dividido en tres actos:** I, II y II**. Que sería como: planteamiento, desarrollo y conclusión.

Repito, esta es mi idea de como podría ser la película de la serie, aunque de seguro que sus verdaderos creadores hubiera echo un guión mejor con más batallas y bueno, el diseño de los coches nuevos (si sale) sería épico.

Como esta historia es para los fans de la serie, no he detallado muchas cosas, ya que los que han visto sabe como son los escenarios entre otras cosas, aun así fui detallista en ciertos elementos.

Para quienes no los sepan, en España "Burners" se tradujo como "Quema Ruedas" por eso a veces traduzco el nombre del grupo como "Quemadores" o "Quema ruedas" y ya se que no tiene mucho sentido. Aparte, el Spark Staff es el arma que siempre lleva Mike, cuyo nombre como las armas del grupo o nombres de los coches no traduzco.

Disculpes las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener, juro que lo reviso, pero siempre hay algo que se me escapa

* * *

**II Acto **

***Garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

A pesar de las especulaciones, la noche después de encontrar a Kelynne resultó ser bastante normal. Mike tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño aquella noche, ya que tenía palpitaciones por si la extrovertida chica se dirigía a su habitación de improvisto, o por si oía ruidos extraños indicadores de problemas. Luego de estar horas en vela, por fin le venció el sueño y durmió. Chuck se encontraba nervioso aquella noche, por los mismos presentimientos de Mike, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en dormirse. Al contrario que Texas y Dutch que durmieron despreocupados sobre sus camas.

Kelynne a pesar de lo que estaba farfullando entre dientes aquella noche en su "dormitorio" provisional, cuando cayó rendida durmió de un tirón el resto de la noche.

Mike estaba cansado aún, ya que solo durmió algunas horas y tuvo que levantarse temprano, pero se sentía con las suficientes energías como para llevar el día como a cabo.

—¡WO, ESTO ES INCREIBLE! —exclamó Dutch asombrado. El otro día no vio a Kelynne aparcar, era la primera vez que veía un Lamborgini en un estado de conservación perfecto. —Tiene todas las piezas originales, hasta el motor es original, no se que has hecho para mantenerlo a punto. Este coche ya no se fabrica, y tenerlo así, con todas las piezas de serie en perfecto estado… me parece asombroso. —comentaba mientras revisaba las llantas del coche, el capó, la tapicería y salpicadero.

—No ha sido fácil, pero como ya dije, tengo amigos bien informados y yo viajo mucho. —alardeó con satisfacción.

—Oh… es… hermoso —alabó Texas con lágrimas en los ojos, le emocionaba ver ese coche.

—El coche es estupendo, pero aquí solo te serviría para lo básico. —informó Dutch a la dueña del Lamborgini.

—¿Cómo que para lo básico? —Rezongó incrédula —Este coche es fantástico, tu mismo lo dijiste, está en perfecto estado, y cuando digo que es perfecto es que es PERFECTO. Todas las piezas están bien… —se arrodilló ante su coche en busca de muescas o fallas en la tapicería. No creo que aya rayado el coche en este sitio pensó para si segura de sus palabras.

—Oh no, no digo eso. —negó con un ademán. —El coche está bien, si, lo que pasa es que no está provisto de la tecnología de aquí, con este coche no te vas a adherir a las paredes u al techo, aquí en Motorcity hay muchas carreteras peligrosas, y a veces, solo estas te llevan a sitios determinados.

¿Coches que corren por las paredes y por el techo? Menuda locura pensaba Kelynne, pero recordó el paisaje de la ciudad y sus elementos, había visto montones de puentes y carreteras que se alzaban como montañas y luego caían en picado como cascadas, y otras en forma de espiral. Le costaba creer en aquella tecnología de la que hablaban, pero no era la primera vez que le hablaban sobre tales avances. Había rumores sobre Detroit y su gran potencial en tecnología avanzada. El mundo estaba muy informatizado y avanzado, pero unas partes más que otras, a pesar de los avances de la sociedad, había lugres que aún le faltaban años para que pudiera llegar a tales puntos.

Lo que había llevado a Kelynne a Motorcity eran los rumores sobre esta, si, era muy extraño que bajo una ciudad tan controlada y avanzada en informática como Detroit Deluxe en donde se habían prohibido los medios de transporte privados (sobre todo los coches) se encontrase los cimientos de la antigua ciudad de Detroit, que pudo abstenerse medianamente la expansión de la Nueva Detroit y de su líder Abraham Kane. Pero aparte de comprobar si era cierto o no lo que decían sobre esta, era todas las riquezas que podría albergar en las entrañas de Motorcity (en el caso de que los rumores fueran ciertos), con tantos desguaces, chatarreros y sitios abandonados. Pero el premio fue mayor de lo esperado, una autentica mina de oro, porque al parecer, ya no era solo las abundantes piezas de recambio, si no, las piezas que fabricaban, pues por lo que oía, la tecnología de estos coches y sus modificaciones los hacían más que un coche, eran algo explosivo y excitante, no solo de ver, si no de conducir, algo que todo el mundo quería tener o experimentar una vez en la vida. Kelynne vio pasar todo un futuro lleno de fastuosidad y poder.

Kelynne no sabía como esa ciudad subterránea permanecía todavía así, no tenía sentido, pero ella misma fue encajando las piezas del puzzle, en Motorcity había coches, no solo los de Mike y sus compañeros, ella había visto a más gente conduciendo y existían los desguaces que aun conservaban los roñosos coches, tal vez, pensó Kelynne, que esta ciudad sea una ciudad clandestina que se esconde y burla las leyes de Detroit Deluxe. Kelynne no se había atrevido a preguntar sobre ello, sobre quienes eran los Quema Ruedas, cuales eran su propósito, y cual era el propósito de Motorcity. También pensó que Motorcity era una ciudad que traficaba con piezas de coches a otras ciudades vecinas o estados. Sentía mucha intriga por averiguar hasta que punto había acertado con sus conjeturas, pero decidió que de momento sería mejor no preguntar sobre el caso.

—Bueno… —Despejó su mente con un movimiento de cabeza, y sagaz, decidió sacar partido con una brillante idea. —Bueno, es una pena… de todas formas —hizo una pausa y se acercó hasta casi rozar el hombro de Mike con el suyo. —No puedo ir a todos los "sitios" sola. Mike… —Lo miró a los ojos, el temió lo peor. —¿Querrías ser tu mi guía? te prometo escuchar todo lo que me digas, deseo saber más sobre las maravillas de esta ciudad. —esta vez simuló bien tener entusiasmo por algo que no le apasionaba demasiado. —No hace falta que nos demos prisa Mike, podemos comenzar cuando quieras…

Mike sintió escalofríos, le estaba diciendo todo eso a medida que sus rostros se aceraban, lo que le obligó a retroceder. Al terminar, Mike estaba intrincado entre tantos pensamientos, pero al fin dio respuesta:

—Bueno, está bien. —Dutch lo miró con la boca abierta ¿lo decía en serio?

—¿En tu coche? —remató Texas, pero Mike en el fondo se lo agradeció, le costaba decir tales cosas.

—Si, en mi coche. —asintió retraído.

En ese momento a Kelynne casi le da algo de pura alegría, no sabía porque se sentía así de alegre, ¿por estar a solas en el coche de un chico? No, pensó ella locuaz, entonces volvió a recordar sus planes y el porque había venido aquí; para sacar pasta. Si se ganaba el favor de Mike, estaba segura de que podría obtener todo lo que quisiera de Motorcity, e inexplicablemente, la idea de tenerlo a sus pies, de ganarse su confianza o incluso de enamorarlo se le antojó exquisita y excitante.

—Oh, genial —contestó alegre e impaciente. —¿Cuando empezamos con el Tour?

—Pues ¿Qué tal si salimos en un par de horas?

¿Tan pronto? Si es que está impaciente por quedarse a solas conmigo, en parte ya tengo la mitad del trabajo echo, en esta "salida" lo tendré más que en el bote se dijo extasiada, no esperaba que Mike fuera tan precoz.

—Me parece estupendo Mike. En fin, vamos a comer…. —aventajó Kelynne.

Todos tenían hambre, ya que no desayunaron hora después de despertar. Estaba claro que tendría a Kelynne para rato, ya que se auto invitó a desayunar con ellos. Todos los chicos se preguntaban mientras comían hasta cuanto tiempo pensaba estar en Motorcity, y sobre todo; en su preciado garaje.

Mike sabía que ella se iría (o eso esperaba) en cuando le mostrara toda la ciudad, por eso decidió no perder el tiempo intentando convencer a alguien y hacerlo el mismo ya que esta locuaz se lo había propuesto, y cuanto antes empezaran antes terminarían y ella se iría satisfecha, además, a pesar de la intimidación de su propuesta, lo que dijo de querer conocer las maravillas de la ciudad le ayudó a tener una mejor visión de ella. Tal vez Kelynne fuera una chica arrogante presuntuosa sin mucha vergüenza y poco respetuosa, pero Mike, al mirarla no denotaba que fuera taimada o malévola.

Al principio tuvo sospechas sobre sus intenciones, pero nunca estuvo seguro del todo, ni siquiera ahora de lo que se proponía a pesar de las explicaciones que dio ayer. Aprovecharía esta tarde para interrogarla mejor, ya que se quedaría a solas con él mientras hacían recorrían la ciudad montados en Mutt. Le disgustaba el tener que quedarse a solas con Kelynne, que pensaba en cosas muy obscenas. Quizás fuera todo palabrería, miradas insinuantes y pequeños cortejos que dejaban de si y nada más. De todas formas, Mike pensaba ir con pies de plomo.

Ya por la tarde, Julie pudo volver al garaje de los Quemadores. Todos estaban situados en el sofá jugando a videojuegos o pendientes de otras cosas, excepto Mike y Kelynne.

Julie repasó la estancia con la mirada asegurándose de sus ausencias. Sin duda, no estaban allí. Antes, cuando miró los pequeños garajes bajo el mostrador tampoco los vio. Entonces se animó a preguntar:

—¿Y Mike?

—Ah, tiene gracia, Mike está… —Chuck fue el primero en adelantarse pero no se atrevía a terminar. El tampoco daba crédito a los acontecimientos.

—Ha llevado a Kelynne a dar una vuelta en coche por la ciudad. Texas piensa que pasar el día con esa chica no es buena idea. —terminó de decir Texas sin dejar de controlar el mando de la consola.

Julie miró apática al grupo ¿Y ellos lo habían dejado ir? Pensaba para si misma.

—Dijo que le enseñaría la ciudad eso es todo. Aunque yo también creo que no es muy buena idea. Kelynne es tan… —Completó Dutch mordiéndose el labio inferior al tener que dar su opinión.

—Prepotente… —acusó Chuck

—Oh, y creída —se acomodó Julie. Tapándose los labios al ver que se le escapó una risita.

Se sentó en el hueco libre del sofá.

—¡KACHAAAAA! Texas vuelve a ganar —señaló Texas que había ganado la partida contra Dutch. Aunque este ya no le importaba ya el juego.

—Lo peor es que se pone a manosear… ja ja…. —Chuck soltó una risita nerviosa al recordar que se sintió obligado a ser usado como "apoyo" aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que realmente buscaba era contacto físico y oportunidades para intensificarlos más.

Julie aun no podía creer que Mike accediera a sus peticiones, aun más sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer. De todas formas, Julie confiaba en su amigo y sabía que este no la iba a dejarla acampar a sus anchas. Conociendo a Mike, posiblemente tuviera algo planeado, el favor del Tour podría ser la tapadera perfecta para que él pudiera averiguar más sobre ella y sus propósitos. Julie decidió dejar de preocuparse por el hecho de que Kelynne se encontrase a solas con Mike. Así que decidió pasar el rato charlando con los demás miembros del grupo.

***En algún lugar de Motorcity***

Un hermoso coche verde quemaba la goma de la rueda por las carreteras más altas e intrincadas de Motorcity, iba a gran velocidad, pero a pesar de la adrenalina que le hacia sentir tal velocidad, no le basto a su dueño, por lo que presionó el acelerador y ajustó el cambio de marcha, el motor rugió con estrépito y aumento la velocidad.

La graciosa firgura de un perro expuesto en el salpicadero, meneaba la cabeza con gracia, elemento que les divertía a la chica y a Mike.

Su compañera gritaba eufórica por el subidon de adrenalina, jamás se lo había pasado tan bien, ni en las montañas rusas se iba así de rápido, y las curvas que tomaban podían ser tan abiertas como cerradas. Si hubiera podido, Kelynne hubiera alzado los brazos como en una atracción, pero le bastaba con haber experimentado tal sensación. Mike también parecía disfrutar, y para variar, se alegró de tener a alguien que disfrutaba tanto como él de la gran velocidad, y de tomar curvas peligrosas mientras el coche parecía desbocarse. No se restringió ante el volante, dejó que sus emociones y la libertad de poder conducir lo dominaran para hacer locuras que hicieran elevar su euforia. Kelynne notó que Mike parecía gozar delante del volante, conduciendo a lo loco, pero, aunque parecía no tener control alguno, era todo lo contrario, el chaval era una auténtica proeza. La maestría con la que manejaba todos los elementos del coche era tal que pareciera que estuviese manejando extensiones de su cuerpo. Tomaba curvas con tal temeridad y perfección como el respirar.

Ambos reían excitados al correr por las carreteras de Motorcity, y tomando una carretera que se doblaba hasta ponerse boca abajo, Kelynne y Mike sintieron un vértigo fulgurante. Ella lo vio reírse de su temeridad, y en ese momento, aquel rostro feliz y emocionado captó por completo toda su atención, por un momento su mundo giro en torno a él, aquella sonrisa le trasportó al cielo desde el suelo.

Las carreteras peligrosas dejaron de fluir, y Mike decidió parar en un sitio apartado de la carretera. Tenía que saber como se encontraba Kelynne, que era la primera vez que experimentaba tal emoción, él la observo durante casi todo el juego, y advirtió que se lo estaba pasando bomba. Aun así, después de tantas vueltas y curvas debía sentirse mareada y probablemente necesitara un descanso para recomponerse.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Mike aun sonriente por el divertido momento que había pasado.

—Ha sido genial ¡ES ALUCINANTE! —sus ojos derrochaba entusiasmo y se atisbaba el brillo de la ambición.

—Me alegro que te aya gustado —contestó satisfecho.

Mike sabía que de la ciudad donde procedía, no existían coches capaces de hacer tales cosas como correr por las paredes o ir a tal velocidad, por supuesto, tampoco tendrían armas incorporadas, pero eso Kelynne no lo sabía aun.

Mike se alegró de que le gustara la velocidad y la adrenalina tanto como a él, pero a la vez, sintió cierta incertidumbre, tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la llama de la ambición pasional en los ojos de la chica. El supuso que ahora querría un coche así, no era de extrañar, pero algo le decía que su angustia iba más allá de aquella finalidad. De todas formas, no permitió que ella advirtiese su pequeño malestar y quiso cambiar de tema rápido.

—Keylnne ¿Qué te parece si te sigo enseñando la ciudad?

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Mike, Kelynne era lo bastante avispada para darse cuenta que él se sentía incomodo por algo, y no lo entendía: hace un momento era un chico feliz, pasándoselo bien conduciendo con una inexplicable soltura temeraria, pisando el acelerador con excitación.

Pensó más a fondo por unos momentos, ahora estaba segura: él sospechaba algo de ella, y pronto daría cuenta de ello este día. Pero Kelynne no temió, porque sabía perfectamente que decir en cada pregunta, las sorpresas no le pillaban a ella, si no todo lo contrario.

—Muy bien. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —contestó resuelta y sonriente.

Mike se alegró más todavía al saber que Kleine tomaba bien esta clase de cambios bruscos en un vehículo, porque desde luego, no parecía merada o alterada.

De nuevo, hizo rugir el motor de Mutt y a Mike le faltó tiempo para decidir a donde la llevaría.

***Lago Misterioso* (O lago Erie)**

Mike paseaba cerca de los rededores de la orilla del lago misterioso a una velocidad media, para que Kelynne pudiera contemplar los cambios que le hicieron los Quemadores para convertirlo en un parque acuático. Kelynne apreció para si el ingenio de estos para construir un tobogán acuático en un lago dentro de una ciudad como esa.

—Bonito tobogán… —alabó mientras le echaba un último vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final del lago.

Mike, a pasar de las expectativas tan bajas que tenía, se lo estaba pasando bien, pero sabía que debía adentrarse en terreno peligroso tarde o temprano. Después de sobrepasar los confines del lago, se adentró en la ciudad. Mike circuló por las calles de la ciudad a poco más de cuatro kilómetro por hora. Intentó que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad, y aunque no sonaron muy acusadoras, Kelynne se mostró parsimoniosa. Ya sabía con antelación lo que se proponía, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para prepararse mentalmente.

—Eres de Wisconsin ¿No? ¿En que ciudad? —comenzó. Dedicaba unos segundos a mirarla y luego a la carretera.

Kelynne decidió contarle la verdad a medias. Suponía que contarle donde vivía no le iba a causar problema alguno.

—Yo vivo en Green Bay. Bueno, antes vivía en la parte clase media baja, pero ahora estoy en la parte rica y es una gozada. —presintió que se le escapó demasiados detalles. Hubiera bastado con decirle el nombre de la ciudad, pero tenía otro propósito, el de impresionarlo. Pensó que como todo hombre, le interesaría estar cerca de las personas adineradas.

—Me alegro. Bueno, tienes un coche bastante difícil de adquirir hoy en día. Incluso, en su mejor época, cuando se fabricaban, costaba bastante caros, no me imagino ahora. —Mike no era de los que se paraba a pensar cuanto dinero tenía alguien, aunque se notaba que Kelynne era una persona adinerada al ver su coche.

—Oh, no te imaginas, créeme que ahora cuesta más caro, casi el doble de su precio inicial; cuando aun se fabricaba. —soltó un suspiro profundo. Como si viese volar muy lejos todo el dinero que le costó. —Pero mereció la pena, y la mano de pintura y ponerte todo el diseño también. —esbozó una sonrisa burlona y ufana.

Kelynne contempló las calles de la ciudad, había edificios relativamente viejos, pintorreados con graffitis inspiradores de colorido llamativo pero desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Motorcity en general, era una ciudad casi en ruinas, con edificios y elementos antiguos y desgastados, casi todo lo que funcionaba en aquella ciudad era porque lo habían reparado fusionándolo con otros elementos a modo de tuneo (El garaje de los Quema Ruedas era un gran ejemplo de este reciclaje, pues la sala de estar (o porche) era el recibidor de un restaurante de comida rápida)

Había escombros y desechos de metal casi por cada rincón de las zonas más desiertas y al parecer, a nadie parecía importarle, incluso en las zonas urbanas había escombros y trozos de metal que, por lo que se veía desde Mutt; la gente los reutilizaba convirtiéndolos en otras cosas añadiéndole más elementos. La impresión que daba aquella ciudad a Kelynne no era precisamente buena. Aquella ciudad no le parecía un modo de vida opcional. Pensó que la gente que vivía allí no tendría dinero o pocas opciones de empezar una nueva vida en otros lugares. Era una ciudad abandonada a medias. Pero claro, eso era del punto de vista ético. Motorcity en verdad, contenía muchos elementos que podrían enriquecer a cualquiera que supiese convertir la basura en oro, por ejemplo Kelynne.

Lo que más le disgustaba a Kelynne de la ciudad era que no brillase el sol, que no se viese el cielo, ya que estaba cubierta por el techo del cableado de la ciudad de arriba. Cuando más pensaba en lo cerrada que parecía la ciudad, más se agolpaba la sensación de claustrofobia que sentía al estar en la ciudad.

Después de la primera pregunta y la contestación casi inmediata, Mike pareció algo cortado, pretendería querer aparentar naturalidad, por lo que no hacer demasiadas preguntas seguidas era una buena estrategia para conseguirlo.

Lástima que ya sepa de tus intenciones Mike Pensó satisfecha de su poderío.

Ya habían pasado más de tres minutos en silencio, y Kelynne ya se estaba impacientando ¿Hasta cuanto más tendría que esperar? Entonces decidió que ella haría las preguntas, ya que quería conocer un poco mejor a la roñosa ciudad a la que acabaría "saqueando."

—Por cierto. Me preguntaba que hace viviendo cuatro chicos jóvenes, bueno, y Jacob que no es tan joven; en un sitio así, porque desde luego no parece un piso. —se atrevió a decir. Quiso ser más cortes, pero si le hubiera preguntado lo mismo pero con más sutileza entonces sería él quien supiera también sobre sus especulaciones sobre el interrogatorio.

—Bueno, es nuestro hogar, si, aunque pasamos mucho tiempo en otros lugares, como en al bar de Antonio, y cualquier sitio de la ciudad que precise nuestra ayuda, claro. Tenemos el deber de protegerla. —Mike no se esperó su pregunta, pero concluyó que era normal que la hiciera, ya que parecía no saber de verdad cual era el propósito de los Quemadores.

—"Cualquier sitio de la ciudad que precise nuestra ayuda" "Tenemos el deber de protegerla" JA, JA, JA…. —citó con tono burlón. Ella reía divertida ante tal contestación. A Mike le molestó su reacción. No había cosa que se tomase más en serio Mike que el deber de proteger la ciudad del monopolio de Kane.

Ceñudo, Mike decidió no replicar sus burlas. Kelynne advirtió en sus facciones el disgusto que le había provocado su mofa. Ella no lo vería para tanto, pero Mike hablaba muy en serio respecto a proteger Motorcity.

—Lo siento, realmente no comprendo… —se excusó de forma sincera.

—Bueno, el deber de los Quema ruedas es luchar por mantener la libertad en Motorcity, y Kane es la mayor amenaza que nos acecha. Ha dominado casi todo Detroit convirtiéndolo en lo que él denomina una utopía, excepto este sitio. —se sumió en sus pensamientos, melancólico.

Kelynne no entendía tanto empeño por "una ciudad que parecía más bien unas ruinas o un vertedero."

Al parecer, lo que decían sobre Abraham Kane, el magnate que domina la ciudad era cierto. Puso restricciones e hizo una ciudad segura, si, pero sin alma, realmente habían perdido parte de su libre albedrío ya que el entorno y lo que trasmitía esa ciudad favorecía a ello.

Kelynne pensó por un momento; Es cierto que Detroit Deluxe no es una ciudad en donde uno pueda pasárselo medianamente bien recapacitó Pero Motorcity no es mucho mejor que Detroit. La ciudad es sucia, lo único lujoso que hay es la casa del Duke, y prácticamente la ciudad es un vertedero en ruinas se guardó sus pensamientos. Mike no podría tolerar su punto de vista ante tales comparaciones, y ella lo sabía, por eso decidió ser reservada y no hacer comentarios específicos sobre el tema.

—No te preocupes —lo animó —Tu y los… Quema Ruedas la protegéis ¿cierto? —intentó sonar convencida, pero realmente no lo estaba porque aun no se había percatado de cómo trascurría el trabajo de estos en caso de ataque, así que mostró una sonrisa amplia de dientes apretados.

Mike supo que no sabía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Motorcity, ni de sus batallas cada vez más frecuentes y difíciles, aun así agradeció su comentario bien intencionado y le mostró una sonrisa cándida.

A Kelynne, sin saber porque, le entró mucho calor, como si una ola de sofocante calor la hubiera bañado en sudor frío. De repente estaba inquieta e insegura, la sudaban las manos y se mostraba tímida ante Mike, se avergonzó al mirarlo por segunda vez después de sentir los calores. Era la primera vez que le pasaba tal cosa.

—¿Estás bien? —los bruscos cambios que acecharon a su acompañante no pasaron desapercibidos a Mike.

—Oh si… —al ver la preocupación en su rostro volvió a recobrar la compostura—. No me gusta los espacios muy cerrados, por eso me gustan los coches sin techos como los descapotables y tal…—. Hizo uso de "la verdad a medias" en un momento de necesidad. No era claustrofobia lo que había sentido precisamente, pero contárselo calmaría a Mike.

—¿No te parece un coche espacioso?

—Oh no… el coche es espacioso si. —palpó el techo dando muestra de que lo era, sorprendiéndose al palpar los controles que había en el techo del copiloto, que no les prestó demasiada atención hasta ese momento.

—Son controles para otros añadidos del coche. —aclaró.

Estaba absolutamente fascinada, ¿Qué más podría hacer este coche? Se preguntaba, pero prosiguió con el tema anterior. No quería mostrar demasiado interés por el coche.

—Aunque bueno, la ciudad…. La ciudad es grande si, pero está aprisionada entre tanto cableado, bueno… —no quería decir nada malo de la ciudad, pero es lo más suave que la salio sin desviarse de los hechos y la escusa previa.

—Bueno si… —admitió.

Es cierto que en Motorcity no brillaba el sol ni se veía los hermosos colores que entonaba el cielo a lo largo del día, pero Mike ya llevaba más de un año viviendo allí y se había acostumbrado a todos sus elementos, y como no, a amarlos. Pero comprendía que una extranjera, le pareciera algo claustrofóbico un sitio asediado por el metal y los cableados del techo.

—Pero apartando esos pequeños "inconvenientes" no se está nada mal en Motorcity, aquí tenemos un lema: Vive rápido, vive libre. Los ideales por los que luchamos son aquellos que Kane intenta destruir imponiendo sus leyes. —le hervía la sangre al recordar lo que Kane había echo con la ciudad y con la gente.

A Kelynne le asustó por un momento la rabia que portaba Mike, y entonces ahí fue donde descubrió una faceta del audaz chico. Mike sabía pasárselo bien, arriesgándosela al volante o divirtiéndose con sus amigos, propio de un joven adolescente, pero cuando se trataba de luchar por sus ideales, por la libertad, los derechos de las personas… sus virtudes como líder hacían acto de presencia. Mike era tan solo un adolescente dispuesto a dar sus mejores años de vida luchando por la ciudad y por su gente contra la amenaza de Kane.

Keylynne tuvo que labrarse un futuro bien avenido empezando desde cero, ya que no tuvo suerte ni culpa el nacer en el seno de una familia pobre pero que eran capaces de sustentarse con lo poco que poseían, y a pesar de todo, podían sonreír aunque pasasen frío, podían divertirse aunque el calor les sofocase, y podían seguir pasándoselo bien aunque tuvieran hambre.

En un momento inesperado y previo de su vida, Kelynne se vio sola y sin nada, se quedó sin padres antes de que poder regalarles algo que no fuese un jarrón echo de barro y mal decorado con ramitas y hojas, cuya superficie tenía tantas fallas que incluso después de que el material se secase y endureciese, de derramaría todo el agua que vertiesen en el. Para Kelynne los únicos seres de confianza y respetables eran sus padres, a pesar de tener tan pocos recuerdos de ellos, el resto de habitantes eran crueles, avaros y egoístas. Y los que no eran así, eran vilmente desplumados. Nunca obtuvo nada por la buenas, aunque en aquella época no entendía bien lo que era malo o bueno, decidió hacer cosas por las que sus padres le hubiesen reñido por ello, pero si no las hubiera echo, estaba segura se que hubiera muerto de hambre o frío por las calles.

Robaba, si, estafaba, si, manipulaba a los crédulos, si. Pero era eso o morir "arrollada" por lo demás. Estafar o ser estafado. Kelynne supo que el mundo era cruel y duro, y que para poder sobrevivir y ganar un lugar digno en esta vida lo mejor era ser más ruin y astuta que cualquier persona. Para ella, las personas eran seres manipulables a los que podría sonsacar un pago mayor por cualquier cosa que se propusiera a venderles. Gracias a sus artimañas fue subiendo peldaños hasta tener una considerable cantidad de dinero, dinero que invertía en su deshonesto negocio y en sus lujosos caprichos.

Por eso no podía entender a Mike, no podía entender porque se "sacrificaba" por una ciudad que solo le proporcionaba alimentos mediocres un cobijo del montón y el aporte gratuito de una gran cantidad de problemas al tener que enfrentarse contra Kane, no sabía de qué modo se enfrentaba contra él de momento, pero no debía de ser fácil. Kelynne solo entendía del derecho que uno mismo se adjudicaba al pisar el de los demás. No comprendía como alguien pudiera dejar de lado una vida llena de posibilidades y emoción fuera de Motorcity y Detroit, y sobre todo, lejos de sus diferencias, leyes o encrucijada.

Ardía en deseos de decirle que dejase todo aquello atrás, Motorcity, la lucha con Kane, los Quema Ruedas y que se viniese con ella para que aprendiera lo que es vivir la vida sin preocuparse de proteger a nadie ni a nada. Pero supo con antelación y disgusto, que Mike no era de los que aceptaban a la primera tales ofertas sin poner impedimento ninguno. No comprendía el cariño que Mike sentía hacia esa ciudad, no comprendía porque seguía defendiendo sus ideales de esa manera aun a riesgo de su vida y sobre todo, su "libertad" propia. Tal vez pensó detenidamente Tal vez Mike tenga conciencia. Posiblemente Mike sea uno de esos pardillos con conciencia, de esos que no duermen tranquilo si no pueden devolver la moneda que se encontraron en el suelo a su propietario Muy a apesadumbrada concluyó: Mike, tienes potencial al volante chico, pero es una pena que te eches a perder tu vida haciendo tales cosas. Si tú me dejaras yo te enseñaría cómo vivir tu propia vida sin encadenarte a nada, ser feliz Y REALMENTE LIBRE, Yo te enseñaría a vivir con plenitud. Pero… tienes conciencia, crees que existe un bien que a de defenderse ante la amenaza del mal, pero el único "bien" que existe es el que puedes proporcionarte tu mismo y para ti mismo

Kelynne apretó los puños con fuerza. Lamentándolo mucho, tendría que seguir con su plan previo: Desplumar a los pardillos que poseían y controlaban las piezas de la ciudad. Mike le caía bien, pero no estaba dispuesta correr el riesgo de destapar su plan para un rechazo inminente seguido de un destierro inmediato. No, estaba claro que no lo jugaría todo a una carta por ofrecer tal petición a un chico.

—¿Cuánto años tienes Mike? —Preguntó ya más seria.

—Diecisiete. —no contestó de inmediato, aún se mostraba algo frustrado por recordar a Kane, y más ahora, que los Quemadores no estaban en su mejor momento.

—Vaya, tienes dos años menos que yo. —su orgullo le impedía decir su edad abiertamente, así que le pareció la respuesta más adecuada.

—Y… ¿Cómo son las cosas por allí? —formuló al fin Mike. Tenía que indagar más sobre ella, si le decía lo que pasaba por su ciudad tal vez pudiese llegar a una conclusión cercana a la realidad.

A Kelynne le tomó por sorpresa tal pregunta. Sabía que se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano, pero no justo en ese momento, aunque pensándolo bien, si ese no era el momento adecuado para decirlo no sabría decir cual era. Muy segura de si misma, aparentó quedarse un segundo en shock producido por la ignorancia de Mike.

Efectivamente, hizo que Mike se sintiese avergonzado de su pregunta.

—Oh Mike, tu debería saberlo mejor que nadie. —soltar esa clase de mentiras se le daba mejor que nada. Aun así decidió no dejarlo en ascuas. —La tecnología a avanzado mucho en este último siglo, todo está muy informatizado, algunas partes más que otras, este sitio por ejemplo, está muy avanzado, en ciertas cosas claro, y la ciudad de arriba ni te cuento. En mi ciudad, Geen Bay, las cosas no son muy diferentes a las de aquí. Bueno, no es que esté prohibido tener coche propio pero, los trasportes públicos han avanzado mucho, son baratos y consumen menos y, son realmente similares a los que usa la ciudad de arriba. Las carreteras prácticamente no se usan ya. Tener un coche en Wisconsin es como tener una fuente bañada en oro, es bonita, pero bien costosa, y digamos que no te es muy útil, puedes usar el agua que emana la fuente, si… pero lo que te proporciona no es mayor de lo que te costó.

Aun así, la gente adinerada mantiene todavía muchas carreteras intactas y construyen circuitos, no como los de aquí pero los tienen. Hoy en día, tener un coche es un lujo, y correr libre con el por las carreteras es un privilegio del que muchos no gozan. Motorcity es diferente de todas las ciudades de mi estado, te lo aseguro, Green Bay no es muy diferente de todas las ciudades que se encuentras en Wisconsin o incluso en Michigan. —Kelynne no mentía. Era cierto todo lo que había contado. Y creyó firmemente en sus palabras al decir que Motorcity tenía privilegios que en su región, Detroit Deluxe y probablemente en otros sitios no tendrían. Pero lo que no pudo añadir era la increíble tecnología que contenían estos coches. Era todo lo que podían llegar a hacer esos coches lo que fascinaba a Kelynne, sobre todo después de haberlo probado. La gente ya pagaba una gran suma de dinero por cualquier pieza, pagarían una autentica fortuna por cualquier pieza o elementos que pudieran hacer que su coche se adhiera a las paredes y corrieran por ellas a gran velocidad. —A parte, poco a poco las ciudades se van asemejando más a Detroit Deluxe, las carreteras, los asfaltos para los peatones son ya un estorbo. Cada día es más difícil mantener a raya a ciertas industrias que pretenden adueñarse de cualquier terreno viable.

Por eso cuesta tanto mantener un circuito o las carreteras, ahora estas son privadas de grandes magnates que lo poseen todo. Por supuesto, ellos también ganan sus incentivos por hacer que los circuitos sean escasos, así pueden alquilarlos. —no escatimó en contar la verdad sobre lo que sucedía en ciudades como Green Bay o más cercanas.

—Bueno, no estoy muy enterado de estas cosas más o menos, he vivido en Detroit Deluxe mucho tiempo, pero el poco tiempo que llevo aquí…

—A no, Mike, no me cuestes tu historia —lo detuvo para hacerse la interesante. Pero solo le provocó disgusto—. Ya sé lo que se cuece en Motorcity, bueno, he captado el concepto general. Tu enséñame más de la ciudad donde tiene por lema "corre libre, conduce un coche" o… espera, no era así el lema ¿verdad? —una pequeña metedura de pata al no acordarse bien del lema de la ciudad. Probablemente eso le restó puntos.

Mike movió la cabeza negativamente. Kelynne le parecía ante todo, un ser incorregible. No había llegado a ninguna conclusión en la que se decantase la naturaleza de sus fines. Mike aun no daba por concluido su inspección a Kelynne, pero decidió seguir con el test más tarde, debía estar más relajado antes de continuar para que todo fluyera más rápido y no se palpase tanta tensión en el ambiente.

Decidió conducir en silencio, esta vez, con más aceleración pero sin ser rápido.

Cualquiera que entrase en Motorcity tendría un buen trato consiguiendo una de estas piezas, más si lo fabrican gente considerada y con conciencia como Mike. Pero eso sería perder dinero según Kelynne. Se traería todas las piezas que pudiera de Motorcity y las comercializaría como era debido, con los precios por las nubes, ya que cualquiera que tuviese coche en Wisconsin daba gala de su fortuna.

Ahora Kelynne comprendía un poco mejor a la libertad a la que se refería Mike, allí era más o menos fácil tener un coche y tenerlo a punto sin gastarse una fortuna, tecnología que los mejoraba y la libertad de usarlos donde quisieran, ya que carreteras no les faltaba, aun así, si todas las ciudades tuvieran el concepto de esta, gente como Kelynne nunca se hubiera echo rica, por ello, la ciudad empezó a asquearla. Si todos tuviéramos los mismos derechos y libertades luego otros no podrían subir más alto pensó para sus adentros sin percatarse de la seriedad que estaba mostrando abiertamente con su expresión.

Mike la miró atento a sus facciones. Llegó a darse cuenta de su desliz y decidió actuar hasta que se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba demasiado, ya que estaba sobrestimando a Mike. Él podía contener odio y rencor, de eso no cabía duda, pero seguía siendo un ser inocente dispuesto a dar oportunidades a todos y a ofrecer su ayuda incondicional. Y creyó que su verdadero error fue tratar a Mike como un adulto, un hombre con el poder de castigarla, desterrarla de la ciudad o incluso de detener sus planes en el preciso momento en que se diera cuenta de estos. Se estaba preocupando demasiado. Había puesto Mike a su mismo nivel intelectual, y eso solo hizo retrasarla, Mike era más controlable de lo que ella podía llegar a suponer, así que después de una breve pero intensa meditación decidió aligerar las cosas.

Mike, si fueras más cauteloso, menos confiado, y más agonista, no serías tan fácil de engañar Pensó Kelynne al mirarlo de refilón mientras observaba el paisaje incesante que ofrecía la ventanilla de Mutt.

Ya habían dejado algo de lado las callen en donde se suponía vivía la gente corriente. De nuevo, entraron en un sitio con varios caminos diferentes que llevaban a varias carreteras enrevesadas. No pudo evitar sentir gozo al recordar las emociones que había sentido al estar bocabajo y correr a tanta velocidad, y el hecho de tener que vivirlas de nuevo le produjo el primer brote de adrenalina que le impulsaba a lanzarse hacia el peligro y las emociones fuertes. Mike parecía dispuesto a revivir la experiencia. Pero debía controlarse, Kelynne debía actuar rápido antes de que se lanzara a la aventura que proporcionaba la carretera porque después de tomar la primera curva, el recorrido completo sería inminente.

—¿Estás lista? ¿O ya tuviste suficientes vueltas? —incitó Mike. Fue bastante provocador para Kelynne, que se dejaba influenciar por desafíos como estos. Pero se contuvo y prosiguió con su estrategia.

—Mike… Y si ¿Me dejas tomar las riendas de "esto"? —dijo con sinuosidad, lo miró con esa cara que según ella era: "la cara de mirada y expresión irresistible."

Mike tenía la mano puesta en la caja de cambio, predispuesto a aventurarse entre las vertiginosas carreteras. Kelynne, muy suave, poso su mano sobre la suya, y con leves movimientos la acarició.

Se quedó petrificado por unos momentos. Con el primer contacto pensó que apartaría su mano de la palanca y ella misma ajustaría la marcha, pero luego vinieron leves caricias que le estremecieron, se quedó tan inmóvil por el rumbo de los acontecimientos que no supo que hacer o decir en dos minutos. Cosa que su acompañante no desaprovechó.

Al ver que Mike no se movía y su mirada quedó fija en su mano siendo acariciada por la de ella, pensó que la sensación no le disgustó, vio su impresión en su mirada, pero no creyó que tales actos le disgustasen ya que no daba señales de rechazo.

Apartó su mano y la posó sobre su pierna, que empezó a acariciar con movimientos amplios, cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna y entonces, con un leve roce de sus labios lo besó en el cuello al levantar con especial sutileza su mentón.

Un impulso se apoderó de ella y, cambió de posición abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con voraz lujuria. Ese cambio brusco en sus movimientos desperezó el cuerpo de Mike, que al recobrar de nuevo el control de si la apartó de un empellón.

—¡Sal del coche! —le indicó airado.

—¿Cómo? Pero si hay espacio suficiente para hacer cosas aquí… —Kelynne no captó el rechazo, eso enfureció más al conductor.

—Sal de aquí, no voy a dejar pasar "esto" como si nada. —Ya no podía mirarle a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía estaría aun más enfadado.

Entonces Kelynne comprendió que había metido la pata. Tal vez no en intentarlo, pero si al mostrarse brusca con él en un momento crucial como el inicio. No sabía como se dejó llevar de tal manera por ese repentino hervor, pero ya daba igual, el daño estaba hecho, y por lo que se avecinaba, jamás obtendría otra oportunidad así. Y no solo eso, en un solo segundo, se había ido toda la confianza que tanto le costó ganar aquel día, todos los buenos recuerdos, las expectativas de las conversaciones, todo se había esfumado. Pasó de tener a un Mike que ríe a su lado, pasándoselo bien acelerando por las intrincadas carreteras de Motorcity, a uno que la detestaba y desconfiaba plenamente de ella.

No, aun puedo arreglarlo se armó de valor en un momento desesperado..

—Mike por favor, lo siento de veras, mi intención no era hacerse sentir incómodo, lo juro. —clamó, pero no hubo respuestas.

Sabía que le estaba oyendo, tenía la ventanilla del coche bajada, e iba a tal velocidad que Kelynne podía seguirlo a su vera sin tener que aligerar el paso.

Los transeúntes de la ciudad observaban el panorama con regularidad. Kelynne sintió deseos de gritarle a toda esa gente fisgona, pero se contuvo y siguió implorando perdón a Mike. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo; iba a tal velocidad por esos sitios para humillarla delante de todos, exigiendo perdón a un chico que no se dejaba ver dentro de un coche, pero casi toda la gente de la ciudad lo conocía, sobre todo por el barrio donde pasaba. Algunos ciudadanos miraron con pena a Kelynne y otro rieron burlones a escondidos mientras miraban por encima del hombro. Nadie le echaría la culpa a Mike, sabía qué clase de persona era, si la trataba así por un buen motivo sería.

Kelynne empezó a odiar a Mike o más bien, quiso odiarlo hasta tal punto de soltarle injurias y tomar otro camino en dirección contraria, pero no pudo. Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, detestaba lo que le estaba obligándola hacer, pero no podía odiarlo por más que quisiera. Pensó que eso era debido a que él seguía siendo su medio más seguro para conseguir las piezas de repuesto y como no, las piezas "especiales" que la convertirían en millonaria de la noche a la mañana una vez estuvieran en su poder.

—Mike, escúchame —se acercó a la ventana, este siguió sin mirarla. —Lo siento de veras, en serio, me he pasado ¿vale? Realmente he sido egoísta al no preguntarte. —ella misma se extrañó de sus palabras, de repente se no se reconoció.

Pero a Mike le llamó la atención tales palabras y se animó al fin a contestar después de haberla tenido media hora a la vera del coche sin dirigirla la palabra.

—Será mejor que empieces a considerar a los demás. —espetó con tono airado. —lo único que me has mostrado es que no tienes respeto…Los demás no están a tu servicio, si quieres algo de alguien será mejor que le preguntes cuando hayas ganado su confianza primero.

A Mike le disgustó enormemente que quisiera hacer tales cosas casi sin previo aviso. También se sintió culpable por no haberla apartado a tiempo y sobre todo, por haberse mostrado impotente ante aquella nueva situación, pero se perjuró que no volvería a suceder.

Su enfado aun persistía, ya que no pudo evitar relacionar ambos casos: cuando estuvo encadenado en Detroit y, cuando ella quiso aprovecharse de su incapacidad para reaccionar. No lo pensó bien hasta el momento, ya que la ira inundó cada recoveco de sus pensamientos, pero ahora que estaba un poco más calmado y las incesantes disculpas de Kelynne lo hicieron sentir mejor, pudo pensar que tal vez ella tomo su laxitud como una muestra de aceptación, no como algo negativo provocado por el miedo o la inexperiencia.

Muy en el fondo admitió que había sido culpa suya que Kelynne llegará demasiado lejos (incluso podría haber llegado a más) pero desde luego, no podía acarrearse toda la culpa, Kelynne era una salida en potencia, tan vanidosa que es incapaz de ver los sentimientos ajenos. Y entonces decidió zanjar el asunto: Kelynne estaba aquí para tomar piezas de recambio para sus dos coches, si, pero también para coquetear con los chicos y ver a quien podría meter mano.

Por un momento, la idea de sentirse un objeto lo horrorizó, pero se obligó a mantener la calma, busco la mirada de arrepentimiento de Kelynne y la encontró, y recordó que llevaba más de hora y media caminando, pidiendo perdón de mil maneras, delante de la gente, luchando por centrarse en conseguir su perdón y nada más.

Y aunque luego se arrepentirse de ello, no pudo evitar decirlo:

—Sube al coche. —invitó desviando la mirada, no quería que pensara aun que la había perdonado, solo le estaba dado otra oportunidad para corregirse, pues aquello siempre se quedaría grabado en su mente como algo deleznable.

De repente, se sintió mucho mejor, como si una cadena que le oprimía el pecho acabase de desprenderse, dejándole los pulmones libres al fin. Kelynne se sintió agradecida a más no poder, pero ya se arrastró lo suficiente, así que solo dejo que su alegría se reflejase en su rostro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto. Mike la detuvo con ademán.

—No te vas a volver a sentar aquí, si no en el asiento trasero.

Demasiado bonito para ser cierto pensó con amargura, estaba claro que seguía muy resentido. Y probablemente siempre quedase vestigios de ese resentimiento en él para siempre.

Paso quince minutos sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a hablar. Mike seguía enfadado y resentido, y el hecho de haber repasado los acontecimientos con calma y objetividad no le hizo sentir mejor. Descubrió que aquel manoseo no le disgustó tanto como creía, y eso lo avergonzó, fue por ello y otras cosas que no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a aquella que ahora se mostraba pacífica y austera cuando antes era una ligera brisa de emociones que daba paso a un brusco vendaval.

Kelynne por su parte, entendió que de momento no era el momento ideal para que hablase, pero ya había pasado quince tortuosos minutos sin que pudiera decirle nada. No pudo aguantarse y parsimoniosa le dijo:

—Te pedí perdón, pero por mucho que me disculpara no arreglaría lo pasado. —sucintó. —¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

—Que si te vas a quedar en Motorcity que te alojes en otro sitio que no sea el garaje de los Quemadores. —contestó frío.

—Entiendo pero…

—Conozco a alguien que te puede proporcionar una habitación en un motel.

—Oh, es genial. —su tono no demostró entusiasmo alguno.

—Mike, he tenido un desliz con la persona menos indicada; contigo —se aventuró. —tu dime donde está ese motel que yo iré allí a pie para dejar de molestarte.

Era el arma secreta de Kelynne, ella pensaba (después de muchas comprobaciones en tiempos pasados) que había chicos que las actitudes distantes les incitaba a acercarse más hacia estas personas que le habían mostrado rechazo. Pero también podía ocurrir lo contrario. Pronto se vería si Mike era de los que se sentían atraídos por el rechazo o se apartaría aun más.

—Está bien…

A Kleine se le cayó el alma a los pies. No puede ser, ¿realmente metí la pata? No…

Entonces supo cual fue su error fatal; el subestimarlo, había dejado de ser precavida con él, lo tomó por un chico difícil con el que había que andarse con ojo, pero cuando se abrió ante ella y le habló de la libertad por la que luchaba se le antojó muy débil al mostrar así sus ideales, propios de un joven entusiasta.

Mike podía ser despreocupado, aventurero, y muy dado a las emociones fuertes, pero aparte de eso, era audaz, y mantenía la calma en momentos de necesidad y sabía como sobrellevar una situación para volverla a su favor.

No lo juzgó del todo mal cuando le restó importancia al mostrar sus "inocentes" ideales, pues, esos ideales eran su mayor punto débil, Mike daría la vida por estos.

Mike no solo era firme a sus ideales, también era benévolo, alguien capaz de perdonar, dar otra oportunidad si esta persona le pedía perdón y mostraba estar arrepentido de sus actos. Kelynne ya lo había comprobado, puede que su interior, en lo más hondo de su ser, estuviese resentido aún durante mucho tiempo, pero no podía ignorar al prójimo que implorase ayuda, que mostrase arrepentimiento y se mostrase dispuesto a cambiar.

Mike, el ser benévolo y el echo de tener esta clase de ideales son sinónimo de una flaqueza interior que puede dejar tus espaldas al descubierto, y finalmente, alguien acabaría aprovechándose de ello para acabar contigo No le gustó la idea de ver a Mike acabado. Ella solo quería enriquecerse con las piezas de Motorcity y la ignorancia de los demás, le harían ganar mucho dinero, no deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie. Pues era casi de todo menos sádica, siempre pensó que había formas más sutiles de conseguir algo que mediante la fuerza bruta.

—Pero mi coche está en vuestro garaje —continuó.

Mike no cayó en la cuenta ¿le exigiría que la llevase al garaje de nuevo?

—Pero no pretendo importunarte más con mi presencia allí, ni a los tuyos.

Todas esas palabras, realmente provenían de los labios de Kelynne por muy increíble que pareciese ¿se estaba percatando de sus errores realmente? Mike flaqueó y quiso decirle algo, pero se contuvo, ya que al fin se mostraba humilde y locuaz.

—Toma Mike. —Le lanzó una llave con un llavero en forma de escudo plateado con una leyenda que no se animó a leer. Era la llave de su preciado coche.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó confuso. Cada vez la chica se volvía más impredecible aún.

—Quiero que tú me lleves el coche al motel que dices, si te parece bien, claro. Así podrías probarlo, confío en ti, eres buen conductor, me lo has demostrado, eres mucho mejor que yo al volante. —y por primera vez en su vida, a Keylinne no le molestó admitir abiertamente que alguien conducía mejor que ella. (porque también se las tenía muy creído en eso)

A Mike le llegaron sus palabras, ya no estaba tan enfadado, incluso cuando lo recordaba ya no podía seguir estando frustrado. Había admitido que fue un grave error por su parte, se había ofrecido a quitarse de en medio sin impedimentos, y, le dejaba su coche, un coche potente, pero el no estaba acostumbrado a coches así. Si condujera un Lamborgini como los de antes, con la temeridad con que manejaba a Mutt, seguramente se llevaría muchos abollones y probablemente lo estropearía, ella lo tenía que saber, ya que hizo gala de sus dotes en las peligrosas carreteras de Motorcity ¿Cómo podía prestarle un coche que valdría una fortuna?

Mike se consideraba buen conductor, pero no especialmente cuidadoso. Quiso decir que no pero entonces dijo algo de lo que tal vez se arrepintiera segundos más tarde:

—Mira, no hace falta exactamente que te vayas al hotel ahora mismo, pero si que me gustaría pobrar tu coche. —dijo recuperando el ánimo.

Efectivamente, Kelynne se regodeó con la certeza de sus predicciones, pero hubo un sentimiento que destacó por encima de todo, "agradecimiento", se sintió agradecida de que Mike le estuviera dando otra oportunidad, si hacía algo impropio se acabó lo que se daba, porque Mike era bueno, pero no era un tonto capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

—¿Volvemos ya al garaje? —preguntó impaciente y animada.

Mike titubeó un momento.

—Aún no…

Luego deslizó con movimientos pulcros la caja de cambio en forma de calavera y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

El cambio impulso fue inmediato, pasaron de velocidad peatón a velocidad casi supersónica. En un momento, llegaron al sitio donde estuvieron apunto de adentrarse antes de que Kelynne intentase meterle mano. Ambos se sintieron algo cohibidos al ver de nuevo el punto donde sus confianzas y buenos recuerdos del día se desvanecieron en aquel lugar en cuestiones de segundo. Mike no titubeó, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aguzó la vista y fue aun más rápido y, cruzaron la barrera, Mutt ya estaba tomando curvas con precisión en las peligrosas y nudosas carreteras. El hechizo se había roto. Si Mike no hubiera echo aquello en ese preciso instante, luego les sería más difícil sobrepasar aquella línea. No es que todo estuviese arreglado solo con eso, pero sin duda, se sintieron mucho mejor. Kelynne gozó de la afluencia de adrenalina casi tanto como la primera vez que se ponía bocabajo en un coche que iba a toda velocidad, y luego volvía a obedecer las leyes de la inercia.

Kelynne volvió a sentir esa dicha estremecedora, comparable a lo que uno debía de sentir al estar en el cielo. Creyó que se debía por la gran velocidad y piruetas peligrosas que realizaba Mutt. Y de momento preferiría creer en ello. De nuevo, como el comienzo de la salida de los dos jóvenes por la ciudad, terminaron el día disfrutando y riendo como si el presente fuese lo más importase.

***Garaje de los Quema ruedas***

Condujo con maestría por el amplio espacio que le ofrecía el patio delantero del garaje. Sus compañeros observaron desde el porche.

No se esperaba que se pudiera dirigir tan bien un coche así, sus movimientos eran fluidos y concisos.

Al cabo de dos horas, Mike se percató de lo tarde que era ya y de que había estado bastante tiempo conduciendo el coche, incluso, antes Kelynne le insistió que lo probara en las carreteras de la ciudad más asequibles para el coche. No pudo resistirse y no rechazó tal propuesta. Con gran fuerza de voluntad, se desprendió del Lamborgini, y volvió al porche donde sus amigos le esperaban con expresiones de disgusto.

—¡Mike, tienes que decirle que deje a Texas probar el coche! —rogó Texas que tampoco se percataba de la situación.

—¡Texas! —clamó Dutch exasperado.

—¿Qué? La genialidad de Texas necesita probar ese genial coche —Dutch se dio por vencido y dio un suspiro exhausto.

—¿Pasó algo mientas estaba fuera? —los demás agravaron sus expresiones, y Mike notó sus descontentos.

—¿Realmente pasaste toda la tarde con ella? —acusó Julie

—En teoría, si… Pero no os preocupéis, Kelynne no es ninguna amenaza para Motorcity, solo quiere disfrutar y pasárselo bien en sus viajes, eso es todo. —argumentó seguro.

Aun recordaba lo que le había intentado hacer en el coche, todavía estaba algo molesto por aquello, pero no podía contarles eso a los chicos, no se lo perdonarían.

—¿Y de qué manera se lo pasa bien? —especuló Chuck.

—Que pregunta; pues conduciendo su auto —se adelantó Texas.

—¿Y le dijiste que se fuera a otra sitio? —dijo Dutch lacónico

Mike apartó la mirada nervioso, evitó enrojecer ante la incesante oleada de imágenes que no paraba de golpear sus pensamientos. Le iba a provocar un disgusto a Kelynne, que estaba en el patio, revisando con ojo avizor su coche, pero no le quedaba más remedio, sería lo mejor para todos.

—Ya le dije que no se podía quedar en este sitio. Porque le dije que podría ir a la habitación de cierto motel de Motorcity. —contestó resuelto. Y observó como se desvanecía el disgusto de los rostros de sus compañeros.

—¿En serio? —Chuck levantó su largo flequillo como muestra de asombro.

—¿Y aceptó así sin más? —dudó Julie.

—Julie, no te preocupes, claro que aceptó. —Y recordó con desagrado lo que sintió en el momento en que se lo dijo, cuando el ambiente en el coche estaba caldeado. —Además, no se porque querría seguir durmiendo en un viejo colchón dentro de pequeño garaje. —aquellas palabras convencieron a Julie que mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —afirmó.

Mientras Mike conducía, Kelynne se mostró entre impávida y feliz con los brazos en jarra. Mike lo disfrutara, pero en el fondo las injurias hacían eco en su mente al ver como este maniobraba con su coche, y el corazón le daba vuelcos al divisarlo por las carreteras abiertas de la ciudad.

Dejó de escrutar el capó cuando Mike se acercó por detrás.

—Hola Mike, Espero que ayas disfrutado conduciéndolo a (apodo del coche) —saludó, posándose sobre el capó del Lamborgini con actitud arrogante. Ya estaba como siempre. Desde luego su capacidad de recuperación era vertiginosa.

—Esto, Kelynne…. —miró por encima del hombro, sus amigos asentían positivamente con gestos. En verdad hubiera preferido no mencionarle lo del motel hasta tres días más tarde. Se suponía que ya no estaba resentido, o no tanto como antes, y le dijo que se marchara a un motel como producto de su tremendo enfado. Solo esperaba que esta se lo tomase bien o que no diera mucho el cante. —¿Te acuerdas que hablamos sobre lo que sería mejor que estuvieras en un motel en vez de aquí? —casi se le traban las palabras.

Kelynne se quedó observándolo confusa, hasta que se percató de que iba el tema y, sobre todo, de los fisgones de sus amigos que actuaban como si nada fingiendo estar atareados con sus cosas cuando esta repasó el salón. Entonces decidió aceptar los hechos como buenamente pudo. Porque en su cabeza ya se estaba maquinando otro taimado y silencioso plan para obtener las piezas sin que nadie diese cuenta de ello.

—Está bien Mike. —asintió sin perder altivez. Y se metió dentro de su coche—¿Me das la dirección o tengo que buscarla yo? —a veces, ni ella misma podía controlar la naturaleza de su verdadero carácter, si alguien la insultaba, esta no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. En esos momentos quiso darse un fuerte golpe con su volante, pero mantuvo el porte sin titubear.

Mike se quedó extrañado ante su contestación. Pero era normal que se mostrase así, después de todo, le había dicho por el camino que no era necesario que se marchase del lugar de los Quemadores todavía, y ahora, le salía con esas. Por mucho que quisiera en esos momentos no podía decir que tenía que irse necesariamente hoy porque sus compañeros no se fiaban del todo de ella. (O que más bien les caía mal)

Mike se adentró en el hogar, hizo una llamada breve a Rayon para avisarle y en un papel le puso las explicaciones de cómo encontrar el hotel.

Kelynne tomó el papel y le agradeció mostrándose distante. Pero, a la hora de despedirse llamó la atención de Mike, que esperó expectante lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana? ¿Aun te ofreces a enseñarme la ciudad? —dijo sin vacilación, y el chico pudo notar la sinceridad de su sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro. Mañana a la misma hora. —asintió. Después de todo, si los acontecimientos lo hubieran distanciado les hubiera dejado un amargo sabor tras la despedida. Por eso decidió que quería ser su amigo el tiempo que se quedase en Motorcity. Porque ahora, estaba seguro de que no era mala persona.

Kelynne arrancó su coche, comprobó por el sonido de su motor que no había sufrido daño alguno. Las pesadas puertas de metal se abrieron, dándole paso hacia la extensa ciudad y con un ademán cool se despidió de los Quemadores (en especial de Mike.) Ellos sonrieron al despedirse, más que nada, por las apariencias, excepto Mike; que tendría que guardar el secreto de que había vuelto a quedar con ella, probablemente hasta mañana.

***Al día siguiente; en el garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

Desde luego, no esperaban volver a verla tan pronto, pero menos se esperaron que Mike hiciese lo mismo al día siguiente. Aunque no comentaron nada, necesitaban explicaciones. Antes que Mike se juntase otra vez con Kelynne que le estaba esperando cerca de Mutt, tuvo que explicarles el porque Kelynne se encontraba de nuevo allí.

—Mike ¿se puede saber porque está aquí de nuevo? —adelantó Chuck.

—No os preocupéis —dirigió sus palabras al grupo —le dije a Kelynne que yo sería su guía, en cuento acabemos de visitar la ciudad ella se marchará. No pasa nada.

—¿Y que pasa si Kane ataca de nuevo? —presagió Julie compungida.

Mike los miró, ellos se mostraban algo decepcionados por sus decisiones. Retomó fuerzas y los convenció:

—Si ataca Kane solo tenéis que llamarme e informadme. No dudéis de que estaré allí con ustedes. —explicó pausadamente.

Lo Quemadores confiaban en Mike, por lo que no pudieron seguir recelosos con él. Conocían a Mike, a veces tomaba decisiones precipitadas, o no se tomaba las cosas muy en serio, pero sin duda, se podía confiar en él, sobre todo en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Sin más preámbulos lo dejaron marchar, aunque seguían algo escépticos sobre Kelynne.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes ir… —aprobó Dutch

—Texas te perdona. Pero tienes que decirle que me deje probar su coche —.convino Texas.

Chuck suspiró, también aprobando que fuera aunque no le gustase Kelynne. Mike miró a Julie, que con los brazos cruzados no parecía nada convencida, pero sabía que Mike estaba ansioso y no podía dudar de su llaneza, así que se forzó por dar una buena contestación.

—Bueno, tampoco va a pasar porque le enseñes la ciudad. —sonrió.

Mike le devolvió la cálida sonrisa, y se marchó no sin antes agradecer a sus compañeros por seguir confiando en él.

Mike volvió al pequeño garaje donde resguardaba y reparaba su coche, observó sin que Kelynne se diera cuenta, como esta examinaba atenta las piezas expuestas en los estantes.

—Kelynne —llamó Mike a sus espaldas.

Dio un respingo de la impresión y volteó alterada para mirarlo. Mike sintió el haberla asustado.

—Oh mike, me as pillado de improvisto… —recuperó el aliento —¿Nos vamos ya? —apremió.

—Sí —con un ademán le indicó que subiera al coche. Se adentró en Mutt, comprobó que todo estuviera listo y encajó la llave en la herradura, y girándola arrancó el coche.

Pasaron un rato agradable adentrándose en circuitos inhóspitos o por sitios que nadie hubiera figurado que un coche podría pasar. Luego de tanta adrenalina Mike se dispuso adentrarse en lo esencial.

—Kleine, te puedo enseñar algunos sitios sin tener que adentrarnos en el. —al mirarla supo que no captó lo que dijo. —En Motorcity hay muchos territorios, y algunos más o menos son privados.

—Entiendo, supongo que hay más gente como el Duke.

—Más o menos… Te puedo enseñar los alrededores de los territorios.

—Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, Mike cambió de dirección bruscamente para hacer un nuevo recorrido.

Antes Mike no estuvo muy cómodo, ya que dejó de nuevo que Kelynne se sentase en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba seguro que no volvería a intentarlo la otra vez, aun así seguía algo inseguro. Kelynne captó su incomodidad, ya que cualquier movimiento que hiciera era captado y estudiado por Mike. Pero al cabo de unos intensos minutos de recorrido, el ambiente dentro del vehículo se relajó. Cuando Mike le contó sobre los territorios especuló en silencio sobre ello, y decidió que llegaría a una conclusión definitiva una vez que le enseñase los alrededores de estos, ya que no podrían adentrarse sin permiso previo (permiso que tal vez no consiguieran por parte de algunos)

Pasaron cerca del territorio de "the Amazons", "the Weekend Warriors", "the Terra's Village", e incluso le enseñó dos de las puertas de salida y entrada de la ciudad.

Kelynne ya había entrado en una de ellas, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba protegida por láseres pero que estos estaban dispersos de tal forma que pudo entrar con coche incluido a la ciudad.

—Es sorprendente —comentó sincera —no puedo creerme que aquí pudieran existir lugares frondosos y… con extraños vegetales. —comentaba de The Terra's village.

—Hay muchos lugares sorprendentes aquí. —alabó Mike con orgullo.

Kelynne lo miró mientras tenía la vista fija en la carretera. Pensaba que Motorcity era sorprendente en muchos aspectos, pero por más que pensase y viese, nada le parecía más sorprendente que Mike. Apartó de inmediato la mirada, estaba dejándose llevar por lo que en principio era una tapadera. No venía con intenciones de mirar la ciudad entera, solo quería ir a los sitios que le podían interesar para su negocio, como el vertedero del Duke, que recordó que tenía la entrada vetada en su territorio. De todas formas, por eso quería estrechar "lazos" con los Quemadores, en especial con Mike, su líder. Pronto empezarían a coger piezas y a llevárselas a su lugar, en ese trámite, o cuando creyeran que ya la habían trasladado, serían entonces cuando las tomase sin que se dieran cuenta. Aparte de eso, necesitaba un respaldo que pronto pondría en marcha.

Mike paró en seco. Hubo un movimiento brusco y Kelynne miró a su dirección, él contemplaba anonadado algo que sucedía enfrente. Miro lo que él y los vio; una especie de robot rectangular flotante, bueno, no uno, varios.

—¿Qué es eso Mike? —preguntó insegura.

—Malas noticias…

—¿Son repartidores de periódico?

Pero Mike no contestó, desenroscó la figura en forma de calavera de la palanca de cambios y al salir del coche asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—No salgas de aquí. —dijo precoz.

—¿Qué pasa Mike? —no entendió el cambio tan brusco que había tomado su actitud.

—En serio, no salgas del coche, ni te asomes. —volvió a advertir y se dirigió veloz a las máquinas.

Kelynne lo observó atenta muy intrigada.

Mike presionando la figura craneal, y se trasformó en cuestión de segundos en su Spark staff. La chica se sorprendió al mostrar su arma que una vez utilizó contra ella. Estaba claro que algo serio pasaba.

Mike llamó la atención de los robots mofándose de ellos. Estos de inmediato fueron directos hacia él.

Con un rápido movimiento ofensivo impactó su lanza al primero que se adentró en su radio de alcance, al venir más hacia él casi de golpe giró su barra como hélices, llevándose por medio a tres más.

Kelynne lo observó asombrada por su destreza, y la rapidez de sus movimientos le parecieron tan elegantes como letales.

De unas cuentas estocadas derribo otros cinco más que lo rodearon. Por un momento parecía que había acabado con todos, pero una docena fue divisada desde el oeste, Mike dudó por un momento en seguir enfrentándose o en retirarse, pero cuando divisó otra docena por el este se apresuró al coche. Unos cuantos robots casi lograron alcanzarle pero Mike los golpeó con tal fuerza que hizo que unos se estrellasen contra otros, lo que le dio tiempo para entrar al vehículo. De nuevo la Spark sataff volvió a ser una caja de cambio, la insertó en la palanca y arrancó el coche. Kelynne no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando.

Ya en un lugar más amplio y sin muchos obstáculos giró haciendo una curva tan cerrada que por un momento el coche pareció que iba a volcar. Mike presionó un botón que la morena no supo identificar, de súbito apareció un panel luminoso, lo tanteó y un leve ruido acompañado de un breve temblor fueron los indicadores que incitó a la chica a asomarse desde la ventanilla; entonces vio múltiples armar pegadas a los laterales del vehículo.

—Mike, en serio… ¿Qué es eso?

No contestó, dejó que sus acciones hablaran por si mismas.

Cuando se acercó el grupo, Mike volvió a toquetear los paneles y las armas dispararon. Dio en el blanco a muchos, a otros le rozaron los láseres, pero los dañaron lo suficientes para hacerlos caer y o dejarlos fuera de combate. Después del sumario tiroteo, solo quedaron en pie unos seis, que intentaron rodear a Mutt demasiado tarde, pues Mike ya se había puesto en marcha, cambio de posición, ajustó las armas por medio del ordenador y apuntó de nuevo haciendo referencia por el espejo retrovisor. Los atacantes mecánicos le pisaban los talones. Invirtiendo las armas previamente, Mike disparó intentando ser preciso. Poco a poco iba deribandolos, hasta dejar solo uno en pie, que se resistía. Iba por detrás disparando al techo y los tubos de combustión. Mike dobló una curva, situándose al lado de la máquina, apuntó con una de las armas y lo derribó de un solo disparo.

Vitoreó contento por haber ganado.

—En serio Mike ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí? —preguntó de nuevo, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedía. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu coche tiene armas? Es una pasada.

—Lo siento, no creía que fuera necesario. Te lo explicaré todo mejor al llegar al garaje. —cambió de dirección acelerando. —Lo siento de veras Kelynne, pero me temo que tenemos que dejarlo por hoy.

—¿Esos robots tiene que ver con Kane ¿cierto? —preguntó casi segura de la respuesta.

—Si, él los fabrica para atacar Motorcity y acabar con nosotros.

Ella pensó que las batallas de los Quemadores era más dura de lo que creyó en un principio.

—¿Puedo ir con vosotros? Puedo ser de ayuda —sus palabras rebosaron de seguridad. Pero Mike no estaba dispuesto a que corriera el riesgo.

—Te quedarás en el garaje hasta que nos aseguremos de que haya pasado el peligro. —dispuso firmemente.

Pero Kelynne insistió:

—En serio Mike, puedo…

—No, no sabes realmente lo peligroso que puede ser esto. —perseveró más serio todavía.

—Bueno Mike, como tu digas… Pero si me pides ayuda iré. —decidió no llevarle la contraria, no quería discutirle. Además, mejor decirle una mentira piadosa a ir en su contra, ya que estaba dispuesta a adentrarse en la batalla de alguna forma u otra.

Esta vez o como siempre, le tocaba andar entre las sombras, sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia.

Mike se quedó extrañado que no se resistiese más a sus designios. Pero ahora, lo que le preocupaba era los chicos, si ellos hubiesen recibido la alerta roja le hubieran llamado, a menos que les hubiera pasado algo… Mike desechó temeroso esa idea, sería demasiado terrible para ser cierto, aunque también suponía que él fuese el primero en divisar la amenaza. No supo si esa pequeña brigada era la única que había mandado Kane, pero seguro o no, debía acudir al garaje lo antes posible e informar.

***Garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

—¡Chicos, hay Mini Grunt en Motorcity! —vociferó Mike alterado. Paseo la mirada por la estancia; todo parecía en orden.

Los chicos lo miraron extrañados.

—Mike, no hace falta que des esos gritos, toma una de mis creaciones, antes de darles un nombre me gustaría saber tu opinión —sosegó Jacob ofreciéndole una bandeja repleta de verduras semejantes a pepinillos que presentaba una gamma de colores poco apetecibles.

—Oh fantástico, Texas también probará. —adelantó Texas dado cuenta de una de las verduras. Saboreó y comentó: —algo picantes….

—Chicos, esto es serio, me acabo de cargar dos docenas de robots. —volvió a intervenir severo.

Kelynne entró a la sala casi pasando por alto. Al notar la tensión en el ambiente se quedó de brazos cruzados en una esquina.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no lo hemos captado? —vaciló Dutch.

Ya que estaba mirando el ordenador holográfico, Chuck aprovechó para mirar el sistema de seguridad.

—Lo siento Mike, pero el ordenador no ha detectado nada, es muy raro… —expuso.

—A lo mejor Kane a echo robots Ninjas indetectables. —comentó Texas haciendo una llave.

—No creo que a Kane le diera tiempo de hacer robots indetectables y que pasasen por alto la barrera de las puertas. —observó Julie dubitativa.

—Yo tampoco lo creo. —Admitió Mike —deberíamos hacer un recorrido para asegurarnos que eran los únicos robots que se han adentrado.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para ir hacia los coches. Kelynne, sigilosa como la brisa se unió al grupo que salio a prisas a montar los coches. Se dispuso a subir a Mutt, pero Chuck se acomodó más rápido de lo esperado al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se agachó a la ventanilla. Chuck la miró extrañado y algo nervioso, aquella chica lo alteraba un tanto.

—Yo siempre estoy aquí —contestó al fin.

Mike se introdujo en el coche y divisó a Kelynne, que creía que se encontraría dentro.

—Kelynne, será mejor que te quedes aquí. Es peligroso incluso intentar volver al Motel. —le aconsejó.

La chica lo miró aviesa. Pero volvió a centrarse en su rubio amigo.

—Chuck ¿No tienes un coche que conducir? —interrogó expectante.

Chuck rió nervioso, se tanteó el largo flequillo dejando entre ver sus ojos. Luego de balbucear contestó con palabras casi inentendibles por sus cambios de tonos de agudo a más bajo.

—Yo manejo las armas desde aquí, analizo la situación, controlo el ordenador…

—Mike sabe controlar las armas a la vez que conduce —verificó con frialdad.

Chuck soltó un gemido exasperante, a Kelynne le pareció que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, y se sintió mal, no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas, a menos que estas fueran sus enemigos.

—Kelynne tenemos prisa. Y Chuck controla mejor la situación desde aquí —arrancó el coche iracundo por la persistencia de la chica.

—No espera —aferró los marcos del coche, interrumpiendo la salida de este—.Puedo ir con ustedes, en serio. Chuck ¿podrías conducir tú coche por esta vez? —pidió. El rubio parecía aturdido, no sabía que contestar, y Mike no supo como respaldarlo.

Kelynne vio que los estaba poniendo en un aprieto. Y uno de los puntos fuertes y maliciosos de la chica era presionar a la gente con juego psicológico, cuando sabía el punto débil de una persona, no dudaba en utilizarlo a su favor.

—He visto todos los coches que tenéis aquí, ese Cupe azul con dibujos de rayos amarillos, tiene que ser tuyo Chuck ¿Por qué no lo conduces? —incitó con malicia.

—Tenemos prisa —arremetió Mike.

Odiaba ver a Mike enojado, sobre todo si era con ella, pero una vez más, debía tomar una decisión arriesgada.

—Oh vamos Mike, no va a pasar nada porque el conduzca hoy ¿no? —dijo divertida, intentando calmar las cosas poniendo un poco de humor, pero de nada sirvió. —A menos… ¿Es posible que Chuck sea un conductor novato? —notó que se adentraba en una cuestión importante al ver que Chuck daba un respingo de sorpresa. Kelynne no quería difundir lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Todos sus instintos aprobaron su idea, pero su corazón gritaba no. Pero ella solo escuchaba a sus instintos, y si podía, les hacia caso—. ¿Es posible que no sepas conducir?

Chuck la miro muy temeroso, y vio en sus ojos una clara maldad en ellos. Mike también la notó despreciativo.

—¡Kelynne! —ensartó airado.

—¿Chicos que estáis haciendo? Deberíamos salir ya. —contestó Julie por el icono que se reflejaba en el salpicadero del coche.

—En seguida vamos, estamos… comprobando unas cosas. Id vosotros, ya os alcanzaremos—. contestó con una argucia poco creíble.

—¿Seguro Mike?

—Si, id rápido chicos.

Julie llamó a los demás difundiendo la resolución de Mike, los otros chicos también se extrañaron, pero decidieron obedecer. Cuando su líder los vio marchar por la puerta a buena velocidad, atravesó con la mirada a Kelynne. Ella se quedó inmóvil.

Chuck intentó mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero pronto descubrió que no sería así.

—Déjalo ya Kelynne, no lo estropees de nuevo.

Ese "no lo estropees de nuevo" fue un puñal que perforó su corazón. ¿Acaso aquella situación tenía que ver con él? Que ella supiera solo estaba interrogando a Chuck, pero supuso que molestar a su amigo significaba meterse también con él.

—¿Dije algo molesto? ¿Chuck, yo te he molestado? —lo miró compungida, pero este tenía una expresión más triste y lamentable que su semblante chapucero. Parecía demasiado cohibido para contestar, entonces reconoció lo hiriente que fueron sus palabras. Y, supo que sus acusaciones fueron certeras.

Kelynne tuvo que actuar flexible ante aquella situación.

—Lo siento Chuck, no comentaré más sobre este asunto. —se disculpó con voz meliflua.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo, la chica acercó con sutileza la mano, e intentó acariciar con ternura las mejillas pecosas de Chuck, pero este apartó el rostro antes del primer contacto. Kelynne aceptó de buen grado el rechazo de este y se retiró.

Mike observó con perspectiva la situación, y sintió algo de envidia por no haber reaccionado de tal manera cuando Kelynne le tocó la mano el otro día de manera tan insinuante. No dijo nada al verla marchar, y de inmediato, al perderla de vista se apresuró a salir del garaje para alcanzar a los demás lo antes posible.

Mike conducía serio, Chuck no hablaba aun y eso le molestaba, había un ambiente tan tenso que era casi insoportable. Mike quiso decirle algo a Chuck ¿pero qué? Por su culpa esa chica estaba de nuevo en el garaje, y había descubierto el secreto de Chuck gracias a sus malvadas especulaciones.

Entonces fue cuando se topó de nuevo con ella, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta hasta minutos más tardes: el Lamborgini de Kelynne se reflejó en su espejo retrovisor. Mike rezongó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que te quedaras en el garaje hasta que regresara…. —espetó su iconito cerca de Kelynne, esta se sorprendió por hacer que este se trasladase a su vera.

—Lo siento Mike, ¿pero si no soy yo quien seria? —le llegó el sonido de su voz con algo de ruido.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tú proteges a todos ¿Quién te protege entonces a ti? Deja que yo lo haga por esta vez.

Mike enmudeció, cortado por sus palabras, ya no sabía que pensar respecto a ella o sus actos. El sabía que no podía defenderlo de peligros, que no tenía ese poder, pero aun así se sintió conmovido por su empeño. Además, sus amigos lo defendían aunque siempre le defendían y ayudaban cuando lo necesitaba, aunque ella no se diese cuenta todavía.

—Tú coche no posee armas, no está provisto de ordenadores ni la tecnología más básica que solemos usar, no tienes posibilidades de enfrentarte contra ellos —dijo secamente el icono de Chuck que apareció al otro lado.

—¿Pero yo he mencionado a mi coche? Dije que "yo" lo protegería, no mi coche, a ver si escuchamos.

A Chuck le enfadó su contestación, y decidió no comentarle nada más.

—Escucha Kelynne, te lo agradezco pero… esto es serio y peligroso y….

No pudo terminar de hablar, la comunicación se cortó. Miró al frente, sin darse cuanta iba detrás de los vehículos de sus compañeros parados. Mike paró en seco a tiempo e intentó comunicarse con Julie, pero no podía, parecía que los ordenadores hubieran dejado de funcionar.

—Chuck, las llamadas no van.

—Ya lo se, ni el ordenador…. —estaba tanteando el ordenador proveniente de su muñeca, parecía estar bloqueado.

—Mike, sal del coche, venga —clamó Kelynne asomada a su ventanilla. A Mike le dio impresión tan repentina aparición, y Chuck sintió el corazón en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó este.

—Oh, tienes que ver lo que hay en frente… pero si no te levantas no lo veras desde ahí. —con un además le indicó que se apresurase.

Mike se apresuro a bajarse. Chuck dudó pero al final el también salio afuera.

Entonces lo vieron: un imponente coche negro perfilado en rojo fuerte con la K de KaneCo sobre el techo. Aquel coche se asemejaba a un Bugatti Veyron Supersport. No les costó demasiado averiguar a quien pertenecía semejante auto.

Mike escruto los cristales del coche y ahí lo vio, sujetando el volante, Red.

9 Lives abrió una de sus puertas, Julie, con un pie dentro del coche aún se volvió a Mike.

—¡Mike! ¿Qué haces fuera? —advirtió acuciante. Luego observó que Kelynne estaba tras suya —Kelynne ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí no paran de subestimarme —rezongó molesta.

Mike le dedicó otra mirada heladora y esta lo miró precavida.

—Será mejor que nos metamos dentro del los coches —apremió Chuck asustado.

Entonces se escuchó el fuerte zumbido de la goma al refrenarse contra el asfalto, echando humo. De inmediato todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos apartándose de la impredecible embestida.

El coche de Red alcanzó una increíble velocidad a corta distancia mientras zigzagueaba para golpear a uno de los coches con el fuerte armazón que vestía su nuevo auto. Todos pudieron apartarse a tiempo, pero el nuevo coche de Red tenía para dar y tomar. Era increíblemente veloz, duro y con una capacidad de movimiento y rotación fuera de lo común, aquel coche sin duda debía ser la cosa más fuerte y sensacional que habían llegado a ver los Quemadores, y como no. Parecía manejarse a la perfección en cualquier terreno, y su potencia al arrancar era brutal.

Casi los Quemadores se atreverían a decir que era más peligroso que el coche que una vez manejó Kane con el sobrenombre de Vega.

A Kelynne le costaba esquivarlo, no sabía a donde se movería, por suerte, su habilidad y su excelente coche la había llevado por el buen camino. Pero pronto comprendió que estaba más en peligro que ninguno, y no por la falta de armas en su vehículo pues, Red, había fijado la vista en ella. La había visto un blanco fácil y en una de sus arremetidas fue directo hacia ella. Escapó de un ataque fatal por los pelos, pero había tocado la parte trasera de su coche, Kelynne rezongó de rabia. Ya harta, decidió sacar la artillería pesada. Creyó que no le haría falta al principio, aparte de que era peligroso descubrirla, no por ser un artilugio letal, si no por lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ella por tenerla.

Levantó el asiento del copiloto, y entre el hueco oculto sacó las piezas de un arma que apenas tardó en montar. Mientras la montaba, vio al coche de Mike disparar al enemigo antes de que este pudiera atacar. Cuando el nuevo auto pareció centrarse en Mutt, viró a su posición.

—¿Qué pretende hacer? Debería correr ahora que puede… —farfulló Mike dentro del coche, observando como esta seguía parada en el asiento, manejando algo que no distinguía a ver.

Cuando el coche de Red fue a por Mutt, un zarandeo atroz sacudió al piloto. Aturdido, Red desvió la mirada hacia la chica que conducía el Lamborgini, y sorprendido, observó el arma que portaba y súbitamente miró la carrocería del coche, reparando en el enorme estropicio que le había echo.

Kelynne cargó el arma y apuntó al mismo sitio de antes, dado de lleno. Red observó que la chica despuntaba como tiradora y supo que estaba en un lío. Pero el mayor problema que se le presentaba ahora era que su coche nuevo había sido bastante dañado, el último tiro dañó de verdad el circuito y si volvía a disparar en un sitio crítico estaría perdido.

Le dio rabia, pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y retirarse. No sabía que clase de arma poseía, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de potencial bélico.

Mike y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como aquel tiro impacto con tamaña fuerza en el coche de Red, y se quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que este advirtió el riesgo de quedarse y huyó.

Mike salió apurado del coche y corrió hacia el Lamborgini. Sin duda la chica estaba bien, pero su coche no tanto, tenía una gran bolladura detrás del coche.

—¿Kelynne estás bien? —observó su rara arma. —¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Kelynne chasqueó la lengua malhumorada, Mike no supo si se quería hacer la interesante o no, pero tardó en contestar mientras bajaba de un salto del asiento.

—Esto es un arma…. bastante potente —contestó al fin con aire melancólico.

Parecía disgustarle sostener aquella arma. Enseguida, todos los Quemadores se acercaron haciendo un coro.

—¿De donde has sacado ese arma? —preguntó Texas excitado.

—Nunca había visto algo parecido — contestó Julie acuciante.

—No me extraña. Creo que nunca deberíais haber visto algo así, lo siento de veras…. —sus disculpas fueron realmente sinceras, ya que no quería usar aquella arma, y menos pretendía que ellos la vieran.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Dutch asombrado—. Si no fuera por ti no se lo que habría pasado, bueno, creo que si no hubieras usado ese arma las cosas no nos hubieran ido nada bien —carraspeó, le costaba reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que si no hubiera intervenido la cosa no hubiera ido mejor para ellos.

—Bueno, es algo que… No podéis entenderlo, pero me alegro de todas formas que estéis bien —sonrió melancólica.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados entre si. No entendían la reacción de Kelynne. Aun así, tuvieron que reconocer que les había ayudado.

—Oye, ¿y si nos vamos ya al garaje? —atajó Chuck apremiante, no se sentía seguro a pesar de que Red se hubiera marchado.

—De acuerdo Quemadores, será mejor que nos marchemos —con un ademán incitó a los demás a volver a sus vehículos respectivos, y antes de entrar en Mutt, se apresuró a decir a Kelynne: —¿Puedes conducir?

—Si… solo es una abolladura bastante horrenda, pero se puede conducir —se adentró en su coche, desarmó el arma y antes de ponerla en su sitio miró a Mike a los ojos, que escrutaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Esta lo miró reticente sin decir nada, entonces Mike comprendió que debía marcharse ya.

Una vez que se escuchó la puerta de Mutt cerrarse, Kelynne se apuró en guardar bien el arma debajo del asiento del copiloto.

Todos los Quemadores marcharon al garaje perseguidos por un ambiente cargado. Mike no paraba de pensar Red, y en aquel coche nuevo que portaba. Estaba seguro que no tardaría en volver, pues el arma de Kelynne solo lo estropeó un poco. Ahora estaba más que seguro que Kane preparaba algo grande, y que el encuentro con Red era solo la punta del iceberg. Pero ni Mike ni ningún otro Quemador podían imaginarse el grave peligro que se avecinaba.

***Garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

Kelynne soltaba injurias a bocajarro. (Como comprenderéis no voy a especificar las palabrotas en una serie en la que no se dicen groserías, porque Disney sigue siendo Disney) Mike y los otros la observaban con ojos abiertos como platos. Chuck se tapaba lo oídos.

—Creo que ya es suficiente —tranquilizó Mike alzando las manos.

Kelynne apenas reparó en la presencia de los demás, estaba tan enfadada por el estropicio que sufrió su coche que no pudo aguantase al llegar al garaje.

—Si no está muy roto puedo arreglártelo —ayudó Dutch.

—¿En serio? —se asombró, era muy posible que su confianza hubiese aumentado al haberles ayudado.

—Oh, el coche… Texas aun no lo había probado —lloriqueó Texas lamentando el golpe.

—Si se arregla te lo dejaré. —prometió Kleynne mostrando su sonrisa más ufana.

—¿En serio? —la miró inocente, luego se volvió rápido a Dutch —Debes arreglarlo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. —se acercó al desperfecto de la carrocería —No hay problema, lo arreglaré.

—Me alegra oír eso, gracias. —aquel "gracias" fue realmente sincero, por eso le costó vocalizar.

—Deberíamos volver adentro y discutir sobre lo que ha pasado. —dijo Chuck al fin al destaparse los oídos.

—Buna idea Chuck. —convino Mike y todos fueron al interior.

Kelynne se quedó junto a su coche. Julie se extrañó y de que no fueran con ellos y fue a preguntarle:

—¿No entras? —dijo asomándose por la puerta. Se la quedó observando hasta que dio su respuesta.

—No, voy a revisar el coche y hacer un inventario de las piezas dañadas si hace falta. —se acuclilló junto a la abolladura, examinándola por quincuagésima vez.

Julie se encogió de hombros y decidió volver con los chicos para discutir sobre los acontecimientos. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás mirando como Kelynne se sumergía en sus asuntos, entonces decidió dejar de darle importancia, les había ayudado aun después de criticar tanto su arma. Ladeó la cabeza pasiva dejando de lado su recelo.

Kelynne se sintió en el paraíso… Los demás estaban enfrascados en su conversación, y ella se hallaba sola en un pequeño garaje con estantes plagados de piezas. Habían repuesto su arsenal y se aprovisionaron bien en los últimos días, y era normal, el Duke podría cambiar de opinión enseguida si no actuaban rápido. Supuso que mientras ella salía de Tour con Mike los demás miembros se ocuparon de sacar las piezas del desguace.

Tanteaba las piezas feliz. Pensó que quizás no fue tan malo usar el bazooka delante de ellos, no quería usar un arma así, pero se la llevó por precaución, y al final, tuvo que hacer uso de ella. Como no, le preguntaron, pero eludió el tema como pudo, no quería hablarles sobre la guerra fría. Con sigilo fue explorando los recovecos del garaje alejada del campo de visión de los Quemadores. En un rincón no muy alejado de las esquinas, vio un pequeño depósito de piezas sin clasificar, había encontrado un gran premio, pero se contuvo al tocarla, pues si desaparecían caerían las sospecharían. Una idea se iluminó, esas eran las piezas; las que debía robar son aquellas que no estaban clasificadas, no las del estante, así solo dudarían de su memoria, antes de echar las culpas a alguien. Y sin perder un segundo, actuando como un Ninja, empezó su faena.

Los Quemadores discutían tensos sobre los acontecimientos:

—Red tiene un nuevo coche, mucho más potente y rápido que el anterior… —comentó Mike aún incrédulo—. Tiene que ser cosa de Kane.

—No me puedo creer que haya querido usar un truco semejante al de la otra vez. —aguzó Dutch.

—Entonces podremos vencerle como la otra vez —opinó Texas optimista.

—Julie ¿sabías algo sobre esto? —observó Mike, ya que su compañera era la que se encargaba de dar información sobre los movimientos de Kane.

Julie vaciló reconcomida. Ella sabía que su padre estaba tramando algo grande, pero no con exactitud. Ella no quería decir nada hasta obtener más información, pero ahora se culpó por no haber dicho todo lo que sabía en un principio.

—Sabía que Kane estaba preparando algo, pero no pude averiguar más que eso, no quería decir nada hasta obtener más información —Suspiró alicaída—. Lo siento chicos —se disculpó.

Mike se sintió mal en parte, no quería ver a su amiga triste. Poso una mano sobre su hombro y la miró cándido. Julie solo se sintió un poco mejor.

—No te preocupes, aunque lo hubieras dicho tampoco nos habría ayudado mucho con tan escasa información —estudió Mike.

—Intentaré conseguir información —aseguró Julie formal.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado Julie —advirtió su amigo. Confiaba en ella y sus capacidades, pero no quería que corriese verdadero peligro intentando sonsacar información.

Sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo, si era lo único que sabía, nada podrían hacer excepto estar más alerta.

—El coche ha sido dañado, pero no tanto. No creo que tarde en volver —puntuó Chuck. En el fondo estaba alterado, no quería pasarlo igual de mal que la otra vez, pero consiguió centrarse.

—Como la otra vez, podemos pedir la ayuda de todos —convino Dutch—. Toda la gente de Motorcity luchó contra Kane y lo derrotamos. —revivió el momento en su mente.

—Tienes razón, seguro que si lo contamos obtendremos ayuda como aquella vez. —se animó Chuck.

—Es cierto, con la fuerza de todos pudimos derrotar a Kane aquella vez —Mike hizo memoria —Recuerdo que cuando Vega atacó Motorcity nosotros no pudimos hacerle frente por falta de fuerza. Necesitábamos un conductor más para aunar fuerzas, al final no lo obtuvimos, si en aquel momento hubiéramos tenido alguien, tal vez Kane no habría llegado tan lejos.

Todos recapacitaron sobre la aclaración de Mike. Fue en el momento más crítico donde todos tuvieron que unirse a la lucha para salvar la ciudad.

—Y este coche no es como el de vega… parece más poderoso —reflexionó Julie.

—Tienes razón, por eso, hay que derrotarlo cuanto antes —dirigió su respuesta a todos. Sus compañeros sonrieron, tenían que ser optimistas y no dejarse llevar por las dificultades.

—Okay, ¿Quién se pondrá al volante entonces? —inquirió Texas. De inmediato todos miraron a Chuck.

Chuck notó como las miradas de sus compañeros se clavaban en él, rió nervioso y se dispuso a objetar:

—No, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, no es buena idea, en serio, no lo hago tan bien. Seguro que hay alguien en Motorcity más adecuado que yo —razonó Chuck activando el ordenador de su muñeca— además, se me da mejor la informática, si me concentró en conducir no podré recopilar datos—. rió nervioso, parecía histérico.

Mike sabía lo que le pasaba e intentó convencer del todo a los demás Quemadores de que Chuck no condujera.

—No nos precipitemos —calmó Mike alzando las manos —Seguro que podremos encontrar a un gran piloto que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Los demás se miraron extrañados, y Dutch quiso replicar, pero antes de que dijera nada Texas intervino:

—¿Dónde está Kelynne? Aun no hemos hecho el pacto de nuestra promesa —se escupió en la palma de la mano. Miraron la baba de Texas resbalar entre su palma algo asqueados.

—Se quedó en el garaje para examinar su coche mejor. —informó Julie con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ya no pensaba mal de ella como antes. Pues, reconoció sus defectos pero vio que en el fondo no era mala chica.

—Será mejor que vaya yo también. —decidió Dutch, y se encaminó el pequeño garaje.

Mike, decidió ir también, por supuesto, Texas los acompañó, ya que tenía que darle el apretón de manos (ensalivado) para culminar su promesa.

Cuando entraron en el garaje vieron a Kelynne trasteando las cosas que tenían en los estantes, parecía muy absorbida mirando la pieza que sostenía.

—Oh dios mío, esto es genial, no me imagino lo que podría obtener… —dijo en voz alta sin percatarse de la presencia de los tres Quemadores tras ella.

—Kelynne —llamó Mike sin alzar mucho la voz.

Kelynne dio un respingo, resbalándosele de las manos la pieza que sostenía, volviéndola a coger en aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Suspiró de alivio. Muy temerosa, miró hacia atrás: Mike la miraba con un aire escéptico y decepcionante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, al igual que Dutch, Texas observaba receloso los movimientos de la chica.

Kelynne carraspeó. No sabía que decir, estaba observando de nuevo las piezas de los estantes antes de dejarla en su sitio, o más bien, examinándolas con atención para decidir si realmente merecía la pena no quedársela.

Cuando más tiempo pasaba, más sospechaban e indagaban sobre ella, así que se apresuró al decir la escusa más valida que se le pasó por la mente:

—Chicos, no es lo que parece….

—¿Entonces qué parece? —acució Mike. Parecía enfadado.

—¿Qué hacías con las piezas? —dijo Dutch con tono acusador.

—Pues… —su mente bullía de ideas sin sentido, tenía que actuar rápido, pero la presión no le ayudaba.

Entonces Julie entró en la sala.

—He chicos… —paró en cuanto vio la cara de los chicos y a Kelynne pegada a los estantes, parecía arrinconada. —¿Chicos? —no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero estaba claro que nada bueno.

—Parece que Kelynne tiene que darnos una explicación —urgió Dutch, con las manos sobre la cintura, dando pequeños golpecitos con la punta del pie sobre el asfalto.

—Yo, bueno…. —miro con coacción a Mike, desde luego, no parecía nada satisfecho con el asunto. Sabía que adquirió un gran porcentaje de sus confianzas con la acción anterior, pero ahora, su fe en ella volvía a disminuir a un ritmo alarmante.

—Kelynne, no se que estabas haciendo con las piezas pero… estoy seguro de que… —bajó la mirada y relajó las facciones de su rostro. Ahora Mike se mostraba dolido.

Kelynne no soportó verlo así, pero entonces, una idea se iluminó. En esos momentos no pensó en las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero le urgía tanto una buena respuesta que no se lo pensó dos veces.

—No quería comentároslo pero… —captó la atención de todos, incluso Julie la miraba expectante—. Veréis, ustedes fuisteis muy amables conmigo. Así que quería pagároslo de algún modo, solo que no quería causaros más molestias— dio un breve pausa—. Quería reformar mi coche… Mi preciado Lamborginni original, para ayudaros a combatir contra ese coche negro y rojo.

Todos enmudecieron. Su tono, su expresión, parecían realmente sinceros. Mike la miró por un momento orgulloso, a Dutch y a Texas le costaba creer en sus palabras, pero no tardaron en convencerse a si mismos. Julie no sabía que decir, en el fondo pensaba que tal vez Kelynne era mejor persona de la que aparentaba ser.

Espero que se lo hayan tragado, esta fue una de mis mejores actuaciones pensó, pero entonces meditó más profundamente sobre sus palabras y quiso golpearse contra cualquier cosa metálica que pudiera dejarla K.O. Aun así, mantuvo el tipo y los miró con brillo en los ojos.

Mike fue hacia ella y la miró ilusionado. Por un momento la morena pensó que su rostro se encendió al ver su mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? —observo la impaciencia en sus ojos, parecía realmente emocionado con la idea.

Mike sabía que Kelynne no era mala conductora, no había visto todo su potencial, pero sin duda, si luchaba con ellos, tendrían un poderoso aliado y ya no tendrían que devanarse los sesos pensando en quien podría conducir junto a ellos.

—Sí. Mike, quiero luchar con ustedes y ayudaros. —asintió con un entusiasmo impropio de ella.

Mike contuvo sus deseos de abrazarla, pero rodeó su cuello con su brazo amistosamente, ella no pudo decir ni hacer nada, estaba hipnotizada por el rostro alegre y vibrante de Mike.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres trasformar tu coche a tal punto? —se sorprendió Julie. Su coche era raro, y realmente difícil de conseguir, y el coste de mantenerlo a punto parecía ser alto.

—Si, en serio, quiero ayudaros, aunque no se si será mucha molestia el tunearlo….

—Déjamelo a mí. —se apuntó Dutch al acercarse a Mike y Kelynne.

—¡Yujuuuu! Kelynne va ser una Quema Ruedas. —todos lo miraron estupefactos, la morena abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras de Texas.

—No, no puedo quedarme en Motorcity para siempre, pero si voy a ayudaros —sufragó.

—Okay, pero, Texas tenía que probar tu coche. —se escupió en la mano de nuevo y la extendió.

A todos les daba algo de repelús, incluso Kelynne se mostraba retraída. Aun así, se escupió en la mano también y se la estrechó a Texas, dándose un húmedo apretón de manos. A Julie le resulto difícil de ver, igual que a Mike y Dutch.

Luego Kelynne se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó su llave y se la pasó a Texas.

—Si no te importa que esté abollado. Pero funciona perfectamente. —sonrió satisfecha.

—KASHAAAAAAAA….. —bramó Texas, y sin perder más tiempo se adentró en el coche y lo puso en marcha—. Voy a dar una vuelta —Acto seguido pisó el acelerador y salió disparado del sitio.

Después de dos horas, Texas volvió con el Lamborginni de Kelynne, aunque ahora estaba sucio e infinitamente más estropeado que antes, luego de quedarse estupefacta observándolo largo rato la puerta izquierda del auto se desprendió. Kelynne sufría espasmos en el párpado de abajo, concentró todas sus fuerzas en no gritar ni hacer movimientos bruscos.

Mike se volvió a Kelynne, luego miró su querido , echo unos zorros y bastante magullado y… estropeado.

—Texas ¿Qué le hiciste al coche? —acusó Mike.

Texas se bebía relajado sentado sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra.

—Solo he estado en unas cuantas carretas. El coche corría rápido pero era más frágil de lo que Texas pensaba. —volvió a sorber su bebida.

Dutch salió al porche tranquilo, se sentía relajado, pero al toparse con la terrorífica visión del Lamborgini destrozado su ira afloró.

—¡Texas! ¿Qué has hecho? —se volvió hacia Texas irritado.

Roth, el pequeño robot ayudante mecánico de los quemadores se acercó al destrozado coche. Kelynne se sorprendió al verlo, era la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó. Roth le distrajo por unos momentos.

—¿Es Roth, el robot de los Quema Ruedas, aunque suele estar con Dutch ayudándolo a reparar —explicó Mike.

—Interesante —comentó escrutando la criatura.

Pero pronto la intervención de Roth en el escenario dejó de interesarle, estaba a punto de llorar por su querido coche. Mike vio su rostro compungido e intentó levantarle el ánimo.

—No te preocupes, lo íbamos a modificar de todas formas. Disculpa a Texas por favor —pidió Mike apenado, y poso la mano en su hombro.

El contacto de su mano sobre su hombro la animó poco, aun así, aquella situación le venía demasiado grande, le tenía demasiado cariño a ese coche. No quería mostrarse débil ante ellos, así que tuvo que excusarse.

—Si me disculpan… he de ir al baño —alicaída se alejó de ellos dispuesta a lagrimear en silencio por su coche. Vale que lo iban a tunear después, pero verlo así por última vez antes del cambio la destrozó un poco por dentro.

Chuck se puso a la vera de su amigo, y vio el lamentable estado que se encontraba , absorto ante aquel panorama, levantó su largo flequillo rubio para escrutar mejor los desperfectos del auto.

—Guau… —se sorprendió—. Ahora si que será más difícil de arreglar.

Texas y Dutch estaban discutiendo sobre el maltrato que había sufrido el Lamborgini, pero Texas apenas se tomaba en serio el sermón de Dutch.

—Chuck —llamó a su amigo—. Creo que ya tenemos a alguien que conduzca.

Chuck se lo quedó mirando sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quien? ¿Cuándo…? —acribilló con preguntas a Mike.

—Kelynne se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos. Vamos a modificar su coche —señaló el Lamborgini, que se le cayó uno de los faros con el peso de su mirada—. Bueno, y repararlo de paso…

Chuck suspiró de alivio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos confiar en ella? —dudó.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes, nos defendió —Chuck asintió, si su amigo confiaba en ella, pues el también lo haría.

Mike se dirigió a Dutch; que ya estaba cansado de malgastar sus energías en discutir con alguien tan testarudo como Texas.

—Vamos Dutch, tengo que hablarte en privado de algo.

Mike lo atrajo hasta el sitio donde reposaba Mutt. Miró a su rededor comprobando que estuvieran solos en la estadía, luego, se acercó a Dutch y le susurró su plan al oído, al concluir, Dutch dio un respingo altamente sorprendido por la decisión de Mike.

—Mike ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Es… No puedes hablar en serio —pero Mike asintió con la cabeza, y Dutch suspiró volteando sus ojos cansado—. Está bien. Entonces realmente quieres que Mutt…

—Así es Dutch. Me las apañaré con Mutt esté como esté. —su tono y semblante irradiaban seguridad en si mismo, lo cual Dutch aceptó a sus peticiones sin dar más objeciones.

Mike se lo agradeció y se fue de la estancia.

Dutch tenía trabajo de sobra, y esperaba que con la ayuda de Roth y un día de duro trabajo bastasen para tenerlo todo listo. Decidido, se puso manos a la obra.

***Torre de KaneCo***

El día después de que Red los atacara, Julie se puso a investigar por el enorme edificio de la compañía de su padre. Se levantó muy temprano, cuando no había muchos trabajadores por los pasillos.

Desactivó las alarmas de incontables puertas que no le conducían hacia la información que buscaba. Navegó por el ordenador privado de su padre, y se emocionó al ver un archivo con el nombre de "plan secreto C." Intentó entrar en la carpeta, pero tenía contraseña, hizo barias intentonas hasta que la hora le obligó a desistir; su padre volvería a su oficina en cualquier momento.

Sonó la alarma de su reloj, que lo ajustó para que sonara cuando dieran las siete de la mañana. Refunfuñó impotente y se apresuró a salir del despacho. Recorrió el pasillo y al doblar la esquina se tropezó de lleno con su padre.

—Julie ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— inquirió su padre asombrado.

—OH… Quería verte. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en el trabajo —lo miró con ojitos. Su padre se enterneció, como casi siempre que lo miraba de aquella manera.

—Lo siento mi pequeña, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado en ciertos asuntos, aunque pronto podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos —Entonces su hija vio aquel atisbo de malicia que se reflejaba en su rostro cuando planeaba algo siniestro.

—y… ¿Cuándo crees que podremos pasar más tiempo juntos?— intentó sonar lo más natural posible.

— Pronto —profirió—. Tal vez en menos de dos semanas tenga bastante tiempo libre—. Sonrió pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de su querida hija —. Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Tal vez mañana por la tarde podamos hacer algo juntos.

—Genial —se alegró falsamente.

Kane se adentró en su despacho seguido de Tooley, que saludó a la hija del jefe antes de entrar.

A Julie se le ocurrió una idea, tendría que esperar un poco pero merecería la pena si lograba sonsacar información.

—¿Cómo que ha sido dañado? —dijo airado—. ¿No se suponía que era mejor….? —se acercó al encargado del proyecto. Al ver que estaba intimidándolo con sus gritos decidió mostrarse calmado para que este pudiera expresarse con fluidez.

—Según el tipo que conducía dijo que le disparó con una extraña arma. Por la descripción que nos dio suponemos que podría ser… —aunque su jefe no le creyese tenía el deber de informarle —un arma de fuego—. Concluyó temeroso, medio escudándose tras una carpeta.

Kane no respondió en seguida, ya que aquella palabra le traía ciertos recuerdos, recuerdos que no eran del todo desagradables, pero aun así sintió algo de resquemor.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —le dijo muy serio.

—Si. Bueno, nadie con conocimientos sobre esa clase de armas estuvo allí para testificar así que…

—Si que hubo alguien con conocimientos armamentísticos si resulta que llevaba un arma de fuego de verdad —le cortó en un breve ataque de cólera.

El investigador jefe no dijo nada, prefirió callarse antes de decir algo que lo hiciese enfadar aun más. Tooley miraba confuso a Kane, que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Qué es un arma de fuego? —preguntó este al fin.

Kane lo miró casi preocupado. Creía que las armas de fuego eran cosas del pasado, que ya se destruyeron todas, o por lo menos en su ciudad, pero pronto comprendió que fue un iluso al creerlo incluso por un segundo. El mal y las atrocidades siempre estaban presentes, es posible que, ni aunque pasasen veinte siglos más las armas del pasado dejasen de ocupar un lugar en un rincón del planeta, siempre a punto para disparar.

—No es nada importante…. Son armas muy antiguas, prohibidas en casi todo el continente, prácticamente se prohibieron en todo el país, y en muchas partes del mundo —rememoró Kane mientras intentaba explicárselo a Tooley de una forma apacible.

—Ohhhh…. Cuantos sabe . —aplaudió Tooley.

Kane frunció el ceño con los dedos, dando por perdido a Tooley, realmente el chaval no se enteraba de gran cosa, o no veía la gravedad de la situación. Kane se volvió al encargado.

—Llámale…

El encargado no necesitó más indicaciones y salió al trote por el pasillo.

En menos de Tres Minutos Red hizo su aparición en el despacho de Kane. Pareció mirarlo a través de su máscara roja y negra.

—Exactamente ¿quién te atacó? —fue al grano.

—Una mujer, que nunca había visto antes, ni aquí ni abajo. Portaba un arma que parecía bastante pesada, como un gran cañón láser cilíndrico, pero no era láseres lo que disparaba esa cosa —Explicó Red.

Kane pensó unos instantes. Formuló sus conjeturas pero para estar seguro tendría que ver el daño que había echo el arma al coche.

—Tendré que ver lo que ha hecho… —culminó mordaz, y sin perder más tiempo fue a la sala de reparación.

Cuando adentró en la sala, ordenó a los trabajadores que parasen. Por suerte, no habían avanzado mucho en la restauración y pudo ver la gran abolladura en la carrocería. Lo examinó con atención y entonces empezó a temer de verdad.

En la mente de Kane la figura del arma le vino clara como el agua. Aquello era causado por un Bazooka, o si no, un arma bastante parecida. Al recuperarse del Shock, rigió a sus trabajadores poniéndolos de nuevo a trabajar.

El investigador Jefe se acercó esperando nuevas órdenes, al ver que no salía de su ensimismamiento carraspeo y profirió:

—El otro auto es mucho más potente y veloz que este ¿Crees que no podrá contra aquel arma?

Kane dudo un momento. Pero una maléfica sonrisa cubrió se hizo patente.

—Por supuesto —se animó—. Sea quien sea, el que porte esa arma no tendrá municiones suficientes para acabar con ese coche. Es más, es posible que se le hayan acabado las que tenía al defenderse de este —señaló el Bugatti siendo reparado.

Pues una cosa era tener el arma, y otra muy distinta era la munición, que si bien era difícil obtener un arma de guerra, aun más era conseguir la munición, que alcanzaba el valor del oro en algunos mercados clandestinos. (Aparte de ser escasas)

—¿Entonces seguimos…?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? claro que seguimos, y reúne a todo el personal que pueda implicarse en la construcción. Y acelerad el ritmo, tiene que estar listo cuanto antes —ordenó con una mezcla de euforia e ira.

El podré investigador jefe se maldijo al dar su último comentario. Ceñudo asintió y se fue en busca de más personal, y probablemente habría que quitar más horas de sueño y descanso para terminarlo mucho antes de lo previsto.

—Señor Kane. Permiso para ir a los servicios —pidió Tooley con un saludo militar.

Kane exhaló cansado.

—Permiso concedido —le indicó que se fuera con un ademán.

Tooley salió del baño silbando y se encaminaba hacia el despacho de Kane, cuando Julie lo sorprendió saliendo de una esquina. Este dio un respingo, pero se alegro de verla.

—Julie, ¿Qué hacías en esa esquina? —intentó iniciar un tema de conversación.

—Hummm… te he visto he decidido saludarte ¿Te asusté? —dijo en un tono divertido e inocente.

—No, Julie para nada —rió alegre.

—¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si tú sabrías que clase de proyecto tan absorbente tiene mi padre —suspiró taciturna.

Tooley sintió pena y no se lo pensó mucho antes de confesárselo:

—No te preocupes Julie —Adquirió una postura imponente—. está construyendo algo que va a erradicar todos los Quema Ruedas —asintió seguro.

—¿Qué clase de cosa? —indagó.

—Oh, no se si debería… —pensó este mejor. Ya que Kane no le gustaba que su hija supiera de sus planes de invasión.

—Por favor —suplicó—. No se le diré que me lo has dicho —prometió mostrando una sonrisa dulce.

—El señor Kane está construyendo un coche súper destructivo y poderoso que acabará con los Quema Ruedas —sopló satisfecho.

—¿En serio, un coche? —intentó sonsacarle algo más.

—Bueno, creo que eran dos… —pensó este mejor al recordar—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte Julie. lo tiene todo controlado —alabó complacido. Estaba seguro que Julie se lo agradecería.

—Oh, muchas gracias Tooley. Confío en mi padre. No le diré que me lo has contado —prometió. (Realmente no se lo diría)—Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós —Se despidió y el chico le despidió contento.

Julie tenía que darse prisa en ir al garaje de los Quemadores, aunque no consiguió toda la información específica que quería ya tenía algo importante que decir. Al parecer el coche nuevo de Red no era el único coche que tenía preparado su padre. Aunque supuso que los dos eran bastante letales, algo le escamaba, tal vez el hecho de que no haya aparecido el otro vehículo cuando les atacó Red indicaba que aun no estaba listo, o porque aun no había dado luz verde a su plan maestro.

Julie miró su reloj, ya era por la tarde, y entonces recordó lo que había pasado con el auto de Kelynne y de que esta, por un repentino deseo de ayudarlos (casi incomprensible) decidió que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos en su batalla contra su renovado enemigo, bueno, pronto advertiría que tendría que enfrentarse con dos amenazas. Ahora, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

***Garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

Julie llegó al garaje lo más pronto que pudo. Y se precipitó a hablar con Mike, que estaba en uno de los taburetes del mostrador riéndose junto a Chuck al parecer, por algo gracioso que había dicho Kelynne.

—Mike —clamó Julie acelerada.

—Oh Julie, Kelynne tiene que contarte uno de sus chistes —Convino Mike. Kelynne la saludó con la mano mostrando su sonrisa pícara. Chuck se calló del asiento al carcajear demasiado.

—Mike escucha —dijo tajante. Todos se pusieron serios—. He estado investigando y… El coche de Red no es el único —un silencio incómodo invadió la sala.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que no es el único? —se incorporó Chuck.

—Pues que hay otro coche construido por KaneCo —especificó—. Puede que sea igual de fuerte que l de Red, o incluso mejor.

—Otro coche… —palideció Mike—. ¿Y sabes quien conduciría el segundo?—. Buscó respuestas.

—No lo sé, pero es probable que sea Kane quien lo haga —especuló abiertamente.

Kelynne miraba de izquierda a derecha, confusa ante la charla. Lo que había entendido, era que el que tipo del Bugatti que les atacó el otro día no era el único que vendría en coche a atacarlos de imprevisto. Notó que el peligro que acechaban a los Quemadores les enervaba e intimidaba al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno chicos —ameno el ambiente—. No os preocupéis porque yo voy a ayudaros ¿Okay?—agitó los brazos calmosa.

—Es cierto. Y estoy seguro de que Dutch hará un excelente trabajo. —optimizó Mike.

El líder de los Quemadores no daba nada por perdido aún, sobre todo desde que Kelynne ofreció su ayuda. Y sobre todo, confiaba en las habilidades de Dutch para reparar y mejorar a .

El chirrido de la puerta metálica de un garaje irrumpió la conversación. Dutch salió pesadamente del garaje; no salió del garaje desde ayer por la tarde, apenas comió y no paró para descansar o dormir; estaba exhausto y se caía de sueño, pero al fin había terminado con la trasformación del coche, ahora tocaba la mejor parte; mostrar el fruto de su esfuerzo a sus compañeros.

—Chicos. Llamad al resto, tenéis que verlo —dijo con un tono triunfante y enérgico a pesar del cansancio.

Todos los Quemadores, incluido Jacob acudieron a la puerta del garaje donde había estado Dutch trabajando casi todo un día. Kelynne estaba emocionada, suponía que su querido coche estaría (por supuesto) mejor que cuando se lo devolvió Texas, pero, el amargor de haber perdido la pureza de un coche costoso e único le reconcomía aún. Todos estaban impacientes y la emoción de verlo les había echo olvidar los problemas de momento.

—¿Estáis listo para verlo? Atentos — a todos les brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

—Muy bien, pues… —Dutch cerró un momento los ojos inconsciente y cabeceó, a punto de caer rendido por el sueño, pero Roth, que se hallaba junto a él le zarandeó—. A sí— Sacudió la cabeza y despejó la mente.

Dutch pulsó el botón que habría automáticamente el garaje, la puerta de metal ascendía despacio. Todos miraban expectantes la puerta de metal, que poco a poco, dejaba entrever una hermosa figura reluciente.

La puerta paró en seco hasta llegar al final. Las luces del garaje se encendieron y todos ahogaron un grito de asombro. Kelynne estuvo a punto de desmayarse, no cabía en si de asombro.

Su Lamborgini aventador LP 700-4 roadster apenas parecía el mismo. Conservaba muchos elementos del coche que fue antes, entre ellos las llantas, la delantera y parte de su composición, pero, tenía techo y unos inmensos alerones en la parte trasera, tubos de escape que sobresalían de la parte baja del coche, otra cosa que impresionaba, era la nueva mano de pintura y las tonalidades que el creativo de Dutch le había dado; por la parte de arriba era color azabache con dibujos de truenos blancos que seguían uniforme por el capó. Por la parte de abajo tenía un tono añil azulado; estos colores se unían en un degradado, luego, por los laterales, tenía dibujado rayos y relámpagos entrelazados en tonos blancos y grises. Y en el colateral derecho, un impresionante dibujo estiloso de una ardilla caricaturesca montada en una especie de monociclo motorizado; aquel dibujo solo le representaba dos colores; blanco y gris oscuro. Luego, las llantas también habían sido pintadas de nuevo, de un tono gris plateado perfilado por finas líneas en añil brillante.

El coche era estupendo, y solo había visto el exterior. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna de lo aturdida y jubilosa que estaba. Quiso dar un paso adelante para observar la reluciente carrocería, pero dio un traspié y Mike la tuvo sujetar por los hombros para que no cayese, apenas reparó en aquel acto, sus ojos seguían incrustados en su nuevo coche mejorado, Kelynne pensaba que tal vez no fue una mala idea dejar que le tuneara el coche.

Texas se quedó absolutamente embelezado por el coche, y segundos después, no se desmayó y cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

—Dutch, es increíble, te as superado —alabó Mike—. ¿Qué te parece Kelynne?— aunque ya supo su respuesta hace tiempo, deseó que se expresara.

—Te as lucido chico —felicitó Jacob orgulloso.

—Ahg… Yo…. Es…. —balbuceó—. No tengo palabras… es ¿Magnífico? Gracias Dutch…

Aunque no era el clamo que esperaba Dutch, se conformó, pues su cara ya se lo decía todo; su entusiasmo y el agradecimiento tan profundo que sentía.

—Te ha quedado genial Dutch —aplaudió Julie, no esperaba que la trasformación fuera tan buena, aunque había algo que le escamaba, aquel coche portaba elementos que ella conocía muy bien.

—Guau… Es asombroso… —a Chuck también le costaba expresarse, pero luego fue el primero en acercarse y mirar a través de la ventanilla sin llegar a tocarlo. Avía algo que le resultaba bastante familiar en el coche.

Kelynne se acercó más al coche, examinando su nuevo vehículo. Se quedó sorprendida con los nuevos añadidos, como el techo y los alerones. Se puso detrás del vehículo y observó los faros arreglados y sus matices y, se centró de nuevo en los alerones, cuando más lo miraba, más le sonaban, los palpó cuidadosamente, estos eran enteramente de color añil brillante, muy lustrosos.

Miró el interior; parecía bastante complejo con tantos controles añadidos. También se percató de que había muchas cosas de su salpicadero anterior, aunque muchas otras las habían incluido.

—Mike, ahora podremos echar carreras —invitó Kelynne.

Mike no contestó, parecía algo retraído, desde que le habían enseñado el coche no la miraba directamente a los ojos. La morena pensó que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Bueno, voy a dormir…—bostezó Dutch cansado—. Me alegro de que os gustara.

—Por supuesto Dutch, has hecho un gran trabajo. —aprobó Mike.

Dutch se encaminó a su cuarto pesadamente acompañado de Roth.

Mike atravesó el garaje sin pararse a mirar el coche y remolcó lo que parecía ser una moto verde hasta salir del garaje.

—He Mike ¿Y esa moto? —preguntó Kleine intrigada, no la había visto antes y le resultó muy curiosa aquella moto.

—Oh Mike, no lo me lo puedo creer…—bramó Chuck con ambas manos puesta en la cabeza.

De repente, todos lo miraron asombrado, fue un momento bastante incomprensible para Kelynne, que no alcanzaba a comprender la situación, hasta que escrutó mejor la moto. Algo más abajo del cuadro de mando, se encontraba la figurita del perro que siempre estaba en el salpicadero de Mutt. Entonces, volvió a mirar su coche, y comprendió, Mike le había dado piezas de su propio auto ¿Pero por qué?

—He Mike —trotó hacia su lado—. Qu… ¿Qué ha pasado con tu coche?— pero Mike no le respondió, simplemente apartó la mirada algo cortado y con cierta pena.

—Bueno, no había suficientes piezas para modificar el coche como tal, así que decidí donar las piezas de Mutt. —decidió decir al fin.

Kelynne no se podía creer el sacrificio que había echo Mike con su coche, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, y después de muchos años, sintió el peso de sus crímenes, pero no se dejó embaucar por la nobleza de Mike y aguantó el tipo.

—¿Sabes? Esa moto es una pasada —magnificó con una sonrisa animosa.

A Mike le sentó bien el comentario, y él también se animó.

—¿Quién se apunta a una carrera? —invitó Mike dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

—Creo que yo paso… No quiero volver a montarme en la moto —se apresuró Chuck reticente. Era el que menos le hacía gracia la trasformación de Mutt en una moto (otra vez)

—Pues yo me apunto —se anotó Julie.

—Lo siento chicos, será en otro momento, he de volver a mis asuntos —Jacob se despidió de ellos y se adentró detrás del mostrador del Bar, parecía algo pensativo.

Texas se estaba recomponiendo, cuando se enderezó miró a los chicos con aire ausente.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —parecía algo desorientado.

—OH, solo el nacimiento de mi nuevo y mejorado coche: Streaks —rebautizó su coche con gran orgullo.

Texas volteó y se topó de nuevo con la impresionante visión de aquel lustroso coche nuevo. Estuvo apunto de desmayarse otra vez si Mike no hubiera llegado a exhortar:

—¿Te apuntas a una carrera?

—Por supuesto, Texas va darlo todo y ganará —se animó eufórico.

Todos miraron a Chuck expectantes, y el rubio se sintió apurado, todos les ponían mirada de suplica, incluso Kelynne. Chuck suspiró dándose por vencido, probablemente se arrepentiría de de las palabras que iba a pronunciar:

—Está bien…

La carrera iba muy igualada. En el primer minuto de carrera, Kelynne sobrepasó a todos, pero su falta de conocimiento sobre el manejo de su reformado coche se hizo patente; por intuición supo identificar y manejar bien lo primordial, pero si iba a una velocidad muy alocada probablemente acabaría tomando mal una curva y acabaría por estrellarse, cosa que evitaba a toda costa; dañar su coche nuevo. El arranque inicial de Streaks fue espectacular, pero los demás no tardaron en aventajarla. 9 Lives y Stronghorn se disputaban fervientemente el primer puesto, a veces uno llegaba adelantar al otro por cuestión de centímetros.

La moto de Mike, con un Chuck histérico como pasajero parecía encontrarse en una posición central casi inamovible. Aminoró la marcha para llegar al nivel de Kelynne, esta lo miró, no distinguió bien la mirada que puso por el reflejo de los cristales del casco, pero lo intuyó, y le dedicó una mirada traviesa y juguetona. Mike le despidió con chulería y su moto despegó como una bala, en poco tiempo acabó adelantando a Julie y Texas, y estos se quedaron embobados por un breve instante. La moto de Mike era rapidísima y tenía una potencia de arranque brutal, Chuck se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Mike, gimiendo y gritando por el pánico; ya se estaba arrepintiendo profundamente del cambio de opinión.

Mike recorrió las estrechas curvas con gran maestría, y hubiera quedado un plano muy guay si Chuck no estuviera tras suya, chillando como loco cada vez que sus rodillas se acercaban demasiado al asfalto, y por supuesto, la gran velocidad lo hacía estremecer de pánico.

En menos de ocho minutos, Mike llego a la línea de meta, en segundo lugar quedó Texas, muy seguido de Julie, y Kelynne llegó la última.

Los conductores salieron del coche para clamar al vencedor. Kelynne por su parte, se sentía decepcionada, aunque en el fondo se alegraba por Mike.

Chuck se bajó de la moto y se sentó en el suelo para recobrar aliento, estaba bastante mareado.

—¿Qué a pasado Kelynne? Podías haber ido mucho más rápido —recalcó Mike medio burlándose de ella.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de vehículos, hay muchos controles —alegó Kelynne de brazos cruzados.

—Te acostumbraras —animó Julie.

—No es tan difícil KASHAAAAA…. —le propinó Texas.

—Yo te enseñaré —ofreció Mike. La morena se mostró gratamente sorprendida.

Él hacía demasiado por ella, y aunque se mostrase así con la mayoría de la gente, Kelynne sopesó fríamente (no tan frío) en su actitud hacia ella. Pensó que lo más probable es que el chico se estuviera enamorando de ella, y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo solo de pensarlo, aunque él se mostraba bastante distante en cuanto al contacto físico. Y concluyó de era muy posible que le hubiese creado especie de trauma por lo que sucedió el otro día. Aunque en el fondo solo fuesen conjeturas, si el chico hubiera creado aversión por el contacto físico por su culpa no podría perdonárselo, y por supuesto, tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo.

—Muchas gracias Mike, no se como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi —agradeció, y estrechó su mano sin previo aviso, mostrándole un cordial apretón de manos. Mike le sonrió incómodo, intentando verse natural.

—La próxima vez tenemos que invitar a Dutch —se percató Mike, ya que el pobre Dutch tuvo que irse enseguida a descansar por el duro trabajo que realizó entre ayer y hoy.

—Eso, y la próxima vez Texas os vencerá—afirmó Texas con ánimo.

Montaron en sus autos poniendo rumbo al cuartel de los Quemadores. Mike intentó no ir demasiado rápido, ya que había mareado demasiado a Chuck durante la carrera. Por el caminó pensó que él y los chicos se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, Kelynne podía desconcertar al principio, incluso uno podía sentirse intimidado ante su semblante seguro y decidido, pero cuando cogías confianza con ella, todo parecía ser risas, coqueteos y juerga. Mike meneó la cabeza despejándose las ideas, tal vez ella no fuese realmente consciente de la gravedad del asunto, pero él si, y tendría que dirigir a su grupo para que no se dejase llevar demasiado por una paz aparente, ya que pronto volverían a encontrarse en problemas (empezando por él mismo)

***Bar de Antonio***

Al día siguiente:

—¿Cómo? ¿Echasteis una carrera sin mí? —protestó Dutch.

—No te preocupes, daremos otra en otra ocasión —acomodó Mike, tomando un pedazo de pizza.

—Tios, este sitio es genial, y la pizza no esta nada mal —los chicos había llevado consigo a Kelynne al bar de Antonio, sitio donde suelen frecuentar en sus ratos libres o cada vez que quieren ir a comer (algo que no sea preparado por Jacob)

—Es uno de los mejores sitios de la ciudad —convino Chuck.

Kelynne paseó la mirada por el mostrador y el resto de las mesas, y lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las figuras cuadriculadas que predominaban algunas columnas, sobre todo, las que se cernían sobre su mesa.

—Esa figura se te parece Mike —señaló Kelynne por encima del asiento de Mike.

Mike se quedó mudo, no supo como consiguió distinguir su retrato entre las múltiples figuras casi idénticas.

—Texas está impresionado con tu capacidad de distinción —alabó Texas impresionado.

—Sí, es… bastante inquietante —dijo Dutch, que más que sorprendido se quedó algo alarmado ante el tino de la chica.

—Y… ¿Adonde queréis ir ahora? —dijo Julie a modo de proposición.

Los Quemadores se miraron entre sí, todos pensaban lo mismo: hacer un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad.

Chuck presentó a sus compañeros y amigos de Rol a Kelynne cuando la llevaron a LARPers; al principio todo le pareció muy raro ya que no sabía mucho de juegos de rol, pero a ella se le daba bien interpretar en cierto modo, por que se jactó de sus aptitudes de interpretación. También participó en un Rodeo Roundup que celebrara The Mama's boy junto con Texas, Kelynne estuvo a punto de ganar, pero otros tipos más experimentados maniobraron por encima de sus capacidades y, como no, le tiró los tejos a Junior, líder de The Mama's boy, que no se sintió nada interesado en ella y le dio larga. También visitó Cabler's Settlement y conoció a Tennie que le cayó muy bien ya que ambas sabían de mecánica pero Tennie era infinitamente mejor que ella y se lo tuvo que reconocer con una reverencia, y al final de la visita Dutch dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo salió bien durante el proceso y el final.

También pasaron por diversos sitios donde todos disfrutaros de las ocurrencias de Kelynne, que, con costumbre y tiempo, acababan haciendo gracia. Ella se lo pasó mejor de lo que esperaba, pensó que tendría que actuar todo el tiempo que estuviera con ellos, pero la alegría que le proporcionaba la compañía de cada uno de ellos era autentica. Kelynne sabía que eran buena gente, defendiendo propósitos loables, defensores de la libertad que no se merecían haberse topado con ella, aun así, mantuvo la mente fría para no dejarse llevar por los pocos sentimientos mundanos y puros que le quedaban.

Con suerte, acabaría timándolos sin que estos supieran el qué ni cómo. Y, decidió dar como pago por las piezas su ayuda para hacer frente al enemigo.

Los días próximos, Mike le enseñó a Kelynne a manejar los diversos controles de su coche. Ella descubrió, que casi todas las armas de Mutt la tenía ahora su auto. Mike se quedó impresionado al ver los avances de Kelynne en el manejo de los nuevos añadidos, aprendía rápido e incluso llegó a descubrir por si sola el manejo de diversos programas.

Y no dejó de insistir a Chuck para que se sentase en el asiento del copiloto y le enseñara a programar cosas, al principio este le daba excusas poco logradas y creíbles, hasta que después de mucho insistir acabo accediendo. Para sorpresa del rubio esta no intentó hacerle nada raro mientras explicaba de aritmética, lo cual le hizo ganar puntos de confianza a Kelynne.

Mike se sentía a gusto con Kelynne en el garaje, esta parecía haber captado las pautas de los Quemadores y se había acoplado bien a ellos. Ya no había ningún tipo de problema con ella, exceptuando la vez que llamó Rayon a Mike por haber traído a tal espécimen de mujer a su Motel, pues esta se había lanzado de lleno a por él en más de una ocasión, por suerte, Rayon era un hombre sosegado y paciente, que de vez en cuando obraba con rectitud, así que pasó por alto su impertinencia.

Kane no había dado señales de ataque en tres días, y aquello provocó la exasperación de algunos, sobre todo de Mike. El ambiente era tenso, pues cuando más tiempo pasaba sin que sucediera nada, más cohibidos se sentían, todos menos Kelynne, cuya parsimonia no tiene parangón.

Al cuarto día, Kelynne decidió actuar para completar ciertos asuntos pendientes: Mike iba dar una vuelta por los rededores por si divisaba peligro, pues, organizaron turnos para patrullar por la ciudad en distintas zonas.

—He Mike —llamó a distancia— ¿Por qué no damos un *rulo juntos?

*Rulo: lo mismo que decir; dar una "vuelta" o "paseo" pero dicho de la forma más basta posible.

—Claro. Tú puedes ir por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, ya conoces mejor la ciudad, no te perderás, así terminaremos antes —planifico, y se dispuso a ponerse el casco.

—No Mike, no me has entendido —el la miró extrañado. Entonces ella se acercó a la moto y le dio palmaditas al asiento de atrás—. Tú y yo, en la mato; Juntos —especificó.

Mike se alteró por dentro. Aun no podía olvidarse de lo que hizo en el coche al segundo día después de conocerla. No pensaba que sucedería lo mismo, aun así prefería guardar distancia y acercarse algo más (si era necesario) cuando hubiese gente de por medio.

—No… yo voy a patrullar, si quieres venir es mejor que traigas el coche… —pero antes de finalizar, Kelynne ya se había sentado en la moto.

Mike la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no supo que decirle, hasta que encontró una buena escusa.

—No tienes casco, podría resultar peligroso si… —ella se adelantó sacando el casco de Chuck tras su espalda (sabía hacer varios trucos de aparición y desaparición que impresionaba a muchos)

—Tú miras al frente, y yo a los flancos —se puso el casco, que no le quedaba nada mal.

—¿Chuck te dio permiso?

—Por supuesto, no cojo nada sin pedir prestado —mintió, era una ladrona nata, pero si le pidió permiso antes a Chuck, ya que no podía arriesgarse co una artimaña tan fácil de ver.

Mike se quedaba sin opciones, no quería ser brusco ni tampoco desagradable dándole larga secamente aunque aquella fuera la manera de impedir su propósito.

—Está bien —aceptó al fin—. pero estate atenta a los flancos —puntualizó.

Entonces terminó de ponerse el casco y se posicionó en el asiento, súbitamente Kelynne posó las manos sobre sus hombros delicadamente. Al sentir el ligero tacto se estremeció, y una ola de inquietudes azotó su mente. Kelynne sintió la tensión en sus hombros a pesar de que no lo estaba agarrando fuerte.

—Estás muy tenso —masajeó sus hombros.

Mike tuvo escalofríos cuando sus hábiles dedos presionaron con destreza sus hombros.

—No… No empecemos —dijo pausadamente, y se inclinó hacia atrás.

Kelynne apartó sus manos de él.

—¿Qué te ocurre Mike? ¿Realmente te molesta que te toque? No se hasta que punto llega tu aversión, pero no me gustan los hombros que se ponen así de quisquillosos —inquirió petulante, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? —Espetó y la miró con dureza a través del casco—. N-no, no es que me moleste exactamente, es que no quiero que te sobrepases —profirió enfadado.

—¿Contigo? Oh Mike, yo solo quiero hacerte sentir bien, no querría hacer nada que te molestase…—respondió arduamente.

—Es eso… esas cosas me hacen sentir incómodo, pero tu sigues insistiendo —Mike se cruzó de brazos, se olvido por completo que tenía que salir.

—¿Tú crees? Ha sido tocarte un poco y ponerte nervioso enseguida y luego te enfadas… —paró en seco. Ella vio que su diálogo no iba a ninguna parte, Mike no podía entender aun estos temas tan adultos y, se dio cuenta de que estaba empujándolo hacia un terreno que él no quería entrar—. Em… lo siento. Supongo que me he comportado como una egoísta egocéntrica y… De todas formas, no quería hacerte nada parecido a lo del otro día. ¿Podrás perdonarme? —se disculpó al fin. Quisiera o no, tendría dejar de incitarlo de esa manera.

—No hay nada que perdonar… Lo siento pero yo no…

—He, no es necesario que tu pidas perdón… —en verdad lo cortó porque no quería oír todo lo que tenía que decir, pero se comportó y con voz serena y modulada dijo:— Te acompaño a patrullar ¿vale? Si quieres me monto en el coche.

A Mike se le pasó por alto su salida de vigilancia por la zona y se sintió apurado.

—Da igual, agárrate —arrancó la moto y el motor zumbó—. Vigila los flancos.

Y salieron disparados del sitio. La repentina aceleración hizo que Kelynne se agarrase fuerte a sus hombros como acto relejo, y cuando se percató de ello no percibió ni una pizca de incomodidad o disgusto en el semblante del chico.

Recorrieron la ciudad a una velocidad prudencial: ni muy rápido para percatarse de los indicios ni muy lento para regresar demasiado tarde. Una vez hecho el recorrido con éxito Mike paró en una esquina.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al Motel? —preguntó predispuesto.

Kelynne dudó, ya que tenía su coche en el garaje de los Quemadores, pero luego aceptó con la condición que viniera a buscarla el próximo día y Mike se comprometió a ello con una gran sonrisa que la chica no pudo ver.

Paró en medio del Motel Skylark, y justamente Rayon salió por la puerta de entrada y se los quedó observando impávido durante unos segundos hasta que Kelynne se quitó el casco.

—¿Qué hacías tanto tiempo afuera? —inquirió Rayon con tono molesto.

—Oh, lo siento mi querido Rayon —emitió una risita casi imperceptible—. Prometo no llegar tan tarde la próxima vez, pero ten en cuenta que no me quedaré para siempre jejeje… —Kelynne se mostraba demasiado juguetona y confiada con el dueño del Motel.

Le tendió el casco a Mike para que se lo devolviera a Chuck. Desmontó de la moto y su acompañante descubrió un rostro muy risueño, apenas parecía ella misma.

—¿Kelynne? —Mike no sabía como tomarse todo aquello.

Rayon escrutó el tipo de la moto y luego miró a Kelynne con cara de reproche.

—No temas, es Mike… jajaja—apresuró a decir. Luego volteó y le susurró a Mike—Ni te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacerte —aclaró en un tono medio preocupante y entusiasta. Se volvió en dirección al Motel y se encaminó hacia la entrada con paso acelerado.

Mike la vio marchar pasmado, y se quedó petrificado cuando ella rodeo el cuello del hombre trajeado con su brazo antes de entrar; parecían haber echo buenas migas, o tal vez hubiera algo más que amistad, en tal caso era una relación extraña la que mantenían. Mike sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y puso rumbo al garaje de los Quema Ruedas.

Mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por las carreteras, tuvo el presentimiento de que mañana no sería un buen día, aunque en el fondo, la idea que le hizo sentirse mal fue la de no haberle dicho a Kelynne lo que sentía realmente, pues, estaba confuso ante la situación que lo ponía, aunque al parecer, ella ya descifró lo que él no podía aclarar ni expresar con palabras. Estaba algo dolido y no sabía bien porque, le atormentaba no tener las cosas claras, pero una vez que llegó al lugar de encuentro de los Quemadores y conversó con sus amigos dejó de darle importancia sus pensamientos más fútiles y se sintió mejor.

Al día siguiente, Mike recogió a Kelynne antes de comenzar la tarde. Observó atento como la chica se despedía cariñosamente de Rayon, aunque la actitud de este era saca y hostil.

—Oh, Rayon es un tipo genial, nunca podré estarte más agradecida Mike, gracias por recomendarme este Motel —comentó al subir en la moto y él chico le tendió el casco de Chuck, que se lo volvió a dejar.

Mike solo asintió y no dijo nada más hasta llegar al garaje:

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Rayon? —se animó a decir algo nervioso. Ella no contestó en seguida y eso indujo a Mike a pensar el porque de tal pregunta y que había sido un estúpido al preguntárselo.

Kelynne esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y aviesa. Él chico temió el haberla provocado.

—Bueno Mike… No sabría que contestarte, puede que seas demasiado joven aun para saber ciertas cosas —contestó pedante, y eso a le disgustó a Mike. Por eso decidió corresponder su respuesta con un cruel silencio y una mirada iracunda que desviaba de la suya cuando esta intentaba mirarlo a la cara.

—OH venga ¿Qué hice ahora? —suplicó, pero Mike seguía en sus trece, parecía que hoy estaba más irascible que nunca.

Kelynne lo persiguió exigiendo explicaciones elocuentes hasta que este remolcó la moto en una de las esquinas del lugar.

— No es… No es por ti…

—Entonces es por ti —alegó acuciante.

—No —espetó airado —yo solo te pregunté algo y tú me contestas de ese modo ¿pondrías mostrar más tacto? ¿O ser más seria? —se cruzó de brazos, indispuesto a moverse del sitio en pos de una buena respuesta.

Lo miró trémula. Ya no sabía que decirle, parecía que todo lo que dijese estaba mal, cosa que no comprendía, porque que ella supiera; nunca cambió su forma de ser desde que lo conoció, era como si él esperase algo más de ella que su humor jactancioso y su picardía al hablar. Temía el hecho de decirle cualquier cosa, pues cualquier palabra que saliese de su boca parecía enfadarlo aún más.

—Perdona si…

—No quiero tus disculpas —espetó, y se giró al lado contrario.

—Pues vale… cuando estés menos irritado puedes venir a mí pidiéndome perdón, pues yo si aceptaré tus disculpas ¿O te crees que eres el único con derecho de perdonar? —sin darse cuenta, parte del verdadero "yo" que ocultaba salió a flote, y ahogó un suspiro de lamento en silencio.

Mike se giró y la miró de arriba abajo asombrado. Quería decirle algo más contundente pero al ver que no se le ocurría nada asentó la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento que no controlaba, cuyo origen desconocía y lo estaba pagando con ella.

—Lo siento, esto se nos está yendo de las manos —desvió la mirada avergonzado—. No se que me ha pasado…—se froto el brazo.

Era la primera vez que un chico acababa disculpándose delante de ella cuando esta había tenido la última palabra.

—No pasa nada Mike —tomó sus hombros he hizo que lo mirase a los ojos, ella le brindó una mirada decidida y compleja—. Estoy aquí para echaros una mano, no para pelearme con nadie. No quiero ganarme tu enemistad—. De repente, Mike sintió por un momento que nada malo podría pasarle si ella permanecía a su lado, mirándole de aquella manera.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de arriba. Mike no atisbó a ver lo que había echo tal ruido, pero Kelynne, si se hizo una idea de lo que pudo ser.

—Mike, creo que más de un amigo tuyo se merece el apodo del "cotilla" —gesticuló con las manos mostrando una divertida sonrisa.

Mike y Kelynne subieron al recibidor como si acabasen de llegar y, antes de adentrarse en el mostrador del bar; oyeron los cuchicheos de Chuck, Texas y Dutch. Cuando hicieron acto de presencia el corro entre los tres chicos se dispersó y todos se giraron hacia ellos dos mostrando una expresión forzosa. Entonces Mike supo lo que habían estado haciendo definitivamente; espiando la acalorada charla que había tenido hace un momento. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

—He chicos —se aventuró Kelynne muy animada (no parecía afectada por la platica con Mike)— Algunos de ustedes va a tenerse que ir al rincón de los castigados por no participar en el súper debate. Está mal quedarse al margen—. Mientras lo decía, fue parsimoniosa hacia el trío y aferró los hombros de Chuck y Dutch atrayéndolos hacia ella de forma amistosa e jovial. Su tono y su expresión al decir las palabras fue tan animado y divertido que ya nadie tomo en serio la disputa de hace un par de minutos, y todos rieron con ella. Había tornado una tensa situación en un momento divertido y Mike se alegró.

—¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada? —dudó un poco Chuck.

—En absoluto —tranquilizó a su amigo, Mike esbozó una sonrisa de confianza, y con ello, Chuck y el resto dejó de darle importancia a todo lo que hubieran discutido anteriormente.

—Si me permitís chicos, me gustaría dar una vuelta por vuestras pistas. Aun tengo que perfeccionar los giros, quiero estar preparada para la ocasión —pidió Kelynne.

—Claro, toda tuya, pero no estés mucho rato —concedió Mike, que parecía haber vuelto a su estado normal.

Kelynne se despidió de los chicos y puso rumbo a las pista de pruebas de los Quemadores. Mike la vio marchar hasta que su auto se perdió entre la humareda. Y cuando ya no quedó indicios de su marcha, soltó un suspiro melancólico.

—¿Realmente todo va bien? —supuso Texas con su pose de pensar.

—Oh si… todo va bien —dijo poco convincente—. No tienes porque preocuparte Texas, lo de antes fue… —no supo que decir quería pedir perdón pero no se atrevía.

—Puedes contárselo a papá Texas cuando tengas las cosas más claras —posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Mike.

Mike se sintió agradecido.

Alguien le llamó y volteó; era Jacob tras la barra pidiendo que se acercara. Mike se sentó en un taburete.

—Mike, será mejor que no te fíes mucho de esa chica —aconsejó Jacob con aire misterioso.

—¿Por qué? Si es por lo de antes… fue en parte culpa mía —bajó la mirada algo resentido.

—No se a que te refieres —al parecer Jacob estuvo ausente cuando discutieron—. Pero me da mala espina, las personas que se presentan así al final no suelen ser de fiar. Solo sabemos de donde procede pero aparte de eso no nos ha contado nada más —observó Jacob, cuya vejez y experiencia lo llevaba a sentirse desconfiado de ciertas cosas.

—No, a mi me ha contado más cosas sobre ella —dio una pausa, percatándose que en verdad solo le había contado lo que sucedía en otros lugares a medias, pero en verdad ¿Qué sabía de ella? Solo que vivía en determinada ciudad y que tenía dos coches y uno de ellos estaba en su tierra natal. Rememoró ciertas conversaciones, y recordó que una vez le dijo que antaño era pobre pero que después se volvió adinerada y, que tenía dos años más que él—. Bueno, en verdad no más que a vosotros.

—Mike, debes estar alerta con ella, he oído un rumor que no me ha gustado un pelo —susurró al decir rumor.

—¿Qué rumor? —se mostró intrigado.

—Cuando derrotasteis aquel tipo, ella usó un tipo de arma que no era nada parecida a las que usamos.

—¿Quién te lo comento?

—Vosotros lo comentasteis —aclaró enfadado—. No estoy sordo.

—Lo siento Jacob—se disculpó.

—No se que clase de arma era pero…

—Parecía muy pesada, y era muy alargada y cilíndrica pero, no era la forma en sí lo que resultaba extraño, era lo que disparaba, echaba humo al disparar y… parecía bastante destructiva —a medida que Mike iba explicándole, los ojos de Jacob iban abriéndose más de la impresión.

—Oh no, ahora si que no debes fiarte de ella, alguien con que lleva ese tipo de arma no es de fiar —voceó. Todos lo oyeron y se giraron hacia Jacob que parecía turbado.

—¿Qué te pasa viejo? Tranquilízate —intentó calmarlo Dutch.

—No debéis fiaros de ella, no si porta un arma de fuego — pregonó inquieto.

—¿Un arma de fuego? —inquirió Chuck algo asustado, aquello no le sonó nada bien.

—Son armas prohibidas, prácticamente en todo el continente, no, es posible que en todo el país. Alguien que porte esa clase de armas no debe tramar nada bueno, la gente que tiene cosas prohibidas son cínicas…

—No te precipites Jacob, nosotros tenemos coches que fueron prohibidos en Deluxe, y no somos malvados —concretó Mike, que no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Jacob.

—Esto es diferente Mike, no compares un coche con un arma de fuego, esas armas se usaron en las grandes guerras de la historia, se prohibieron precisamente porque algunas eran muy destructivas, cualquiera de esas armas puede acabar con tu vida en un instante.

—Eso suena horrible —comentó trémulo Chuck.

—Las armas láseres son también destructivas y pueden llegar a matarte. ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —Jacob era sabio y un mentor para los Quemadores, pero también era testarudo y no podía aceptar ciertas cosas fácilmente.

—Puede que tengas razón en que las armas láseres son muy dañinas —recapacitó al pensar en ello—. ¿Pero que clase de gente querría un arma de fuego? Piénsalo Mike, no sabe ocultar nada bueno si tiene un arma de esas, con lo difícil que es de adquirir ¿No sería más fácil tomar un arma láser si quieres defenderte? Está claro que tiene que defenderse de algo realmente malo y poderoso para llegar a querer un arma así, o puede que pretenda hacer daño con ella —explayó su hipótesis para que los demás empezaran a recapacitar también.

La sala quedó en silencio por un breve momento. Ya nadie sabía que pensar. Kelynne había mareado a los chicos en muchos sentidos, al principio no causó buena impresión, pero después empezaron a divertirse con ella y a tener más confianza, decía y hacía cosas raras pero nada que les indicara que fuese vil o que planease algo perverso.

—Yo… no creo que sea esa clase personas, tendrá sus motivos para tener un arma así, puede que alguien se la aya dado… —Mike se negaba a creer. En su mente no paraban de bullir las dudas y los supuestos, pero su corazón se negaba a creer tales cosas.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer que a pesar de lo que hubiera dicho se negase a ver. Se notaba que el chico estaba hecho un mar de dudas, pero aun así, no podía tomarse en serio las palabras de un veterano como Jacob. Entonces, Jacob empezó a mirar la situación de Mike de otra manera.

—Chico, se que esto es duro, pero como líder, no puedes dejarte influir por los sentimientos —asesoró temeroso, y Jacob ya no se sintió tan sabio como antes.

—¿Sentimientos? —preguntó Mike de un respingo, aquello le alteró de sobremanera.

—No, bueno… estás cosas no se me dan bien, no es mi punto fuerte. Bueno, los jóvenes de hoy se apañan mejor con estos temas que yo… Bueno, ya hablé suficiente, solo te digo que la mantengas vigilada por si acaso, a saber por donde podría venir…. Ya me voy —y se retiró adentro sin decir nada más.

Aquellas últimas palabras alteraron a Mike. Supuso que cuando dijo "sentimientos" se refería a la amistad que había entablado con ella, pero si fuera así no se habría mostrado tan retraído al hablar del tema y no se habría retirado de aquella manera.

—Mike, ¿Crees realmente en algo de lo que ha dicho? —preguntó Dutch en post de una respuesta.

—Pues, supongo que habrá que mantenerla vigilada, es cierto que sabemos poco sobre ella o su pasado, incluso de su vida actual en su ciudad —tomó la decisión al dominarse.

—Pero se ha comportado raro cuando empezó a hablar de sentimientos —agregó Chuck.

—Déjalo estar, Jacob es así… Será porque se a echo nuestra amiga muy rápido, eso es todo —hablo en plural en cuanto todos sabía que el viejo se refería a él, pero no llamó expresamente la atención ese detalle.

—Texas no piensa que sea mala persona. Ahora que Texas recuerda, tiene que devolverle a Kelynne su llavero.

Todos se giraron hacia Texas expectantes. Entonces Texas los miró con altitud por verse el centro de atención y sacó un llavero de su bolsillo.

Tenía forma de escudo color plateado y llevaba una leyenda grabada repintado en negro que decía: "Nkaráz.* Reparaciones y repuestos aftokínito*" Mike reconoció el llavero y supo que era de ella.

_*Nkaráz: "garaje" en griego *Aftokínito: "coche" en griego_

Mike le pidió a Texas que se lo dejara ver un momento y Texas le tendió el llavero. Mike lo escudriñó, había dos palabras que no entendía, pero leyó claramente "Reparaciones y repuestos" y aquello le dio que pensar.

—¿Y por qué tienes esto? —le preguntó Dutch a Texas.

—Oh, se desprendió de las llaves, Texas iba a devolvérselo, pero se le olvidó.

Dutch estampó su mano contra su cara, cansado de las actitudes de Texas, pero no comentó al respecto.

—Creo que eso no es lo más raro… —decidió decir Dutch, que, antes no le dio mucha importancia, pero en vista la situación, supo que lo mejor era comentarlo ahora—. Veras, cuando reformé el coche de Kelynne no vi rastro del arma que usó contra Red, creía que lo guardaba en alguna parte del coche —se encogió de hombros.

Mike especuló serio. Él también sabía que la guardaba en alguna parte del coche, aunque no supo cual. Una idea se el vino a la mente:

—Es posible que la haya escondido cuando revisó el coche en algún sitio.

—Es lo más probable, pero, ¿Cuándo la escondió? Debió de ser antes de que le prestara el coche a Texas, no se, eso me resulta extraño, ya que sabía que el enemigo volvería a atacar —expuso Chuck, cuyo gran cerebro le ayuda a concretar las cosas.

—Tienes razón Chuck —admitió Mike—. Puede que se le estropease… Habrá que interrogarla, pero esta vez todos.

Los chicos lo miraron y asintieron.

Esta vez Mike no quería enfrentarse solo, pues, cuando estaba a solas con ella cambiaba de parecer, se sentía incómodo y no podía expresarse como quería. Pero intentó no desanimarse por ello, pues creyó que tal actitud sería pasajera, que lo más probable es que se comportase así por estar desconcertado respecto a su presencia. Miró a los chicos y se percato de que Julie no estaba.

—¿Sabéis donde está Julie? —preguntó Mike al sus compañeros.

—No sé, aun no ha llegado —se aventuró Dutch al responder.

—Pues, esperaremos a que llegue —sentenció Mike.

Julie era la más sensata del grupo cuya paciencia y razonamiento la habían convertido en un elemento indispensable para el grupo, pero sobre todo, Mike no quería arriesgarse sin ella, ya que ella fue la que mantuvo las distancias más tiempo con Kelynne y la que sopesó fríamente de ella.

Mike rogó para que Julie llegara antes al garaje que Kelynne.

***Pista de pruebas de los Quemadores***

Streaks tomaba las curvas a gran velocidad. Activó las armas y apuntó a los blancos dando de lleno; las armas funcionaban a la perfección, aceleró más y piso el embrague. Kelynne estaba furiosa, se había mordido la lengua todo el tiempo. Ya no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente a Mike, primero le espetaba furioso, luego se amedrentaba de sus palabras y se disculpaba, su humor era impredecible, sobre todo desde que la vio llevarse bien con Rayon. Antes habría supuesto que estaba celoso, pero ahora no se atrevía a especular tales cosas sobre él.

Después de varios minutos, se hartó de las pistas y puso rumbo a la ciudad, quería despejar la mente con un tranquilo paseo por las calles de Motorcity.

Iba a poca velocidad, examinando el paisaje; antes, la ciudad le parecía sucia, más similar a un vertedero que un lugar habitable, pero a los pocos días de estar viviendo allí, tenía que admitir que la ciudad tenía cierto encanto especial.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta Norte, y por un breve instante pensó en largarse sin decir nada, pero no podía, no sin antes haber empaquetado todo lo que había robado y escondido, y sobre todo, no podía marcharse sin recoger su Bazooka, que lo escondió antes de que un Quemador inoportuno y curioso pudiese encontrarla en su coche, aparte, aun seguía siendo peligrosa, pues le quedaba munición todavía.

Cuando se dispuso a dar marcha atrás, un láser alcanzó al colateral del coche. Kelynne miró a todas direcciones; no vio nada. Otro láser la alcanzo a pocos centímetros del anterior disparo. Decidió poner ponerse en marcha, piso el acelerado y tomo otro camino. Si no podías ver tu enemigo en su plenitud, mejor no enfrentarse a este por lo que pudiera pasar, era preferible huir antes que enfrentarse a ciegas.

Otro disparo alcanzó los bajos del coche, aquel golpe fue casi demoledor; por poco hace una voltereta. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y lo vio; El coche de Red, reparado y dispuesto a destruirla.

Kelynne se sintió arrinconada, no podría llegar a tiempo al garaje de los Quemadores sin que ese coche acabase por romper el suyo. Entonces, sagaz, tuvo una idea, sería la más infame de todas, pero merecería la pena si con ello conseguía salvarse y mucho más.

Kelynne se hizo a un lado y frenó un poco la marcha hasta que las ventanillas de ambos coches quedaron a la par, bajó la ventana y gritó:

—¡He, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, para un momento! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Red pareció observarla tras la máscara, pero no parecía dispuesto a dialogar con ella.

Tanteó los controles del salpicadero y aparecieron armas en los laterales del coche, redirigiéndolas hacia ella.

—¡Para te digo, no estoy con los Quema Ruedas, no soy una de ellos, tengo algo que ofrecerte así que para!

Red asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y paró mientras volvía desconectar las armas, Kelynne frenó de golpe pero las ruedas del coche de Red tenían un sistema de frenado mucho más eficaz que el suyo y Streaks paró más adelante que el coche negro y rojo.

Kelynne se bajó del coche y con paso seguro se dirigió al coche de Red, que saló del coche con porte amenazante.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó despreocupada. Red la cogió por la camisa y la estampó contra su coche, reteniéndola con fuerza—. Tio… no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo quiero hacer un trato. —intentó sonar natural a pesar de que le estaba haciendo daño.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Red.

—Lo dicho: un trato —se jactó. A Red no le gustó su soberbia y la levanto a pocos centímetros del suelo para volver a arrojar en la dura revestimiento del coche.

Kelynne tosió quejumbrosa, pero no se iba a amedrentar por los bruscos actos de Red.

—¿Té estás burlando de mí? —parecía enfadado, y no era conveniente enfadar a un hombre irascible.

—En absoluto —sonrió—. Vaya, tienes buen físico, pero supongo que no querrás sacarte la máscara ante mí— Red imprimió más fuerza contra ella, pero no se quejó de dolor ni suplicó clemencia como esperaba Red que hiciera.

—¿Realmente no eres un Quema Ruedas? ¿O eres uno de ellos? ¡Contesta! Se me está acabando la paciencia —espetó alzando la voz.

—No soy ningún Quema Ruedas, ni siquiera soy de Motorcity —Red aflojó los puños, pero mantenía la guardia alta.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas con ellos la otra vez?

—Bueno, como ya dije no soy de Motorcity, llegué a esta ciudad por ciertos asuntos y ellos me encontraron y dejaron que me quedara con ellos, eso es todo—aclaró más seriamente.

—¿Y entonces qué quieres de mí? Sabes que soy su enemigo…

—Si, se que eres su enemigo —dijo ceñuda—. Pero aunque me hayan acogido y yo haya aceptado tal ayuda no significan nada para mí, ellos me importan un comino, igual que no me importa esta carcomida ciudad llena de chatarra y mugre. Solo quiero algo que ellos y… está ciudad tienen, no he venido para hacer amigos, por eso te digo que quiero hacer un trato, llévame con tu jefe—Red dudó cuando empezó a expresarse, pero luego la creyó cuando dijo tan secamente lo poco que le importaba la ciudad y los Quemadores.

—Yo no tengo jefe —aclaró petulante.

—¿Entonces no sabes donde está Kane? —sonrió ávida.

Red seguía dudando sobre aquella mujer, pero notó un atisbo de malicia en su mirada inconfundible, y entonces decidió:

—Está bien, te llevaré hasta él; con una condición. —Pidió. Kelynne lo miró extrañada, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que le propusiera.

—Tú pide

—Vendrás en mi coche.

—de acuerdo, pero no quiero abandonar a mi coche ahí. Supongo que lo entiendes y, no tendrás ningún impedimento en que me lo lleve— Red dudó un momento, pero acabó por aceptar.

—De acuerdo, pero no lo conducirás, lo remolcaré con mi coche y tu estarás bien quietecita en el asiento del copiloto —dictó—. Y ni se te ocurra hacer nada raro o acabaré contigo—le mostró un puño amenazador, luego dejó de oprimirla contra la carrocería.

Retuvo un suspiro de alivio. Red Entró en su coche y se dirigió a Streaks, y con una extraña cuerda-láser que lo conecto desde la parte trasera de su Bugatti hacia la delantera del suyo tiró del vehículo sin dificultad. Se acercó a ella que no se movió del sitio y la miró impaciente. Kelynne se adentró en el coche de Red y se ató el cinturón.

—Puedes proseguir —añadió con una sonrisa que solo incitaba maldad.

Después de aquello, Red advirtió la clase de bellaca que era Kelynne y no temió por una futura escapada o traición. Pisó el embrague y se dispuso a salir de Motorcity.

***Torre de KaneCo***

Red entró en el despacho de Kane seguido de Kelynne. Kane dejó de programar el ordenador y se giró, miró a Red y luego a la chica, quedándose extrañado, pues no le avisaron de que traía compañía.

—¿Quién es esa? —inquirió Kane atravesándola con la mirada.

Kelynne se alegró de que aquel señor no pareciera tan temible como se lo había imaginado, aun así, su presencia imponía.

—Soy Kelynne Target —se presentó.

—Esta es la mujer que disparó el arma contra mi coche —declaró Red medio furioso.

Kane la miro con temor, pero luego le dedico una mirada aviesa.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que tú eres la que juega con armas de fuego —dijo con vos serena y modelada.

—Yo no juego con armas señor —Kelynne lo miró con ira contenida. Kane notó que la chica no era normal y carcajeó ante su contestación.

—Muy bien ¿Y que hacías con esos Quema Ruedas? —espetó airado.

—Odio contar la misma historia más de dos veces pero bueno…Cuando estaba de visita por la ciudad ellos me encontraron y me dieron un lugar para hospedarme, eso es todo. Pero no soy uno de ellos, y por supuesto no los defiendo a pasar de todo, yo vine a Motorcity por ciertos asuntos y nada más —soltó anchamente, el semblante de la chica derrochaba pasotismo.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres de esa asquerosa ciudad? —espetó de nuevo. A Kane no le gustaba la actitud de la chica.

—Como usted a dicho, esa asquerosa, roñosa, mugrienta y carcomida ciudad sin razón de ser tiene algo que yo busco —a Kane le gustó un poco que se explayara tanto en los insultos hacia la ciudad de abajo que tanto odiaba. Pero le intrigaba saber que buscaba en un vertedero como Motorcity.

—¿Y que buscas en ese chatarrero? —se mofó.

—Pues lo que hay… Chatarra —Kane no supo como contestar a eso—. Me interesa de sobremanera los coches, y sobre todo me interesa las piezas de los coches corrosivos que hay allí, oh, no puedo olvidarme que me interesa mucho también los coches de los Quema Ruedas y su tecnología. Tengo un taller donde vendo piezas de repuestos…

A Kane le entró un tic en el ojo, cuando más hablaba de su objetivo más ira le entraba, hasta que explotó.

—¡NO! —Tronó iracundo— No voy a dejar que te lleves nada de eso, por si no estás enterada en Detroit Deluxe está terminantemente prohibido los coches —concluyó su histérica explicación.

A Kelynne le asombró ver tal enfado en un hombre con una edad tan avanzada, sin embargo Red se amedrentó un poco.

—Cálmese abuelo, que a su edad uno tiene que estar tranquilito…

—¿Abuelo? —Ahora sí que si, la chica le ponía de los nervios y ya no la aguantaba más.

Pero antes de que Kane pudiera dar el ultimátum, Kelynne se apresuró a contestar con parsimonia.

—Tranquilo, no se sulfure —hizo un además de calma—. Mire, yo no soy de Motorcity, y tampoco soy de Detroit Deluxe, yo soy de Wisconsin y vivo en Green Bay concretamente. Allí, si que está permitido tener coches, bueno, es difícil tener uno ya que prácticamente apenas se fabrican y tal, usted debe estar más al corriente que lo que pasa fuera de esta ciudad más que esos pardillos Quema Ruedas. —soltó una risita hilarante.

Kane acarició su barba, pensativo. Es cierto que no todas las ciudades eran como Deluxe, y que desgraciadamente los coches seguían permitidos en muchos otros lugares del país, aunque solo podía tenerlo la gente adinerada.

—Si yo me lo quedo ¿Qué más dará? Piénselo, si yo me quedo con todo y me voy lejos de aquí los Quema Ruedas no me van a perseguir, si lo hacen, sus actos le acarrearía terribles consecuencias, mejor que yo me vaya con los coches y con todas las piezas para que ni siguieran vuelvan a tener posibilidades de conducir un auto—. Puso de nuevo su sonrisa pícara.

Kane carcajeó como nunca. En el fondo esa chica era como él, tenían ciertas aptitudes similares. La tomó por los hombros.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta lo que dices… Suena interesante, pero no podrá ser porque en breve todo Motorcity será destruida —su mirada se volvió aviesa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañada, por un momento temió sobre lo que iba a decirle.

—Viste ya el destructivo coche de Red, pero eso es solo el plato principal, el plato fuerte aun está por llegar. He construido un coche mil veces más potente y poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que aya construido antes —rió con fuerza—. Te lo digo para que no te molestes pequeña. Ahora tienes la oportunidad, vete de aquí, vuelve a tu casa y no vuelvas a por algo que desapareció.

—No… —se apartó de él—. Usted no lo entiende, yo quiero de verdad esos coches. Me importa un comino esos Quema Ruedas, solo quiero las piezas que me pueda proporcionar esa ciudad y si puedo quedarme el coche de alguno de ellos mejor que mejor…

—¡He dicho que no! Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de irte inmune de aquí ¡Lárgate! —Kane no estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero Kelynne tampoco.

—¿Y si le ofrezco algo que solo yo pueda ofrecerle? —adoptó un tono interesante.

—Ja, tú no tienes nada que me interese.

—Mike Chilton.

La sala enmudeció.

—¿Mike Chilton?

—Supongo que usted le odia tanto que él a usted, si no me equivoco claro…

—Cuando envíe Loud Light Mike Chilton no tendrá nada que hacer, el caerá como todos los ellos… —Kelynne suspiró sin mucho afán.

—Si, como un Quemador más… Pero el no se merece correr el mismo destino que los demás, el se merece un destino más cruel y doloroso— Red parecía interesado en lo que decía la chica ahora—. Él confía en mi, no se como usted no pudo vencer a tal pardillo antes, la verdad. Yo puedo traérselo a usted, fresco como una rosa y luego, podrá hacerle las macabridades que se le ocurra, torturarlo, humillarle de mil formas, hacer que se muera de hambre o de dolor, como usted prefiera —A Kelynne no le gustaba lo que se estaba imaginando, pero Kane parecía entusiasmado con su idea.

—Aunque lo que dices suena tentador no se… —Kane se hizo el interesante, quería ver hasta que podía dar de sí aquella chica.

—Tu victoria no está asegurada…—aguijó taimada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No digas estupideces —agregó iracundo Red.

—Es cierto, no está asegurada. Mike y el resto os derrotaron ya una vez usando este mismo truquito —Lo supo porque un día ellos se lo contaron.

—Ahora es diferente, el auto es más poderoso, y no solo uno, tenemos dos, no tienes ni idea de lo que son capaces de hacer…. —dijo Kane tajante.

—¿Y si logran derrotarte? Bueno… yo podría hacer que tu victoria fuese definitiva, podría traerte aquí a Mike mi plan es sencillo—espero a que Kane contestase.

—¿Y cual es tu plan perfecto? —inquirió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Tus coches serán muy buenos, pero los Quema Ruedas están patrullando la ciudad todos los días y por turnos, no los pillaras desprevenidos precisamente… Yo creo que, aunque escasas, tiene oportunidades. Si quieres pillarlos desprevenido tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga —Kane se impacientó—. Una carrera —concluyó.

—¿Una qué? —dijo Kane y Red al unísono.

—Celebra una carrera por Motorcity y en Motorcity. Tú diles que estás dispuesto a dejar de perturbar la ciudad si aceptan una carrera, con Red como representante de KaneCo. Los quemadores van a aceptar, sobre todos si se sienten obligados. Preséntales a tu super coche si hace falta para obligarlos. En esa carrera no solo se juega la libertad de Motorcity, si no ambos coches, es decir; el de Red y Loud Light, por supuesto yo participaré en ella, si gano, me quedo con todo lo que yo considere de valor, si usted gana, la ciudad será enteramente suya y… le daré mi coche y mi arma. Tendrá a los Quema Ruedas fuera de combate, y por supuesto Mike Chilton será todo suyo. Al menos que te de miedo apostar —sus ojos se llenaron de inexpugnable ambición.

Kane no se podía creer lo que la chica estaba sugiriéndole. ¿De verdad le creía tan estúpido para aceptar esa locura de idea?

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —le espetó Kane.

—Si que lo tiene, yo quiero lo que quiero y usted quiere lo que quiere, le ofrezco una oportunidad de oro para triunfar de una vez por todas o de que todo se vaya al traste, pero hay más posibilidades que fracase usted por su cuenta que con mi colaboración. Usted decide… Además, no he aclarado los "puntos" de mi plan, cuando oiga todo lo que tenga que decirle se dará cuenta a lo que me refiero. Pero… que no le quede duda que esto es una apuesta, y yo estoy jugando con usted, si yo pierdo contra usted fracasaré —la mirada de Kelynne trasmitía certeza y seguridad. A Kane le gustó esa mirada y tal vez, el plan de la chica tuviera bastante que ofrecerle.

—De acuerdo, suena interesante, te voy a dar una oportunidad, ya que si fracasas como los quemadores tú también saldrás perdiendo ¿Estás dispuesta de verdad? — Kane se sentía entusiasmado, más que por la idea, era por el ímpetu y la energía de la chica para conseguir lo que quería aun percatándose de los riesgos.

—Claro que aceptó —le tendió la mano.

Kane se la iba a estrecha hasta que quiso asegurarse de una cosa:

—¿Estás dispuesta a traicionar a los Quema Ruedas? —inquirió con malicia. Kelynne tuvo que morderse la lengua y hacer su mejor actuación hasta el momento.

—¿Y yo que le debo a ellos? No es mi problema que ellos se hayan creído que era su amiga, la culpa la tiene ese mentecato de Mike, que no tiene ni idea con quien se la juega, ellos no me importan. Cuando yo tengo un objetivo lo persigo hasta alcanzarlo, sin importar a quien tenga que pisotear o que deba hacer para lograrlo —aún seguía con el mano extendida, esperando a que Kane aceptara.

Kane soltó una fuerte risotada, realmente le agradó su último diálogo. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces le estrechó la mano.

—¿En serio vas a aceptar las condiciones de esta chica? —Red no se lo podía creer, el creía en todo momento que Kane le iba a mandar a Wisconsin de un plumazo.

—Habrá que oír los detalles de su plan —dijo dirigiéndose a Red, y este, tuvo que tragar—. Si me permites, me gustaría discutir los detalles de tu plan en otro sitio más tranquilo.

Kane, Red y Kelynne salieron de la estancia para reunirse en un sitio más privado.

Era la primera vez que Kelynne se odiaba tanto a si misma. Pero no le quedaba otra, si Mike perdía y no salía de esta lo sentiría por él y sus compañeros, pues ella solo se iría de la ciudad con las manos vacías, pero si ella ganaba se retiraría sin necesidad de despedirse de nadie, con un gran botín como premio de consolación.

Por primera vez, sintió que estaba traicionando de verdad, y no jugándosela a alguien para obtener algo. Y sobre todo, un mal estar interior la reconcomía por dentro cuando pensaba en los detalles de su astuto y malévolo plan; Ni Mike ni los quemadores iban a salir bien parados de esta pues, no iban a ganar.

***Torre de KaneCo dos horas antes***

Julie era obstinada en muchos sentidos, y había dedicado gran parte de la mañana a buscar información, y sin darse cuenta, ya era por la tarde y aún no había llegado al garaje de los Quemadores, a pesar de sus intentos frustrados, decidió mirar un poco más en el despacho de su padre; tanteó su ordenador, pero esta vez había puesto un sistema de seguridad difícil de sobrepasar, luego miró por los cajones de su escritorio pero no encontró nada realmente útil, pero entonces, alguien entró en el despacho; su padre. Julie se escondió bajo la mesa. Rogó por que su padre no fuese al escritorio, por suerte no lo hizo. Si a estas horas Kane estaba en su despacho era para quedarse poco tiempo. Se quedó mirando la computadora a solas un par de minutos y Julie empezó a cansarse, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás, tendría que quedarse hasta que este se fuera.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Julie, y también su padre; en su despacho entraron dos personas: Red y Kelynne.

Cuando Julie los vio a los dos juntos, ahogó un grito de sorpresa, apenas podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Julie escuchó la conversación que su padre mantuvo con Kelynne y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enrome por no salir de su escondite e ir a darle una paliza. Al principio se sintió muy frustrada por todo lo que estaba diciendo y algún que otro gruñido imperceptible se le escapó, y se enfureció más cuando insultó a los Quemadores y propuso entregarle a Mike para hacer lo que quisieran con él a cambio de las piezas de recambio.

Pero cuando oyó una frase terrible de su boca casi derrama lágrimas de dolor: "¿Y yo que le debo a ellos? No es mi problema que ellos se hayan creído que era sus amigos, la culpa la tiene ese mentecato de Mike, que no tiene ni idea con quien se la juega, ellos no me importan. Cuando yo tengo un objetivo lo persigo hasta alcanzarlo, sin importar a quien tenga que pisotear o que deba hacer para lograrlo" Después de todo lo que habían echo por ella, después de TODO lo que Mike había echo por ella, acogerla, darle las piezas de su querido coche, casi parecía un mal sueño. Pero definitivamente, aquello era la realidad, la verdad sobre Kelynne; una sucia embustera manipuladora a la que no le importaba nada ni nadie, con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, de salir beneficiada al fin y al cabo haría lo que sea.

Se dio cuenta de que ella solo estaba de parte del bando ganador, no, más que de un bando, se aprovechaba de estos para provocar situaciones en los que ella saliese ganando, solo era leal a si misma.

Por suerte, la conversación no duró mucho y se fueron en seguida, aunque a Julie le parecieron los minutos más eternos y frustrantes de su vida.

Atisbó desde la mesa, no había morros en la costa, estaba sola en la habitación. Salió de su escondite y abandonó el despacho tan rápido como pudo.

Tenía que avisar a los Quemadores de todo lo que había oído y visto. Lo único bueno que sacó de haberlos escuchado fue el haberse enterado del nuevo plan que Kelynne le había propuesto a su padre.

* * *

¿Queréis saber cual es el chiste que contó Kelynne a Mike y Chuck en esta parte? Supongo que no mucho… pero aquí va:

Este es un señor que entra a un restaurante y pide sopa, cuando se la sirven encuentra en mosquito nadando en ella, el señor, muy disgustado llama al camarero que le sirvió la sopa y le dice:

- ¿Qué hace este mosquito en mi sopa?

- Usted tranquilo, que no se la va a beber

- No, yo lo decía porque no quiero pagar ningún extra de carne.

Lo se, es muy malo XD


	3. III Acto

**III Acto **

***Detroit Deluxe***

Julie se apresuró a adentrarse en una de las puertas que conducía a Motorcity. Intento no verse apresurada por si un guardia le llamaba la atención, pero apenas podía contener sus ansias. Al llegar a 9 Lives desactivó el campo de invisibilidad y se apresuró a llegar al lugar de encuentro de los Quemadores.

Los Quemadores vieron aparecer a 9 Lives, el coche de Julie, y Mike dio un suspiro de alivio, había llegado antes que Kelynne. Julie aparcó su coche a una velocidad nada prudente. Su compañera bajó agitada y se apresuró hacia ellos.

—¿Julie, todo va bien? —preguntó temeroso Mike al ver a su amiga tan agitada.

Mike se acercó a ella, y se percató de que no boqueaba para tomar aliento, si no que contenía el sollozo. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella bastante preocupados.

—¿Julie qué a ocurrido? ¿Se trata de Kane? —volvió a inquirir Mike con apremio.

—Kelynne… —al fin pudo expresarse—. Kelynne nos ha traicionado…. —Mike abrió los párpados asombrado.

—Co… ¿Cómo? —dijo incrédulo.

—Nos ha traicionad. La oí hablar con Kane… Están especulando para destruirnos. A ella no le importamos —se limpió el ojo con la muñeca antes de que se asomara una lágrima—. Solo quiere el beneficio que pueda sacar con las piezas de coches o… incluso nuestros coches, todo el tiempo su objetivo a sido ese, y ahora…. Está maquinando junto con Kane y Red para destruirnos y para llevárselo todo, no… —se dejó caer contra el pecho de Mike y mordió el labio inferior para contenerse.

Los chicos estaban abrumados, no sabían como tomarse aquello.

—¿Dónde lo as oído? ¿Cómo sabes esto? —preguntó Mike que por un momento parecía haberse quedado sin aire.

Julie no contestó enseguida, no podía decirles que fue al despacho de Kane y tuvo que quedarse allí escondida, pues eso conllevaría otra oleada de preguntas.

—Yo… conseguí adentrarme en el sistema de seguridad de Kane y pude conectarme con la cámara de vigilancia de no de las habitaciones y… lo vi. Yo aún tampoco puedo creérmelo, es horrible Mike…

—Si que es horrible —atajó Chuck.

—Kelynne se a aliado con Kane, entonces, eso significa que…

—Nos ha traicionado —le dijo Dutch a Texas iracundo, y de inmediato giró en redondo para no mostrar su expresión llena de disgusto y rabia contenida—. ¿Cómo ha podido?

Mike estaba totalmente abatido ¿Cómo era posible? Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y todo por culpa de Kelynne; después de todo lo que había echo los Quemadores y él por ella. Sentía una profunda tristeza, pero pronto, esa tristeza sin fondo dio a paso a la ira, y la ira se acabó adueñándose de él hasta alcanzar un estado colérico.

Con el ceño fruncido y la respiración alterada, se apartó del lugar, se alejó dando pisadas fuertes y de un salto salió en busca de su moto, que se encontraba abajo, reposando sobre una de las esquinas.

—Mike no, ¿Qué haces? —gritó Julie temerosa.

—¿Mike adonde vas? No puedes irte ahora —alertó Chuck apunto de ir en su busca.

Pero Mike no les hizo caso, estaba henchido de rabia. Kelynne no era mejor que Kane, pues ella, al igual que él, lo había traicionado. La furia impidió que los consejos y los clamos de sus amigos surtieran efecto alguno. Se había dejado llevar tanto por la rabia del momento que ni siquiera se fue en busca del casco, y salió despedido como una bala del garaje de los Quemadores. No se paró a pensar en nada, tan solo quería ir a encontrarla y darle su merecido, hacer que se confesase, sin percatarse de que no sabía su ubicación exacta.

Los Quemadores vieron marchar a su líder, y por muchos gritos de advertencias que le vociferasen, Mike no escuchaba, o no quería escuchar. Era la primera vez que su líder se dejaba llevar tanto por un impulso.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarle —sugirió Dutch tajante al ver que todos estaban ahí parados, con expresiones pasmosas.

Todos, sin rechistar, ocuparon sus posiciones en los coches, y Chuck se fue al asiento copiloto de Stronghorn. En un instante, se adentraron en las carreteras.

Jacob salió tras la barra, y muy inquieto miró los alrededores.

—¿Qué es todo este griterío? —Pero nadie contestó, pues la sala estaba vacía —¿Me estaré imaginando cosas? aunque estoy seguro que hace un momento estaban aquí los chicos—. Se rascó la cabeza pensante y recorrió la estancia con la mirada de nuevo, luego, se encogió de hombros y volvió adentro.

Kelynne regresaba al fin de su ardua charla con Kane. Concretaron los puntos del plan y la estrategia que se tomaría. Mañana, sería el día en que Mike y todos los Quemadores dejarían de ser libres y Motorcity quedaría bajo el control de Kane. A Kelynne no le hacía mucha gracia, pero era ella o los demás.

Estaba conduciendo tranquilamente por los rededores de Motorcity, muy cerca de las puertas de entrada y salida, pronto oyó un sonido zumbante familiar, escrutó mejor el horizonte y lo vio; Mike conduciendo la moto.

Kelynne paró, esperanzada de que el también pararía para saludarla y volver juntos al garaje en sus respectivos vehículos. Tal y como esperó; Mike paró a su vera y apeó. Ella estaba entusiasmada, pues notaba en el rostro del chico una penetrante mirada de preocupación e ira contenida, y como no, Kelynne pensó que debía de estar así porque él fue a buscarla en la pista de prueba de los Quemadores y no la encontró, y que decidió ir a buscarla por la ciudad. Se sintió animosa al pensar que el chico se preocupaba a tal punto que la iba a buscar.

Salió del coche parsimoniosa y feliz y lo saludó:

—Hola Mike, siento haberte preocupado, salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad, siento no haberte avisa….

Pero Kelynne no pudo terminar la frase. Mike había sacado de su bolsillo su fiel arma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la acorraló contra el lateral del coche. Entonces vio en él una terrible y amenazadora mirada, llena de ira y dolor, respiraba angustiosamente y no parecía ser muy conscientes de sus impulsivos actos.

—Mike calma, todo está bien, no me ha pasado nada, te prometo no irme a ningún sitio sin avisar ¿vale? —le dijo con voz tranquila y modulada.

—NO, no está bien —le espetó punzante y uno de sus puños se alzó, dispuesto a pegarle, pero entonces recobró un poco de su consciencia y se dijo, que por muy mala que fuese una chica, no debería golpearla mientras estuviera indefensa.

Kelynne se asustó mucho cuando su puño se alzó amenazante, pero este lo aflojó y lo retiró despacio.

—¿Cómo has podido? —le dijo muy turbado. Ella creyó que el chico estaba a punto de romper a llorar al ver su expresión compungida.

La chica lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó suavemente para volver a tener espacio, por suerte, él se dejó guiar y no intentó arrinconarla de nuevo.

Mike se sentía de nuevo cohibido e imposibilitado, quería pegarle, vengarse, acribillarle a preguntas y sonsacar toda la información posible. Pero ahora, volvía a invadirlo una tristeza atroz y profunda.

Kelynne lo vio muy afectado y lo abrazó con ternura, él no se resistió y se dejó abrazar, pero ella entendió el porque, no se dejaba abrazar porque él quisiera, simplemente se sentía imposibilitado, como aquel entonces.

—Te odio, no se como has podido…. Eres como Kane ¡Traidora! —espetó Mike dolorido y dejó caer su arma al suelo.

Entonces supo que Mike se había enterado de todo, o al menos, de que había estado ayudando a Kane a conjurar contra ellos. Lo abrazó con más fuerza inconscientemente. Supo que lo había perdido para siempre, e intentó prolongar el contacto físico el mayor tiempo posible.

Ya lo he estropeado todo se dijo apesadumbrada ¿Por qué no estropearlo aún más? Lo apartó bruscamente, lo tomó por el rostro y sin vacilación acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarlo. Mike vio como sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, cosa que no esperaba, pero le sirvió para hacerle reaccionar; antes de que sus labios se rozasen siquiera, Mike, la hizo caer desplazando su tobillo con una eficaz llave.

Kelynne cayó al suelo con estrépito.

—¿Qué te pasa Mike? —se olvidó de que él sabía de su conspiración y le habló como si aún fuesen amigos que acabasen de discutir.

Mike recogió de Spark staff y amenazó a la chica que se postraba en suelo con una de sus puntas electrificadas hacia la garganta.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Me traicionas, me hieres, traicionas e hieres a mis compañeros y… después de todo intentas besarme ¿Qué pretendes? ¿No has causado bastante daño ya? —Mike retiró un par de centímetros el arma sobre el cuello de la chica. Él la miró atravesado, y ella supo que aun seguía reteniéndola por un motivo: "respuestas."

—Vale Mike —ella se esforzó por mirarlo mal, aunque la suya era la más sobrecogedora— Es cierto que… Hablé con Kane e hice un trato con él —Miké gruñó, pero dejó que prosiguiera—. Pero…. Quiero ayudaros….

—Deja ya de mentirme —le espetó bruscamente y clavó la lanza my cerca de de su cuello.

—Vale, vale… No te sulfures.

—¿Es cierto que solo querías apoderarte de las piezas de Motorcity y nuestros coches? —inquirió tajante.

—Sí —admitió con voz trémula—. Pero no planeaba aliarme con Kane, lo juro. Yo fui quien… Os robó las piezas —Eso no lo sabía, pero debió haberlo supuesto cuando le informó Julie, aunque estaba tan cegado por la ira y la tristeza que no pensó en ello—. Pero solo quería tomar algunas, luego me enteré sobre la guerra que librabais aquí con KaneCo y, de verdad quise ayudaros—en verdad en aquella parte mintió un poco, pues al principio la ayuda fue una estratagema espontánea, aunque luego quiso ayudarlos de verdad—. Pero de nuevo apareció el tipo enmascarado ese y si… si yo no hubiera llegado a aliarme con él quien sabe…

—Preferiste salvarte Tú. Te antepones a todo. Te da igual el resto mientras puedas salir de cualquier situación, eres un ser… despreciable —escupió la palabra despreciable. Realmente Kelynne se sentía así, un ser despreciable e inmundo que anteponía su bienestar ante todo.

—Tienes razón Mike, pero es por que tú no has vivido lo que yo. No sabes como es el mundo realmente, no tienes ni idea —sus palabras molestaron a Mike y ella lo supo—. No tengo ideales como el tuyo, pero te diré una cosa, el honor no sirve de nada cuando te apuestas el cuello. Piensas que tienes amigos que te defenderán, pero no es así, los amigos no existen, son enemigos puesto a prueba eso es todo. Tú creerás que en esta ciudad brilla la esperanza a pesar de que carezca de luz solar, pero a la hora de la verdad sabrás que estabas equivocado respecto a la gente, respecto al mundo.

Mike no pudo soportar más su verborrea y la acalló:

—No se lo que has sufrido, pero eres tú la que estás equivocada, nosotros confiábamos en ti, si hubieras estado en peligro habríamos acudido en tu ayuda, te considerábamos una amiga al fin y al cabo —Mike estaba dolido. ¿Cómo era posible que Kelynne siguiera creyendo en esas cosas después de todo lo que habían echo por ella?

Kelynne rodó por el suelo hasta verse lo suficientemente alejada de su barra electrificada y se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de lo que digo…

—Tienes razón. El mundo está repleto de gente traidora, como Kane… ¡Y COMO TÚ! —le vociferó muy enfadado.

Aquellas palabras penetraron con fuerza en lo más hondo de su corazón hasta dejarle un agujero donde se respiraba el vacío más absoluto. Suspiró cohibida. Ella se giró y con paso firme fue hacia él apuntándolo con su dedo acusador, muy airada y dolida por las palabras del chico, pero este alzó su barra impidiéndole que se acercara más. Para sorpresa de Mike la chica dio una patada diestra contra las puntas electrificadas de su barra lanzándola hacia un lado. Mike se quedó atónito ¿Cómo es que no le pasó nada?

—Zapatos que repelen la electricidad —explicó—. Escúchame Mike. No tenéis posibilidades, Largaos, os estoy dando la oportunidad de que tú "y tus amiguitos" cojáis vuestros coches y os larguéis de aquí antes de mañana. Motorcity está perdida….

—Eso no sucederá. Puede que a ti no te importe la gente o los sitios, pero a mi sí, y no voy a abandonarlos —Volteó y se fue directo hacia la moto.

—¿Y piensas dejarme marchar? — apuntó Kelynne sorprendida.

Mike trago saliva, era cierto, no podía dejarla marchar así como así después de lo que hizo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer con ella? No había cosa que no hubiese echo ya o intentado hacer.

—Vete de Motorcity y no vuelas —sentenció.

—Aún no puedo marcharme…

—¿Quieres enfrentarte contra mí?

—Creí que eso es lo que habíamos estado haciendo… —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

A Mike le irritó. ¿Cómo podía seguir comportándose así?

—Venga —aguijó Kelynne—. Antes dejé que me doblegaras con tu barita eléctrica y tal, pero ahora es diferente. Te demostraré que entre tú y yo hay una diferencia abismal —con un ademán lo incitó a que se acercase a ella—. Te doy permiso para pegarme.

Mike volteó. Si Kelynne quería guerra, pues guerra iba a tener. Iba en contra de su moral hacerles daño a las chicas, pero él solo iba a poner las cosas en su sitio, la derrotaría sin herirla de gravedad (aunque se lo mereciera) y tras su derrota ella se sentiría con la obligación de marcharse de la ciudad.

Mike adoptó una pose de ataque, al igual que Kelynne, aunque la de ella era bien extraña.

—Luego no te arrepientas —avisó Mike serio.

—Procuraré no hacerte mucho daño, mi querido Mike…. — Esbozó una media sonrisa siniestra.

Dutch conducía por la periferia de la ciudad, buscando a Mike. Intentó llamarle y localizarle con el ordenador, pero desde la aparición de Red con su nuevo coche hizo que algunas zonas de la ciudad estuvieran incomunicadas y los ordenadores no daban señal. En concreto, cerca de los límites de Motorcity era frecuente este extraño fenómeno.

Dutch escrutaba mientras conducía a una velocidad media, no consiguió ver nada en el tiempo que había decidido ir en su busca, hasta que al fin, dio con una escena reveladora: Un enfrentamiento entre Mike Chilton y Kelynne. Dutch frenó en seco ocho metros alejado del lugar donde ambos luchaban con total seriedad.

Dutch estaba muy enfadado con Kelynne, puede que Mike mucho más que él, aun así, le pareció excesivo que le quisiera atacar en parte de esa manera. Salió del vehículo raudo dispuesto a detener a su desbocado amigo.

Mike no se esperaba que Kelynne fuera tan fuerte, esquivaba sus ataques y de vez en cuando conseguía ponerle la zancadilla o casi conseguía arrojarlo al suelo con movimientos diestros, sin embargo, en vano, pues Mike los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad y burlaba sus tretas. Aunque ella, también esquivaba sus golpes y eludía sus maniobras, y, Mike, a propósito fallaba algunos derechazos y patadas a propósito pues no quería hacerle daño realmente, solo pretendía mantenerla a raya un tiempo y en el momento indicado hacerle una llave que la tumbara, pero le estaba costando, ya que Kelynne era muy escurridiza.

Kelynne, por su parte, fingió adoptar un papel que le venía grande; el de un gran luchadora. Sabía luchar y defenderse, pero cualquiera más diestro y rápido que ella podría tumbarla en cuestión de minutos. Tal y como creyó al verlo por primera vez en acción, Mike era un luchador acróbata excelente, y se percató de que fallaba ciertos ataques ofensivos a propósito, pues no quería infligirle ese tipo de daños, al igual que ella se contuvo, no solo en fallar ciertos ataques, si no en la fuerza que llevaba cada uno de sus golpes.

Su plan, desde un principio, era mantenerlo uno o dos minutos ocupados en la lucha, y en una de sus cintas logaría despistarlo para poder ir corriendo al coche y huir de allí. _(Que os esperabais, ¿Qué fuera una gran luchadora de Mortal kombat?) _Pero Mike no le daba ningún respiro, los ataques no cesaban y por mucho que lo intentara siempre lo tenía enfrente, sin darle una mínima oportunidad de salir de su radio de visión. Por suerte, era buena esquivando y pudo esquivar (en serio) casi todos sus ataques, y se escapó de alguno solo porque así lo quiso Mike al fallar a propósito. Kelynne no estaba acostumbrada a tener peleas tan largas (en general, no estaba acostumbrada a tener peleas) y se cansó pronto, jadeaba de cansancio y sus piernas le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo. Al intentar asestarle un golpe, dio un traspiés y casi pierde el equilibrio, cosa que Mike aprovechó y se dispuso a tumbarla con una sencilla llave de yudo; la agarró los hombros y antes de que pudiera pasar su pierna por la suya, oyó una voz que lo llamaba:

—¡Mike alto! Esto es demasiado —gritó Dutch a menos de un metro de distancia.

Mike lo miró desconcertado, él no planeaba hacerle daño de verdad, pero para cualquiera que contemplase la escena, no lo parecía. Kelynne, gran aprovechadora de oportunidades, se reclinó sobre el chico y terminó de hacer la llave que él no pudo completar. Mikecayó al suelo dejando caer su arma, ahora yacía en el suelo jadeante por el esfuerzo y la impresión, pero nada dolorido. Ella lo miró con satisfacción, se sentía triunfante, aunque no todo era mérito suyo.

Dutch rezongó furioso, sabía que la chica había aprovechado la distracción de Mike para tornar la situación a su favor. No es que estuviese en contra de que Mike le pegara, pero le pareció excesivo e intento detener a su amigo antes de que hiciera algo de lo pudiera arrepentirse luego, pero ahora, estaba furioso con la chica, no se merecía tanta compasión.

—Esto es demasiado, no voy a pasar esto por alto —dijo Dutch con tono acusador y se fue directo a ella.

Kelynne temió, y se dispuso a adentrarse en su coche. Pero antes de dar dos pasos al frente, la mano de Mike le aferró el tobillo haciéndola tropezar, y esta cayó al suelo, más temerosa que dolorida.

Antes de reincorporarse, Dutch ya estaba delante suya, enfadado, con una mirada altamente inculpadora.

—He Dutch, lo siento… He… He cometido errores en el pasado, pero tú sabes, no soy un diablo, nos llevábamos muy bien, hablábamos sobre mecánica…

—Ahórrate tus excusas. No te vamos a perdonar que te hayas aliado con Kane, y encima para destruirnos —espetó Dutch.

Mike se irguió recogiendo su arma y se acercó a ella para acorralarla junto con Dutch. Kelynne lo miró algo temerosa, pero para su sorpresa, notó que estaba cariacontecido; él la miraba con tremendísima decepción, y entonces, ella solo pudo sentirse mal consigo misma.

—Será mejor que nos la llevemos para sonsacarle información —planteó Mike sin mucho afán. Desactivo la Spark staff y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de momento.

—Bueno, no es mala idea, pero mejor no la traigamos a nuestro cuartel —sopesó Dutch al ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

Kelynne decidió no huir, y si estos les hacían preguntas de lo que sea, ella contestaría sin rechistar. En parte, ya lo daba todo por perdido.

Una gran pantalla holográfica apareció sobre el techo de Motorciy, pero no solo esa, la gran mayoría de las pantallas y ordenadores de la ciudad sintonizaron la señal automáticamente. En la pantalla apareció Kane.

—Buenas tardes ratas de de Motorcity —profirió Kane con una sonrisa socarrona—. He venido con una muy buena propuesta. A los habitantes de Motorcity os gustan los coches ¿He? Ruidosas y peligrosas máquinas con cuatro ruedas; me imagino que lo pasareis en grande echando carreras con esas máquinas. Está bien ¿Por qué no jugar a vuestro juego? ¿Por qué no ofrecer una carrera? —Mike no sabía lo que se proponía hacer la santígüela de Kane—. ¡Pues echemos una carrera por Motorciy! Mi representante contra los Quema Ruedas —escupió—. Todo el que quiera participar será bienvenido. El ganador de la carrera se llevará dos fantásticos premios; dos coches absolutamente fabulosos: Bigred Car y Loud Light — En la pantalla se mostraron dos amplios bocetos en 3d de ambos coches —. Aunque aquí no acaba todo —añadió—Si mi representante gana, invadiré la ciudad de Motorcity sin que nada ni nadie pueda impedírmelo, pero, si algún Quema Ruedas u otro participante gana, me abstendré para siempre de invadir la alcantarilla que es Motorcity —Mike y Dutch se quedaron atónitos, pero no solo ellos, todos los Quemadores que se encontraban en diversos puntos quedaron estupefactos ante tal notificación.

Kelynne, por su parte, se mostró impasible por fuera y sorprendida por dentro. Ella creía que el anuncio no sería dado hasta mañana temprano. Estaba claro que aquel hombre hacía las cosas a su manera. Entonces tuvo un mal presentimiento, Kane podía jugársela, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir a quejarse. Si volvía a su sede, lo más probable era que la detuvieran allí mismo, corría más peligro estar cerca de este que en Motorcity.

—¿Qué pretende Kane? —se preguntó en voz alta, luego miró de súbito a la chica.

Kelynne aun no se había atrevido a ponerse en pie, demasiado desilusionada consigo misma como para mostrarse como antes.

—Tú tienes que saber de esto —le aguijó Dutch apuntándola con desdén.

Ella iba a decir algo con gran esfuerzo, pero la aparición de un coche captó la atención de todos: Era Stronghorn, que aparcó en lateral casi al frenar de golpe derrapando. Apurados, Texas y Chuck salieron del auto y se dirigieron a su líder.

—¿Habéis oído el mensaje? —apuró Chuck sin percatarse de la chica.

—Habrá una carrera —dijo Texas excitado—. Texas participará y ganará ¡KASHAAA!

—Esto no pinta bien, seguro que es una trampa —certificó Chuck.

—Es una trampa ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Mike mirándola fijamente.

Chuck se sobresaltó al verla, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que la traidora estaba con ellos hasta ese momento. Texas la miró mal y apuntó con su dedo índice a su clavícula.

—Tú, nos ha engañado. Texas debería hacer KASHA Y WUUUUUUU —hizo unos movimientos de karate al aire—. Pero no lo voy a hacer. Sin embargo, no te devuelvo tu llavero y… tendría que quedarme con tu coche —sentenció Texas esperando la aprobación de todos sus compañeros.

—Texas —suspiró Dutch cansino.

Kelynne suspiró indispuesta. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero tampoco de maquinar nada para escapar de la situación. Mike percibió en su semblante lo alicaída que estaba.

—Llevémosla a lugar de encuentro… —ordenó con tono firme.

—A, no, no, no... — Negó Chuck con movimientos de cabeza y manos—. Quien sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer…

—Tiene razón Mike, y si…

—No os preocupéis, no nos la llevaremos tal cual —apresuró a decir Mike antes de que Dutch terminara. Y redirigió su mirada a Kelynne, mostrándole una expresión aviesa.

La chica tragó saliva nerviosa, tuvo una ligera idea de lo que tramaba Mike.

De mala manera, dejaron a Kelynne sobre una de las esquinas del lugar de reunión de los Quemadores, con las manos atadas tras la espalda al igual que los tobillos.

Aquel trato la ofuscó, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de sentir desilusión y el alma herida.

Julie entró en la sala, y miró atravesada a Kelynne, a ella no le importaba como o de que manera le mirasen las mujeres, así que no le incomodó del todo y le sostuvo la mirada. En la estancia solo se encontraba Mike, Texas, Julie y Kelynne. La morena no pensó en donde se hallaba el resto.

—Ahora ya puedes empezar a decir lo que sabes —espetó Mike ahora muy retraído o mostrar una mínima compasión por ella.

—¿Lo decías por el anuncio de Kane? —suspiró desviando la mirada.

—Es una trampa —manifestó Julie dirigiéndose a Mike —. Lo de la carrera fue idea de ella. Puede que la haya amañado junto con Kane para que cayéramos en ella.

Mike sopesó las palabras de su amiga. Y decidió seguir interrogándola:

—Dime donde ha ocultado Kane la trampa…

—No es algo que tú puedas evitar —respondió cabizbaja.

Mike rezongó furioso y le dedicó una mirada heladora. Kelynne podía ver todo el odio que sentía reflejado en su mirada, solo podía apartar su mirada de él.

—No te preocupes, Texas le sonsacará información —se adelantó Texas y estrechó la mirada hacia la maniatada—. Será mejor que digas lo que sepas, o si no… ¡SUFRIRÁS EL PODER DESTRUCTIVO DE LA PATADA TEXAS! —hizo gala de sus movimientos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, conmocionada. Tenía una extraña forma de interpretar las cosas que ni la chica (ni sus compañeros) alcanzaban a comprender.

—Em… Texas, tal vez no sea la forma de hacerla hablar —intervino Mike para detener a su compañero.

Texas se quedó de brazos cruzados, algo desilusionado.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no puedo hacer nada?

—No puedes hacer nada, y… yo tampoco, creo. Kane planea jugar a su modo, mis instintos me dicen que este hombre me ha estado engañando, no, utilizado… —suspiró. Aun no estaba segura de sus especulaciones. Pero al parecer, Kane estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, y cuando alguien se adelanta al plan, no es buena señal.

Por unos instantes, Mike estuvo apunto de compadecerse de ella, pues sabía lo que era ser engañado por Kane. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad; Kelynne había sido una arpía traidora, se había juntado con Red y Kane para "salvarse", no, para obtener todo lo que quería y más. Para ella solo existían dos cosas: sus objetivos a cumplir y ella misma, el resto, carecía de valor, solo eran meras herramientas y medios para alcanzar sus ruines finalidades.

—Eso te pasa por confiar en Kane, por traicionarnos —dijo Mike dolido—Te advertimos de sus planes y aun así, decides acudir a él ¿para qué? Para conseguir lo que querías, sin pensar en lo que queríamos nosotros. Sin importarte Motorcity. No eres mejor que Kane, eres igual de ruin, falsa y mentirosa que él — acusó Mike apuntándola.

Julie se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que su padre no era muy bueno, pero en parte le dolía que lo tomasen por un ser tan benigno.

—No pienso decir más —Sentenció Kelynne sombría. Se dejó caer a un lado y se tumbó— Podéis pegarme si queréis, me da igual… Al final nada me ha salió bien —y soltó una risita melancólica.

Por un tiempo pensó en contarle todo lo que ellos querían saber, pero luego del anuncio cambió súbitamente de opinión. El prematuro anuncio de Kane la había conmocionado.

Ya no era aquella chica enérgica y segura. Mike supuso que había tocado fondo, no atisbaba nada de esperanza ni brillo en sus ojos. En su fuero interno, quiso animarla, pero supo que era mejor que estuviese así el mayor tiempo posible, así no intentaría escapar y puede que con algo más de tiempo, no opusiera mucha resistencia al contestar preguntas.

Sin embargo, no se sintió capacitado para decirle nada más, así que decidió retirarse por el momento.

—Vámonos chicos — decidió Mike y volteó.

—¿No vas a decirle nada más? —apuntó Julie sorprendida.

—Texas puede sacarle información KASHAAAAAA —Mike lo agarró del hombro y se lo llevó consigo a la sala contigua.

Julie siguió a Mike hasta cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Antes de adentrarse, dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia Kelynne, que parecía totalmente abatida, sin ánimo alguno, como si algo hubiera muerto dentro de ella, y Julie se dijo que tal vez ya no causaría tantos problemas, y que era mejor mantenerla cerca para poder sonsacar más información luego. El sitio donde se encontraba estaba cerrado, y la única salida abierta conectaba con el mostrador del bar comedor. Así que se adentró para reunirse con los chicos.

Mike suspiraba sobre la barra. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder sonsacarle algo por medio de la palabra y la presión psicológica, tal vez nunca, quizá el plan de Kane llegase antes de poder obtener más información, con lo que no les daría tiempo a reaccionar por adelantado.

—Aun no me creo que haya echo todo esto. No parecía de absoluta confianza pero… No me esperaba que pudiera llegar a maquinar con Kane, después de todo —suspiró Dutch que cayó pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos.

—Texas tampoco puede creérselo. Pero se como hacer que suelte todo lo que sabe —hizo unos cuantos movimientos de karate y sacó su Gun-Chucks con movimientos más precisos.

—Eh tíos, no sabéis lo que acabo de averiguar —citó Chuck. Todos se centraron en él—. He investigado lo que ponía el llavero de Kelynne y creo haber averiguado un dato curioso.

—¿Qué es Chuck? —quiso saber Mike con ansia.

—Al parecer, Nkaráz, es el nombre de su tienda, y además, significa "garaje" en griego. Aftokínito significa "coche" en griego, está en clave para que a primera vista no se sepa que es. Dice que vende combustible pero también hace reparaciones especiales y, al parecer, vende clandestinamente piezas de coches —dio una larga pausa mientras revisaba la información presente en la pantalla—. Al parecer, asegura que las construye ella, o solo ella puede ir tan lejos a otros sitios y puede adquirirlas. He revisado algunos precios y… —tragó saliva con dificultad—. Guau… es desorbitado….

Mike echó un vistazo a la pantalla y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Ahora era peor de lo que pensaba. No se preguntó porque quería tantas piezas, pues creyó desde el principio que eran para ella, pero no, quería tantas como fuera posible para venderlas a precios astronómicos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Kelynne era más ambiciosa de lo que pensaba, y más ruin aun, pues, por lo que explicó Chuck y pudo revisar, solo sabía mentir a la gente de Green Bay, tal vez solo a los adinerados ilusos, que se dejaban embaucar por su labia, pero les engañaba, les mentía y ocultaba la verdad para aprovecharse de ellos y ganar dinero a su costa.

De nuevo Mike volvió a sentirse furioso, furioso porque la envenenada cuchilla del engaño volvió a atravesarlo.

—Es horrible —opinó Julie.

—Hay demasiados números, no puedo leerlos todos —indicó Texas al mirar también la pantalla.

Dutch echó las manos hacia atrás, gratamente sorprendido por los cálculos que hizo de cabeza. Desde luego, aquello no era menos que disparatado.

—Esto tiene que acabar, no puedo tolerar que siga mintiendo a la gente de este modo —se cruzó de brazos enojado. Aun estaba encajando toda aquella nueva y desagradable información antes de juntarse de volver al lugar de reunión, ya que ahora tenía más preguntas que hacerle.

El rugido de un motor inundó la sala. Todos abrieron bien los ojos y se miraron entre si. Aquello no tenía sentido, a menos que Jacob estuviera montado en Sasquatch preparado para marcharse a su supermercado particular. Pero pronto esa opción quedó descartada al salir su viejo compañero de la trastienda, atraído por el ruido del motor.

—Creía que os ibais a marchar —puso los brazos en jarra al ver a todo el equipo sentado.

Entonces apareció Streaks. Se suponía que era Mike quien tenía su llave, pero al expurgar en su bolsillo no la encontró y, lo más impresionante era que Kelynne estaba atada de pies y manos, y, sobre todo, que el garaje tenía la puerta echada. Kelynne se situó para que todos la vieran y se asomó a la ventanilla.

—Lo siento. No me lo tengáis en cuenta —vociferó.

Parecía la misma chica enérgica, altanera y extrovertida de siempre. ¿Les había vuelto a engañar acaso?

Manipuló la palanca de cambio y pisando el acelerador, se marchó rauda del sitio.

—No podrá pasar por la puerta —alegó Dutch sorprendido a más no poder.

Sin embargo, la puerta de entrada a ras del suelo se abrió acompasado su retirada. Todos se quedaron atónitos. Luego de un breve estado de Shock, Chuck tecleó el ordenador y dijo resuelto:

—A desvencijado el sistema de la puerta, pe-pero…

—No importa, hay que ir a buscarla… —imperó Mike.

Por tercera vez, le había timado hoy. Primero con la alianza de Kane, luego, se enteró de su negocio clandestino en Green Bay, y ahora, cuando le hizo creer que estaba acabada, va y se escapa delante de las narices de todo el mundo.

—Esta tía es una escapista profesional —observó Chuck temeroso.

—Pues hay que ir a por ella otra vez. Y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a jugárnosla —sentenció muy decidido. Corrió a su moto y, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Os marcháis de nuevo? Pero si acabáis de llegar —se sorprendió Jacob. Este aún no se había percatado de las "hazañas" de la nueva.

—No te preocupes Jacob, Texas y los demás tienen que ir tras Kelynne. No podrá soltarse de los fuertes brazos de Texas —hinchó los músculos de su brazos.

—A sí, se fue… —asintió Jacob cuando recordó haberla visto marchar un par de segundos antes.

—Texas —llamó Julie apunto de meterse en el auto.

Texas se apresuró a su coche. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, incluido Chuck en la moto de Mike, emprendieron la búsqueda. Esta vez Mike andaría con pies de plomo.

A menos de Un kilómetro, encontraron a Streaks solo. El grupo se dispersó y miró a los alrededores, pero ni rastro de Kelynne. Y, cansados ya de buscar en vano decidieron volver al Garaje.

Se llevaron también el coche, por si Kelynne volvía al garaje a por el. Vigilaron y escrutaron todos los rincones pero no había rastro de ella, y así siguieron hasta pasar más de tres horas.

—No creo que haya podido abandonar su coche —pensó Dutch abiertamente.

—Estará tramando algo, seguro —sentenció Mike. Si había dejado su coche por algo sería, sus actos eran previamente planificados.

—He pensado que con el coche aquí, puedo hacer que Mutt vuelva —soltó al fin. Era lo primero que había querido hacer una vez trasladado el coche.

Mike pensó en ello. Sería buena idea ya que, si Kelynne volvía, ya no estaría su coche tal y como lo dejó, tal vez eso le pillara por sorpresa y tuviera una oportunidad de atraparla de nuevo.

—Eso sería genial Dutch —asintió sonriente. La alegría de volver a ver a Mutt en coche sería una gran consolación.

—Pues me pongo a ello ahora. No tardaré más que antes —aseguró Dutch. Antes, había tenido que diseñar el coche de Kelynne, y tuvo que estudiarlo más a fondo para saber donde tendría que colocar las piezas y como.

Dutch conocía de sobra a Mutt, y no le constaría mucho volverlo a poner como estaba con todas las piezas necesaria, aunque planeaba algo más, pensó en quitar ciertas piezas valiosas que ya traía el Lamborgini de Kelynne para adjuntarlas a Mutt si cabía. Y desde luego, no construiría una moto con lo que sobrase.

Cuando le explicaron todo a Jacob sobre la traición de Kelynne, este se enfureció bastante y apuntó a Mike reprendiéndole: "Ya te lo dije, no era trigo limpio." Y el líder de los Quemadores se sintió infinitamente más culpable aún, pero entonces Jacob decidió suavizar las cosas diciéndole que ahora debía preocuparse por el ataque de Kane, luego, se marchó a su supermercado para revisar sus cultivos.

Mientras Dutch estaba atareado, Texas se había tomado muy en serio vigilar el garaje, y corría por cada esquina con sigilo imitando a un Ninja, mientras Chuck seguía con el ordenador.

—Desde el mensaje de Kane las zonas que quedaron sin señal han vuelto a ser estables —informó Chuck—. Es posible que aquel fenómeno lo provocase él — adjudicó un tanto inseguro. De momento, no encontraba otra explicación más convincente, aunque le costase creerlo.

—Si Kane puede cortar la señal de la red en diversos puntos estamos apañados —sopesó Mike. Aunque en el fondo no creía que fuera cosa de Kane. Ya que si fuera así su plan no tomaría el rumbo de ahora.

Julie se sentó al lado de Mike en la barra y lo miró triste. Mike se veía apagado y bastante preocupado. Julie pensó que la traición de Kelynne hizo más mella en él de lo que cabría esperar.

—Lo siento Mike. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba —se disculpó y posó su mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo.

Mike negó con la cabeza efusivamente. No quería pensar más en Kelynne, pero no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, aunque los recuerdos que bullían en su mente eran los últimos vividos con ella; cuando le retó, cuando quiso redimirse, cuando se dejó caer en el suelo apenada, aparentemente carecida de esperanza.

Nunca se había figurado lo perversa que podía llegar a ser.

Dutch estuvo trabajando en Mutt, casi todo el día y parte de la noche, y aunque aún le quedaba poco por finalizar, decidió irse a dormir y continuar por la mañana.

A las seis de la mañana un zumbido acabó por despertarlos a todos.

Mike se puso la chaqueta y se calzó los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación. Aquel sonido no le daba buenas vibraciones. Casi seguido, los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? Texas no puede dormir —se quejó Texas al salir al porche.

Mike, Texas, Chuck y Dutch se asomaron también.

Al atisbar el horizonte, una cegadora luz nacía en alguna parte baja de la ciudad, cual vespertino.

—¿Q-Qué será eso? —preguntó Chuck con temor.

—Habrá que ir a averiguarlo —intuyó curioso Mike.

—No he dormido ni tres horas —lamentó Dutch algo somnoliento.

—Puede tratarse de Kane, ¡Rápido! —apremió Mike y fue directo a remolcar la moto. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se acordó que su coche estaba siendo restaurado de nuevo—. Dutch yo iré contigo, Chuck, tú ve con Texas —organizó.

Entonces, Jacob apareció. Atisbó la cegadora luz que se divisaba a lo lejos y luego miró a los demás. Estaba claro que aquello podría indicar problemas.

—Jacob, acompáñanos tú también —Pidió Mike. Ya que carecían de Mutt y de Julie, que estaba en Deluxe.

—Está bien chico… Aunque después de esto voy a necesitar una siesta —asintió Jacob.

Los jóvenes obedecieron algo regañadientes. Estaban recién levantados y sus sentidos no estaban despiertos del todo aún.

Mike temió a medio camino, cuando se acercaron más al lugar de procedencia. Pues, si pasaba algo grave, no podrían defenderse como es debido, ya que solo iban con tres coches. El ruido, a medida que se acercaban a la luz era cada vez más ensordecedor, pero soportable.

Al llegar allí, la luz los deslumbró tanto que casi se quedaron ciegos. Sin embargo, al atisbar mejor con dificultad, comprendieron que el lugar se cernía sobre una cortina de luz provocada por los focos. Sin vacilación atravesaron el umbral cegador, y lo que vieron al otro lado, les dejó patidifusos:

En un recinto donde solo había escombros y restos de materiales de metal, estaban construyendo una especie de carretera. Ni más ni menos, que los robots obreros de KaneCo, y otras maquinarias pesadas y ruidosas trasportaban material de un lugar a otro. ¿Cómo es que las alarmas no sonaron?

Mike vio un holograma de Kane, charlando con los directores y maestros constructores revisando los planos.

Mike le faltó tiempo para bajarse del coche e ir tras Kane con hervor.

Pero antes de decir nada, a pocos centímetros de alcanzar el holograma del magnate, tres guardias de KaneCo le apuntaron con las armas láseres, puso las manos en alto.

Kane se volteó y sonrió maléficamente al ver a Mike.

Los maestros constructores y directores, a pesar de los guardias que retenían a Mike, se encogieron de miedo al verlo.

—Muy buenas Mike —saludó Kane dedicándole una mirada aviesa.

—Mis compañeros están atrás —le advirtió Mike. Kane se echó a reír.

—Ya lo suponía. Como ves… —extendió su brazo haciendo un amplio movimiento para señalas las obras—. Estoy construyendo el circuito de la carrera, que dará lugar hoy por la noche, a las once —citó.

—Déjalo Kane, no voy a caer en tu trampa —escupió Mike.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a participar? —dijo con un tono de desilusión falsa.

—Por supuesto que no. No te vas a salir con la tuva —afirmó Mike furioso.

Tras él, se escucho el crepitar de las armas de los autos, apuntando a los guardias y los maestros constructores que no se atrevían a moverse del sitio.

Mike sonrió satisfactoriamente. Los guardias miraron temerosos a los coches de atrás, y miraron de súbito a Kane, como buscando una respuesta. Kane carcajeó.

—Está bien, tu ganas Mike —hizo un ademán y los guardias se retiraron apurados—. Sin embargo, si no participas, tendré que tomar Motorcity por otros medios —Kane mostró una sonrisa entusiasta y macabra.

Mike ensanchó los ojos y lo miró iracundo.

—Hagas lo que hagas, crees lo que crees, no va a impedirme que proteja Motorcity —reafirmó.

—Bueno, a ver si esto te hace cambiar de opinión —pulsó un botón de una pantalla imposible de ver en el holograma, y tanto Mike como el resto de los Quemadores, oyeron el fuerte rechinar de unas ruedas y un potente motor.

Al voltear, Mike, asombrado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo, vio la despampanante figura de un lustroso coche. Aquel coche se asemejaba a un W motors Lykan Hypersports exceptuando por algún que otro añadido. De color Blanco y con cromado gris plateado por el capo y el techo en forma de K de la empresa KaneCo.

—OH, es hermoso —a Texas le brillaron los ojos.

El coche solo estuvo unos instantes parado, como a propósito, para que observaran su deslumbrante belleza. El auto despegó dando una vuelta por los rededores, haciendo gala de sus capacidades. Pero entre tanto alarde, de sus laterales y techo, salieron sofisticadas y ostentosas armas, y en menos de dos segundos, una ráfaga de tiros enfilados trazó una línea entre los coches de los Quemadores y Mike. Y con otra arma de varias entradas dispersas en círculos, disparó una holeada de de pequeños tiros silenciosos hacia el aire, y como flechas, descendieron silbando hacia una zona común cercana. Se oyó gritos y explosiones, y una gran cantidad de humareda se filtraba por los recovecos de las construcciones. Los tiros parecían cortos y poco dañinos, pero eran tan potentes como un cartucho de dinamita.

Mike abrió los párpados, tan asombrado como horrorizado ante aquel panorama.

—¡OH, es destructivo! —exclamó Texas.

Aunque sentía un odio profundo, no perdió el tiempo en mirarle, directamente se reunió con sus amigos.

—Tenéis que ir a ayudar a la gente ¡Deprisa! —Dispuso Mike sin adentrarse en ninguno de los coches. No pidió que detuvieran aquel auto, pues, sabía de sobra por lo poco que había visto que no podrían, y menos con tres coches.

Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a ir al lugar del ataque, sin embargo, antes de atravesar el umbral de luz, una cortina de disparos hicieron una barricada para impedirles el paso ¿Acaso tenía disparos ilimitados? Se preguntaron algunos.

Mike no lo soportó más y con paso firme se dirigió al holograma de Kane y observó malhumorado la sonrisita malvada de este.

—¿Qué pretendes Kane? Involucrar a tanta gente inocente de tal modo es demasiado ruin —alegó Mike iracundo.

—¿Aún sigues llamando "gente" a los que habitan aquí? —se jactó—. Puedes participar en la carrera y tener una mínima oportunidad para salvar este vertedero, o puedes dejar que Motorcity siga sumiéndose en el caos —Observó sin perder detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de su antiguo cadete.

Mike gruñó furioso. Kane sabía muy bien su punto débil, para él solo existía una opción.

—Está bien, lo aré —acordó conteniéndose al máximo.

Kane sonrió satisfactoriamente con altivez. Dio un chasquido con los dedos y el auto blanco dejó de de atacar. Raudo, se asentó en una de las carreteras más altas.

—Muy bien Mike —asintió con aire triunfante—. Entonces firma en la inscripción, ¡Traedlo! —vociferó a uno de sus trabajadores, y este corriendo le tendió un papel —. ¡A mi no idiota, a él! —reprendió. ¿Cómo iba a coger un papel un holograma? Aparte, se que el papel debía ser firmado Por Mike.

El trabajador le tendió el papel de las inscripciones y un bolígrafo. Mike Firmó apurado y de mala gana, y en el rostro de Kane apareció una expresión aviesa.

—Dile a tus amigos que también firmen —pidió el empleado. Mike se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—Verás, me gustaría que tus amigos también participasen —aclaró Kane, y señaló con la vista a Loud Light.

Mike, a regañadientes se dirigió a sus compañeros y les pidió que salieran de los coches para que firmaran haciéndoles un breve resumen de lo que pasaría si decidían no hacerlo. Se quejaron, pero comprendieron que tenían que hacerlo. Chuck se medio escudaba tras Mike. Texas, Dutch y sobre todo Jacob le dedicaron su peor mirada al holograma de Kane. Este fingió no percatarse y sonriente les invitó a que firmaran para entrar en la carrera.

Dutch firmó con todo el dolor de su alama, Texas, emocionado en parte, firmó trazando con amplios movimientos el papel, como si estuviera haciendo un movimiento de karate a la hoja, como resultado; quedó la palabra "Texas" ocupando gran parte del papel, tachándolo con un garabato sorprendentemente grácil.

Jacob, se acercó a la mesa para escribir muy despacio y con aire vacilante. Después de largo tiempo, más o menos, volvía a estar frente a frente con él. Ambos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo.

Jacob no quiso alargar más esta horrible experiencia y firmó, pero antes de alejarse comentó:

—Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo.

—JA, eso ya lo veremos —le espetó iracundo—. Eres tú el que no tiene ni idea.

Jacob también saltó de furia.

—A ti las personas no te importan, solo quieres poder y tenerlo todo bajo tu mandato —acusó. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada inquina—. Bah… No voy a perder el tiempo contigo —concluyó malhumorado y se alejó sin volver la vista atrás.

Nadie se movió en los próximos segundos. Chuck temblaba de miedo, ¿se suponía que le tocaba a él? Kane miró al rubio que se ocultaba tras Mike.

—He tú —llamó Kane la atención del rubio. Chuck dio un respingo—. ¿No vas a participar?— le dijo con aire amenazante.

Chuck tenía miedo de Kane, le pareció un tipo bastante imponente y temible. Pero reuniendo valor, pudo dejar de esconderse detrás de Mike y se acercó a una distancia prudencial al holograma de Kane. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, tenía el corazón en un puño.

—Verá, yo no conduzco, bueno. No suelo conducir nunca y…

—¿Un Quema Ruedas que no va a participar? —dijo Kane sarcástico.

—Él no va a conducir —defendió Mike dispuesto a empezar una guerra de miradas.

Kane sopesó acariciándose la barba. Y se iluminó una interesante idea.

—Está bien —hizo un además de calma—. Pero… estaba pensando que tenía que asegurarme de alguna manera que no volvieses a hacer una de las tuyas Chilton.

Con un gesto, indicó a los guardias que prendieran a Chuck. El rubio chilló como loco al verse rodeado de guardias. Mike, no pudo abstenerse ante tal visión y dio un empellón a ambos guardias apartándolos de su amigo.

Los hombres de armas lamentaron el dolor, pero en breve se recompusieron y antes de desenfundar sus armas, Un fuerte disparo cayó cerca de Mike, como advertencia. Miró hacia arriba y efectivamente, Loud Light lo apuntaba con una de sus armas. Mike rezongó frustrado, él no podía quedarse quieto mientras uno de sus amigos estuviese en peligro.

—Ah no, Mike —chasqueó la lengua al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto negativo con la mano—. Tu amigo se va a quedar con nosotros…

—¡No puedo consentir esto! —espetó. No podía hacer otra cosa que contrariarle.

—No te preocupes, nos lo llevamos como anticipo hasta esta noche, cuando empiece la carrera —aclaró con voz modulada.

Mike miró a Chuck, que volvió a estar cogido por ambos brazos. Chuck lo miraba muy asustado y tembloroso.

—Mike… —lo llamó quejumbroso.

A Mike le destrozaba el alma verlo así. No quería dejar a Chuck a manos de Kane ni siquiera por un segundo. Pero si volvía a enfrentarlo, sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabía que hacer, y cuando Más miraba al aterrorizado Chuck menos ganas tenía aun de dejarlo solo.

Miró al resto de sus compañeros, buscando respuestas para aclarar su confusa mente. Los chicos se encontraban en posición de ataque desde que intentaron retener a Chuck, y no habían bajado la guardia desde entonces. Él suponía que ellos creerían que iban a luchar por su compañero. Rebasó de nuevo el imponente coche blanco de KaneCo y de nuevo a sus colegas uno por uno, y entonces, con amargura, vio la mirada de resignación de Jacob, que movía negativamente la cabeza con parsimonia.

Kane vio el terrible dilema que estaba afrontando Chilton y se regodeó en el momento. No hace mucho, el había echo algo semejante con su Hija, y sintió que le estaba devolviendo la mala pasada.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no le va a pasar nada…

—Tú palabra no vale nada —interrumpió Mike frustrado.

Chuck respiraba con dificultad. Estaba muy alterado, pero intentó mantener la calma (aunque no se notase) y miró suplicante a Mike. No quería que dejase que se lo llevaran, a pasar de que comprendía que lo más seguro sería dejarlo a cargo de los guardias de KaneCo hasta el comienzo de la carrera.

Jacob, muy acongojado tuvo que intervenir, sabía que de los labios de Mike no podía salir ninguna palabra a favor de aquello. El más anciano del grupo tragó su orgullo y con tremendo esfuerzo tuvo que zanjar aquel asunto.

—Será mejor que no le hagas nada por tu bien, o lo pagaras caro —aceptó Jacob al tiempo que espetaba con ira a Kane—. Vamos Mike… —lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros y lo condujo a su auto. Mike volvía atrás la mirada, incrédulo.

—No, Mikey… Mikey —sollozaba Chuck mientras los guardias se lo llevaban a otra parte. Y Mike se preguntó si algún día su amigo se lo perdonaría.

—Chuck, yo… —quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero Jacob lo retuvo y la mirad de este habló por si sola. Lamentablemente tendría que dejar a su amigo así.

Dutch y Texas fueron a sus respectivos coches sin pronunciar palabra, se sentían tan impotentes como Mike ¿Cómo han podido entregar a uno de sus compañeros a Kane tan fácilmente? Realmente Kane tenía cogido el toro por los cuernos, y Mike no quiso deleitarle más dejando que viera su semblante abatido. Pero Jacob si que vio demasiado bien la abyecta mirada del que antes fue su compañero.

Alicaídos, encendieron motores y pusieron rumbo al garaje en una marcha flema. Jacob escrutó por última vez a Kane desde la ventanilla de Sasquatch con un Mike que luchaba contra sus impulsos. Kane lo miró atravesado. Jacob no toleró por más tiempo a Kane y pisó a fondo el acelerador, para estar bien lejos de su mirada.

Mike estuvo todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa molesto consigo mismo. Jacob intentó animarle jurándole que no le haría daño a Chuck, si no sería él el que perdiese en cierto modo. Mike se esforzó por aferrarse a las palabras de Jacob y tomarlas como un ejemplo de esperanza. Aun así, interiormente se debatía entre la ira, la tristeza y la impotencia.

Ahora tendría que participar en la carrera quisiera o no, y tendría que dar todo de si. Se animó a si mismo diciéndose que iba a esquivar todo lo que le echase Kane, pero a saber lo que tenía preparado ese diablo.

A pesar de todo atisbó un rayo de esperanza entre tantas nubes grises, y es que Julie no había estado allí. Tal vez ella hubiese sido la víctima en vez de Chuck. Y si no recordaba mal, ella le dijo que Kane era su jefe; si la hubiera llegado ver, lo más probable es que le hubiesen llovido pesquisas hasta llegar a la evidente conclusión de que era una de ellos y, la hubiese despedido y luego raptado (a pesar de que una vez él lucho por su rescate.)

Para Mike fue un alivio que Julie no hubiese participado en los acontecimientos una vez que sopesó mejor la situación. Y no tardó en venirle a la mente la mayor amenaza que Kane había construido: Loud Light; un W motors Lykan Hypersports poderosísimo de armas tomas que parecía poder hacer frente a toda una horda de vehículos de Motorcity.

Y tampoco tardó en preguntarse quien conducía aquella arma letal. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal como un calambre.

***Garaje de los Quemadores* Día de la carrera - Cinco horas antes de que empiece la gran carrera.**

Mike sopesaba la situación fríamente. Comprendió que si se dejaba llevar por el sentimentalismo o la culpabilidad, sus posibilidades de éxito se reducirían. Tenía que planear algo ¿Pero el que? Sabían que la carrera estaba amañada, pero no de que forma. ¿En que parte del circuito se escondía una trampa? ¿Habría armas escondida en la carretera? ¿Estaría permitido usar toda clase de armas que tenga incorporada los coches? Si no hubiera sentido pena de Kelynne, si hubiera sido duro desde el principio con ella, le habría sonsacado toda esa clase de información. Mike se culpaba. Por otra parte, en su cabeza hacía eco una frase que había dicho previamente "No es algo que tú puedas evitar." ¿Realmente no podría evitarlo? Zarandeó la cabeza deshaciéndose de los malos pensamientos. Ella se escapó, estaba claro que todo lo que dijo formaba parte de un astuto plan para que él desistiera. Sí que puedo evitarlo, se dijo Mike con esperanza.

—Ya terminé —Anunció Dutch al adentrarse en la estancia. En el momento en el que llegaron al garaje Dutch no perdió el tiempo y se metió de lleno en lo que quedaba de trabajo con Mutt. Apenas le llevó tres horas finalizar contando las tres veces que lo había revisado para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien—. Mutt está más que como nuevo, está mejor que antes. Creo que ahora tomará mejor las curvas y tendrá mayor potencia de arranque —asintió orgulloso de su trabajo—. Aunque no se si eso bastará —se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes.

—No digas tonterías. Vamos a ganar, vamos a derrotar a Kane —asintió Mike.

—Sí, Texas ganará la carrera y derrotará a Kane. Luego, le dará su merecido a Kelynne, OH, y Red también. Me llevaré ambos coches y lo fusionaré con el mío para crear el… ¡SUPER STRONLOUDRED-TEXAS!—Se imaginó una mezcla no muy coherente de estos tres coches atestado de armas láseres que sobresalían de los laterales, techo y capó.

—He… Texas… —quiso advertirle de la realidad Mike.

—Ya empezamos —suspiró Dutch agotado.

Pero Texas seguía en su propio mundo, lanzando patadas y movimientos de karate al aire. Se imaginó que después de ganar la carrera, se dirigía a Kane, para darle una paliza, y mientras lo hacía girar aferrándolo del tobillo, lo lanzaba directo hacia Red y Kelynne derribando a ambos. "No debía haberme metido contigo Texas. Tu genialidad supera mis dotes de escapista y ladrona de de baja categoría" se imaginaba que diría Kelynne dándose por rendida ante los pies de Texas. "Oh, gran Texas, perdóname por haberte subestimado, a ti y a tu grandioso coche, me rindo ante tu genialidad poderoso Texas" decía el Red imaginario de Texas. El seguía montándose su película hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz apremiante de Mike

—Texas, habrá que tener cuidado. No sabemos que clase de trampas podría haber…

—Ajá, Texas tendrá cuidado —asintió y luego volvió a sus ejercicios.

Mike no insistió más, él no iba a cambiar, pero sabía que estaba más alerta que nunca, aunque su positivismo y su exceso de confianza podrían guiarlo mal esta vez, o puede que no.

Mike miró a sus compañeros. Estaban nerviosos, y Jacob se veía alicaído, se notaba que no tenía ninguna gana de participar, pero tendría que hacerlo.

—Jacob, siento haberte metido en esto… —se disculpó Mike, aunque no tenía porque en parte.

—Oh, no te preocupes… —suspiró—. Supongo que la otra vez será…para vender mis delicias, si no tengo a nadie que las venda, o yo mismo ¿Quién lo hará? Menudo derroche—se mostró algo enfadado de repente.

Mike dio por finalizada la conversación. Era típico de Jacob preocuparse por esas cosas, inclusive en esos momentos, aunque de seguro que pensaba en algo más que las "hortalizas" que podría vender durante la carrera aunque no diera muestra de ello, posiblemente, para no preocupar a los jóvenes.

—Hey Mike, ya no las arreglaremos —Animó Julie. Mike intentó mostrarse complacido—. ¿Estás preocupado por Chuck? —inquirió pensativa.

Julie había llegado media hora después de que los Quemadores regresaran de su "expedición" sin Chuck de regreso. Mike le había contado todo lo que pudo intentando no mostrarse seriamente abatido. Julie se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba eso de su padre. El tomar un rehén importante para asegurarse la participación de Mike y del resto. Pero Julie agradeció no haber estado allí, ya que Kane; su padre, la podría haber descubierto, y entonces tendría serios problemas. Se sintió algo mal por estar aliviada al no haber estado en un momento tan crucial con sus compañeros, pero tampoco creía que su presencia hubiera ayudado algo (seguramente todo lo contrario.)

Mike suspiró con saudade. Ya echaba de menos a Chuck minutos después de su ausencia. Y sobre todo, se preguntaba como estaría. Se perjuró a si mismo, que si Kane le hacía un solo rasguño, iría a por todas sin importar que, sin responder de sus agravios actos.

—Sí que lo estoy… —Admitió.

—No temas, no creo que le haga daño —dijo segura de sus palabras. Sabía que su padre tendría más que perder haciéndole daño que dejándolo intacto.

Una pantalla holográfica se prendió: Kane estaba en ella dispuesto a anunciar:

—Buenos días gente de Motorcity —comenzó—. Como ya habréis oído en mi anterior anuncio; se va a celebrar una carrera en donde se decidirá el destino de este "lugar." Dirigida y patrocinada por KaneCo. Aquel que pueda que no se quede con las ganas de participar, dentro de dos horas y media cerramos el plazo de las inscripciones, así que aun están a tiempo —En una esquina de la pantalla, se situó un pequeño mapa donde parpadeaba una luz roja donde indicaba el lugar donde debían inscribirse—. Todo el mundo puede acudir a las gradas a partir de tres horas, pero los pilotos deben llegar con una hora y media de antelación antes de dar comienzo —rió socarrón— Pero no me voy a despedir sin antes mencionar que vuestros queridos Quema Ruedas van a participar, y si pierden ateneos a las consecuencias—se burló Kane intentando comprometerlos con los ciudadanos. Mike rezongó frustrado al igual que Dutch y Texas—. Por supuesto, habrá un premio especial para los Quema Ruedas —dio una breve pausa dramática—. Si ganan, claro. Bueno, aquí se despide Kane; Jefe de la gran empresa KaneCo, la que hace de este mundo un lugar mejor, seguro y limpio.

A Mike le entró ganas de de proyectar su puño sobre el retorcido careto de Kane. Con el premio especial se refería a Chuck, o sea ¿Qué tenían que ganar para recuperarlo? Eso no era lo que habían acordado, si ellos iban al evento, tendrían que devolverles a su compañero, ese era el trato. Pero no se podía confiar en Kane en absoluto. Aunque en parte eso dejó más tranquilo a Mike, sabía que si lo usaba como incentivo para que se animasen a ir a por todas en la carrera no podría causarle daño alguno.

Julie miró preocupada la contraída cara de Mike. Sabía tanto como ella a lo que se refería con "premio especial."

—Puedo inscribirme… —le dijo Julie sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—No —dijo Mike de inmediato—Tienes que esconderte entre el público. Tú serías la única capaz ayudarnos exteriormente. Contigo actuando fuera de la carrera habría más posibilidades de parar los sucios trucos de Kane —puntualizó Mike decidido.

Julie entendió enseguida lo que quería hacer su amigo y no pudo decirle que no. Era sin duda lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque no estaba segura como podría ayudarlos si las cosas se torcían durante la carrera. De inmediato pensó en adentrarse en los controles del circuito, pero todo dependería de lo que sucediese al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía con certeza de que manera vendrían las tretas de Kane.

—¿Entonces tienes un plan Mike? —Preguntó Dutch algo reacio.

—WO, SÍ, UN PLAN. En donde al final acabo ganando la carrera y le doy una paliza a Kane…

—No tan deprisa Texas, aún no lo hemos escuchado —interrumpió Julie el soberbio diálogo de Texas.

Mike miró a sus compañeros. Ahora se mostraba más decidido y seguro de si mismo. Su semblante había recuperado la seguridad de siempre. Fijo que tenía un plan.

—Oh si, tengo un plan —sonrió con astucia—. Aunque no sabremos si es eficaz hasta el último momento…

***Motorcity* Día de la carrera - Faltan una hora y quince minutos para el comienzo. **

*Canal KaneCo: Great Race*

—Bienvenidos a la gran carrera. Falta una hora y quince minutos para que de comienzo. Y yo me dispongo a entrevistar a los participantes.

Decía N.2, una da de las chicas del Duke de Detroit, que en la carrera, sería una de las reporteras.

—Antes de empezar con los participantes; he de decir que el locutor Tooley estará en las gradas y también dará su opinión aunque no sea necesario.

La cámara enfocó a Tooley con un micrófono al igual que su compañera, situado en medio de la salida de los coches.

—¿Hola, se oye bien? , me ha dejado salir en la Tv

Sonrió Tooley muy emocionado.

Cortaron la cámara desde las pistas y volvieron con la comentarista N.2.

—Y eso es todo por fortuna.

La pelirroja paseaba fuera del recinto y la cámara enfocó a la gente que espera impaciente a que se abrieran las puertas del estadio. El público se veía tan emocionada como impresionada por los acontecimientos, les gustaban las carreras, pero no Kane, y desde luego, no se iban a perderse algo semejante como aquello, así que estaba allí casi más de la mitad de la población de Motorcity.

Luego, Por una pequeña Puerta, N.2 pasó para meterse entre bastidores, donde los competidores y mecánicos se encontraban revisando sus autos y preparándose mentalmente para la salida.

N.2 se encontró con Mike y no desperdició el momento.

—¿Qué opinas sobre esto? ¿Cómo es que te has arriesgado a participar una carrera celebrada por aquél que consideras tu mayor enemigo; Kane?

Plantó la pregunta sin titubear un ápice. La cámara proporcionó un primer plano de Mike Chilton y la comentarista le acercó el micrófono.

Mike (Líder de los Quemadores): Em…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Texas se puso en medio y acercó su cara a la lente de la cámara.

Texas: Yo voy a ganar la carrera, tenlo por seguro. Texas es el más rápido ¡KASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—Texas Es el rey de Motorcity.

Comentó Tooley, apareciendo en un pequeño recuadro de la pantalla situado en la esquina inferior.

—Ya, claro…

Contestó N.2 sin mucho afán sarcástica. Luego pasó a preguntar al Duke, su predilecto.

Duke de Detroit: Está claro que voy conseguir esos coches. Un conductor de mi calibre no suele participar en carreras, pero ya saben lo que dicen; si quieres algo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo. ¡Tened cuidado, tiene que estar reluciente!

Dijo el Duke mientras volteaba hacia uno de sus subordinados que limpiaba con cuidado su limusina.

Texas: Yo seré el campeón.

Decía Texas agitadamente a espaldas del Duke infiltrándose en una de las esquinas de la imagen de la cámara.

Pasó a otra parte de de la sala preguntando a más gente cual era su propósito en la carrera.

Rayon (Líder de Skylark): en cuanto supe esto sabía que todo el mundo estaría allí. No confió en Kane, pero si dice que va a otorgar dos coches al vencedor tendré que arriesgarme, y tal vez quien gane pueda autoproclamarse "rey de Motorcity"

Junior (Líder de Mama's Boys): Está claro que vamos a participar, no nos vamos a perder algo como esto.

Comentaba Junior, portavoz de su banda, aunque los otros también ocuparon un lugar en la pantalla tras él.

Foxy (Líder de The Amazons): No querría quedarme excluida en esta carrera, y por supuesto, no pienso perder.

AJ (Líder de los Weekend warriors): No voy a perder contra estos chavales, un recluta no se puede comparar con un soldado hecho y derecho, y más a sabiendas de lo que está puesto en juego.

—¿Los coches?

Comentó N.2.

AJ: No

La cámara le hizo un primer plano como momento dramático.

AJ: Es por el poder de Motorcity.

Había quedado en claro; La mayoría estaba allí por cierto rumor. Al parecer, los coches no eran lo que más interesaba, si no un supuesto puesto, o más bien un "nombre" que se otorgaría al ganador de la carrera. Decían que aquel que ganara tendría derecho a autoproclamarse como rey de Motorcity o líder de la ciudad. No se sabía donde había salido aquel rumor, tal vez Kane lo difundido de alguna forma.

—Ahora veremos lo que opina la gente.

N.2 empezó a preguntar a la gente que esperaba tras las cuerdas para poder entrar.

Espectador: Sinceramente, no se lo que va a pasar durante la carrera, pero espero que el representante de KaneCo no gane.

Uno de los chicos que estaban al lado se acercó el micro para dar su opinión.

Otro espectador: Los corredores de Motorcity no van a peder.

Se arrimó otro ciudadano al micro para preguntar.

De nuevo otro espectador: Lo que yo quiero saber es cual es ese premio especial para los Quema ruedas si ganan.

—Una buena pregunta para variar.

Otra vez apareció el pequeño recuadro situado en una esquina inferior donde aparecía Tooley, esta vez, en un sitio más elevado de las pistas.

—Oh si, je je je je….El premio especial para los Quemadores, está justo a mi lado, se ha portado muy bien y tal como le prometí al señor Kane me aseguré de que estuviera bien.

La cámara enfocó a un aturdido rubio sentado en un sillón de metal con las muñecas aferradas por unos grilletes que sobresalías del los reposabrazos al igual que los tobillos. Parecía algo asustado pero en buen estado.

Tooley le acercó el Micro.

—¿Cómo estás rehén? No puedes decir que mal, te he dado de comer hace media hora ¿Quieres ir al baño de nuevo?

Preguntó Tooley el locutor.

Chuck (premio de los Quema Ruedas): Ya fui al baño hace cinco minutos.

Espetó Chuck molesto, no le gustaba estar atado.

—Ya sé, quieres que te de de comer de nuevo, que viene el avioncito…

Tooley manejó una cuchara imaginaria y acercó su revoltosa mano al rostro del rehén.

Chuck: No, no… el avioncito no. ¡Mikey, ayúdame!

Rogó Chuck a vozarrón. Intentaba alejarse de Tooley, pero estaba atado de pies y manos y sus movimientos fueron en vano.

—Fiuuuuu…El avioncito… Voy a traer el puré que sobró.

Chuck: ¡No… No tengo hambre!

Pero no importaba lo que dijera, ya que Tooley salió corriendo para ir en busca del plato de puré.

El cámara seguía enfocando a Chuck, este lo advirtió y miró hacia la lente.

Chuck: Chicos…Mike… sácame de aquí amigo, por favor.

Dijo el rubio a modo de súplica, emitiendo leves gemidos lastimeros.

Mike, al ver todo aquello volteó para dejar de ver la pantalla. Odiaba ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su amigo, aunque se alegró de que físicamente estuviera bien y sobre todo se alegró de que le llamase "amigo" todavía, pues creía que había perdido parte de su confianza. Su amigo se encontraba atado en un sillón siendo vigilado y tratado por un secuaz descerebrado de Kane.

—Parece que Chuck está siendo torturado por un avión —comentó Texas, que estaba en la misma sala que él.

Había varias habitaciones en donde los pilotos podías guardar el coche hasta que diese la hora de salida. Cada cuarto contenía lo necesario para mantener al coche a punto y había cabida para tres coches. En donde estaba Mike se encontraba Texas y el Duke.

—Una cosa Mikey… No te entrometas en mi camino hacia la victoria —le aconsejó el Duke previsivo.

—Duke, esto no es una carrera limpia, será peligroso…

—Shhhh… Tsk, tsk, Mike, no quiero oír lo que me tengas que decir, lo único que tienes que saber es que yo voy a ganar y me quedaré con ambos coches —Le apuntó haciendo ademanes exagerados.

—Pero Duke…

—Oh, ya escuché suficiente —cortó el Duke a Mike y se acercó sigiloso a Mutt. El Duke empezó a acariciar el capó del coche verde con mimo y le susurró —: Tranquilo no llores, papi te quiere y pronto estaremos juntos.

Texas miró raro al Duke, pensó que estaba algo chiflado pero no comentó nada sobre su extraño comportamiento. Mike meneó la cabeza negativamente, no podía convencer al Duke, pero él mismo se acabaría dando cuenta.

Texas dejó de prestarle atención al estrafalario millonario y siguió mirando la pantalla, parecía haberse enganchado al programa.

N.2 volvió a ocupar la pantalla completa y pasó a otra sala entre bastidores y estaba vez le tocaba entrevistar a Dutch.

—¿Qué opina sobre la carrera?

Dutch: Pues…. Yo…

—¿Es porque usan a su amigo como incentivo?

Dutch: ¿Tú que crees?

N.2 se lo quedó mirando un rato y volteó para mirar a la cámara.

—Estas son las palabras de un Quema Ruedas.

Luego se dirigió a Jacob y le hizo la misma pregunta.

Jacob (dueño del restaurante Mutt Dogs y de un supermercado): Es un fastidio. ¿Quieres comprar una de mis deliciosas hortalizas?

Jacob le enseño una de sus creaciones que se llevó por si le entraba hambre o por si un casual conseguía vendérsela a algún conductor. N.2 miró con escepticismo el alimento y decidió hacer caso omiso.

—Ahora pasaremos a un detalle importante.

Jacob: Pasaos por mi tienda o camión de comida, los clientes son bien recibidos y la comida es estupenda.

Publicitó Jacob tras la comentadora saludando a la cámara.

La joven pelirroja pasó a una sala más privada donde se encontraba Red revisando su auto. N.2 le acercó el micro sin importar lo ocupado que estaba.

—¿Qué opina de la carrera como representante de Kane?

Red (Representante de KaneCo): Ningún Quema Ruedas va a ganar, y Mike Chilton se arrepentirá.

Espetó el enmascarado secamente y volvió a sus labores.

—Y aquí la opinión de una persona frustrada, el representante de KaneCo ha hablado.

Red la miró por un momento, el comentario no le había gustado.

N.2 dio por finalizada la entrevista y otorgó el lugar a Tooley, micro en mano. Ahora era él el que ocupaba toda la pantalla. Se encontraba en las gradas.

—Je jeje… buenos días gente de Motorcity. Ham… quiero decir, Buenas noches Motorcity. Estoy aquí en las gradas. Y a mi lado tengo el circuito.

La cámara volteó hasta tener un plano medio donde se situaba la salida del circuito. En la pantalla aparecieron recuadros que mostraban las distintas partes del circuito.

—Como veis no tiene las peligrosas carreteras de la ciudad, sin curvas… sin montañas rudas, he… pero hay muchas curvas peligrosas de todas formas.

Alegaba Tooley mientras señalaba los recuadritos de las esquinas que mostraban parte del circuito. Luego le informaron a través del migro que tenía en el oído y se dispuso a anunciar.

—Me acaban de anunciar que los corredores ya se pueden poner en la línea de salida, y que yo, ya me puedo ir al balcón de los locutores porque yo voy a ser uno de ellos en esta carrera. Guau… es la primera vez que voy a hacer algo así.

Cortaron a Tooley y volvieron con N.2.

—Corredores, espero que estéis listos. También anuncio para la gente que está esperando afuera que las puertas hacia las gradas se abrirán en treinta minutos. Esto a sido todo por hay, pero voy a estar en el balcón comentando esta carrera. Buena suerte corredores, y que el destino de Motorcity no caiga en malas manos.

Se cortó la pantalla, y una voz artificial anunció por los altavoces de la estancia: `Atención participantes; pónganse en posición hacia la línea de salida´

Las puertas de metal de los cubículos donde se encontraban se abrieron a la par.

—¡Yuju! que empiece la carrera —se animó Texas, y no tardó en adentrarse en Stronghorn.

Mike tampoco perdió el tiempo y se adentró en Mutt.

El Duke ya estaba listo en su limusina desde hace tiempo y no tardó en arrancar.

Todos se posicionaron en la línea de Meta, y para sorpresa de Mike, alguien con un coche azul marino que le fue irreconocible se puso a su vera. Mike miró el interior del coche atónito; el copiloto, no era ni más ni menos que Kelynne, que llevaba un Saab 900 Turbo original.

A Mike le estuvo apunto de dar algo, sintió la garganta seca y el pulso se le disparó. ¿Pero cómo pudo aparecer ahí? ¿De donde había conseguido ese coche?

Para colmo, ella lo miró a él, y le sonrió con su característica sonrisa socarrona y le dedicó un saludo arrogante.

—Hola Mike… Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Seguro que me echas de menos.

—Ask… —El Duke contrajo el rostro y miró asqueado a Kelynne. Él no quería volverla a verla desde lo que pasó en su mansión, pero para su sorpresa, al igual que Mike, tuvo que toparse con ella en la carrera—. Tú otra vez no… —voceó.

Mike se la quedó mirando, pero no contesto. No sabía que cara le había puesto, pero por la sonrisita de la chica dedujo que su expresión le fue como una grata recompensa para ella. Kelynne miró al Duke que se encontraba a su vera.

—Hola Duke, yo se de sobra que me echas de menos ¿Te gusta mi cochazo? Yo lo llamo Turbo Winner —el millonario desvió la mirada despectivo—. Que suerte, mi dos chicos preferidos están a mi lado. Pero me interesa rescatar la "princesa" Chuck.

Kelynne asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y atisbó a Chuck, que se encontraba en la parte más alta a un extremo del estadio, dentro del balcón de los locutores a la vera de ellos. A la chica le gustó en parte ver a Chuck así de impotente, sujeto a un sillón metálico.

—Ja, princesa, que bueno —Comentó el Duke chistoso olvidando por unos instantes la aversión que sentía hacia ella.

La chica aprovechó para mirarlo agradecida por su "alabanza." El Duke, molesto por su desliz decidió ignorarla por completo y se centró en mirar al frente.

Red estaba a dos coches de distancia del de Mike. Miró hacia el Este captando algo que él solo podía ver. Sacó de la guantera una especie de mando de radio control con diversos botones y un pequeño joystick de redirección. Ajustó algo detrás del mando y unas luces azules y verdes dispersas por los bordes se encendieron. Y Red ya se sintió preparado para comenzar la carrera.

—Hellouuu…. Aquí el comentador Tooley para comentar —saludó Tooley desde el balcón de los locutores.

—Y aquí N.2 la comentadora, comentaré la carrera hasta que finalice.

—Osh… También está el rehén de los Quema Ruedas —lo señaló—. ¿Quieres decir unas palabras antes de que comience la carrera?

—…. ¿Ánimo Mike?... Los Quema Ruedas no van a perder —al principio no supo que decir, pero luego se sintió animado por el espíritu de la competición.

—Oh, menudas palabras —se dirigió a N.2 y le susurró al oído—: puede que le entre hambre después, no ha querido comer nada, ni siquiera haciéndole el avioncito —confesó preocupado.

—Sí, se confirma que nuestro comentador es idiota —verificó la pelirroja.

Tooley la miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que no descifraba bien las palabras de la chica.

Cyborg Dan estaba entrevistando a los presentes en las gradas:

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es su favorito de entre los participantes?

Espectador: Mmmm… creo que Mike Chilton, aunque confío en que cualquiera de los Quema Ruedas gane.

Cyborg Dan fue a otra parte de las gradas y preguntó a Antonio, el dueño de un restaurante con su mismo nombre:

—¿Y quien cree que debe ganar?

Antonio: Pues está claro que Mike, yo confío en que los Quema Ruedas no dejen ganar al representante de Kane, aunque, me pregunto quien será el dueño de ese coche azul marino, no tiene pinta de ser muy potente comprado con los otros.

La cámara enfocó al Saab 900 Turbo. Entonces los espectadores empezaron a deliberar sobre el comentario de Antonio.

Espectador: No parece un coche muy rápido ¿Entrevistaron al tipo de ese auto?

Otro espectador: Ese coche me suena de algo… igualmente no creo que gane.

—Ya lo saben amigos, el dueño del feo coche azul marino no tiene muchas posibilidades, Ja. Por si alguien le interesa mi opinión el que debería ganar es el Duke. Comentó Cyborg Dan.

Kelynne chasqueó con la lengua disgustada por los comentarios ¿Por qué pondrían una enorme pantalla en lo alto de la línea de salida trasmitiendo eso? Estaba claro que esa gente no tenía ni idea de coches clásicos, pero ya les cerraría la boca cuando la vieran correr.

—Está bien. En esta competición hay quince participantes en total. Las gradas están a tope, pero la carrera se trasmitirá en todo Motorcity a través de sus televisores y ordenadores —dio una breve pausa—. No esta permitido el uso de armas pero se puede agredir verbalmente al oponente. Y, más importante, se descalificaran los participantes cuyos coches queden inutilizados en medio de la competición o incumplan la única norma —hizo una pompa de chicle que explotó enseguida—. La carrera va a dar comienzo…

En al línea de salida, sobre el suelo y encima de los coches, apareció un recuadro rojo que ponía " t" Y contando desde tres empezó la cuenta atrás:

3… 2… 1… ¡GO! El recuadro adquirió un tono verde intenso, dando así inicio la carrera y todos los coches salieron despedidos de línea de salida.

La carrera había comenzado, y tres coches ya iban encabezados; Mutt, la limusina del Duke y el Turbo de Kelynne.

Los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron el coche azul marino salir despedido como una bala, el coche corría rapidísimo y tomaba fenomenalmente las curvas.

—¡OH sí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No subestiméis a un Saab 900 Turbo—alardeaba Kelynne con fervor

_(Comentario de la autora que no viene a cuento: Próximamente, Turbocity)_

—Ahora les explicaré en que consiste la primera prueba, ya que esta carrera se divide en tres partes: Recorrido, velocidad y Drifting* Prueba No.1: Recorrido, se trata de completar este circuito cinco veces en el menor tiempo posible.

_*Drifting: Es un estilo de conducción de vehículos que consiste en derrapar de manera que el vehículo forme un ángulo con la dirección de movimiento. _

—Y ahora lo dice —dijo Dutch molesto—. Podría haberlo explicado antes en vez de tantas entrevistas.

Mutt, por pocos centímetros le ganaba terreno a la limusina, al igual que a Turbo Winner. Los tres luchaban ferozmente por adelantar considerablemente al resto, y no parecía que el resto pudiera adelantarlos, hasta que Foxy apareció sorteó los coches y pasó por el hueco lateral de la carretera. Estuvo a la par con Kelynne poco tiempo hasta que en breves segundos adelanto al resto. Mike rezongó encorajinado, y tanto el Duke como Kelynne se quedaron estupefactos.

—Oh no, no me vas a arrebatar mi momento de gloria —retó la morena y presionó más el acelerador.

Mike, al ver que se le adelantaba, no pudo resistirlo y aumentó la velocidad. Quería tomar precauciones y no ir demasiado rápido, pero se había dejado llevar por la competitividad y su fuero interno impedía que pasara por alto todo lo que hiciera aquella mujer. El no querer perder ante ella le hizo olvidar casi por completo que aquel sitio no era seguro y que en cualquier momento lo asaltaría una trampa.

El Duke, al ver que Mike y Kelynne se le adelantaban, se sintió ignorado, lo cual le enfadó tanto que su cara enrojeció de ira, y no encontró manera de soltarla que poniendo a tope el coche. La limusina blanca y dorada pasó ante ellos como un rayo fulgurante.

Aquello fue el comienzo de una feroz batalla por la velocidad, a mayor velocidad, mayor eran los riesgos al toparse con las curvas. El Duke iba tan acelerado, que el largo de su coche le impuso más impedimentos de lo que el pensaba; no le dio tiempo a girar como es debido tomando una curva y acabó rozando torpemente la pared por la parte trasera del auto.

—Arg… Mi pequeño —se lamentó el Duke al oír el horroroso sonido de la carrocería siendo rayada vilmente por la pared metálica.

Kelynne carcajeó, sabía que le pasaría eso, era difícil maniobrar a toda velocidad con una limusina, el que sufriera un accidente era cuestión de tiempo.

Mike la adelantó ambas mujeres, pero la morena no desistió y forzó más el coche para ponerlo a la vera de Mutt lo más cerca posible. Bajó la ventanilla y se asomó.

—¡Mike, no me has hablado desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver! ¿Estás enfadado? —alzó la voz para que lo oyera.

Mike sabía que le estaba intentando decir algo, tenía la ventanilla subida y no oía gran parte de lo que decía, así que la bajó sin dejar de mirar al frente. Kelynne tomo ese acto como una muestra de interés por su parte, a pesar de que se mostraba fríamente distante y no se había dignado a mirarla. Ella volvió a gritarle lo mismo y él pasó de contestarle.

¿Cómo que si estoy enfadado? pensó Mike furioso, Claro que lo estoy después de saber lo que ha hecho.

—¡Mike! ¿No me vas a contestar? —preguntó a vozarrón.

Él no se dignaba a mirarla, no quería darle ese placer, creía que si la miraba ella habría ganado otro "asalto." Kelynne estaba tan centrada en llamar la atención del chico que no vio la curva que se avecinaba. Mike la adelantó y giró derrapando sin dificultad. Kelynne tardó en reaccionar, pero giró con un derrape que casi la hace volcar, por suerte, no llego a rozar la pared aunque estuvo cerca. Ella era muy buena tomando curvas.

Mike chasqueó la lengua desilusionado al ver por el espejo retrovisor que había pasado la curva airosamente a pesar de lo distraída que iba, le habría encantado ver como se chocaba al igual que el Duke.

—Guau, el coche verde va primero… aunque antes también lo iba ese coche feo azul y ese coche largo y blanco, pero antes un coche raro naranja se adelantó por sorpresa —comentaba Tooley que tenía una buena visión de las pistas al estar en lo más alto de las gradas.

N.2 suspiró cansada, no sabía como había parado comentando una carrera como esa con aquel idiota al lado.

—Mike, ten cuidado… Pero corre…—advertía Chuck con ansia. Quería que ganase, pero también sabía que en cualquier momento podría caer en una trampa si no andaba con cuidado.

Una vuelta había sido completada: Foxy había sido la primera en completar la primera carrera, ahora solo le quedaban cuatro vueltas más.

Los enfilados paneles luminosos con las fotos de los aspirantes se removieron, dejando la imagen de Foxy la primera de la lista con un "1" en la esquina inferior derecha, que era el número de vueltas completadas.

Mike fue el segundo en cruzar la línea segundos después. Las tarjetas se removieron de nuevo y Mike quedó detrás de Foxy apuntándose una vuelta completa. Y la tercera en pasarla fue Kelynne.

Mike pisó el embrague y ajustó la palanca de cambios, toqueteó un panel luminoso que modulaba la potencia del coche y Mutt dio un acelerón considerable, pasando por delante a Foxy, ahora estaba en cabeza.

A Kelynne no le gustaba nada aquello, su coche; Turbo Winner, era un Saab 900 Turbo, un coche revolucionado en su época, potente, veloz como ninguno y muy resistente y seguro, pero por mucho que quisiera era casi imposible competir con esos arranques de velocidad que le proporcionaba esos motores súper potentes.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse y suspirar profundamente, sabía de antemano que su coche no era el más rápido de todos, pero si que tenía un potencial increíble, más que digno para poder competir con esos coches tuneados y mejorados.

Pisó con todas sus fuerzas el embrague agilizando la marcha con estrépito. Acabó por adelantar a Foxy, y esta la miro aviesa. No le gustaba que una chica nueva viniera casi de la nada y le adelantase con ese cutre coche que apenas imponía.

—Vamos, aguanta, aguanta, tenemos que alcanzarlo… —rogaba entre susurros, tenía que alcanzar a Mike de nuevo.

En un golpe de suerte, (para Kelynne) Mike torció mal una curva con lo que le hizo perder un par de segundos de velocidad estable, los cuales la chica aprovechó sin preámbulos para ir a toda pastilla forzando los límites de velocidad del coche. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió alcanzarle.

—Mike, escucha... —pidió medio jadeante—. ¡Mike, por favor, no puedes estar enfadado todo el tiempo! —suplicó sin éxito, Mike seguía igual de distante, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba aún el odio y el rencor.

Viniendo por detrás, se arrimó Junior a la conversación:

—¿Qué estáis discutiendo? Si perdéis el tiempo hablando no vais a poder completar las cinco vueltas ni en un millón de años —completó su burla con una risita.

—Habló el que terminó su primera vuelta el quinto —devolvió tajante la chica.

Junior se quedó en estado de Shock, y al cabo de unos segundos decidió contestar enrabietado.

—Ja, veamos si me alcanzas —concluyó con un desafío.

Subió la ventanilla y aceleró con un golpe de energía. A Kelynne no le importó lo más mínimo el reto que le había propuesto. Entonces Rayon la alcanzó y no pudo evitar mirarlo con fijeza. Él hombre trajeado bajó sus gafas de sol y le mostró una mirada de decepción a la chica, esta trago saliva, pronto él también acabó sobrepasándola.

—Oh, el coche verde y azul feo están muy juntos je je… —advirtió Tooley divertido desde el balcón.

Chuck no sabía quien iba en ese coche hasta que vio quien quedó el tercero en completar su primera vuelta y atisbó la tarjeta holográfica suspendida en el aire. No había prestado gran atención a las tarjetas ya que creía haber visto a todos los participantes en la entrevista.

Chuck se hizo una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, probablemente Kelynne estuviera intentando calmar los ánimos entre Mike y ella, cosa que no conseguiría.

Mike aceleró y Kelynne lo imitó, seguían yendo casi a la par, a Mike le enfurecía su persecución. Junior vio amenazado su posición cuando estos le alcanzaron.

—¡Mike por favor, mírame, aunque sea con una mirada despreciativa, mírame! —suplicó. Pero él hacía caso omiso.

—¿Mike Chilton está enfadado contigo? Je je je… —apreció Junior el matiz de la disputa—. Mira que arrastrarte hasta él así, que patético —rió.

—Oh, cállate. Métete en tus asuntos —contestó enojada.

—¿No quieres que interrumpa tu nefasto diálogo? Desde luego no le interesas, olvídalo —respondió Junior suspicaz. Él ya la conocía de antes, sabía que era ese tipo de chicas que intentaban ligarse a cualquiera que se les cruzase por el camino.

—Oh no, de eso nada, él solo está algo frustrado, pero algún día me va a tener que volver a dirigir la palabra ¿No, Mike? —Él no respondió.

La no respuesta de Mike hizo carcajear a Junior, y esta vez Kelynne se enfadó.

—Qué patética, ja ja ja… ¿No vez que no quiere nada contigo? —se mofó aun más Junior.

—Él es mi novio ¿sabías? Si que quiere algo conmigo, hace esto para provocarme —y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona combinada con un movimiento de cejas insinuante.

—¿He? ¿Pero que dices? No, no, no… —aquella frase lo desconcertó por completo y no pudo evitar olvidar su voto de silencio, y al verla sonreír con aire triunfal comprendió que había caído en su treta. Mike no solo le había dirigido la palabra, si no que también la había mirado con ojos grandes como platos ante el asombro que le causó tal mentira.

Aquella declaración (falsa) hizo que Junior, líder de Mama's Boys se quedase boquiabierto y que el shock que sufrió fuera tan grande que no reaccionó a tiempo ante la curva que venía por delante y chocase contra el muro. Estaba claro que después de que Kelynne le dijera eso no pudo oír nada más, ni siquiera la voz imperiosa de Mike al negarse.

El resto de sus hermanos se preocuparon. Junior estaba bien en parte, pero su coche no tanto.

Pero el que se sintió más desconcertado fue Mike, que se quedó casi noqueado al escuchar la frase "mi novio" y por poco cae también en la misma curva que Junior, sin embargo, a Kelynne no le costó en absoluto rodear el desplomado coche púrpura de Junior.

Ella ya estaba empezando a adelantar a Mike, y este, muy furioso por haber soltado tal falsedad esporádica la miró con toda su ira contenida. En aquellos instantes quería sacar todo su arsenal y darle de lleno a su feo coche azul marino hasta reducirlo a cenizas (y de paso a ella también) Sin embargo, la chica sentía todo lo contrario, una completa satisfacción y bienestar, y en absoluto sentía enfado alguno hacia Mike, estaba tan embelezada por haber echo que le hablase poniendo esa cara de impresión absoluta que no advirtió toda la ira que irradiaba sus ojos.

—¡Eres odiosa! —espetó Mike sin poder contenerse.

Aquello le sentó como una puñalada, pero mantuvo el porte y ocultó el daño tras una expresión de enfado y decepción.

Junior fue descalificado, ya que sufrió un duro golpe en el morro que acabó por estropearlo. No había sido un desperfecto grave, pero no pudo arrancar durante la carrera y fue eliminado. La tarjeta de Junior se volvió oscura y una X en rojo tachó su imagen. Junior rezongó frustrado y golpeó el muro con el que se había chocado, sintiendo en el acto un agudo dolor en el pie, y dolorido se agarró el pie quejumbroso.

Uno menos, pensó Kelynne, que fue su consuelo al escuchar las mordientes palabras de Mike.

La carrera avanzaba, el primer puesto era ferozmente disputado por Mike, Kelynne, Foxy y el Duke.

—Mike ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó expectante el icono de Dutch —. Tenemos que ser precavidos, no tienes porque dejarte llevar por la competición.

Mike salió de su ensimismamiento. Dutch tenía razón, sus palabras le hicieron ver que no se estaba comportando como tal. De nuevo, su odio le había dominado, haciéndole cometer estas faltas graves de autocontrol.

—Lo siento Dutch —se disculpó—. Kelynne estuvo machacándome—Dio una larga pausa, y entonces, en un momento de lucidez volvió a pensar en uno de sus mayores problemas; Red—. ¡¿Donde está Red?! —espetó nervioso.

—Tranquilo, quedó séptimo lugar en la primera carrera —esclareció Dutch.

A Mike le sorprendió, sobre todo porque él más que nadie hubiera disputado el primer puesto con garras y dientes, pero al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no parecía tomarse la carrera enserio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con ese coche? —inquirió Mike muy sorprendido.

—Lo sé, hace tiempo que voy entre delante y detrás de él. Igual, Texas lo vigila también, no parece mostrar mucho interés en esto.

—Texas quedó sexto lugar, no podía permitir que se me adelantase. Yo esperaba una fuerte competición con él, pero no se lo toma enserio, no es divertido competir cuando tu enemigo no muestra resistencia —opinó Texas llamando al auto de Mike.

—Está claro que trama algo. Esa parsimonia no es normal —especuló el castaño. Estaba claro que tramaba algo, y el hecho de que se mostrase así de relajado era preocupante.

Posiblemente, Red estuviera esperando que Mike perdiese el Norte a causa de la competitividad para poder atacar, pero si hubiera sido así, lo habría echo antes.

—Texas se muere de aburrimiento a esta velocidad, así no ganaré la competición —se quejó Texas, y su icono rectangular miró apenado al de Dutch. El afroamericano suspiro y como si leyese la mente de su amigo le dijo:

—Ve, ya me ocupo yo.

—¡YUJU! —gritó triunfante.

Texas manipuló el embrague y no perdió tiempo en salir disparado de su posición, y en pocos segundos ya se había convertido en un voraz competidor.

Stronghorn intentaba adelantar a Turbo Winner, pero este se resistía. Ya le costaba horrores mantener el nivel de Mike, tener ahora que competir con otro Quemador le iba a suponer un desafío casi insuperable.

Jacob, iba cerrando la marcha de coches, él iba tranquilo a su propio ritmo, ganar no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

Pasaban algunos coches delante suya, a lo que aprovechaba para anunciarles:

—¿Queréis una de mis apetitosas hortalizas? Podéis pagarme luego si no lleváis dinero encima —y les mostraba uno de sus muestras, que generalmente goteaban y mostraban un color verdoso y azulado.

Los coches pasaban de él raudos. Nadie le hacía caso, demasiado centrados en sobrepasar a otros y en el manejo de la velocidad como para prestarle un mínimo de atención, y menos a la velocidad a la que iba.

—Rayos, ya sabía yo que no se podría vender aquí bien —se quejó.

—Guau, como está esto, está que echa chispas, literalmente ¿Viste las chispitas que echan al girar? —comentó Tooly excitado—. El coche de Texas está yendo a la par que el coche verde de Mike Chilton y el feo coche azul marino.

—No te olvides de la limusina del Duke de Detroit —Añadió N.2 un tanto molesta por no mencionar lo que él llamaba "el coche largo blanco y dorado"

—Oh si, pero va detrás del extraño coche naranja…

—Hah… —suspiró la pelirroja—. Es el coche de Foxy —notificó.

—Oh si… —en verdad no había entendido muy bien lo que había dicho, pero asintió como si entendiese—. Y va muy rápido —él solo podía identificar dos de de dos conductores; el de Mike y el de Texas.

La carrera transcurría sin impedimento alguno y Texas y Mike se dejaron llevar por el fragor de los motores y se metieron de lleno en la competición. Foxy había conseguido completar ya tres vueltas, pero Mike aun tenía más trucos en el motor y consiguió adelantarlos a todos en un arranque de energía perecedero, con el que consiguió completar la cuarta vuelta, ya solo les faltaba una más para ser el ganador de la primera prueba.

Kelynne estaba de los nervios, aun seguía en la tercera vuelta, no iba a conseguir superar a Mike. Mientras tanto, Texas consiguió completar la tercera vuelta, pero a pesar de ello se sintió frustrado, pues si hubiera estado de lleno en la carrera hubiera ganado ya (o eso creía él)

Mike estaba demasiado cerca de conseguir la victoria, cosa que enfureció al Duke demasiado, así que, cuando se le acercó, lo empujó por el lateral, intentando arrimarlo al muro para comprimirlo.

—Oh, ¿esto va en contra de las normas? —Dudó Tooley.

—No, no ha usado armas, solo ha sido listo y ha usado el morro de la limusina para apartarlo —explicó rápido N.2.

El Duke forcejeaba, pero Mike arremetió con mayor fuerza al girar el volante. Consiguió apartar la limusina lo suficiente para escapar de su acoso y seguir adelante. El público rugió al ver la destreza de Mike.

Kelynne consiguió adelantar a Mike gracias a la maniobra del Duke, pero en cuanto vio que Mike volvía a la carga, adelantándosele, golpeó con fuerza el salpicadero llena de rabia.

Mike cogió buen ritmo y sorteó los coches en Zigzag para que evitar que ocurriese lo mismo. A pesar de las curvas y otros impedimentos de conducción como al girar mientras alcanzaba mayor velocidad, sobrepasó impecable a los competidores. Foxy era la que más se le resistía.

Si ella cruzaba la línea antes, solo habría conseguido completar su cuarta vuelta, pero si Mike la pasaba, antes o después que ella, habría ganado. Foxy sabía que era inútil intentar adelantarlo, ganaría sin remedio, ya estaban a unos metros de la línea de meta. En un último esfuerzo, Foxy intentó hacer lo mismo que el Duke, ya que no se podían usar armas. Pero Mike le devolvió el golpe con antelación; la apartó de un fuerte empellón antes de de que lo acorralase y prosiguió más raudo hacia la meta, hasta que finalmente la cruzó victorioso.

Las tarjetas holográficas se redujeron exceptuando la de Mike, que se engrandó y adquirió un tono verde vivo, otorgando la palabra "Winner" bajo su imagen.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó alguien desde Deluxe.

Kane echaba chispas. Aun no era el momento de evocar su plan, el resultado de la carrera no tendría que importarle en absoluto, pero le fastidiaba que Mike hubiese ganado.

Sin perder un segundo tanteó los números del teclado holográfico y contactó con Red. Red apareció en la pantalla, y parecía bastante tranquilo.

—¿Cómo has podido dejar que ganase? —espetó Kane sin rodeos.

—El resultado de esta carrera no importa, tú mismo lo dijiste —contestó sereno—. No voy a malgastarla potencia de este coche en "esto" sabiendo lo que se avecina…Voy a atrapar a Mike Chilton para no volver a dejarlo escapar. Quiero que esto salga bien por todo lo alto —explicó con determinación—. No me cae bien esa mujer a la que has decidido confiar, pero si su plan sale bien, tendremos a todos los Quema Ruedas sin excepción y Motorcity quedará imposibilitado.

—Eso ya lo sé —asintió desdeñoso Kane—. Pero tampoco es cuestión de que lo dejes ganas así como así —argumentó alzando el tono.

—Pues la próxima no le dejaré ganas si es lo que usted quiere…

—Sí, será mejor que adoptes esa aptitud, así no sospechará nada antes de tiempo —arguyó tajante. Aunque estaba seguro que ya sospecharía algo.

—Solo una cosa… ¿De veras piensas dejar que esa chica salga de esta? —inquirió expectante Red, que para nada le caía bien la nueva.

—¡Ja! ¿De verdad piensas que puede ganar? —dijo en un tono irónico—. No me esperaba que se presentara con un coche del montón cuando dijo que participaría en la competición, es una mujer que se deja llevar demasiado por la arrogancia, vasta con que le "ganes en la última prueba."

—No es un coche cualquiera ¿En quien te has fijado cuando mirabas la carrera? Va muy rápido para ser un coche del montón. No parece haber sido reformado…—Red dedicó unos segundos a reparar en Kelynne, que aparcaba cerca de él. Al salir parecía agotada y su semblante estaba por los suelos.

—Es solo una reliquia antigua. A conservado bien el coche pero no deja de ser más patético que ninguno y… supongo que opinarás lo mismo… —Insinuó Kane subliminalmente ¿Acaso Red dudaba de que fuera a ganar a Kelynne?

—Ella no va a "ganar" — concluyó imperioso. Y cortó la comunicación con Kane.

Red salió del coche. La primera prueba había finalizado. Mike ganó, Foxy quedó la segunda y Kelynne la cuarta para sorpresa de todos.

El Duke salió de su limusina irritado a más no poder, había quedado en tercera posición y su preciado coche había resultado dañado.

—La primera prueba ha concluido, con Mike Chilton como ganador —notificó N.2 y explotó otra burbuja de chicle.

—¿Mike Chilton ha ganado? Oh, que rabia —se disgustó Tooley cazándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el asiento móvil.

—¡Bieeeen! Bravo Mike —celebró Chuck lo más agitadamente que pudo estando atado de pies y manos.

Mike miró hacia el balcón de los comentadores y vio a Chuck alegre por su victoria. Mike se alegró de que siguiese estando bien y, eufórico por su victoria.

Kelynne recuperó la compostura, no era el momento de deprimirse, y menos delante de aquella gente, había quedado cuarta, no era un mal puesto al fin y al cabo.

Así que volvió a intentar atenuar la tensión entre ella y Mike:

—Lo has hecho bien… —lo felicitó quedándose detrás de él y apoyando su codo deliberadamente sobre el techo de Mutt.

Mike volteó y rezongó. Con paso firme se le acercó de forma intimidante y ella retrocedió algo asustada.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Ahora creerán lo que no es —espetó malhumorado.

—Bueno, ya lo entenderá —apaciguó.

—No puedes ir diciendo lo que no es; que yo soy tu novio —hasta Mike le dolió recordar aquello.

—Uh… con que pareja ¿he? —Foxy apareció por sorpresa delante de Mike, y al parecer, solo había escuchado "que yo soy tu novio."

—No, no lo soy —se apresuró a negar Mike.

—Ahora mismo no sabe lo que dice, está algo enfadado —remató Kelynne, y Mike la miró con ojos muy abiertos y llenos de escepticismo.

—Igualmente no me interesa vuestros líos de pareja —comentó con aspereza y se alejó de ellos.

Una vez que Foxy se alejó lo suficiente, Mike volvió a la carga en su riña con la morena sin mucho autocontrol de su parte.

—¿Estás loca? —espetó despreciativo y se arrimó con semblante amenazador.

—Mike clama... Al fin y al cabo ¿No descalifiqué a un rival con esta táctica? —Intentó mantenerlo alejado estirando los bazos—. Se que ahora mismo no es nuestro mejor momento…

—Deja de hablar así —golpeó su capó en pos de silencio.

—A-así... ¿Así como?

—Deja de hablarme como si fuéramos amigos, porque ya no lo somos, y no hagas creer a la gente lo que no es. Ya vasta de calumnias y engaños —pidió Mike hiriente.

Kelynne comprendió enseguida su status, el sitio donde había quedado después de haberlos traicionado. Ella ya sabía de sobra que no había oportunidad alguna para mejorar su situación con los Quemadores evidentemente.

Sin decir nada, se alejó de él en silencio intentando no volver la vista atrás.

Los compañeros de Mike prestaron le su apoyo en silencio cuando se acercaron a él. No llegaron a oír la conversación que mantuvieron, pero era mejor no preguntarle de momento sobre su charla.

—No te preocupes… Texas quedó quinto —intentó animar Texas a su manera.

—En la próxima prueba habrá que estar más atento —advirtió Dutch.

—Tienes razón amigo… —convino Mike dando un leve suspiro.

Jacob fue el último en cruzar la línea de meta, solo completó tres carreras. Bajó de Sasquatch con aire deprimido.

—Ya sabía yo que no vendería ninguna de mis exquisiteces en medio de una carrera —dijo apesadumbrado Jacob al acercarse a ellos—. ¿Queréis? —ofreció una de sus hortalizas de aspecto raro.

Mike y Dutch miraron el extraño alimento sin poder contener una mueca de desagrado. Pero Texas, muy contento, le faltó tiempo para engullirla en pocas jaladas.

Kelynne contempló la amistosa escena apoyada en su Saab. Les daba cierta envidia, cosa que jamás admitiría ni aunque le torturasen. Miró a Red con recelo apoyado sobre su bonito coche rojo y negro mientras trasteaba algo que tenía en la muñeca.

Kelynne se acercó esperanzada y adoptó una postura insinuante mientras se apoyaba en el coche de Red. El se percató de su presencia demasiado y viró para ojearla. Ella, con su típica expresión lasciva de "OH sí nene, soy la chica más irresistible del lugar" le insinuó:

—Estoy segura de que hay una belleza encerrada en ese traje. Si me dejases contemplarla no te arrepentirías… —quiñó.

Red le pisó el pie sin vacilación y rumió feas palabras. Kelynne se encogió dolorida y no obstante se agachó para ver si su preciado zapato se había ensuciado mucho.

***Circuito KaneCo: En las gradas***

Desde las gradas, Julie observaba la carrera meticulosamente a través de sus prismáticos.

Para pasar de inadvertida, se cambió de ropa; llevaba un vestido corto de tirante combinados con una pantalón pirata y unos hermosos zapatos de verano con plataforma, y para ocultar mejor su rostro, se puso un sombrero de ala grande.

Su amiga Claire la había acompañado, que también se puso otro modelito para que no la reconocieran; un vestido largo de tirantes y zapatos de tacón bajo. Tuvo que ponerse un sombrero para ocultar mejor su rostro.

Para Claire era una de las pocas veces que se había puesto ropa sin ser de KaneCo. Ya que nadie de Deluxe sabía de esta carrera excepto Kane y sus secuaces. (Y Julie y Claire)

—¡Mike ha ganado! ¿No es emocionante? Y Foxy quedó la segunda—comentó emocionada Claire.

Julie bajó sus prismáticos y miró a su amiga.

—Sí, pero hay algo que me escama. Han tenido muchas oportunidades de atacar a los chicos y no lo han hecho —apuntó suspicaz—. Y Kelynne ha estado hablando con Mike después de la carrera, a saber lo que le habrá dicho… —la volvió a mirar a través de las lentes de los prismáticos y observó que esta había recibido algún tipo de daño infligido por Red ya que se retorció de dolor.

—Ah… déjame ver, déjame ver —pidió Claire entusiasmada, pues aun seguía queriendo saber el aspecto que tenía alguien venido de otra ciudad.

Julie le prestó los prismáticos y le indicó donde tenía que mirar. Claire apuntó hacia ella las lentes y observó meticulosamente a Kelynne mientras esta se recomponía y se dirigía a su feo coche azul marino algo coja. Claire soltó un suspiró de desencanto.

—Oh, creía que vestiría mejor, aunque sigue siendo más pasable que el look de su coche —comentó desilusionada.

—No era para tanto… —puntualizó Julie que ya le había advertido anteriormente.

Julie recogió los prismáticos de las manos de su amiga y atisbó con ellos hacia arriba para ver como se encontraba Chuck, y se alegró al ver que estaba igual que antes; atado pero bien.

Claire miró lo mismo que su amiga y se percató de la presencia del rubio maniatado en un sillón metálico a pesar de la lejanía.

—¿Cómo es que Chuck está ahí? —inquirió algo preocupada.

—Kane lo tiene como rehén, por eso tuvieron que participar en esto por la fuerza —explicó pesarosa bajando el objeto.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó—. Si no lo rescatan podrían llevárselo a Deluxe y podría…. ¿Querer venirse a mi casa? —pensó asustada.

Julie entornó los ojos pensando que no tenía remedio alguno para que Claire dejase de pensar así, aun así la tranquilizó con prometedoras palabras:

—No hay de que preocuparse, nadie va a dejar que se lleven a Chuck a Deluxe, y desde luego los chicos no van a perder esta vez.

—Eso espero —contestó algo insegura.

Y la verdad, Julie tampoco estaba muy segura de que ella pudiera ayudar esta vez sin pasar directamente a la acción. Pero aun tenía esperanza en el pequeño "truco" que Mike se guardaba en la manga.

Cerca del muro que encerraba la ciudad subterránea, los policías y agentes especiales de KaneCo subían y bajaban sigilosamente las paredes para colocar diversos dispositivos cerca de las puertas Este, Norte y Oeste. También llegaron a la ciudad ciertos ingenieros que revisaban con ojo avizor lo que parecía ser un lustroso W motors Lykan Hypersports, dándole retoques finales y comprobando que todo estuviera dispuesto para la ocasión.

Dentro del nuevo recinto, un hombre con el símbolo de KaneCo que ocupaba gran parte de la máscara que cubría su rostro brillaba con un rojo intenso. Se percató de un leve zumbido que emanaba de su guantera e, intentando no llamar la atención se metió la mano dentro de su coche para abrirla y sacar un mando de radio control. El mando vibraba levemente a la vez que unas cuantas luces parpadeaban en el lado superior de un tono azulado, hasta que estas adquirieron un tono verde intenso y su brillo se fijó. Las manos enguantadas del hombre enmascarado tanteó los botones y el Joystick.

Al otro lado del estadio, en un sitio bastante oculto por las penumbras, Loud Light cambiaba de dirección sin estar en marcha aún y el volante giraba solo. Los ingenieros dieron el visto bueno y mandaron una señal con sus ordenadores holográficos.

El mando del enmascarado dejó de vibrar y sus pequeñas luces se apagaron. Entonces supo que el momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

*** Circuito KaneCo: Lugar de descanso de los corredores***

En el área de descanso cerrada al público, Mike y el resto de competidores tenían menos de cuatro minutos para reparar cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido el auto durante la carrera.

Kelynne miraba de reojo a Mike sin poder evitarlo. Él sabía que estaba siendo observado por ella y se sintió incómodo, y de vez en cuando volteaba la vista para verificar lo que hacía. Cuando sus miradas se topaban se ruborizaban un tanto sin darse cuenta. Red escrutó a los dos muy intrincado.

Para sorpresa del castaño, Kelynne se le acercó por las espaldas mientras revisaba el estado de sus ruedas. Él giró de inmediato para atravesarla con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Julie? —preguntó ignorando su desdén.

—Donde no te importa —contestó muy frívolo y volvió a atarearse con su coche.

—No la he visto en toda la carrera y aquí no está… Creo que se lo que pretendes, pero mantenerla fuera de esto no os servirá de nada —apuntó con un pasmoso sosiego.

—¡Cállate! —vociferó.

Todo el mundo miró a Mike por un momento y él aojó a la gente avergonzado por su indecoro espontáneo.

Kelynne se marchó sin bajar la mirada, esta vez no buscaba comprensión por parte del muchacho, tenía que entender de una vez que toda amistad y buena empatía había acabado para siempre.

Red la cogió fuerte del brazo para retenerla, ella lo miró incrédula y enseguida preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué hablas con Mike? Antes también te dirigiste a él también —aguijó, parecía más enojado de lo usual.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ningún Quema Redas se escapa. Pero es difícil. Ellos ya saben lo que planeé con Kane y ya perdí toda confianza con ellos, me odian por así decirlo —confesó con aire melancólico.

—¿Cómo? —se sobresaltó Red. Creía que la noticia de la carrera les había pillado por sorpresa a todo el grupo, pero al parecer no era así —. ¿Cómo lo han descubierto? —gritó por lo bajo.

Kelynne sentía la fuerte presión de sus dedos enguantados en su brazo, aquello le dejaría una leve marca rojiza.

—Uno de ellos se enteró de nuestra conversación en Detroit Deluxe y no se cómo. Se que tiene contacto en la ciudad de arriba y tal, pero no se de que manera —siguió confesando.

Red sopesó en silencio la nueva información y atenuó el agarre de su mano.

—¿Y cuanto saben ellos de esto? O… ¿Acaso les advertiste tú misma? ¿Estás con ellos?—aguijó con un tono intimidante.

—Solo saben que la competición es una trampa —murmuró—. Y por supuesto que no estoy con ellos —se apresuró a objetar. Si Red sospechaba tendría muy pocas posibilidades de salir bien parada—. Ya dije que yo a ellos no les debo nada. Yo tengo un objetivo que cumplir en beneficio propio, eso es todo —reiteró intentando sonar segura de si misma.

Red la miró de hito en hito. Kelynne, a pesar de que no atisbaba sus ojos ocultos tras la máscara, se sintió incómoda y apartó la mirada de Red.

Sin apenas percatarse, sus ojos fueron deliberadamente hacia donde se hallaba Mike y sus amigos, que charlaba con Dutch que también ojeaba a Mutt.

Entonces Red advirtió un lustroso brillo simultáneo en sus ojos al toparse con la imagen de Mike. Su rostro se llenaba de luminosidad y una felicidad acongojada. Entonces Red temió y con un brusco ademán hizo que le prestase atención de nuevo.

—Tú… ¿Estás enamorada de él? —incitó despectivo.

—¡No!

Se sobresaltó Kelynne y apartó bruscamente el brazo para deshacerse de su aprisionamiento.

—No puedes…

—¿Desde cuando tú sabes de esta clase de temas? —observó taimada—. Además, ¿Cómo podría fijarme en "eso" teniéndote a ti? —le susurró cándida y posó sus manos sobre sus muslos.

Red no vaciló en arremeter con un empellón. La chica trastabilló pero no calló por fortuna, aun así, Red le propino un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho. Kelynne ahogó un quejido y se aguantó las ganas de cogerse el pie dañado. Sin duda Red era un chico difícil y cualquiera las pagaría bien caro quien al precipitarse con él, pensó Kelynne cohibida.

Una voz artificial anunció: "Atención participantes, dispónganse hacia la salida Norte"

Todos entraron por unas tres puertas que daban a la pared Sur y creyeron que otras puertas se abrirían por la pared opuesta, así que se extrañaron tal anuncio. Hacia el Norte solo había un pasillo uniforme con cabida para dos de coches en cada extremo.

A pesar del desconcierto los corredores no tardaron en regresar a sus respectivos autos, ya listos para volver a las carreteras y quemar goma en el asfalto.

A Kelynne no le había costado mucho terminar de reparar su auto, bueno, no tenía fallo alguno, solo necesitaba cambiar las ruedas y asegurarse que el motor aguantaría también otra ronda de intensa velocidad. Quería ganar esta vez, y sintió ese ferviente deseo hasta que recordó el destino final de esta prueba: No habría un ganador …

Al final del pasillo norte se toparon con dos puestas corredizas que se desplazaron al unísono. Cruzaron el umbral en orden y de inmediato se toparon con la línea de salida. Ocuparon sus posiciones y aguardaron a la inminente salida.

—Atención corredores —explotó una pompa de chicle—. Antes de dar la salida os explico en que consiste la siguiente prueba: Velocidad. Tenéis que llegar el primero a la línea de meta. Como veis, este circuito es mucho más largo he intrincado que el que habéis hecho antes.

Una gran pantalla holográfica se mostró ante los conductores con imágenes de diferentes perspectivas del nuevo circuito. Tuvieron apenas unos segundos para asumir las nuevas pistas, pues pronto se esfumó la gran pantalla central reapareciendo otra más pequeña y ancha en la que ponía " t"

—¿Listos? —avisó N.2.

En al misma pantalla, cambiaron las letras por el número tres y empezó la cuenta atrás: 3… 2… 1… ¡GO! Los corredores salieron despedidos desde la línea de meta.

Todos salieron casi parejos al inicio, pero Mike y Kelynne se adelantaron enseguida a la competencia.

La chica sintió enormes deseos de acercársele y he intentar entablar una conversación con él, pero el peso de las sospechas de Red la mantenían distante. Además, si se acercaba demasiado a él podía resultar dañada en cualquier momento.

Entre el hueco que dejaba Turbo Winner y Mutt, se abrió paso el coche de Red, que no tardó en adelantarlos. Y Mike se apresuró a dar más potencia al coche. Kelynne se vio apartada, los chicos ya le habían adelantado por mucho, y pronto, el resto de los corredores no tardaron en hacerlo.

—¡Esto se pone interesante!—Comentó Texas desde su auto y aceleró raudo, intentando luchar por el encabezar la carrera.

—Pues no me vais a dejar atrás a mí —no tardó en participar Dutch que también aceleró.

Julie observaba desde las gradas la carrera y no tardo en reparar en el entusiasmo de los chicos, se estaban dejando llevar por el furor del momento.

¿Pero que hacen? Pensó Julie para si preocupada.

Kelynne intentó adelantarlos pero ni toda la potencia del coche bastaba para acercarse dos tercios a Mike. Y como no, antes tenía que sobrepasar a Foxy el Duke y a AJ que ya le habían adelantado.

Se lamento de no haber añadido nada al coche aunque, pues si hubiera puesto unas ruedas especiales de seguro que habría sobrepasado el enorme coche de AJ que apenas le dejaba hueco corriendo por las paredes.

Mike, Texas y Dutch estaban enfrascados en la competición, y Red, por un momento también lo estuvo. Jacob seguía a su ritmo, ni muy despacio ni muy rápido y se tomaba las cosas con clama y de paso aprovechaba y asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla anunciando en voz alta y clara:

—Pasaos por mi supermercado y por mi puesto de ricas hortalizas.

Nadie le prestaba mucha atención, pues estaban muy centrados en observar a los coches que peleaban por el primer puesto. Jacob refunfuñó y desistió por el momento en seguir autopublicitándose.

El motor de Mutt gruñía desafiante. Mike luchaba por el primer puesto y Red indispuesto a dejar que le adelantara, envión el lateral de su coche contra el suyo desviándolo hacia la derecha. Mutt derrapó, pero Mike no tardó en enderezarse de nuevo y devolverle el golpe a Red con otra envestida.

Ambos luchaban fervientemente por el puesto, desviándose con ambos laterales pegados entre si, dejando un espacio casi inaccesible para los que estaban atrás (básicamente el resto de la competencia)

Red hizo una buena jugada al separarse de él para otorgar espacio para luego arremeter raudo contra Mike causando grandes daños colaterales. Volvió a separarse precipitadamente y aprovechó el gran desvío que tomó Mutt a causa del fuerte impacto para adelantarse.

*Din* _(Estruendo)_

Un estruendo no tardó en azorar la mente de los Quemadores y de todo el estadio en general.

Fuertes relámpagos cegadores impactaron contra el asfalto y las construcciones aleatoriamente muy cerca del estadio. La gente de Motorcity desvió la mirada a su preciada ciudad preocupada y la visión de aquello los perturbó: un coche blanco pasaba entre las carreteras de la ciudad tan rápido que solo dejaba ver un alo de luz resplandeciente por donde pasaba. No se atisbaba, pero el coche producía feroces relámpagos destructores que solo dejaba destrucción donde pasaba, y no obstante con eso, unas terribles explosiones surgía de los bajos de la periferia de la ciudad. Tan grandes eran las explosiones que la nube de polvo que se levantó se atisbaba de cualquier posición.

Los gritos y los lamentos se escucharon por todo el estadio, estaba apunto de cundir el pánico. Los ciudadanos no tardaron en comprender que todo había sido una trampa de Kane.

Mike estaba atónito, ya sabía de antemano que pasaría algo parecido pero aun así le pillo desprevenido. Algo estaba atacando la ciudad y tenía una clara idea de lo que era. Mike no tardó en comunicarse con los demás a través de los coches.

—¡Chicos, deprisa, hay que salir de las pistas a la de ya! —decretó firme.

El resto de los quemadores asintieron sin vacilar, incluso Jacob estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse.

El líder de los Quema Ruedas se deslizó por las paredes curvas de las pistas dispuesto a atravesar el recinto. Pero antes de rozar siquiera el nuevo pavimento recto; un muro electrificado lo retuvo. Su coche recibió un buen impacto eléctrico, suerte que dentro del coche estuviera a salvo de los rayos. La electricidad descontroló al auto y retrocedió derrapando por la pared hasta volverlo a situarse en la carretera. Sus compañeros también sufrieron lo mismo.

Por suerte, Mutt y el resto de los coches no tardaron en recuperarse del golpe eléctrico. Mike contactó enseguida con los demás para analizar la situación:

—¿Qué hacemos Mike? Creo que la carretera entera del circuito está protegido por una campo eléctrico que nos impide pasar —atajó Dutch.

—Texas puede pasar la barrera… pero mi coche no… —intentó contestar resuelto Texas.

—Menudo susto me he llevado, pero es un truco demasiado eficaz. Kane nos está dejando sin posibilidades —mencionó Jacob.

—Lo se, lo se. Lo peor es que no tenemos a Chuck para hackear el sistema —se lamentó Mike—. Solo podemos confiar en que Julie pueda hacer algo al respecto —remitió Mike asqueado por la impotencia y tanteó su ordenador para contactar con Julie.

En su pantalla de video llamada apareció Julie, ella también parecía algo confusa y asustada. Y otra cosa grave fue ver la gente salir despavorida de las gradas tras ella.

—Julie, necesitamos tu ayuda, hay una barrera eléctrica alrededor de la carretera que nos impide salir —explicó apurado.

—Lo se, ya me he dado cuenta al veros chocar... Voy a intentar acceder a la base de este sitio he intentar desconectar el muro eléctrico. Pero tú céntrate en llegar a línea de meta mientras tanto, aunque no creo que llegar allí sirva de mucho —concluyó Julie y esperó algún tipo de contestación por parte de Mike.

—Yo tampoco creo que llegar a la meta sirva de algo, pero, algo me dice que allí puedo encontrar algo de ayuda —intuyó—. Confió en ti Julie —y con esta última frase cortó la llamada, dejando a Julie que hiciera sola una peligrosa misión.

Mike no quería meter a su compañera en esta clase de líos, pero en ese momento no tuvo más remedio que confiarle aquella tarea.

Chuck observaba desde lo alto de las gradas el horrible espectáculo. Estaba tan despavorido (o incluso más) que cualquier ciudadano preso del pánico entre las gradas.

Chuck pudo atisbar a sus compañeros intentando salir del circuito atajando por las paredes, y siendo vilmente retenidos por un extraño campo eléctrico.

—No, no, no, no… Tenéis que sacarme de aquí —pidió Chuck en un arrebato desesperado removiéndose en su asiento.

—Oh no, me temo que no —dijo Tooley reacio—. Tengo órdenes del señor Kane de no dejar que….

Antes de terminar la frase, sintió dolor en el cuello y acto seguido cayó K.O. al suelo. N.2 explotó otra pompa de chicle.

—Que a gusto me he quedado —confesó la pelirroja.

—¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? —preguntó Chuck trémulo.

—Si pudiera lo haría, pero los grilletes del sitio que estás sentado solo se pueden abrir con una lleve especial que no tengo, y no creo que el idiota las tenga —dijo refiriéndose a Tooley—. Tengo que dejarte aquí—. Se despidió con un ademán y con movimientos veloces bajó las gradas.

—No, no me dejes aquí —rogó quejumbroso. Pero la chica o no lo oyó o decidió hacer caso omiso a sus lamentos.

Chuck intentó pedir ayuda, pero la gente corría a refugiarse, pero aunque algunos querían hacerlo lo dieron por imposible al ver sus grilletes, y el rubio se quedó solo en breves instantes. (Con la única compañía de un idiota que se había quedado dormido)

—Chuck está solo tíos —comentó Texas a los demás.

Mike atisbó por la ventanilla y comprobó que su amigo se había quedado solo, aprisionado en el asiento todavía. Suponía que en parte debía ser bueno, ya que al menos no había ningún guardia de Kane con él. _(Creía)_

Por los laterales de las paredes curvas del circuito se desplazaron decenas de paneles camuflados con el entorno, cada agujero contenía un cañón láser que apuntaba a los coches. De inmediato empezó un tiroteo masivo.

Mike esquivó los disparos como pudo, aunque venían a mansalva y a cada metro había un arma disparando sin cesar.

El Duke sacó sus cañones y disparó a los flancos dando de lleno en las armas semiocultas. Mike cayó en la cuenta: Esto ya no era una competición con normas, podía usar las armas de Mutt con total libertad, y no dudo en sacar todo su arsenal al unísono, colaborando así en el tiroteo. El resto de los participantes hicieron buen uso de sus armas también, y a pesar de la cantidad de cañones que había a lo largo del circuito lograron abatir cada una de las amenazadoras armas.

Mike estaba contento de que todos colaborasen (lógicos, ya que atacaron a todos ellos) Y entonces reparó en que el despasado coche de Kelynne no poseía arma alguna, y sin saber porque, el miedo y la preocupación se apoderaron de él e intentó divisarla a ojo, pero no la encontró.

Pero sus temores fueron apartados de inmediato cuando algo golpeó los bajos del coche. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y una imagen no muy inesperada apareció en el: el coche de Red atacándole por detrás. En la confusión del tiroteo de los cañones debió aminorar la marcha para situarse atrás y esperar una buena oportunidad para dar un buen golpe eh inutilizar su auto, aunque en el fondo debió esperar a que todos acabasen con los cañones para luego actuar.

Red siguió atacando con ímpetu. Mutt se desvió de su trayectoria y decidió ponerse a su altura para intentar empotrarlo en el muro eléctrico que cubría la carretera. Entonces empezó una ardua batalla por tomar el control.

El duro revestimiento del coche de red rallaba la carrocería de Mutt mientras la abollaba. Mike hacía que su coche empujara con fuerza, intentando no ceder ni un milímetro. Pero el envite de Red era mucho más poderoso y aunque estuvieron igualados largo rato, pronto las ruedas de Mutt se refrenaron demasiado hasta que un gran empuje propinado por Red lo desvió a los límites de la carretera, quería hacerle la misma jugada que Mike pensó anteriormente.

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron retumbar el nuevo coche de Red, el enmascarado miró hacia atrás frustrado por la interrupción y vio a los demás Quemadores que lo atacaban por detrás. Entonces Red cambió de estrategia y se situó veloz detrás de Mutt para empujarlo hacia delante. Unos dedos enfundados en tela negra con bordados en rojo pulsó ciertos botones del salpicadero y una enorme puerta de metal se cerró tras ellos. Ahora solo ellos podían seguir adelante menos el resto, que se habían quedado atrapados desde el otro lado del muro.

Mike se quedó atónito, no se esperaba aquello. Por otra parte ahora podía luchar contra Red sin que nadie se viese afecto, aunque ahora tampoco obtendría ayuda. Mike intentó girar las tornas de la situación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer reaccionar su coche lo hizo Red volviendo a arremeter con el morro del coche contra el Mutt. Mike ascendía por la pendiente curvilínea a todo gas. _(¿veréis la sexta entrega de esta película cani? Cof…) _

Metía al coche toda la presión que podía, pero solo conseguía quemar rueda en vano, el morro del coche negro y rojo se había incrustado bien en el lateral de Mutt. Mike vio que se acercaba cada vez más a los límites y sintió la necesidad de salir del coche, pero sopesó audaz en ello y se percató que aquello era lo que probablemente esperaba que Red hiciera; si salía del coche entonces él se quedaría medianamente indefenso y el contraatacaría con todo el potencial de su coche y sus armas. Mientras estuviera dentro de su auto estaría protegido de los ataques más feroces, aunque el pobre Mutt había recibido un buen repaso.

Mike no dejó de pisar el freno todo el tiempo y en ajustar el cambio de marcha, pero apenas lograba moverse hacia delante. Activó las armas del capó y apuntó con ellas al coche negro y rojo, disparando al auto en diversos puntos. Nada, las armas apenas lograban penetrar el duro revestimiento y tampoco lograba sofrenarlo. Entonces llegó al límite de la cilíndrica carretera y una fuerte descarga recorrió el coche. El volante de Mutt y varios de los controles estaban siendo electrocutados y soltaban chispas, ahora Mike apartó de inmediato las manos del volante, posiblemente no tardaría en electrocutarse el también. Lo peor era que ahora su coche estaba envuelto por una manta de rayos, y si intentaba salir por la cualquier puerta acabaría recibiendo un fuerte calambre. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo extraño en el pie y lo aparto de inmediato del pedal. La electricidad también estaba calando los bajos del coche, y el castaño se sintió acorralado y pensó que tal vez fue un error no haber salido antes del coche, aunque sus posibilidades de victoria fuesen escasas no se hubiera visto en una situación donde se viera tan impotente como en esta.

El coche de Red era a prueba de electricidad, pero el de Mike no y lo sabía. Sabía que podía jugársela de esta manera y se alegró de que Kelynne propusiera esta barrera eléctrica, aunque de seguro no imaginaba que él la pudiera utilizar de tal forma.

Mike estaba acabado. Bastaba con que lo empujase más al campo eléctrico para que el coche sufriera una fuerte descarga que inundaría cualquier recoveco del auto, y el conductor acabaría electrocutado sin remedio. Red empujaba con más fuerza para ver el inminente espectáculo de chispas y alaridos.

Kelynne había conseguido sobrepasar a todos gracias al tiroteo de antes. Pues las armas estaban preparadas para disparar a cualquier coche menos a Kelynne y el de Red. Al parecer nadie se enteró de su discreta escapada. Se sentía triunfante y se dio el placer de conducir con una sola mano al volante y apoyando el codo encima de la ventanilla bajada. Kane le prometió que si llegaba a la línea de meta en la segunda etapa le dejaría quedarse con su preciado coche y con todas las piezas de los desguaces de la ciudad y… si llegaba a jugar con red a la tercera prueba: Drifting, se quedaría con todos los coches que quisiera y podría llegar a salir con todo lo que quisiera fuera de Deluxe.

Pensó que aquello estaría chupado, no había cosa que se le diera mejor que el Drifting.

Ella conducía veloz pero calmada. Pero ciertos ruidos la despertaron de su ensimismamiento: un fuerte golpe semejante al que hace el metal al colapsar con más metal y… truenos. Oía el crepitar de la electricidad al pasar por un material conductor. Kelynne miró hacia atrás y no atisbó nada, tal vez porque estaba algo lejos del lugar de suceso. Y al mirar arriba comprobó que el campo eléctrico estaba cumpliendo su función: la de retener cualquier objeto que intentase entrar o salir, pues, veía las hondas que formaba el campo. Quiso retroceder para averiguar pero zarandeó la cabeza intentando zafarse de tal idea, pero no pudo olvidar, pues el crepitar relampagueante sonaba cada vez más fuerte a pesar de que se alejaba por momentos.

Su curiosidad la acabó venciendo y acabó dando media vuelta. No supo porque, pero aquel ruido le daba mal presentimiento. En menos de lo que esperaba, pudo ver no muy lejos a Red impeler a Mutt hacia la barrera electrificada. La chica comprendió enseguida la situación, Red quería electrocutar a Mike, y aunque sabía que le guardaba rencor por algo, recordaba no haber acordado dañar a Mike de gravedad antes de capturarlo o estar en la prisión de Deluxe.

Kelynne tenía que dar la vuelta lo antes posible, así fingiría no haber visto nada y seguiría su camino a la victoria tan plácida como antes, pero algo le impedía dar marcha atrás, no podía despegar la vista de Mutt y pensar la tortura que estaba sufriendo Mike ahí dentro, sin escapatoria alguna, lo más seguro es que sus últimos momentos serían agónicos y dolorosos. No sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba a Mike y tampoco sabía si no estaría sufriendo ya una parálisis. Estaba absolutamente horrorizada ante aquella visión.

Se obligó a calmarse y se dijo para si: No hay de que preocuparse, No se si Mike morirá en breve o puede que quede terriblemente herido o paralítico, pero no es de mi incumbencia. La vida es así de cruel, un día estás dentro y al otro fuera, Mike no tenía ni idea de lo que es el mundo real, tal vez esta experiencia, si no acaba con el le ayudará a recapacitar y mentalizarse. Se dijo Kelynne intentando sonar elocuente, pero cuando más veía la escena, más preocupada e indecisa se sentía.

Entonces pensó en una vida llena de lujo y riquezas, se vio a si misma en un pequeño palacio con muchos hombre más guapos y morenos que Mike, y aunque aquellas visiones le hacían babear, no se sintió bien en absoluto.

Entonces supo, que ni todas las riquezas ni hombres esbeltos del mundo dejarían de avivar la llama del dolor que crecía en ella sin cesar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de pensar en ella y se implicó de lleno en una peligrosa ejecución que de seguro, haría que sus sueños de vivir con opulencia se esfumaran definitivamente. No lo pensó dos veces y manipuló el cambio de marcha y presionó con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador.

Mike intentaba no tocar ninguna parte del coche con las manos y tenía las rodillas levantadas para no tocar el suelo. Desde luego, ya no sabía que hacer. Miró su Spark staff y quiso cogerla pero la calavera chisporroteó enseguida y retiró la mano antes de electrocutarse. El coche estaba apunto de sucumbir y Mike no tenía escapatoria, su respiración se aceleró y miró temeroso a todas direcciones, creyendo que podría encontrar una salida en el último momento.

Red estaba apunto de lograr su objetivo hasta que salió despedido. Había recibido un fortísimo golpe en el lateral. Desde luego, Red no vio venir aquel choque de tal magnitud. Escrutó por todas direcciones y no vio nada, hasta que otro golpe venido desde atrás zarandeó su auto con fuerza. El enmascarado no veía a su agresor, estaba totalmente confuso, creía que él y Mike eran los únicos que estaban en la parte superior del circuito. A pesar de no haberla visto no tardó en figurarse quien podría ser; Kelynne, la única que tenía posibilidades de estar allí, pues debió adelantar al resto de los conductores (incluido a él y Mike) en el momento del tiroteo.

Kelynne lo atisbó desde un punto ciego y removió la palanca de cambios.

—Eres un chico difícil Red, pero a mi no se me escapa ningún hombre —Miró por última vez el coche verde que había bajado (aunque con estrépito) al centro de la carretera. Al fin se encontraba a salvo del campo eléctrico.

Piso el acelerador y cerrando muy fuerte los ojos se dirigió de lleno a los bajos del coche. La colisión entre ambos autos fue tan fuerte que el impacto repelió a ambos y salieron despedidos a lados apuestos ascendiendo por la cilíndrica pared. El coche de Kelynne, como el de Red, quedó volcado cuando descendieron por las curvadas paredes de la carretera.

Nadie se esperaba que el golpe causara tal impacto.

Mike zarandeó la cabeza intentando recomponerse después del la terrible sacudida que había sufrido. El airbag había saltado justo a tiempo para parar un posible duro golpe. Aunque la bolsa apenas le había rozado su cara, ya que estaba bien el cinturón lo tenía bien sujeto.

Se asomó por la ventanilla y atisbó a todas direcciones hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el destrozado Saab 900 Turbo. El coche estaba bocabajo y tenía abolladuras considerables, aparte de que el motor echaba humo a raudales.

Entonces Mike se acordó de lo sucedido, estaba apunto de ser electrocutado hasta que un haz veloz de color azul oscuro impactó contra el coche de Red. Aquello lo liberó de la presión que lo tenía sometido. Su coche bajó con estrépito hacia abajo, dando alguna que otra voltereta, pero por fortuna cayó de pie.

Mike atisbó de nuevo el coche azul marino y cayó en la cuenta; aquel coche era el de Kelynne y un súbito malestar mezclado con regocijo lo invadió.

Intentó contactar con ella a través del ordenador, aun no podía salir del coche, ya que Red andaba cerca. (Aunque no sabía en que estado se encontraba) Mike, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió contactar con Kelynne y consiguió su imagen en la pantalla de video llamada.

Kelynne estaba dolorida, le dolía bastante la espalda, pero al comprobar que todas sus extremidades le respondían se sintió mucho mejor. Por fortuna, el Saab Turbo era un coche muy resistente aparte de veloz. Así que no quedó muy aplastada y al mirar la puerta que daba al asiento del conductor, supo por la anchura y el estado en que se encontraba que podría salir del coche, solo necesitaba desabrocharse el cinturón y arrastrarse como pudiera hacia fuera. Una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció ante ella, y extrañamente, se sintió terriblemente aliviada al ver a Mike en ella, a salvo y sin heridas graves. El chico parecía terriblemente preocupado, y en sus ojos se atisbaba un brillo que la chica no pudo identificar.

—Kelynne… Kelynne ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien? —vociferó Mike mirándola desde la pantalla.

Él la veía bocabajo y con varios rasguños, no parecía estar muy bien, pero a primera vista no parecía tener nada grave.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó Mike sin poder contenerse.

Kelynne hizo un gran esfuerzo y después de carraspear quejumbrosa le contestó con el tono más natural que le salió en aquel momento:

—Vete de aquí Mike, no te preocupes por mí, arranca el coche y cruza la línea de meta, por donde sigue la carretera hay una entrada segura —se mordió la lengua al contener un gemido de dolor. Mike la miró con ojos muy abiertos, su preocupación y ansias crecían por momentos, cada vez le resultaba más difícil permanecer dentro del coche—. Después de cruzar la línea de meta hay una puerta corrediza oculta en la pared izquierda… Cof… —cada vez le costaba más respirar y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza—. Allí supongo que no hay trampas, pues…. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kane también me la jugó je… —intentó reírse pero cuando lo hacía le salía una tos seca y angustiosa.

_(Por primera vez… después de tantos coches a lo largo de la serie de Motorcity, alguien sufre un accidente grave (ahora somos más realistas señores))_

—No… no puedo dejarte así—se convenció Mike al fin. Si la dejaba allí, había posibilidades de que acabara con una gran factura o incluso muriendo. Y, si se ponía en lo peor, Red iría a por ella para rematarla.

—No, déjame —pidió dolorida—. Yo te he traicionado como Kane. No merezco tu compasión, además, esto no es el fin, lo presiento… Vete de aquí rápido, quien sabe cuando Red podría volver a atacar de nuevo, aunque de seguro… —dio una breve pausa—. que no podrá remolcar el coche solo… —miró por el otro lado de su ventanilla y pudo ver de reojo el precioso Bugatti Veyron Supersport, que ahora yacía bocabajo y en bastante mal estado, aunque no tanto como el suyo—. Aún así, si puede volverá a atacar. Vete de aquí idiota antes de que "esto" haya sido en vano… ¡Vete de una vez! —y con toda la fuerza que pudo poner en su cansada voz, gritó tajante a Mike y lo miró con furia contenida.

Si Mike no hacía caso a sus consejos, aquello podría ser el fin para él. Mike era obstinado, pero sabía aceptar los hechos, y supo de inmediato que si se arriesgaba a ayudarla el sería el siguiente en acabar así de mal o peor incluso. Además, ella había echo un enorme sacrificio para darle una oportunidad. Sería ingrato por su parte desobedecerla, y, con todo el dolor de su corazón le dedicó por última vez una mirada lastimera y cortó la comunicación. De inmediato, Mike puso en marcha el coche después de dos rápidos intentos de arranque y sin virar la vista atrás siguió adelante.

Kelynne se sintió bien, después de hablar con Mike, él ya no parecía enfadado con ella. Y cuando la miró por última vez la pantalla, por unos segundos, dejó de dolerle el cuerpo, pues, por fin supo el significado de ese irregular brillo en sus ojos; aquello expresaba gratitud, Mike la miraba con gratitud y consuelo. Ella quería echarse a llorar, y a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, creyó explotar de júbilo.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al coche de Red, él no aparecía. Tal vez hubiera salido peor parada que ella, cosa que le costaba creer.

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, y las fuerzas que le proporcionaba la alegría del momento las usó para desabrocharse el cinturón de un tirón y abrir la puerta. La puerta rechinaba contra el asfalto, lo que le dificultó a la hora de abrirla. Sentía gran dolor cuando se movía, pero en esta ocasión, no podía esperar ayuda de nadie, así que se mordió el labio inferior y aguantando todo lo que pudo, se arrastró lentamente hasta tener la mitad del cuerpo fuera del auto. Recobró el aliento antes de seguir ejerciendo, y después de varios minutos tan intensos como dolorosos, logró arrastrar su magullado cuerpo fuera del coche.

Con fuerza de voluntad, y el apoyó que le proporcionaba su volcado coche, logró ponerse en pie, una vez que logró dar unos pasos se sintió mucho mejor, y percibió que las fuerzas le volvían por momentos (aunque aquello se debía más bien a la adrenalina)

Miró hacia las gradas, como era de esperar, estaban ya casi vacías. Por curiosidad, miró también al balcón donde se encontraban los comentadores, percatándose de que se habían esfumado, Pero Chuck seguía allí, solo.

Entonces Kelynne supo que hacer. Pero antes de rescatar a su "princesa," se acercó muy sigilosa al Bugatti Veyron Supersport y se agachó para poder escrutar su interior: Red se encontraba en una posición bastante similar a la que tenía antes, no obstante, no parecía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Kelynne se temió lo peor y su corazón casi da un vuelo del susto. Estiró su mano para tocar su pecho. Por suerte _(más o menos)_ no estaba muerto, solo se había desmallado.

Kelynne no quería que nadie muriese por su culpa, por eso lo sacó del coche como buenamente pudo, y como no, tomó la precaución de maniatarle.

Quiso dejarlo allí e ir al rescate de Chuck, pero… no pudo retener su curiosidad y, con delicadeza, levantó la máscara de Red hasta despojarlo de ella. Miró muy atenta sus facciones. Se dijo que no estaba mal, pero que preferiría a su "princesa" Chuck o al radiante moreno Mike, así que se la volvió a colocar.

_(Si os preguntáis como sería esta escena en la pantalla pues… digamos que se titularía que vio su cara, pero no se mostraría ningún plano de su rostro en la pantalla, Ja, tomad chasco. Lo se, soy lo peor)_

Sin más preámbulos, la chica pensó en una manera de llegar a las gradas sin electrocutarse.

Mike conducía raudo hacia la meta. No quería pensar en la accidentada Kelynne ni por lo que estaría pasando. Los remordimientos le corroían por dentro, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer de momento por ella, excepto seguir su consejo.

La pantalla de contactos apareció a un lateral del salpicadero. Era Julie quien se había puesto en contacto con él.

—Mike, he conseguido llegar sin muchos problemas al gran ordenador. Es bastante complicado, pero creo que puedo configurarlo para apagar la barrera —se apresuró a informar Julie.

—Hazlo —pidió Mike apurado.

Julie tanteó el teclado luminoso intentando encontrar el interruptor que pudiera apagar el campo. Claire estaba en una esquina no muy alejada de Julie, asomándose por la puerta de vez en cuando, por si se acercaba alguien.

Julie estuvo los dos minutos más largos e intensos de su vida intentando descodificar aquello, frustrada se mordió el labio inferior.

—No quiero meter prisa, pero ayudaría mucho que desactivaras la barrera lo antes posible —apremió Mike.

—Ya lo intento Mike, es lo que he estado intentando hacer todo el tiempo —le contentó con aire enfadado.

Presionando botones al tuntún a causa de la desesperación consiguió acceder a la base de datos y desde allí pudo gestionar el campo que rodeaba toda la carretera. Lo desactivó orgullosa y no perdió el tiempo en comunicar su hazaña:

—Vale Mike, ya está desactivado el campo —dijo con una media sonrisa triunfal.

—Muchas gracias Julie, sabía que podía confiar en ti —alabó Mike.

Julie se sintió complacida de haber podido ayudar, no obstante, tenía que marcharse de allí antes de que los grandes problemas viniesen a por ella. Mike también la incitó para que saliese del estadio lo antes posible y sin más dilación Julie cortó la comunicación y junto con Claire, salieron de allí a toda pastilla.

Mike intentó contactar con sus amigos para decirles que ahora si porían salir del estadio, pero, cuando intentaba llamarlos la pantalla ponía "incomunicado" y empezó a temer por sus compañeros.

Kelynne lamentó el no haber propuesto trampillas en las carreteras. Claro, no podía arriesgarse a que algún Quemador las encontrase si se daba el caso. Intentó colarse por las aberturas de los cañones del estadio, pero no hubo manera, no cabía, y aunque cupiera se toparía con un muro de circuitos y cableado eléctrico impenetrable.

Miró a su rededor, y por más que pensase no encontraba salida alguna. Era una gran escapistas y aquella situación de verse encerrada le ponía de los nervios, pero luego recordó que ella fue la quien diseño aquel circuito, y se jactó de haber echo una trampa tan buena que ni ella misma podía burlar. Pero pronto se hartó de mirar en vano. También podía ir al final de la carretera donde le había indicado a Mike que fuera, aunque sin coche, tardaría en llegar bastante.

Frustrada, cogió una pieza de coche suelta y la lanzó fuera de las pistas.

Cuando el objetó metálico cayó al otro lado de la carretera se sorprendió gratamente. Entonces, titubeante, escaló por la gran pared curva. Sus suelas de adherían a la superficie ya que estaban echa de un material especial.

Aunque le costó bastante, ya que la superficie era curva y no podía sujetarse bien ni con las zapatillas incluso y le dolía espalada, brazos y piernas, pudo tocar el bordillo sin electrocutarse, y animosa, se impulsó hacia delante. Una vez que llegó a cruzar tuvo que quedarse tumbada en el suelo recto jadeante. Al mirar hacia arriba veía a Chuck que se oponía a sus ataduras con gran ímpetu, pero todo le era en vano, ya que la silla metálica era demasiado pesada para arrastrarla y al parecer, no podía librarse de los grilletes.

Sintió la adrenalina fluir y se incorporó con determinación. Miró cuan alta era las gradas alzando la vista, pero a pesar del duro esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para llegar hasta su objetivo, que estaba en la cúspide de las gradas, no se sintió intimidada. Con gran energía y ánimo, empezó su ascenso hacia la cima.

Mike cruzó la meta. Su tarjeta holográfica se puso encabeza de los demás y se agrandó, y en el centro apareció la palabra "Winner"*

_*Para los que no sepan mucho ingles (o nada) winner significa ganador._

Aun así, todo quedó en silencio cuando apagó el motor. Cuando bajó del coche, comprobó con la vista que las gradas estaban desérticas, y desde su posición no podía ver del todo el balcón donde se encontraba Chuck.

Aquel inesperado silencio sepulcral ponía la carne de gallina, he incluso se podía respirar un ambiente frío y tenso. Sofocado por el tremendo silencio empezó a buscar la puerta corrediza de la que hablaba Kelynne. Palpó la pared izquierda con cuidado de no saltarse detalle al tacto. Estuvo un minuto palpando a lo largo del muro extendiendo incluso sus brazos cuan largos eran para llegar lo más alto que pudo.

Lo único que podía interrumpir aquel desgarrador silencio era su respiración. Algo le decía que aquello era un mal presagio, y creyó por un momento que no debía adentrarse en ninguna puerta oculta. Incluso llegó a pensar que no existía tal puerta.

Al apoyar la espalda contra el muro, un mar de dudas lo paralizó. Oyó un pesado material arrastrase y sintió vibraciones en su espalda, y cuando algo empezó a tirar de su cazadora se apartó de inmediato. Una puerta corrediza se desplazaba con lentitud, pero se abrió del todo en pocos segundos.

Red se desperezó. Yacía en el suelo y con el cuerpo algo dolorido y en el primer minuto después de despertarse, sufría lagunas en su mente. Había cosas de hace tres horas que no lograba acordarse; como el momento en el que sufrió el accidente.

No obstante, decidió actuar antes de volverse a parar a pensar en el cómo y el porque. Le habían atado con cuerdas ordinarias las muñecas y los tobillos, los nudos estaban bien formados y apretados, pero librarse de aquello no le supuso ningún problema. Enseguida se reincorporó quitándose los restos de cuerda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su coche nuevo en un estado no muy decente. Lo lamentó por su coche, pero no podía perder el tiempo intentando enderezarlo para después comprobar si el motor arrancaba o no (aunque lo más probable es que arrancase)

Pronto le llegaron los recuerdos y se sumergió en ellos. La traición de Kelynne, y como se había estrellado contra él aun arriesgo de perder su vida. Paseó a lo ancho de la carretera y vio el feo coche azul marino también volcado y, más destrozado que el suyo y despidiendo humo por el capó.

Miró dentro del coche de la chica acelerado y no la encontró, pero reparó en la puerta que había sido entreabierta y se cabreó al imaginársela saliendo del coche y huir triunfante hacia un lugar escondido. Red sintió que la chica lo había estado burlando todo el tiempo. Pateó la puerta del Saab y se dirigió a su coche. Se agachó y penetró su mano en el interior, palpó y tanteó trozos de metal y cristal hasta que halló lo que vino a buscar: El mando de radio control de Loud Light.

El mando aun seguía encendido. Red aguzó el odio y no oyó nada, ni gritos ni disparos ni el singular sonido del caos. Tanteó el mando con sus dedos enguantados y presionó diversos botones. De nuevo, el ambiente se llenó de polvo, y ruidos tan sordos y atronadores semejantes a los de un relámpago. El cielo también se iluminó por astas de luz escalonadas.

Antes de atravesar el umbral reticente, oyó estruendos y lamentos. Se volvió para mirar hacia arriba y vivió nuevamente aquel terror.

No se había percatado antes, pero, antes de aparcar allí, se dejó de escuchar el tormento que provocaba Loud Light. No recordó en que momento exacto aquel coche blanco había secado su ataque. Pero aquello no importaba, había cargado de nuevo contra Motorcity, y sintió un impulso irrefrenable de coger su coche y luchar contra la amenaza aunque fuera él solo. Y estuvo apunto de hacerlo si no fuera porque una mano fuerte, veloz y sigilosa como la de un Ninja lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia dentro de la puerta oculta a pocos pasos. La mano lo lanzo hacia abajo y dejó caer a Mike sobre el suelo.

Estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada. Se incorporó e intentó buscar con cuidado la pared o alguna esquina. De pronto se hizo la luz, y la habitación quedó completamente iluminada con un tono blanco pulcro.

La estancia era rectangular, y salvo por seis guardias armados repartidos en cada flanco estaba bastante bacía y carecía de inmobiliario alguno, tampoco se veía cables ni maquinaria salientes.

Mike levantó la mano en cuanto los guardias de KaneCo le apuntaron con las armas. La puerta Norte se desplazó, y la figura de Kane se adentró en la habitación. Mike reprimió un gruñido.

—Buena carrera Mike Chilton. No solo has ganado la primera, si no la segunda también —se frotó las manos.

En el rostro de Kane se formó una sonrisa de triunfo y Mike apretó los dientes contenido.

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Kane —advirtió Mike.

—¿Con la mía? —dijo con un tono irónico—. Mike, ya me he salido con la mía, Motorcity está acabada, no hará falta más de un día para que Loud Light reduzca la ciudad a escombros.

—No, mis compañeros lucharan contra ti y vencerán como la última vez —le recordó enfurecido.

—Oh sí, amigos… ¿Cuáles? Mmmm… déjame pensar ¿No serán estos?

Una pantalla se prendió tras el magnate, y una imagen desesperanzadora se mostró en ella: Todos los integrantes de la competición estaban pegados a una pared y con las manos atadas tras la espalda y cadenas especiales en los tobillos.

Mike no dio crédito a lo que veía, sus compañeros y amigos habían sido retenidos por las fuerzas de KaneCo. Abrió la boca anonadado, quiso replicar pero no consiguió articular palabra alguna.

—Oh Mike, se que es desconsolador pero… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? —carcajeó maquiavélicamente—. No te quedan amigos con súper coches para hacer frente a mi última creación. Tú ya no puedes hacer nada —lo miró acercándose a su rostro para que no le quedara duda de lo enserio que iba —Ya no tienes más opciones cadete —lo miró por última vez antes de ordenar:— Esposadlo y lleváoslo a la celda.

Mike miró al suelo impotente ¿realmente estaba todo perdido? Pensándolo bien sí, probablemente Kelynne permanecía dentro del Saab aún, imposibilitada y magullada, sus amigos retenidos en una gran celda preparada sin oportunidades de escapar al igual que el resto de sus amigos y Chuck, seguiría encadenado en la silla.

Los guardias sostuvieron sus muñecas y sacaron las esposas. Mike miró la pantalla, apenado por su equipo. Veía a todos los que fueron a la carrera…. Exacto, todos los que fueron. Mike repasó a sus amigos Quemadores y se percató de la ausencia de Julie. En su mente se hizo la luz, tal vez no todo estuviera perdido, pero si se dejaba encarcelar sí.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas y también la guardia. Dos le sujetaban los brazos sin mucha fuerza y el otro se disponía a ponerle las esposas. Mike esperó. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y en el momento oportuno se acuclilló veloz y propinó una patada baja al hombre de las esposas. Raudo, giró sus piernas impulsándose con las manos sobre el suelo, dando con el talón de su bota a la barbilla de otros dos guardias. El resto se quedó en Shock unos segundos, ya que no se esperaban que pusiera resistencia. Cuando iban a alzar sus cañones para puntarlo, Mike ya les había echo caer el suelo con una sencilla maniobra de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los hombres estaban en el suelo, intentando reincorporarse, aunque aquellos que sufrieron una patada en la barbilla les dolía tanto el mentón que no podían hacer más que doblarse de dolor.

—¡Idiotas incompetentes! —vociferó Kane y presionó un botón de su teclado holográfico.

Por las paredes se abrieron hileras de agujeros donde aparecieron pequeños láseres que apuntaron hacia él.

—Oh, oh…. —se lamentó Mike mirando de izquierda a derecha.

Un guardia se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó bocabajo. Y los que se sintieron más capaces también se echaron encima y retuvieron con fuerza cada una de sus extremidades. El cuerpo el pesaba tanto con la fuerza de los hombres que ejercían sobre él al oprimirlo que apenas podía levantar las caderas o los hombros. Para colmo, los cañones estaban empezando a calentarse, como si estuvieran apunto de disparar.

Mike temió por su vida ¿sería capaz Kane de acribillarle a disparos mientras sus hombres lo retenían con ahínco? ¿Los sacrificarían, estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse ellos también? Mike cerró fuerte los párpados algo temeroso. Los hombres no parecían estar preocupados de interferir en la trayectoria de las armas que le apuntaban.

—Oh Mike… Esto es solo una advertencia, para que veas que esta vez no puedes escapar por mucho que lo intentes. Sin embargo —sonrió excitado y cambió la imagen de la pantalla con el teclado. Ahora se veía una parte de las gradas del estadio—. Tengo que hacerte entender cadete Chilton, que la desobediencia se paga con el castigo. ¿Reconoces esta parte? —Mike escrutó la imagen. Si que la reconocía, era la parte donde estaban el balcón de los comentadores y, donde también se encontraba Chuck. Las gradas se veían algo alejadas aunque nítida, pero podía ver aún el sillón de hierro, y algo que aún se agitaba en él.

Mike temió como nunca antes había temido y sus ojos se abrieron de puro horror. Tenía una idea bastante precisa de lo que planeaba hacer Kane.

—No, no, no, no puedes…. —dijo con voz trémula.

Intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando más se resistía más lo aprensaban contra el suelo. A Kane se le iluminó el rostro con una de sus sonrisas más malvadas y siniestras.

—Oh, sí que puedo —contestó divertido mientras tanteaba el teclado—. Veras cadete Chilton, ya me demostraste una vez el precio a pagar de la imprudencia. Un traidor como tú no se merece menos. Tú amigo sabrá muy bien que le has fallado, traicionado, esos serán sus pensamientos probablemente después de muerto, je —soltó una risita apoteósica.

Kane activó una cuenta atrás empezando por el 20. Mike estaba helado y sus latidos empezaron a ir a mil por horas.

—No, detente… ¡POR FAVOR PARA! —gritó imperioso a lo último.

Kane lo miró asombrado ¿Su ex-cadete acaba de decirlo en serio? ¿Se sentía acaso tan culpable y asustado que no dudó en decir "por favor" a su enemigo número uno desde hace más de un año?

—¿Qué has dicho Mike? No estaba lo suficientemente atento, repítelo —aguijó Kane con un ademán de querer escuchar.

Mike tragó saliva. Odiaba tener que decir aquello a su peor enemigo, era como una pesadilla, pero en esos momentos no había cabida para el orgullo.

—¡Por favor detenlo, no puedes hacerle esto! Él no tiene la culpa…. —dijo apresuradamente.

—Yo creo que un poquito de culpa si que tiene, es un Quema Ruedas ¿no? Creo Que es el mejor final para uno de los tuyos Chilton. Aunque, más bien es por tú culpa que a acabado así —añadió más fuerza en la voz cuando lo acusó del destino de Chuck.

—No la pagues con él, págalo conmigo. Si has de matar a alguien mátame a mí, yo soy el causante de todos tus problemas para conquistar Motorcity. Según tú yo te traicioné ¿No es así? No la tomes con ellos, déjale en paz… Por favor —no importaba el hincapié que pusiera para defenderlo, Kane parecía disfrutar con su humillación, pero no parecía tener intenciones de parar aquello—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

—¿Qué no haga qué? Explotar esa parte del estadio donde se derrumbarán hasta los cimientos para que tu querido amigo no quede aplastado entre los escombros. O… bueno, antes quedará hecho pedazos antes que los escombros sepulten sus restos. —detalló malévolo.

Mike miró la cuenta atrás; ya iba por el número ocho. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente y apenas podía balbucear de lo temeroso que estaba.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, no lo metas en esto…Por favor, no me doblegaré más, yo mismo me encerraré en mi celda si es lo que quieres, te lo juro…

—¿Me lo juras? —algo despertó en Kane y una mirada aviesa hizo acto de presencia. Kane caminó hacia él imponente—. Tú me juraste hace más de un año lealtad a mí y a Deluxe y mírate, acabaste renegando de tu puesto, me traicionaste y te fuiste a esta apestosa cloaca reclamando derecho para las ratas de Motorcity. No creo en tú palabra, ya se lo que valen.

Kane lo miraba con intensa furia y Mike desvió la mirada apenado. En otras circunstancias le hubiera respondido con la verdad, le hubiera echado a él las culpas de su retirada, por prometer que protegería a las personas, cosa que no cumplió.

Kane se retiró y manipulando su ordenador adelantó la cuenta atrás hasta el cinco. Mike lo miró más inquieto y temeroso que antes. Hizo lo posible por levantarse, pero nada, los hombres imprimían demasiada fuerza, y un láser cayó cerca de su cuello dejando una marca de quemado en el pulcro suelo a modo de advertencia.

—No, no, no… por favor, aré lo que me pidas…

4…

—Te lo ruego, si alguien merece explotar soy yo.

3…

—Páralo por favor, te lo juro por mi vida, por Motorcity que no intentaré escapar de nuevo, pero para… —estaba apunto de romper a llorar.

Kane miró al otro extremo de la estancia, quería regocijarse en las súplicas de su ex-cadete más que concentrarse en la cuenta atrás o el inminente espectáculo e explosivos.

2…

—Si aún hay humanidad en ti detendrás esto… —añadió Mike desesperado.

1...

Kane hizo caso omiso al comentario de Mike, no tenía ningún tipo de fe en aquel muchacho que tantos impedimentos le había puesto en su conquista por Detroit. No iba a caer en su treta…

0…

Se oyó una terrible explosión y en la pantalla Mike pudo ver con claridad que aquella parte del estadio explotó en varios segmentos, empezando por el balcón y extendiéndose varios metros más allá en todas direcciones. Fuego, cenizas que se arremolinaban en el aire humeante con pedazos de metal y otros materiales. Las llamas y el calor se propagaron varios metros del lugar donde habían explotados la bombas. Aquel segmento del estadio se fue hundiendo cada vez más hasta que los cimientos cedieron y todo quedó echo una marabunta caótica de escombros, incluso parte de la carretera se vio afectada.

En menos de un minuto aquel lugar fue pasto de las llamas reducido a una pila de materiales destrozados. Las llamas seguirían ardiendo un buen rato.

Mike miraba horrorizado el panorama. Aquello era la peor de las pesadillas, tan cruel y perversa que jamás habría podido imaginárselo. No solo había perdido un Quemador, si no a su mejor amigo.

—No ¡NO! ¡NO!... —gritaba exasperado. La angustia lo estaba atravesando por dentro.

Quiso llorar desconsoladamente, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía se contuvo hasta límites insospechados. No quería darle ese placer a Kane; el de verlo llorar apenado por un gran dolor que él mismo había provocado.

—Esposadle —ordenó imperioso.

Ahora más atentos y rápidos que antes, aherrojaron las muñecas de Mike y lo levantaron del suelo con bastante dificultad, ya que el joven no estaba por la labor de colaborar, se dejaba caer atormentado al suelo, rezongando lastimero.

—¿Por qué? —Se preguntaba en voz alta.

—Mike no te pongas así —dijo Kane fingiendo sonar alentador—. Ya tendrás mucho tiempo para culparte a ti mismo por lo que le ha pasado a tu amigo. Ya podrás maldecirte a ti o a mi luego, ahora se colaborativo o te aseguro que le pasará lo mismo a cualquiera de tus compañeros —advirtió señalándolo—. Y ya sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo —le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

Mike volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. En sus ojos rezumaba el odio más intenso del mundo. Su odio a Kane había aumentado considerablemente y este lo sabía. El magnate también metió más leña al fuego sonriendo con malicia.

Mike no lo aguantó más y se fue directo hacia él, pero los guardias lo retuvieron tomándolo de los brazos con bastante esfuerzo, el chico quería pegarle a pesar de que tenía las manos atadas.

—Nah, nah… —chasqueó con la lengua y movió su dedo en pos de una reprimenda—. Pórtate bien, o si no, ya sabes lo que le pasará al resto —amenazó altanero.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para controlarse mejor, pero nada iba a hacer que su odio menguara ni por asomo. Mike juró que el tormento que estaba sufriendo se lo devolvería a Kane con creces. Ahora se sentía furioso a más no poder, pero luego, en la celda, lejos y oculto de las miradas ajenas y conocidas, se lamentaría en silencio, y caería abatido sobre el suelo, sin ganas de hacer nada.

El desgaste de energía y las emociones vividas empezaron a afectarle, y decaído se dejó llevar por los guardias.

No se le ocurrió plantearse como escapar, pues como ahora bien sabía, Kane lo tenía en su puño. Mientras tuviera a sus amigos, nada podría hacer él ahora por librarse del encarcelamiento.

***Estadio KaneCo: Media hora antes***

Antes de lograr alcanzar la cima, viró hacia abajo y comprobó con horror que Red no solo había despertado, si no que ya no estaba maniatado, aunque era de esperar que unas cuerdas normales no lo retuvieran. Él enmascarado miró el interior del Saab y se enfureció cuando comprobó que no estaba allí y pateó su abollado coche azul, aquello le dolió, pero no podría estropear más la carrocería de lo que ya estaba. Por fortuna, no se le ocurrió mirar hacia las gradas y Kelynne suspiró de alivio al ver que se marchaba corriendo a lo largo de la carretera.

Mientras ascendía el poco trecho que le faltaba pensó en lo que había cogido Red dentro de su auto. A pesar de que se veía lejano, distinguió algo muy parecido a un mando de radio control, y por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no averiguaba para podía controlar con ello.

Jadeante, llegó al fin al balcón. Y se alegró de ver a Chuck tan enérgico y empeñado de deshacerse de sus ataduras.

—Chuck… —dijo pausadamente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus piernas.

—Ah, Kelynne… —dijo sorprendido—. Al fin llegaste.

—¿Me esperabas? —inquirió recuperando su compostura altiva.

—Vi que te dirigías hacia aquí. Espero que puedas ayudarme —dijo apurado—. Estas cerraduras no se abren con el ordenador, tiene otro tipo de sistema. Se abre con una llave especial. Creo que puede tenerla él —Y señaló con la cabeza a un Tooley que seguía soñando sobre el suelo bajo la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Miró a Tooley y observó su vestimenta; observó que trabajaba para Kane.

—Estoy seguro que se desactivará el cierre con la llave, pero no estoy seguro de que la tenga él. Revísalo antes que despierte, deprisa —apremió inquieto.

Kelynne se agachó bajo la mesa, pero antes de chequear al dormido inquirió dubitativa:

—¿Cómo es que me pides ayuda ? ¿O acaso estás tan desesperado que no tienes otra que confiar en mí? —espetó con la mirada.

Chuck no contestó enseguida, la miró tras su flequillo rubio y desvió la mirada hacia la carretera.

—Se lo que hiciste… Has salvado a Mike, lo que significa que has dejado de lado a Kane ¿Verdad? Y has venido aquí por mí ¿Cierto? —sonrió esperanzado, aunque en el fondo no se sentía tan confiado.

—Cierto —sonrió triste. Ahora que había traicionado a Kane ya no tenía oportunidades de sacar beneficios, pero poder volver junto a Mike, Chuck o cualquiera de los Quemadores la reconfortó de sobremanera.

Tooley se despertó y bostezó plácido.

—¿Ya es por la mañana? He… —Miró a Kelynne intrigado—. ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—¿Yo? Pues veras —intentó buscar una escusa.

—¿Intentas liberar a este Quema Ruedas? —se incorporó tajante y adoptó una pose de ataque en caso de que tuviera que usar los puños.

—Em… ¿Quema Ruedas? No…. No es un Quema Ruedas —Tooley se llevó un dedo a los labios dubitativo. Kelynne comprendió que el chico era un cabeza hueca y se le ocurrió un astuto plan—. Él, digo… Es una princesa que ha sido presa de un encantamiento —empezó a narrar como un trovador—. Tú y yo somos los héroes que tienen la misión de rescatarla. Aun estás dormido, y si no cumples tu misión no podrás despertar —puso un tono de intriga a lo último.

Chuck quedó boquiabierto. Y Tooley se llevó las manos a la boca muy sorprendido.

—¿Estoy en un sueño? —preguntó de nuevo preocupado.

—Sí, y si quieres despertar tendrás que ayudarme a rescatarla —afirmó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—He, yo no soy ninguna prin…. —El rubio quiso replicar, pero Kelynne le guiñó un ojo. Entonces supo que era un plan, y que si no hacía bien su papel sus posibilidades de escapar se reducirían—. OH si, soy la… Princesa y necesito ayuda —dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Tooley se rasco la cabeza dubitativo, pero al final se acabó convenciendo de que la chica tenía razón.

—Vale hay que rescatar a la princesa —reafirmó y le dedicó un saludo militar.

—Bien —sonrió—. ¿Sabes donde está la llave que retiene a la princesa? —dejó caer como si tal cosa.

—Oh claro, la tengo yo —sacó una extraña llave roja bastante alargada y fina—. El señor Kane no quería dármela, pero le convencí de que la cuidaría bien y no la perdería… Hora iré a liberar a la princesa —adoptó una actitud determinante.

Acercó la cabeza de la llave a una pantallita en la esposa derecha accediendo a la pantalla del código. Pensó por un instante he introdujo el código. Los grilletes de las manos se abrieron y Chuck pudo retirar las muñecas del frío antebrazo metálico.

Pero la de los tobillos seguía cerradas.

—¿Y la de los tobillos? —preguntó impaciente Kelynne.

—Hummm… déjame pensar —quedó con la mente en blanco unos momentos y fue atrás del sillón, Kelynne le acompañó. Ella imitaba lo que hacía él para vigilarle. El sillón era tan grande que podía ocultarlos a los dos acuclillados. Tooley miró el respaldo pensativo. Kelynne perdió la paciencia.

—Date prisa hombre —aguijó.

—No quiero estar sentado más tiempo —se quejó Chuck ansioso.

Tooley se aclaró con la llamada de atención y volvió a ponerse delante del sillón.

—Vale, que era aquí, ya no me acordaba —rió como un bobo risueño.

Hizo lo mismo con el anterior grillete y una vez que le dio a aceptar al código introducido estos se abrieron.

Sin perder un segundo Chuck se levantó y se sintió libre de nuevo.

—Genial, ahora salgamos de aquí —pidió el rubio a modo de súplica.

—Que exigente es la princesa —opinó divertida, y lo cogió en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —Echó atrás sus hombros para despegarse de ella pero Kelynne lo sostenía con más fuerza para atraerlo hacia ella—. Debo pensar mucho —persistió con más fuerza en apartarse, pero era inútil, ella no cedió un milímetro.

—A las princesas hay que tratarlas con cortesía, no dejaré que andes todo este trecho así como así —formuló tajante y de nuevo volvió su sonrisa pícara.

Tooley aplaudió satisfecho. Ahora no dudaba de que estaba en un sueño que era como un cuento de hadas (salvo por unos detalles como la vestimenta y el escenario)

—Pero si es una princesa ¿Por qué no lleva corona? —formuló Tooley intrigado.

Kelynne rotó los ojos intentando darse prisa en inventarse algo medianamente convincente.

—Es que la he perdido, pero nuestra parte de misión es ir a recuperar la corona también, así me habréis salvado del todo —se adelantó a decir Chuck.

—Oooooooh…. —se quedó sorprendido a la vez que satisfecho.

Chuck suspiró aliviado.

—Creo que vamos bien —susurró Kelynne a Chuck.

—Al menos podrías haber dicho que era un príncipe —añadió sintiéndose algo indignado.

—De momento no ha preguntado, y esto me lo habéis enseñado tú y tu juego de rol… —puntualizó con un sutil tono de mofa.

—¿Y ahora donde tenemos que llevar a la princesa? —preguntó entusiasmado Tooley.

—Pues primero bajaremos de aquí…

Un pitido sordo la interrumpió. Kelynne sabía bien que era aquello. Kane había activado las bombas dispersas en las gradas. No sabía cuantas, pero de seguro que solo quería destruir solo la parte donde se asentaba el balcón. Lo más seguro es que sus intenciones fueran llevárselos al otro barrio.

Kelynne estaba agotada y le dolía la espalda y todas las extremidades. Chuck no pesaba mucho, pero si que era una carga considerable. Tuvo una idea descabellada, sobre todo porque era la segunda vez que planeaba salvar a alguien.

—Chico, monta a caballito —ordenó seria mirando hacia Tooley—. Está apunto de erupcionar un volcán y tenemos que escapar.

—Oh si, como mola este sueño —Tooley montó sobre Kelynne siendo poco cuidadoso y esta se doblo.

—Asegúrate de agarrarte bien —advirtió. Ya estaba empezando a sudar—. Lo mismo va por ti Chuck.

Chuck no quería hacerla cargar más con su peso, pero al oír los pitidos entendió que la cosa no iba bien. Su mirada determinativa y su gran empeño volvieron reestableció la confianza de Chuck hacia ella, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos siendo lo más cuidadoso posible y enterró su rostro en su hombro, no quería ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Estaba herida y agotada, y para colmo cargaba con el peso de dos jóvenes varones de estatura media. Respiró hondo intentando recobrar el aliento. Los pitidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y al cabo de unos segundos hizo una escapada triunfal cuando parte del recinto explotó y se vio cubierto de cenizas, escombros y llamas.

Polvorienta, jadeante, con más rasguños por todo el cuerpo y quemaduras en los brazos y piernas, salió viva del desastre. Si no hubiera estado tan dolorida por el accidente de antes lo hubiera echo a la perfección. También su ropa había salido algo mal parada, ya se deshilachó por los bordes y el fuego había quemado parte del tejido dejando agujeros ennegrecidos.

Chuck y Tooley habían sufrido menos daños, pero su ropa se ensució a causa de las cenizas y también se quemó parte del tejido (excepto Tooley, que acabó con un gran agujero en la camisa por la espalada ya que fue el primero que le dio la honda expansiva de calor y llamas, y aun así, no había sufrido grandes daños). Sus quemaduras no eran muy graves, al igual que los pequeños rasguños. En definitiva, unos estaban más hechos polvos que otros, pero estaban a salvo y el daño no había sido severo.

—Guau. Menudo sueño más impresionante, y, más doloroso… —sintió su espalda muy caliente y algo dolorida.

—Ahora, bájate —dijo tajante al Deluxiano.

Tooley obedeció y bajo de un saltó. La chica sintió el confort de haberse quitado de un gran peso de encima.

—¿Yo también puedo bajar? —pidió Chuck.

—No, tú aun no.

—Eso ¿Por qué no? —se molestó Tooley.

—Porque es la princesa y necesita protección de su "caballero" las veinticuatro horas del día —argumento seriamente.

—Pues en el próximo sueño me pido ser la princesa para que me lleven a caballitos —decidió Tooley algo desilusionado cruzando los bazos sobre el pecho.

_(Comentario que no viene a cuento: Keep it gaaaaay, keep it gaaaaay, keep it gaaaaay! ~)_

—Hem, ha sido una pasada que nos salvaras pero… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —se preocupó Chuck y la miró expectante.

Kelynne alzó la vista y escrutó los edificios ruinosos que se alzaban y la otra parte de las gradas. Sabía que un par de metros más alante se toparía con un desvío hacia la derecha y tendría que seguir recto no más de dos metros para llegar hacia la línea de meta del segundo circuito. Donde le había indicado a Mike que fuera para encontrar la puerta oculta.

No obstante, aunque planeaba ir allí, atisbó una hilera de luz que llegaba al techo cableado de la ciudad, tal vez unos metros más allá fuera del recinto. Le dijo a Chuck que mirase aquello y le preguntó lo que podría ser. Chuck se levantó el flequillo para escrutar mejor.

—Parece una de las entradas que usa Kane para trasportar cápsulas —dijo temeroso, él ya se estaba imaginado lo peor—. Se que los soldados y robots de Kane han cogido al resto de los participantes, incluido al resto de los Quema Ruedas… Ah… podría estar llevándoselos ahora mismo —expuso asustado.

Kelynne diseñó el estadio para que así fuera, y no le extrañó que Chuck lo mencionara. Kane estaba subiendo a los prisioneros, y aquello le indujo a pensar que Mike era uno de ellos.

—¿El señor Kane está en este sueño? —preguntó la mano derecha del magnate al oír el nombre de Kane de refilón en una conversación que apenas escuchó.

—Oh si… Y está al pie de esa hilera de luz —señaló con la mirada y Tooley observó fascinado.

—¿Y tenemos que llegar allí?

—Así es. Ahí Chu… La princesa encontrará su "corona" y todo habrá acabado —aseguró.

—¿Y me despertaré?

—Oh si, y todo volverá a la normalidad —determinó segura.

Y los tres pusieron rumbo hacia la hilera de luz. Parecía que iban a tardar en llegar a pie, incluso aunque corrieran tal vez no llegarían a tiempo, pero a Kelynne se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Habían traído una capsula desde Deluxe para llevarse a Mike junto con los guardias. Cuando bajó a ras del suelo de Motorcity los centinelas que acompañaban a Mike le empujaron con desdén hacia el interior.

Se encaminó hacia ella con la mirada baja. Estaba exhausto y desganado aunque con ganas de replicar aún, pero tenía miedo de que Kane volviera a arremeter contra sus amigos, así que permaneció callado desde que salio del estadio. El poner un pie en la capsula trasparente melló su espíritu.

Cuando los centinelas terminaron de entrar, Mike miró su querida ciudad, algo derruida y aparentemente desértica. Ya no se oía los estruendosos sonidos de Loud Light, parecía que su ataque había cesado mientras estuvo en la habitación dentro de las gradas, y a pesar de ello lo acabó invadiendo la tristeza.

—No te preocupes Chilton —aguijó Kane como si necesitase verlo sufrir aun más—. Mis guardias pondrán bombas por toda esta cloaca y para convertirla en un mar de escombros y chatarra junto a vuestros preciados coches, pero antes Loud Light asediara a los civiles hasta que se den cuenta de que morirán si no se doblegan ante mí. En cuanto a tus preciados amigos tendrán una vida digna como fieles esclavos trabajadores —rió con malicia, y Mike no pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse la lengua y cerrar los ojos—. Aunque tú sufrirás otro destino…

Un rugido bastante familiar se oía cada vez más cerca. Mike alzó la vista mirando por encima de la figura de Kane, y lo que vio le puso la piel de gallina, era su querido coche, Mutt.

Mutt derrapó hasta aparcar de costado levantando una gran humareda de polvo. Kane tosió e intentó librarse del polvo con un ademán.

—¿Pero qué? —espetó furioso, y del coche salió Kelynne con actitud desafiante.

Mike no se había alegrado tanto de verla. Estaba algo magullada, sucia y su ropa estaba rasgada, pero a pesar de ello, parecía encontrarse bastante bien, mucho mejor que cuando la vio por última vez bocabajo dentro del coche.

—Hola Kane… —saludo petulante, y vio tras el a Mike, que estaba preparado para ser trasportado a Deluxe con seis centinelas vigilándolo—. Me gustaría llevarme al chico ¿sabes? —dijo de forma natural y sosegada.

Kane gruñó y espetó iracundo señalándole el pecho:

—¡Tú, traidora, no me esperaba que me fallases a estas alturas, pero eso ya no importa, porque ya me he encargado yo de atrapar a tu querido Mike Chilton! —sonrió malévolo—. ¡Y tú no puedes hacer nada!

—¿Seguro? — puso los brazos en jarra muy confiada, y del capó y techo verde de Mutt aparecieron las armas que escondía el coche y apuntaron a Kane.

Los guardias dieron un respingo de sorpresa al igual que Kane. Mike quedó atónito, Kelynne estaba fuera del coche ¿Quién había activado entonces las armas?

—¡Ahora suelta a Mike! —pidió desafiante.

Kane combió su expresión sorpresiva por una inesperada risotada, chasqueó los dedos y los centinelas que estaban dentro de la cápsula con Mike alzaron las armas apuntándole a la cabeza del chico. Kelynne frunció en ceño y rezongó.

—Admiro tu osadía, pero ya no puedes hacer nada contra mi, si hubieras seguido adelante con todo tal vez habrías conseguido sacar algún beneficio, pero ahora tú sufrirás también —amenazó imperioso.

—JA —rió ella ahora.

Se asomó por la ventanilla de coche y dio toquecitos en el cristal, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Chuck se bajó del coche, sonriente pero asustado. Mike casi le da un vuelco el corazón, su mejor amigo seguía vivo, casi se le saltaron las lágrimas, no podía estar más contento.

Del asiento de atrás intentó bajarse Tooly torpemente intentando deshacerse del cinturón, y Chuck tuvo que ayudarlo para quitárselo. Tooley pudo bajarse al fin. Era la primera vez que iba en coche y no conocía bien el sistema (aunque el creía que estaba en un sueño) Ambos estaban magullados y sobre todo sucios, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

—¿Tooley, que haces montando en un coche? —vociferó Kane bastante inquieto.

—Oh señor Kane, yo no he "montado en coche" estoy en un sueño —objetó riendo como un idiota.

Kane se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Su mano derecha era un idiota sin remedio.

—No estás en un sueño, esto es real y esa desvergonzada mujer te ha engañado —replicó furioso.

Tooley abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Entonces… ¿No es un sueño? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Kane nuevamente.

—Ya sabía yo que no debía fiarme de las princesas sin corona —miró acusante a Chuck y este se encogió de hombros.

—Así es, el es mi rehén —se apresuró a decir Kelynne tirando del cuello de su camisa—. Aunque no se si te importa mucho, ya que no te importó activar las bombas en el recinto a pesar de que estaba ahí con nosotros —aguzó levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué? — Profirió Kane desconcertado.

Él, realmente no sabía que se encontraba en esa parte del estadio. Creyó que se habría ido como todos los demás a alguna parte. Aquello explicaría porque estaba tan sucio y magullado al igual que la chica y el rubio que creía haber aniquilado.

—¿Eso es cierto señor Kane? —preguntó lastimero.

—No Tooley, no sabía que estabas ahí, fue un error de cálculo —respondió sosegado. No podía permitir que su fiel mano derecha dudara de él.

—Ja, lo sabía —pavoneó alegre.

—Ahora devuélvenos a Mike si no quieres que le volemos la cabeza —amenazó la chica seriamente poniéndolo en el punto de mira bajo una de las armas de Mutt.

—ay… —se lamentó Tooley.

—No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya. ¿Realmente crees que eres capaz de hacerlo? —la desafió.

Chuck se metió de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto para controlar las armas y las preparó para disparar.

A Kane le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, estaba apunto de explotar, no quería perder por nada del mundo el cautiverio de Mike, pero tampoco quería perder a su mano derecha. Recapacitaba seriamente, y estaba claro lo que quería más que nada, pero intentó sopesar en otro plan para que esa miserable mujer no se saliera con la suya. Kelynne sonrió satisfactoriamente, sentía que estaba apunto de ganar este asalto.

Pero la tensión del ambiente fue cortada por el rugido imponente de otro coche. Loud Light aparcó como un rayo en medio de Kane y la cápsula de Mike. Del coche bajó Red, y aunque no se le veía el rostro, se notaba que estaba muy enfadado.

Red fue derecho a Kelynne y la señaló amenazante.

—¡Tú! —le dijo airado.

Chuck desvió las armas hacia él y disparó a su rededor para advertirle. Red estaba tan cegado por la ira que no reparó en el coche de Mike, y cuando este le disparó sacó el mando que llevaba consigo y lo manipuló; Loud Light sacó una de sus armas y disparó dos veces contra los cañones de Mutt, dejando un gran hueco humeante en el capó y el techo, desintegrado las armas y chamuscado parte de la carrocería.

—Vale, podemos llegar a un acuerdo… Puedes llevártelo si quieres —empujó a Tooley hacia Red pero este lo apartó de un manotazo haciéndolo caer al suelo. Tooley se incorporó y fue enseguida al lado de Kane donde hizo muecas y burlas a Kelynne. Red la empujó y la acorraló contra el costado de Mutt, y Mike quiso acudir en su ayuda, pero los guardias se lo impidieron.

Red contrajo el antebrazo y lanzo un puñetazo directo a su cara, y ella lo esquivó agazapándose, el enmascarado solo consiguió abollar el techo del coche.

—¡No puedes pegar a una dama! —excusó.

—Yo solo veo a una traidora —golpeó más abajo pero Kelynne pudo esquivarlo de nuevo. El golpe atravesó el cristal de la ventanilla y Chuck gritó asustado al ver inesperadamente el puño hender en el cristal.

Cuando Red la cogió de la camisa y la volvió a estampar contra el coche Mike intentó escapar nuevamente pero a pesar de los fuertes empellones que daba los guardias consiguieron retenerlo y uno de ellos tocó la cabeza del chico con la punta del arma, Mike miró subjetivo al guardia.

—No te esfuerces en querer aniquilarla tan pronto, deja que la encarcelemos también —propuso Kane dirigiéndose a Red.

A pesar de que la tenía a tiro para pegarle, dedicó unos momentos a mirar a Kane.

—Se ha estado burlando de mi y de ti con su traición, no merece benevolencia —opinó imperioso.

Kelynne veía el puño del enmascarado alzarse, cerró fuerte los ojos intentando encajar el inminente puñetazo. Chuck salió del coche y disparó a Red con su energy slingshot. Red se apartó de inmediato oprimiendo su hombro herido. Afortunadamente el traje disminuyó la intensidad del impacto. Cuando Red miró al rubio este se asustó y se metió dentro de Mutt. Kelynne no desaprovechó la oportunidad y también se adentró en el coche desde que Red dejó de bloquearla.

La chica puso a Mutt en marcha y rodeó a Kane que estaba vociferando órdenes al ver que se escapaban, pero la chica se detuvo enfrente de la cápsula.

—Cuando salga tú empieza a disparar a los guardias ¿vale? —ordenó Kelynne a Chuck y este asintió acorde.

Kelynne salió veloz del coche con impulso y pateó el guardia que apuntaba a Mike de lleno en la barbilla y este cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, era la segunda vez que le habían golpeado el mentón. Mike usó un empelló contra el que estaba más atrás y lo derribó, aunque no tardaría el levantarse. Chuck salió también del auto y empezó a disparar concentrándose en sus objetivos. Dio a dos, uno en el costado y a otro en el brazo, ambos cayeron doloridos. La intuición de Chuck le dijo que mirase hacia atrás y cuando volteó pudo comprobar con horror que Red se disponía a conducir el temido coche blanco.

—Kelynne, Mike, ese tipo va a entrar dentro de ese arsenal con ruedas, si no nos largamos de aquí pitando estaremos acabados —gritó acuciante.

La chica estaba tan ocupada que no viró pero escuchó alto y claro todo lo que le dijo e ideó:

—Métete dentro del coche he intenta escudarte dentro y mantelo a punto para cuando… salgamos —forcejeaba con un guardia, estaba apunto de ceder.

Chuck obedeció sin titubear, seguro que sería el primero al que atacara para vengarse por el golpe de antes.

Red ya subió al coche, intentó ponerlo en marcha pero este no respondió. El enmascarado refunfuño apalabras mal sonantes y siguió presionando al mando.

Kelynne siguió pateando fervientemente a dos que se le echaron encima. Al verse arrinconada sacó el arma que estaba esperando usar: la Spark staff de Mike. Apretó la parte superior del cráneo de la calavera y la activó. El castaño se quedó sorprendido de que la chica pudiera usar su arma especial con tanta maña, aunque en verdad le sorprendió más de que la portara. Golpeó a los guardias sin mucha fuerza, ya que la punta electrificada descargaría la electricidad suficiente para desmayarlos, y así lo hizo. Kelynne miró orgullosa a Mike y se sacudió el flequillo de forma interesante. Su expresión tornó cuando vio a un guardia levantase detrás de Mike.

—¡Cuidado Mike! —advirtió apremiante y alzó la barra.

Mike dio una patada giratoria y le dio de lleno al estómago del guardia que tenía atrás. Se dobló de dolor antes de caer rendido.

Kelynne miró a Mike halagüeña y este le sonrió agradecido. Pero no podían perder el tiempo con sentimentalismos.

—Mike déjame ver las esposas —urgió Kelynne.

Mike se dio la vuelta e introdujo la punta electrificada de la Spark staff en el cable rojo que unía las esposas, saltaron chispas, pero no funcionó como esperaba.

—¡Vamos idiota, que se escapan! —apremió Kane tajante extenuando a Red.

—¡Eso es lo que intento! — vociferó exaltado. Aquel coche no tenía llave para encender el motor, tenía que ser con el mando de radio control, y este chisporroteaba de vez en cuando y por más que hiciera hincapié presionando el botón de arranque no respondía, hasta que logró hacer rugir el motor.

El icono de Chuck apareció ante Mike y Kelynne.

—Chicos, daos prisa, Red ya ha puesto en marcha su coche —apuró temeroso.

—No puedo quitarle las esposas —profirió apremiante.

—Prueba con la llave de antes —le aconsejó Chuck.

Kelynne sacó nerviosa la llave y advirtió un recuadro rojo en una de las esposas, pego uno de los extremos del objeto escarlata y sin esperar contraseña alguna las esposas se abrieron dejando libre a Mike.

—¡Sí! —gritó eufórico y tiró las esposas.

—Esto es tuyo —depositó en sus manos su arma convertida en calavera de nuevo. Él miro primero a su preciado objeto y luego la miró a ella cándido.

—¡Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa! —Apuró Chuck.

Mike de adentró raudo al asiento del copiloto y enroscó de nuevo el cráneo en la palanca de cambios y Kelynne se subió atrás sin raduda.

Mike se alejó a toda pastilla justo antes de que Loud Light alcanzara su posición. Cuando llevaron unos metros recorridos suspiraron al unísono.

—¿Nos queda algún arma Chuck? —preguntó Mike al ver por delante la gran quemadura en el capo.

Chuck tanteó los paneles e informó seguro:

—Si, pero muy pocas —lamentó informarle.

—Bueno, está claro que no podremos hacerle frente con Mutt en este estado, pero creo que podemos esquivarle de momento —dijo algo inseguro, no las tenía todas consigo. A pesar de que Loud Light no tardaría en pisarle los talones se animó a preguntar, ya que la intriga le comía por dentro —¿Cómo habéis logrado escapar?

—Yo prácticamente diseñé el estadio, había varias trampillas ocultas por si había que hacer explotar partes del recinto con cualquiera de los hombres de KaneCo dentro —explicó orgullosa.

—Sí, pero antes de llegar a la trampilla, que no era de difícil acceso, tuvo que llevarme a mí y a ese idiota a cuestas durante un trecho. Casi no lo contamos, pero fue una pasada de maniobra —puntualizó Chuck impresionado—. Y allí obtuvimos la llave —añadió.

—Valla… —dijo Mike sorprendido.

—Sí, creo que esta joyita es una llave maestra —la alzó mirando su fino material rojizo.

—No la pierdas, es un objeto que podría sernos muy útil —pidió Mike observando como se entusiasmaba mirando la llave a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Saben? Aun no me puedo creer que hayamos escapado de ese tipo enmascarado, perece increíble que haya tardado tanto en arrancar el coche… —aguzó Chuck.

Mike no lo dijo, pero también lo notó, pues en la primera aparición de ese coche había sido brutal, ni Mike ni los chicos vieron algo tan perfecto en potencia ni en rapidez. No se notaba por fuera, pero en realidad el coche parecía estar estropeado.

—Te aseguro que no perderé esta "esmeralda" —aseguró Kelynne con efecto retardado.

Se oyó un disparo y Mutt renqueó al darle cerca de los bajos. Aquello pilló por desprevenido a todos, ni lo oyeron ni lo vieron venir. Kelynne se tambaleó tanto que se le escurrió la fina llave entre sus dedos y, desgraciadamente, salió por la ventanilla de atrás, que se encontraba abierta.

—¡Oh no, la llave! —vociferó exasperada. _(Típica forma de perder las cosas valiosas)_

—¡¿La as perdido?! — reprendió Chuck alzando el tono, agravando la desidia.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir criticando y echar las culpas, ya que el coche dio otro vuelco. Mike miró por el espejo retrovisor advirtiendo a Loud Light detrás de ellos, casi pisándole los talones.

—Agarraos —advirtió Mike antes de girar derrapando.

Chuck gritó a lo desesperado como siempre y Kelynne no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar por la ventana como se acercaba la amenaza sin poder hacer gran cosa.

Loud Light apuntó una de sus armas hacia Mutt. Mike aumentó la velocidad y escapó de momento del punto de mira del arma.

Red intentó redireccionar las armas pero le costaba. Miró el mando de radio control, que chisporroteaba. Aquel mando se había estropeado un poco desde el accidente, a veces le funcionaba bien, y otras veces no, pero lo peor era, que incluso conduciendo el coche manualmente tampoco le hacía caso como es debido, Pensó que tal vez el mando y el coche estaban más conectados de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio.

Mientras injuriaba al coche, insistente con los controles, consiguió redireccionar el arma al cabo de unos cuantos segundos.

Cuando estaba apunto de disparar, algo golpeó los bajos de Loud Light. Red miró a través de una pantalla lo que sucedía detrás del coche y observo a un coche amarillo y negro que le disparaba con las armas. Red golpeó frustrado el salpicadero del coche.

Mike vio a su derecha a 9 Lives, y Julie bajó la ventanilla para dejar ver su sonrisa acompañada de un saludo.

—Julie —se alegró de mencionarla Mike.

—Oh, que contenta estoy de ver tu femenina cara —apartó una lágrima con el dedo gozosa de ver un aliado conocido.

Julie la miro sorpresiva e interrogó a Mike:

—¿Qué hace ella con ustedes?

—Es una larga historia…

—Está de nuestro lado —se inclinó Chuck alzando los brazos para que lo viera.

Julie titubeó, pero tanto Mike como Chuck parecían estar bastante seguros de lo que hacían, así que decidió dejarlo estar.

Loud Light volvió a arremeter con sus armas, esta vez a 9 Lives. Uno de sus láseres dio de lleno en el techo y acabó formando un gran agujero, ahora su coche parecía un descapotable.

—¡Julie! —alzó la voz preocupado.

El auto blanco se puso en medio de los dos y del techo surgió dos armas que apuntaban a sus flancos.

—Oh, oh…tenemos un problema —manifestó Kelynne.

Kane llamó a sus guardias a toda voz y les ordenó que trajesen al resto de los prisioneros. Kane esperó ansioso tres largos minutos hasta que aparecieron al fin los guardias que había enviado acompañados de otro guardia con la misión de quedarse dentro del recinto, pero, sin los prisioneros.

—¿Dónde están los prisioneros? Había ordenado que los trajerais. ¿Cómo si no voy a hacer que la rata de Chilton vuelva entonces? —tronó iracundo.

Los guardias le miraron con pavor, hasta que el guardia que permaneció dentro del estadio casi todo el tiempo se animó a notificar:

—Verá señor… tenemos un problema…

La boca de los cañones láseres empezaron a calentarse, Mike intentó acelerar hasta que Kelynne se inclinó sobre su asiento y asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Mike.

—Se me ha ocurrido una locura —manifestó presurosa—. Acércate al coche lo máximo que puedas —pidió aguardando su aprobación.

—De eso ni hablar, es muy peligroso —socavó tajante.

—Y es una locura —reafirmó Chuck.

—Creí que te gustaban las locuras. Y yendo más deprisa no conseguiremos librarnos de él, nos acabará alcanzando tarde o temprano. Tienes que dejarme intentarlo al menos —incitó saliente Kelynne.

Mike decidió responder con sus actos y giró raudo hacia el ladero, acercándose tanto como pudo. Red lo miró sorpresivo al ver a Mutt a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Vale, adelántate un poco más —pidió la chica y Mike realizó obediente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ella propone una locura y tú la ayudas? OH, tío, esto debe ser una broma —lamentó Chuck poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vamos a confiar en ella ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Mike resuelto. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero tenía la certeza de que era algo bueno.

Cuando Mutt llegó a la posición deseada, Kelynne asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla trasera y apoyó las manos sobre el borde del coche asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla superior. Red de inmediato intentó asestarle un golpe y esta consiguió pararlo haciéndole crujir la muñeca. El dolor fue agudo pero perecedero y aprovechó para extender al máximo su otro brazo, intentó alcanzar el mando que reposaba sobre el salpicadero, Red intentó retener su otro brazo, pero al hacerlo su otra mano quedó libre, y rápida como la luz consiguió alcanzar el objeto a la vez que retraía el brazo del oponente para ponerlo fuera de su alcance. Se echó hacia atrás arqueando la espalada dolorosamente.

—¡Cógelo Mike! —indicó lanzándole el mando. Este lo cazó el vuelo.

Kelynne estuvo apunto de caer del coche al intentar adentrarse en el asiento trasero de Mutt. Mike prestó su ayuda impulsándola hacia arriba tirándole de la camiseta.

—Chuck, sostén el volante —dijo mientras se esforzaba por seguir sosteniéndola y manteniendo el pie en el pedal.

Chuck agarró el volante trémulo en cuando Mike apartó sus manos de este. Nervioso como estaba, giraba el volante haciendo renquear el coche a lo loco, casi choca contra 9 Lives y Loud Light.

—¡MIKE, NO PUEDO HACER ESTO! —gritó exasperado.

—Chuck, tranquilízate, solo mantén el volante firme, no lo gires —aconsejó. Si Chuck seguía manejando el coche así el también llegaría a caerse o se chocaría contra algo.

Kelynne pudo aferrarse en los marcos de las ventanas y pudo adentrarse gracias al impulso que le proporcionó Mike. Se tumbó en el asiento trasero jadeante por el enorme esfuerzo y Mike volvió a tomar control sobre el volante. Kelynne y Chuck jadeaban al unísono, ambos estaban agotados, pero de forma diferente. El castaño se percató de que habían adelantado a Loud Light y Julie les seguía a la zaga.

—Mike ¿Qué ha pasado antes? —preguntó el icono de Julie.

—Teníamos que coger una cosa —contestó con voz modulada y miró el extraño mando de radio control que posaba a un lado del salpicadero.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues… —Mike lo sostuvo con la mano y la examinó detenidamente—. Creo que es un mando de radio control, aunque tiene muchos botones.

—Déjamela ver —pidió Chuck más calmado. Mike le pasó el mando.

Chuck escrutó el mando de lado a lado. Era un mando bastante grande y algo pesado, de color blanco hueso, tenía varios botones, un pequeño joystick y varias bombillitas color azul y verde enfiladas hacia los extremos superior e inferior, también tenía una fina antena. El mando chisporroteó y Chuck casi lo deja caer de entre sus manos del susto repentino.

—Vale, creo que está algo roto —definió al ver la reacción del objeto.

—Creo que ese mando controla ese coche —señaló laxa desde atrás.

—¿Seguro? —dijeron todos al unísono volviéndose hacia ella.

Kelynne los miró sorpresiva y aseguró:

—Totalmente segura.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Loud Light alcanzó a los Quemadores, sacó una de sus armas del capó y apuntó al interior de Mutt.

—OH, esto es malo, muy malo — obvió el asustadizo del grupo.

Chuck tanteó el mando y pulsó ciertos botones, quería acceder a la pantalla del sistema pero no la encontraba. Mike intentó adelantarlo pero, inesperadamente, el interior de Mutt empezó a rechinar y un sonido horrible se hizo patente en el motor cuando intentó sacarle más potencia, y la insistencia de Mike solo empeoró el estado del coche cuando chisporroteó. No pensó en los posibles daños retroactivos que le pudo causar el haberse expuesto tanto a la electricidad.

Por suerte, Julie estaba allí para echarles una mano, y disparó sin ton ni son los bajos del pulcro coche, pero el asedio no duró mucho hasta que Red sacó otro cañón del techo y disparó a Julie instantes después. Por suerte, era una copia, y Red quedó algo confundido cuando el coche amarillo le atravesó el disparo y luego se desvaneció.

9 Lives apareció hacia su vera y atacó con otro tiroteo masivo de láseres, parecía que el incesante ataque surtía efecto, pero no, la cobertura del coche estaba preparada para repeler casi todo tipo de láseres, y los de Julie eran bastante débiles contra su cobertura.

Chuck al ver el patente problema de Mutt apretó aleatoriamente todos los botones del mando, pero nada, hasta que decidió mover el joystick con fuerza hacia la derecha. Entonces, el coche blanco se desvió tanto a la derecha que Mike tuvo que pegar un volantazo para no chocarse con este. El coche no paró y se salió del carril, pero cayó en otra carretera más abajo.

Chuck, perspicaz, empezó a manejar el joystick con cuidado observando los movimientos de Loud Light. El coche se movía hacia la dirección que tomaba el joystick y el rostro de Chuck se iluminó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Red intentaba asumir el control del coche, pero este no le obedecía, giraba donde le daba la gana y ya no sabía si seguir presionando el freno aunque hubiera reducido la velocidad considerablemente. Exploró el sistema del coche con el navegador privado pero no podía apagarlo ni bloquearlo.

Apareció una pantallita roja enfrente del mando, Chuck supo de inmediato lo que era; el sistema de navegación privado del coche, donde podría acceder al sistema de control de todos sus elementos, incluyendo las armas, potencia y manejo. Aquel desprevenido descubrimiento ensanchó más la sonrisa del informático.

—¿De qué te ríes Chuck? —preguntó Mike sin poder evitar sonreír también.

—Acabo de entrar en el sistema informático del coche —dijo toqueteando la pantalla he introduciendo códigos—. Voy a intentar desactivar todas sus armas para que no las pueda usar manualmente y con el joystick puedo dirigir el coche, pero como está algo roto no puedo controlar la marcha y no sé si conseguiré mantenerlo prendido, pues si lo apaga… AH… —gritó exaltado—. Vale, el coche no puede apagarse manualmente, solo se puede apagar con el mando y el sistema informático ja ja ja —rió satisfactoriamente ante su nuevo descubrimiento, sin poder creerse la suerte que estaban teniendo en estos últimos momentos.

—Oh, ¿¡En serio!? Tío, vamos a divertirnos con esto —celebró animadamente Mike.

Kelynne se asomó por encima de sus hombros.

—Ja, No digáis que no ha merecido la pena —alardeó socarrona.

—Genial, vamos a traerlo hacia aquí —decidió Mike.

—¿Traerlo? No, deberíamos hacer que se cayera desde el precipicio y adiós problema —contrarió Chuck alejando el radio control.

—¿Pero con alguien dentro? —miró con fijeza a su amigo que no dio respuesta—. Tenemos que hacer que salga primero del coche —objetó.

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho él solito —informó Kelynne cuando se asomó al otro lado para vigilar al coche mientras los chicos discutían que debían hacer.

Red salió del coche y dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta emitiendo un gran estruendo. Sabía que permanecer allí sería como firmaría su sentencia. Los tres miraron con la boca abierta sin poder interferir en la fuga de Red, y perdieron su rastro cuando se adentró en los lugares más oscuros y estrechos de Motorcity al descender de un salto.

—Y yo que iba a proponer capturarlo —confesó Mike desilusionado.

—Pero no podemos dejar ese coche ahí —advirtió Chuck.

—Vale, allá vamos —encendió el motor que por alguna extraña razón se apagó solo cuando frenó de sopetón al dar el volantazo.

El motor rugió de mala gana y ese horrible sonido parecido a un ronquido volvió a oírse, Mike trago saliva he intentó ir despacio. Al principio bien, pero al aumentar la velocidad, aunque fuera poco, el coche fue traqueteando a pocos metros hasta pararse soltando un silbido penetrante y agudo que inundó el interior del coche hasta suavizarse. El capó empezó a echar humo, aquello no era menos que una mala señal.

—Al menos ha aguantado hasta pasar el peligro —suavizó Kelynne.

—Lo siento Mutt —se disculpó Mike acariciando con los dedos la cabecita perruna tambaleante del salpicadero.

—Mike ¿Qué pasa? Mutt no parece estar bien —inquirió Julie mostrando su imagen en la pantalla holográfica desde el interior de 9 Lives.

—Y no lo está Julie, Mutt ha aguantado hasta ahora, pero no… —introdujo la llave y la giró con fuerza, el motor hacia ruidos extenuantes he intentaba ponerse en marcha, pero nada, y después de tres intentos Mike desistió —. Si, definitivamente ya no arranca.

—Pues es un problema.

Cuando Mike se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró chasqueado, pensó en el trabajo de reparación que tendría que hacer Dutck… Y entonces se acordó; sus compañeros seguían cautivos, y apresuró a decirle a Julie:

—Julie, Kane tiene preso a al resto de los Quema Ruedas y a todos los que entraron en el circuito.

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando salí de la sala de control del estadio me topé con algunos problemillas, pero encontré a los chicos siendo llevados hacia una sala. No fue fácil, pero he de decir que en el fondo tuve mucha suerte —sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño y lo mostró: era la misma llave que Kelynne tenía hace poco entre sus manos.

—Mi joyita —se emocionó al verla, casi se le salta un lágrima.

—¿Y donde están los chicos? —inquirió.

Y como si lo hubiesen escuchado, sonó un claxon familiar. El Sascuatch de Jacob apareció imponente detrás de ellos y Mike lo divisó por el espejo retrovisor. Whiptail y Stronghorn aparecieron por una de las carreteras adyacentes y con impulso y velocidad saltaron a la carretera donde se hallaban. Y como una procesión, los coches de todos sus conocidos y amigos acudieron a la reunión de los Quemadores.

—Mike, colega ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Dutch mostrando su icono en el salpicadero.

—Si, Texas está aquí para darle una paliza a los malos —se exaltó Texas.

—No os preocupéis, estoy bien —asintió Mike alegre de escucharlos de nuevo.

—Y yo también —se acopló Chuck.

—Aunque Mutt no está tan bien… —añadió Mike con aire tímido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh Tío… ¿Qué le has hecho a Mutt? —exigió saber al ver el horrible estado del motor que echaba humo a raudales.

—No es culpa mía Dutch, ese tipo me empujó hacia la barrera electrificada y casi muero electrocutado. Creo que la electricidad caló a Mutt más de lo que pensé, me extraña que aguantara bien hasta entonces —argumentó Mike siendo desdeñoso cuando el tocó mencionar a Red.

—Wo, wo… ¿Qué hace esta tía aquí? —Texas se puso en guardia cuando atisbó a Kelynne. Ella apartó la vista avergonzada.

—No te preocupes Texas —hizo un ademán de calma.

—¿Qué no nos preocupemos? Tío…. Nos ha vendido a Kane, lo del estadio y las carreras fueron ideas suyas ¿Necesitas que te engañe otra vez? Sin hablar de las veces que nos ha mentido —recalcó Dutch dejó de trabajar con Mutt para reprender a Mike seriamente.

—Tiene razón Mike —aprobó Julie

—Esa tía no es de fiar —corroboró Texas estampando su puño contra su palma.

—He, chicos calmaos —intervino Chuck dejando de prestar atención a las estadísticas de su pantalla—. Ella nos ha salvado ¿Vale? Si no fuera por ella Mike estaría frito o yo hubiera acabado volando por los aires —mantuvo sus manos sobre la cara horrorizado por la visión de la explosión.

—Chuck tiene razón, ha recapacitado…

Dutch, Julie, y Texas miraron a Kelynne fijamente, expectantes a lo que tenía que decir en su defensa. Las miradas de los Quemadores la mellaron y apartó la vista avergonzada.

—Pues no sé si recapacité —se sentó en el suelo alicaída—. Pero supe que mi egoísmo me conduciría a un sitio del que no podría escapar. Si hubiera seguido con Kane el final de mi camino habría acabado —expresó sus emociones como nunca lo había echo antes—. No pido que me perdonéis, solo….

Antes de terminar Mike posó una cálida mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella le miró cautelosa. No prosiguió y él no pronunció palabra, solo la miró henchido de un tierno orgullo. Dutch prosiguió con su tarea mientras Roth le echaba una mano. Nadie dijo nada respecto a Kelynne, pero tampoco hablaron con ella.

Jacob y Claire se acercaron al grupo y el anciano miró a Kelynne despreciativo.

—¿Qué hace esta aquí, la usáis como rehén? —la atravesó con una mirada inquisitiva cruzándose de brazos.

—No, está bien, nos ha salvado —sufragó Chuck de nuevo.

—Tendrá algo planeado, no deberíais confiar en ella —discrepó.

—No importa Chuck, después de lo que he hecho es natural —redimió con la mirada baja.

Jacob la miró dubitativo, conocía esa mirada de arrepentimiento, y vio por primera vez en su semblante la humildad que antes canecía.

—Está bien… —asintió—. No es que confía en ti, pero me sé esa mirada y sé que tu arrepentimiento es sincero —la chica lo miró agradecida. Luego Jacob se dirigió a Mike e informó—: El resto de los chavales están preguntándose que hacer con el estadio.

—Está claro que hay que destruirlo —determinó Mike.

—O no, no, no… De eso nada querido Mikey —apareció el Duke inesperadamente, acompañado de su fiel dama; N.2—. Yo me voy a quedar ese estadio —decretó mirándolo bocabajo con la espalda muy arqueada.

—Es un estadio construido por Kane —Puntualizó Mike con aire enfadado.

—Bueno, pues entonces lo desmontaré y me quedaré sus materiales si eso te hace más feliz —chascó los dedos y N.2 se acercó con libreta y bolígrafo en mano—. Apunta —indicó—. "Desmontar estadio y proveer materiales —Chascó de nuevo los dedos y la pelirroja se retiró unos pasos guardado el bloc de notas. El Duke le dedicó una mirada tras las gafas a Mike, que lo miraba algo airado—. Bye —y se retiró dando grandes pasos rítmicos.

El Duke y N.2 montaron en la limusina y marcharon raudos hacia la mansión.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo haga? —Julie puso los brazos en jarra.

—La cuestión es que desaparezca el estadio —otorgó tajante y se retiró a otro sitio para pensar.

—Ese tío es un poco rarito ¿no? —comentó Claire que se vio arrastrada a este punto.

Chuck rió alegre por su comentario dejando de analizar datos y se animó a intentar entablar una conversación

—Sí, él es así y… es un tío extraño con muchos coches largos y una gran mansión —intentó adoptar un aire interesante, pero solo sonaba algo lamentable.

Claire alzó una ceja sin saber bien como tomar ese comentario.

—Sí bueno, em… ¿Cuándo crees que podrás llevarme a casa? — le dijo a Julie juntando los dedos suplicante.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo llevarte a casa. Tendrás que esperar a que se calmen las cosas —suspiró Julie.

Chuck suspiró desalentado, ella le había evadido, como casi siempre, y se volvió a centrar en las estadísticas. Kelynne estuvo observando el panorama y se incorporó de nuevo, fue hacia Chuck y le susurró cerca:

—Oh vamos, no es tan difícil. Es fácil ligar con chicas —se miró las uñas con aire petulante—. Alábale su ropa, cualquier cosa que acentúe su belleza —aconsejó.

Chuck miró a Claire de nuevo, ella llevaba un bonito vestido largo, se había fijado desde el primer instante que la vio pero no mencionó nada, era demasiado tímido como para hacerlo. Chuck miró a Kelynne y ella hizo un ademán de ánimo. Chuck tragó saliva y llamó la atención de Claire carraspeando a sus espaldas.

—¿Te pasa algo en la voz? —inquirió Claire algo distante.

—Oh no… Yo, solo quería decirte que… ¡Me encanta tu vestido, te queda bien! —consiguió decir Chuck animadamente.

Claire se quedó algo extrañada pero pronto cambió de posición.

—Oh gracias, me lo compré la semana pasada —aceptó gratamente el alabo del rubio.

Chuck viró hacia atrás para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa Kelynne como señal de que todo había ido bien.

—Yo también llevo un vestido —intervino Julie un tanto molesta creyendo que nadie se había fijado en su nuevo traje.

—Oh si, te queda bien —elogió Mike que no se le pasó por alto aunque no hubiera comentado antes.

—A Texas tampoco, no sabía que se podía llevar un vestido y pantalones a la vez —añadió Texas enérgicamente.

Julie rotó los ojos pensando; "¿qué se le va a hacer?"

Dutch estaba tan ocupado intentando reparar a Mutt y limpiándose hollín de la cara que apenas se enteró de los acontecimientos, aunque su robot asistente le ayudaba como podía. El panorama le sonsacó una sonrisa perecedera a Kelynne.

Las alarmas de las puertas sonaron, también la de los Quemadores y de otros sitios con sistema de alarma. Algo se acercaba a Motorcity, no supieron el qué hasta que unas nubes negras y amorfas atravesaron los sistemas de seguridad de las puertas y se agolparon en grandes grupos hasta formar un Ultra Golem de un tamaño monstruoso acompañado de una horda de Mini Grunt. Tres Ultra Golem en total y al menos más de cien robots. Aquello pintaba fatal.

—Hola, ratas de Motorcity —habló Kane desde la gran pantalla—. ¿Creíais que ibais a saliros con la vuestra? Ja ja ja… Habéis sido unas ratas astutas, pero ni siquiera las ratas como vosotros puede escapar de la exterminación, porque mis Ultra Golems y mi pelotón de robots asesinos se van a encargar de limpiar esta ciudad —soltó una risotada pérfida y la oleada de robots empezaron a cubrir la ciudad.

Los Ultra Golems avanzaban con paso lento, pero el gran rayo láser que disparaba llegaba a grandes distancias, destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Ahora si que estamos en problemas… —obvió Chuck cariacontecido.

El resto de los líderes de las bandas se acercaron a Mike presurosos y preguntaron expectantes:

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a luchar con ese pelotón de robots de KaneCo? —se adelantó a decir Foxy.

—Acabaran con nosotros antes de que acabemos con ellos —advirtió Junior.

—No vamos a poder con tantos —añadió uno de los hermanos de Mama's Boys y el resto asintieron recelosos.

Mike miró la enorme batahola que se dispersaba por las calles de Motorcity, gente gritando aterrorizada, intentando esconderse en pequeños huecos y en callejones mientras otros se resignaban a aceptar su destino, abrazados a sus familiares y amigos. Mike estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una lluvia de láseres dispersos empezó a llegar desde arriba.

—Meteos en los coches, ¡Rápido! —previno Mike.

Sin responder siquiera, todos se adentraron en los coches, incluido Dutch, que llamo de inmediato a Mike por el comunicador:

—Mike, tu coche ya arranca, pero no creo que puedas correr como antes, y si te pasas con la velocidad hará caput otra vez —advirtió Dutch.

—Mike, mi coche se quedó sin techo y ya no puedo refugiarme en el, así que estoy en el de Texas —llamó Julie desde el coche de Texas.

—Entonces tenemos un coche menos, justo cuando parecía que se iban a arreglar las cosas —se lamentó Chuck—. ¿Y entonces donde está Claire? —añadió preocupado.

—Está con Jacob —aclaró Julie.

—¿Y Kelynne? —aguardó Mike al no encontrarla en el asiento trasero de Mutt.

—No está con Texas.

—Aquí tampoco.

Mike contactó con Jacob y preguntó:

—Jacob, ¿Kelynne está contigo?

—No, solo está Claire que yo sepa.

—Hablando de esto… Tampoco está Roth —escrutó a los lados tanto dentro como fuera del coche pero no vio a su pequeño ayudante mecánico por ninguna parte.

—Yo creo que los he visto marchar por detrás, no dije nada porque creía que se metería dentro de algún coche —comentó Claire dentro de Sascuatch.

Mike ensanchó los ojos claramente en estado de Shock, ¿En dónde se habrá metido? ¿Qué piensa hacer? Pensó para si mismo hasta que tomó una firme decisión.

—Tenemos que dar la vuelta Quema Ruedas, seguro que habrá planeado alguna locura por su cuenta pero no podemos permitirnos exponernos más a los láseres, hay que largarse aquí —puso en marcha el motor.

Ya sonaba algo mejor, y Mike pudo arrancar debidamente y retroceder.

Kelynne había arrastrado a Roth al estadio de KaneCo cuando divisó los Mini Grunt. Suerte que nadie había reparado en ellos hasta alejarse demasiado. A pocos metros de del reencuentro entre Quemadores Kelynne había caído de rodillas resollando. No podía seguir corriendo y menos arrastrar a Roth, pero este peculiar robot se percató de los deseos de la chica y este la cogió y la llevó justo hacia donde quería; la enorme construcción que resaltaba entre los taciturnos edificios de la ciudad al verse tan resplandeciente y nuevo: el estadio KaneCo.

La dejó justo enfrente de la entrada principal. Kelynne indicó a Roth que la siguiera con un ademán y este la siguió de cerca.

La chica dio varias vueltas entre las gradas y pidió que la alzase de nuevo. Desde arriba le indicó donde tenía que dirigirse y en menos de un minuto llegó al lugar del accidente, donde el coche Bigred car y el Saab 900 Turbo habían colisionado. Roth la dejó sobre la carretera y emitió un sonido artificial emulando a un tono de expectación.

—Vale, necesito que me ayudes a enderezar este coche —señaló al coche rojo y negro—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —aguardó.

Roth la miró y miró al coche que señalaba y asintió. Ambos se dirigieron al coche y sostuvieron extremos opuesto del mismo lado esforzándose por levantarlo un par de milímetros del suelo.

—Venga, juntos podremos… —decía mientras agarraba el auto firmemente por el techo y empujaba hacia adelante. El sobreesfuerzo estaba acabando con ella, incluso empezó a ver nublado.

Pero Roth, en pocos impulsos, consiguió levantar el coche hasta volver a enderezarlo. As ruedas rechinaron al volver a ejercer contra el suelo y los amortiguadores se contrajeron por la presión y se estabilizaron cuando el auto dejó de botar sin despegarse del suelo.

Kelynne observó satisfactoriamente el coche, que aunque presentaba importantes abolladuras, parecía funcional. Se adentró en el asiento del piloto y Roth tomó asiento a su vera. Kelynne se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y para su sorpresa, Roth hizo lo mismo. Indagó el manejo del coche tocando botones. Si Mike no le hubiera enseñado sobre la moderna tecnología que usaban ahora en los coches, hubiera tirado la toalla al ver la complejidad del interior.

Bajó la mirada y descubrió la entrada de la llave. Se agachó para ver si Red la había dejado dentro del auto hasta que su espalda crujió dolorosamente y tuvo que arquearse quejumbrosa. Roth también escrutó hacia abajo y cogió algo que se hallaba muy al fondo y le mostró a la chica su hallazgo; era la llave que prendía el Motor.

—Oh, no se como agradecerte, ¿Tú que tomas, aceite? —sondeó intentando ser cortes. Roth pareció haberse encogido de hombros. Sin más preámbulos, metió una pequeña llave roja en forma de K en la ranura y giró la muñeca con soltura. El motor ronroneó ansioso. Parecía andar bastante bien—. Oh, pero mira como ronronea… —y besó el volante embelezada.

Pisó el acelerador y ajustó el cambio de marcha y salió a toda pastilla del circuito. Miró hacia atrás viendo por última vez su preciado Saab 900 Turbo, jamás lo olvidaría, y menos el dinero que se gastó en el.

Mike intentaba esquivar los láseres, pero eran demasiados y algún que otro disparo caía sobre el techo o el capó, lo cual era devastador, ya que el techo quedó bastante dañado e inestable cuando Loud Light desintegró las armas y el motor no estaba en su mejor momento.

Sus amigos permanecían lo más cerca posible de él y derribaban todos los robots que se atrevían a enfrentarlos a corta distancia con sus armas. A Mutt le quedaban pocas armas pero Chuck se encargó de maniobrar con ellas para defenderse cuando varios Mini Grunts se acercaban por atrás. Por suerte, sus amigos le guardaban la delantera y ambos flancos.

—Mike, son demasiados —reiteró Julie.

Mike escrutó el panorama: Foxy, AJ, Rayon y Mama's boys disparaban y se defendían bien, aniquilaba a muchos robots con pocos ataques. La evasiva iba bien de momento, pero eran demasiados y no todos iban hacia ellos, algunos se centraban en los asustados ciudadanos que intentaban eludirlos.

—Chicos, tenemos que defendernos como podamos hasta que se nos ocurra que hacer —contestó irresoluto a sus camaradas. Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada que pudiera retener a un batallón tan grande.

Un rugido imponente se acercaba desde alante. Y Mike ensanchó la mirada ofuscado al ver al coche de Red que usó en la carrera. Mike recibió una llamada externa y al ver a Kelynne su expresión se suavizó.

—Kelynne ¿Estás dentro del coche de Red? —se sorprendió al verla en el interior del coche.

—Conduciéndolo —aclaró vanagloriándose—. Oh, siento haberme llevado a Roth conmigo, pero lo necesitaba —Roth saludo inclinándose hacia la pantalla.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste? —preguntó Chuck perplejo.

—Lo siento chicos, pero necesitaba que os mantuvierais ahí por así decirlo —se disculpó desviando la mirada evitando indagar sobre el tema—. Pero tengo un plan —alentó y Mike prestó atención a sus palabras—. El estadio está lleno de bombas, si las hacemos explotar todas con los robots dentro acabaremos con el estadio y con los robots más pequeños.

—¿Y que pasa con los grandes? —observó Texas que también escuchaba.

Pensaremos en ello luego, creo que hay que poner en marcha el plan de Kelynne primero —corroboró Mike.

—Eso si ¿Alguien sabe como atraer todos los robots al estadio? —vaciló levantando los parpados inferiores.

—Eso déjamelo a mí, aunque espero que sepas como activar las bombas —otorgó Mike colaborativo.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió forzando una sonrisa confiada. Kelynne dio media vuelta y se encaminó al estadio nuevamente—. Roth, ya puedes bajarte —el robot asintió, y se quitó el cinturón de un tirón.

Roth fue hacia Whiptail y dio toquecitos al cristal del techo.

—Roth, amigo, cuando me alegro de verte —se alegró Dutch al verlo.

Mike organizó a su equipo y le dio instrucciones específicas de lo que tenían que hacer. Los chicos asintieron y se dispersaron en direcciones opuestas y corrieron la voz al resto de los corredores.

Mike vigiló la maniobra de sus compañeros desde las carreteras más altas, no le quedaban muchas armas y no podía exceder a Mutt, pero también colaboraba atrayendo a los robots asesinos que se dispersaban por lo alto y se alejaban del grupo que intentaba formar los chicos.

—¡He! ¿Adonde creéis que vais? ¿Vais a venir a por mí u acaso estáis huyendo? —llamó la atención Mike a cinco robots que pasaron a su vera desde arriba.

Los robots lo miraron como analizando la provocación de Mike y luego empezaron a dispararle.

Viró el coche poniendo rumbo al estadio mientras evadía los láseres. Chuck gimoteó bien amarrándose a su asiento, odiaba cuando Mike doblaba las esquinas tan veloz que el coche parecía que iba a volcar.

—Cuidado con la velocidad Mike —advirtió Chuck entre gemidos.

Estaba totalmente centrado en la conducción que no contestó a su amigo. Mutt empezó a traquetear y aquello levantó la guardia de ambos. Mike aminoró la velocidad un tanto pero aquello no impidió la expansión de los problemas de Mutt. Cada curva que tomaba, cada maniobra, cualquier movimiento era un grano de arena que agotaba el tiempo de funcionamiento del coche. Por suerte, la destreza de Mike consiguió sondear a los robots asesinos a la vez que los conducía hacia el estadio.

Mike entró por la puerta principal y cayó a varios metros de altura aterrizando en la carretera. Chuck se tapó los ojos gimoteando para no ver como caían.

—Chuck, ya puedes abrir los ojos —permitió Mike cuando ya se incorporó la circuito. Chuck apartó las manos trémulo.

Mientras avanzaban, se encontró al resto de los conductores, parecían estar todos, y mirando hacia arriba, se podía atisbar como un enorme manto gris con puntos rojizos envolvía el estadio.

Kelynne encendió la gran pantalla del estadio y dio el comunicado:

—Bien chicos, no sé si estarán todos, pero yo creo que está más de la mitad y mejor destruir todos estos de una sentada ahora que esperar al resto y que se escapen otros pocos. Voy a modificar el circuito para llevaros hacia una salida que os lleve afuera del recinto. Aseguraos de formar una fila y de salir de igual forma. Ellos intentarán perseguiros. Y diez metros más allá de la salida cerraré una puerta cuando se adentre el último coche para que estos se choquen, y desde ahí tendréis un par de segundos para salir del estadio y alejaos lo máximo posible. Empezad con la formación ahora —ordenó tajante con el semblante más serio que había adoptado nunca y finalizó el comunicado.

Mientras corrían sin cesar, cada uno intentó compenetrarse con el resto para formar una fila, aunque la urgencia no ayuda a compaginarse bien del todo.

—Rayon yo iba a estar en este sitio —se quejó Foxy.

—Ponte más atrás —le contestó este.

—Lo siento, ahora estoy aquí yo, tendrás que ponerte detrás mía muñeca —se adelantó a posicionarse detrás de Rayon Junior seguido por sus hermanos.

—¿Quieres que te de una paliza? —amenazó ella.

—Chicos calmaos. Intentad separaros para crear distancia y luego podréis posicionaros… —intervino Mike ingenioso. Pero a la hora de configurar el cambio de marcha, el motor de Mike empezaba a sonar como una cacerola hirviente que cocía agua y tornillos, cada vez iban más lentos.

—Oh no, ahora no —gimoteó Chuck examinando el inventario de Mutt descubriendo con horror que el motor estaba en las últimas y era cuestión de segundos que se parase dando fuertes resoplidos.

Afortunadamente, Texas dio marcha atrás raudo por las oblicuas paredes del circuito para no chocarse con los demás hasta quedar detrás de Mutt, y una vez situado tras el aceleró para empujarlo hacia delante.

—Vale abrid paso, cambio de planes; Texas ayuda a Mike a quedar el primero de la fila KASHAAAAAAAAA…. —realizó Texas vehemente.

Lo llevó por las redondeadas paredes hasta bajar en primera posición. Los chicos habían echo caso a los consejos de Mike y todos pudieron adoptar una posición en una fila perfecta. El motor de Mike hizo caput emitiendo un sonido ronco parecido a un estornudo, pero no importó, ya que Texas lo impulsaba desde atrás.

—Gracias Texas —agradeció a su amigo.

—Texas al rescate. Siempre puedes contar con tu héroe —presumió dando un tono interesante a su voz.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte —confortó Julie.

—Siento que se haya estropeado más pronto de lo que pensaba —intervino Dutch acoplándose al resto de las llamadas.

—Ha… Yo no se si saldremos de esta…. —señaló Chuck interrumpiendo la charla emotiva. La carretera que se extendía ante ellos, iba modificándose a medida que se disponían los paneles por los que estaba compuesta la carretera. Al ritmo que iban no podían ir al mismo nivel que la trasformación del escenario por fortuna. Nadie podría aminorar la velocidad o si no alguien acabaría chocándose y si la aumentaban lo mismo, salvo que el verdadero peligro se hallaba si de algún modo llegaban a pisar los talones el proceso de la reconstrucción de la carretera.

También atisbaron con alegría y terror una nube negra de Mini Gruts que les perseguía sin ton ni son, sombreando los coches.

Kelynne se encontraba en el centro neurálgico del estadio sudando la gota gorda. Veía con ojos bien abiertos la formación de los chicos y como los robots se acercaban demasiado a ellos.

Tanteó los paneles que había activado y modificó dos puertas. Por suerte, Kelynne pidió a Kane un estadio moldeable y preciso, y él accedió. Desde luego no se esperaba que Kane pudiera hacer algo semejante, su tecnología avanzada y los planteamientos e ideas de Kelynne formaban una combinación tan buena como temible.

El grupo se iba acercando cada vez más al muro del recinto y comprobaron que las obras automáticas de la carretera habían finalizado, lo cual era buena señal. Pronto una barricada sólida se cerraría tras ellos. Una hilera de robots asesinos seguían a los coches incansable abarrotando gran parte de la carretera, disparando por doquier, y AJ, que iba el último (algo que afectó en parte a su moral) descargaba los cañones contra ellos y las metralletas láser, pudiendo derribar a un puñado dejando un largo rastro tras de si de cadáveres de robots.

Chuck ya había calculado el momento preciso donde Kelynne tendría que cerrar la carretera pero, para su sorpresa, tres metros antes de lo previsto se cernió otra puerta sobre ellos, pero esta tenía una abertura justa para que cupiesen todos los coches, incluido el gran tanque de AJ. Varios robots se chocaron contra el muro y crearon una pequeña explosión donde se llevaron a varios individuos por delante en un colapso. Aquello sirvió más bien para atrasar la persecución.

Mike victoreó por haber añadido algo tan preciso.

—Vale, ya hemos cruzado la línea, en breve tiene que cerrarse otro muro —hizo saber Chuck comprobando los cálculos en la pantalla—. Si no me equivoco debería suceder en tres… dos… uno…

Se oyó el fuerte fragor que provocaron las pesadas puertas de hierro al cerrarse. Un maremágnum de Robots se chocó contra el sólido muro explotando y llevándose a otros de por medio, pero como era de esperar, aunque destruyeron a muchos a lo largo del proceso seguía habiendo un número considerable de robots, y algunos ya estaban pasando por encima del muro.

—¡Texas, acelera, Todo el mundo, acelerad! —coordinó Mike alentado llamando a todos los chicos, y estos obedecieron congratulados.

Todos aceleraron al unísono proporcionalmente. La puerta hacia la salida se agrandaba a medida que se acercaban hasta que Mike y Texas fueron los primeros en atravesar el umbral y el resto vinieron tras ellos. Apenas tardando unos segundo en salir del recinto y justo cuando terminó de salir AJ se cerró la entrada.

Al salir de allí, rompieron la fila y cada uno salió por su lado para alejarse lo máximo posible del estadio, y en menos de cinco segundos, el estadio explotó con un estruendo ensordecedor donde enormes trozos de materiales salieron despedidos hacia arriba para caer como meteoritos, y algunos incendiados. Cuando todas las bombas terminaron de explotar casi al unísono del estadio solo quedó un mar de llamas y restos de materiales siendo carbonizados, y entre las hileras de fuego y los escombros calcinados se atisbaban los robots maltrechos e inservibles. No solo había una lluvia de escombros, si no de robots quemados.

Los chicos observaron el espectáculo de fuego y cuando Texas victoreó lo más fuerte que pudo al salir del coche los demás siguieron su ejemplo y felicitaron la certeza del plan. Mike salió del coche y observó como el morro de Stronghorn había abollado bastante la parte trasera del coche, auque de momento aquello carecía de importancia alguna.

—¡Mike lo hemos conseguido! —le abrazó Chuck feliz de haberlo contado.

—Si, ha sido una pasada. Y yo te he salvado —alardeó Texas señalándose.

—La verdad, no sabía que funcionaría tan bien —afirmó Jacob satisfecho.

Todos sus compañeros se le acercaron para agradecer, felicitar y victorear aun más fuerte.

—Esto no habría sido posible si no fuese por la astucia de KeLynne —otorgó el merito a ella, ya que había sido idea suya desde un principio—. Me pregunto donde estará…

—He… Mike —Julie cambió su expresión y puso un tono en la voz serio—. Para hacer todo lo que hizo… Yo he estado dentro antes y, para controlar todo aquello; cambiar el circuito, cerrar los muros… Ha estado en el centro neurálgico todo ese tiempo, y ese sitio… estaba dentro del estadio —desvió la mirada taciturna.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Mike incrédulo. Si estaba en el centro neurálgico del estadio que estaba dentro de este solo podía significaba que…—. Si estaba dentro significa que… —se silenció dando un repentino suspiro sorpresivo llevándose la mano a los labios—No…

Entonces corrió hacia el mar de llamas. Texas fue tras él y lo aferró por el brazo, su líder intentó deshacerse de él, pero entonces llegaron Chuck, Jacob y Dutch y lo retuvieron. Mike forcejeaba de los temblorosos brazos de sus amigos que lo sostenían con fuerza empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¡Aun podemos ayudarla! —gritó desesperado.

—No Mike, mira bien, ahora el sitio es pasto de las llamas, no ha podido sobrevivir —dijo Texas, y sus propias palabras hasta a él mimo le hirieron.

—Sí Mike. O lo más seguro es que haya sido sepultada por los escombros, escombros que arden ahora mismo —reforzó Chuck algo que preferiría no haber pensado.

Mike dejó de revolverse y empezó a temblarle las extremidades. El calor hacia nublar el paisaje, pero Mike, de repente lo vio todo más nublado aún. Impotente, había aceptado con horror su destino. Volteó para no mirar más los restos del estadio incendiado y abrazó a su mejor amigo apoyando desconsoladamente su mejilla contra su hombro. Chuck acarició su espalda aunque no fuese un gran consuelo.

—Lo siento tío —Dedicó Dutch apesadumbrado. E incluso Roth se sintió apenado.

—Se ha sacrificado como una valiente — Texas soltó unas lágrimas de admiración.

Jacob desvió la mirada hacia el suelo apesadumbrado y Claire ahogó un suspiro de lamento entristecida por el fallecimiento.

Mike sollozó en silencio y pensó en todo lo que había vivido con aquella chica, y descubrió, que a pesar todo, había vivido más momentos buenos que malos con ella. Nunca pensó que algún día necesitaría un hombro sobre el que llorar y buscar consuelo. Julie se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Mike, mostrando también sus condolencias.

Los demás también supieron enseguida sobre lo que había ocurrido con Kelynne y guardaron minutos de silencio. Rayon era un tipo fuerte que aunque lo sentía por la chica no planeaba mostrar un atisbo de dolor ante nadie, pero inevitablemente se le saltó una lágrima y la apartó de inmediato antes de que corriera por su mejilla.

—No voy a llorar —decidió terminante Junior, pero al cabo de unos segundos su rostro se contrajo poniendo cara de puchero—. No voy a…. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA —y de sus ojos brotaron cascadas de lágrimas y sus hermanos tampoco se contuvieron por mucho y lloraron junto a él.

AJ le dedicó un saludo militar y Foxy bajó la mirada apenada. Pero algo interrumpió sus lamentos; los baches de un motor. Rodeando el círculo de fuego cuyas llamas iban perdiendo intensidad por momentos, pasando por la izquierda acercándose al grupo a trompicones y aparcando al frente de la gente reunida. El coche estaba ennegrecido, y en las llantas apenas quedaban jirones de goma medio derretidas. El coche echaba humo y había costras de pintura que de desprendía con el más mínimo roce. El motor se apagó emitiendo un suspiro agradecido y prolongado. Al abrirse la puerta, esta de desprendió del coche, y de este, cayó una persona al suelo.

Los Quemadores fueron los primeros en acudir en su ayuda y, maravillados, comprobaron con alegría de quien se trataba: Kelynne. El resto no tardó en acercarse y comprobar con gran alegría que milagrosamente, había sobrevivido.

Su camiseta se había convertido en un top arraigado y ennegrecido, al igual que sus pantalones, tenía algunos mechones quemados y sus brazos y rostro estaban cubiertos de hollín, su piel echaba humo al igual que el coche. Sus heridas y quemaduras se habían agravado y su aspecto era bastante lamentable. Incluso, su tez cubierta de quemaduras y suciedad se distinguía una piel pálida y mortecina. Jadeaba y tosía con dificultad por haber inhalado humo, y al intentar incorporarse sus brazos languidecían. Sin poder hacer ningún esfuerzo más, sus dolientes piernas cedían contra el peso de su cuerpo y volvía a aquedar postrada en el suelo, con la mitad de las piernas dentro del humeante coche todavía.

Mike se agachó recogiéndola del suelo excitado de volver a verla (en un estado lamentable pero viva) y la aprensó contra su pecho. A Kelynne le dolía las heridas y quemaduras, pero no se quejó, aquello en parte le reconfortaba más que nada. Mike dejó de apretarla contra si y le miró a la cara; estaba mucho peor que cuando salió airosa de la explosión anterior. La chica volvió a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, mostrando una mirada tierna y agradecida, y, en breves instantes sus ojos vibraron y sus parpados amenazaron con cerrarse, parecía que estaba apunto de romper a llorar pero, tan solo la abrazó con una calidez que Kelynne jamás había experimentado antes. La última vez que sintió un confort parecido fue cuando su madre la abrazaba para consolarla cuando se sentía mal. Ella oía la turbada respiración del castaño muy cerca. Estaba tan pegado a él que hasta podía oler su aliento y sentir el temblor de sus brazos en su espalda al abrazarla.

—No se porque has hecho esto a sabiendas de lo que te sucedería —susurró Mike con la voz entrecortada.

—Fácil… Porque mi vida se basa en engaños y mentiras y las vuestras… Son… —antes de pensar en que decir al recordar los momentos felices que había vivido en aquel lugar se desmayó entre sus brazos.

Mike al no oír nada más se alteró y la apartó de él cuidadosamente. No había sido cuidadoso con ella, la había apretujado contra su pecho sin pensárselo dos veces sin tomar en cuenta sus heridas. Temió el haber agravado su estado.

Jacob se agachó para tomarle el pulso y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Está estable, pero sus heridas no tienen buena pinta —dedujo al examinar su cuerpo con la mirada.

_(Que no, que no la mato, que no soy J.K Rowling) _

Mike suspiró aliviado, habría que llevarla de inmediato a un lugar donde pudieran tratar sus heridas.

—Hay que llevarla al garaje para poder atenderla —urgió Mike y la llevó en Brazos. A Chuck le divirtió un poco ver que ahora ella era la que tenía que ser llevada en brazos. (Aunque no estuviese consciente como para saberlo)

—Yo me encargo —se ofreció Jacob y Mike le ayudó a cargarla en Sascuatch.

Claire se ofreció para ayudar a Jacob a tratarla y este asintió acorde. Mike vio marchar a Jacob hacia la base de los Quemadores. Su camisa blanca se había manchado de hollín al abrazarla con fuerza, cosa que carecía de importancia para él, pero no se percató de ello asta bajar la mirada algo desalentado.

Julie se acercó tomando el hombro de Mike, mirándolo comprensiva.

—Esas bestias aun atacan la ciudad —señaló AJ hacia el norte. Los Ultra Golems seguían asediando la ciudad y causando el pánico entre la muchedumbre.

Mike rebasó lo que poseían y a la gente dispuesta para luchar. El coche de Mike estaba inutilizable y el de Julie había sido abandonado en una carretera cerca del lugar del ataque de las máquinas de KaneCo. Solo habían tres, pero aunque iban lentos, eran enormes y sus láseres demoledores. Aun no lograba deducir como algo tan grande pasó por los sistemas de defensa de las puertas, y recordó que estos se habían formado de pequeños robots como los de antes, o tal vez eso era lo que parecía.

—Esta bien chicos —captó la atención de los presentes —los jefes de bandas id a por vuestros camaradas hacia donde están los Ultra Golems, si dos bandos se ocupan de cada uno de ellos podríamos retenerles —planificó.

—¿Qué verifica eso? —Objetó Foxy—Mira, no quiero ser negativa, pero no creo que entre todos podremos derrotar a esas bestias gigantes.

—Estoy de acuerdo —se acercó Rayon al líder de los Quemadores—. Nada nos garantiza que con todo nuestro arsenal podamos vencer esta vez….

—Da igual, Texas puede derrotarlos sin ayuda de estos pesimistas —alardeó Texas sin importarle la indisposición de los demás. Marchó hacia Stronghorn.

—Pero no podremos enfrentarles sin vuestra ayuda —Refutó Chuck.

—¡PERO CON MI AYUDA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ~ —canturreó una voz familiar.

Chuck y el resto giraron en redondo confusos y el suelo tembló al paso del Tanque del Duke. Una plataforma ascendió para el Duke de Detroit dentro de su exclusivo Tanque para alzarlo a la vista de todos. Dio unos enérgicos pasos de baile y se acercó el micrófono.

—Siento haberos echo esperar pardillos, pero lo mejor siempre se hace esperar, aunque la gracia está en haceros exasperar ~ —entonó desde lo alto.

—Duke ¿Vas a ayudarnos? —vociferó Mike usando las manos como amplificador.

¿Cómo podía habérsele pasado por alto el Duke? Este desapareció poco antes de llegar la artillería pesada de KaneCo. Y hasta entonces no repararon en su ausencia. El Duke carcajeó.

—Pues claro que si, no voy a permitir que se acerquen a mi querida mansión, y me alegro de que hayáis echo desaparecer a ese batallón de robots antes de que dañaran mis queridas joyitas, tal y como prometió la chica… Aunque aquello me ha costado en estadio entero… —adoptó una pose interesante, pero luego se deprimió un tanto al pensar en sus pérdidas.

—¿Kelynne te lo prometió? —inquirió Chuck sorprendido. Aunque el resto también estaba igual de sorprendido.

—¡EXACTOOOOOOOO! ~ Ella fue quien me dijo mientras iba de camino a mi dulce hogar lo que sucedía y lo que quería que hiciera. Y aquí estoy para prestaros mi magnifica ayuda —chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron una docena de coches relucientes a sus flancos, parecían bastante potentes y agresivos, y el rugido de tantos motores empezaban a imponer.

—Pues entonces no te quedes ahí parado y vamos —aguijó Mike jocoso.

El Duke lo penetró con la mirada através de sus gafas rojizas y rió fingiendo no haberle molestado su comentario.

Los Quemadores se acoplaron en los dos coches que tenían disponibles y el resto volvieron a sus autos poniéndolos en macha emprendiendo hacia la batalla.

Mike, Texas y Julie iban en Stronghorn y Dutch y Chuck en Whiptail, ambos coches se acercaban desde arriba tomando las enrevesadas carreteras donde se encontraban los Ultra Golems.

—Ya sé que el coche de Texas es impresionante ¿Pero porque cargo yo con más pasajeros? —preguntó Texas un tanto molesto, pero orgulloso al fin y al cabo de tener de pasajero a su líder y a la chica del grupo.

—¿Vas a quejarte por eso? —contestó Dutch áspero desde el coche.

Mientras avanzaban veloces, Julie atisbó su coche y decidió que ya era hora de bajarse.

—Texas yo me bajo aquí —anunció Julie y este se quedó algo sorprendido.

Julie bajó del coche en marcha rodando, y mientras rodaba se puso en pie y se apresuró en adentrarse en 9 Lives abrochándose el cinturón y poniéndolo en marcha. Ya no corría el mismo peligro de antes y presintió que podía volverlo a usarlo sin problemas aunque la faltara parte del techo.

El Duke de Detroit apuntó con su cañón y disparó a uno de los enromes Golems. Sus bombas eran muy grandes y quedaron incrustadas en la coraza de estos. El resto de los coches del Duke también arremetieron apuntando a las bombas que había lanzado el Duke, haciéndolas explotar. Entre bombas y disparos, parte de la enorme bestia metálica quedó derruida. El Duke victoreo pero cuando dejó su incesante ataque para alabarse a si mismo observó que los pedazos que se habían desprendido eran cuadrados perfectos y compactos y, estos, volvían a formar parte del Ultra Golem cuanto antes. El Duke se quedó espantado de que algo así pudiera regenerarse por así decirlo y llamó al coche de Texas para avisar.

—Tio, estas bestias se regeneran.

—Texas y Mike miraron al Golem que había sido atacado y pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos como las partes desprendidas de este volvían a colocarse.

—Apunta a su ojo —Indicó Mike creyendo que sus conocimientos de haber luchado tantas veces contra las máquinas de Kane servirían aún de algo.

El Duke vaciló, pero no le quedó otra que probar. Apuntó a su ojo he insertó una bomba en el. Aquello si parecía surtir mayor efecto. La maquina pareció agitarse y las cosas de las que parecía estar compuestos se desprendían y volvían a su posición como si se tratase de los píxeles de un holograma. El magnate indicó a sus sirvientes que disparasen contra la bomba incrustada en su ojo y al cabo de un prolongado tiroteo esta explotó reventando la cabeza de aquella mole. Cuando los restos de la cabeza cayeron desmenuzados, las cosas móviles de las que se componían cayeron inmóviles apilándose desordenadamente, y cuando todas cayeron, dejaron al descubierto una especie de exoesqueleto que contenía el cableado que hacía posible la movilidad y del robot.

Mike descubrió los nuevos trucos de Kane en sus robots, pero también sus puntos débiles: todos ellos podían ser destruidos rompiéndoles el ojo, o en este caso, destruir sus cabezas parecía más efectivo. Las nuevas ventajas de los robots de Kane era la nueva armadura regenerativa de sus Ultra Golems que se componían de pequeños fragmentos capaces de dispersarse también.

—Mike, ¿Viste lo que es capaz de hacer ese monstruo? —llamó Chuck desde Whiptail.

—Ahora se regeneran encima —completó Dutch.

—Ya lo sé, pero ya habéis visto que no son invencibles. Solo hay que destruir el mismo punto de siempre, bueno, creo que prevendríamos mejor si les destrozamos la cabeza —observó Mike.

—Pues hora de destrozar cabezas al estilo Texas —se emocionó Texas y fue directo al Golem más cercano pasando de un carril a otro.

—Espera Texas —intentó evadirlo Mike, pero cualquiera lo detendría estando así de eufórico dentro de Stronhorn.

Cuando iba a propinarle un fuerte impacto, alguien se le adelantó disparándole en la cabeza.

—¿Quién le ha quitado protagonismo a Texas? —Pidió Texas alzando su puño.

Entonces atisbó a los coches de carreras de las Amazons, Skylark y de Mama's Boys. Que corrían entre las piernas del Golem trazando ochos.

—Chicos, tenéis que apuntar al ojo del Golem y la cabeza —advirtió Mike comunicándose con los líderes de los equipos.

—¿Ni siquiera un "Me alegro de veros"? —reprochó Rayon a Mike.

—Me habéis fastidiado el tiro tío, casi lo tenía. Ya podríais haber aparecido después —se quejó Texas. Rayon levantó una ceja y el resto dio un suspiro.

Junior, Rayon y Foxy se centraron en lo que había dicho Mike y concentraron su ataque en el punto que había dicho. Aquello si que parecía afectar a la máquina. El Golem intentó defenderse lanzando su potente láser, pero un disparo certero en la parte inferior de la cabeza lo interrumpió. Texas También se animó a atacar desde su posición, y aquello parecía ayudar bastante. Pero lo que remató aquel Golem fueron las metralletas y cañones láseres de los tanques de Weekend Warriors que aparecieron para arrimar el hombro.

La cabeza del Golem chisporroteó y la luz roja de su ojo empezó a parpadear vacilante, el Golem estaba apunto de caer y el caparazón regenerativo empezaba a desprenderse de este. Un torpedo del Duke atravesó limpiamente la cabeza del Golem desvencijándola. El torpedo pasó tambaleante cerca de Stronghorn y se incrustó en la pared cableada de al lado.

—¡Ten cuidado! —advirtió Texas malhumorado.

—Lo sé, no me deis las gracias —petulante, se agradeció a si mismo en nombre de los demás.

Ahora solo quedaba uno, el que asediaba la ciudad y evacuada por los mismos ciudadanos.

Los Quemadores, The Amazons, Mama's Boys, Skylark y Weekend Warriors fueron directos hacia este dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo. Pero entonces, un rastro de luz blanca se interpuso en su camino y paró a los pies del Golem, era Loud Light.

—Oh no —profirió Mike.

—Debíamos haberlo destruido —recalcó Chuck llevandose las manos a la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto tremendo.

—Chicos no os culpéis, pasaron muchas cosas y nos olvidamos de él —recordó Julie.

—He… —entonces se acordó—. Pero yo no me he olvidado de esto —Chuck sacó el mando de radio control y lo encendió, ya que sondeó antes el mando y descubrió como se apagaba y encendía entre otras cosas.

Chuck tanteó los controles y Loud Light desplegó todas sus armas. Las redirección Y apuntó con todas ellas la cabeza del Golem, se calentaron y en breves instantes un potente aro de luz desintegró por completo la cabeza del Golem, que no tardó en derrumbarse esparciendo todos los pedazos de su armazón.

—Oh genial…

—Valla hombre.

—Ya íbamos a por el.

—Buuuu

—Que manera de quitarnos la diversión.

—Eres un aguafiestas —abucheó el último Texas.

_(Este corte no me lo esperaba ni yo)_

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Lo he derrotado! ¿no? No se porque os enfadáis —se defendió Chuck ¿Desde cuando la refriega era momento de diversión?

Del coche salió Red, como era de esperar y pateó la puerta de puro disgusto. No quería huir sin más, tenía la necesidad de intentarlo otra vez pero, dejó de tener control absoluto del coche cuando perdió el control remoto. Mike bajó de Stronghorn y sacó su calavera convirtiéndola y su arma. Red lo observó un tanto vacilante y aceptó el desafió.

Mike avanzó hacia él de un saltó y arremetió contra él. Red bloqueó el ataque cogiendo el arma por el mango, ambos forcejearon y Red consiguió empujarlo para que trastabillara y poder patear su espinilla, pero Mike fingió el traspié y paró la patada reteniendo a la vez su pie cruzando la barra con su pierna para aprensarlo.

—Dime quien eres —exigió Mike mientras sometía presión.

Red extendió el antebrazo apoyando todo su peso al suelo para girar sus caderas y darle un golpe en el costado con su pierna libre. Mike se hizo a un lado comprimiendo con la mano el punto donde le había percutido, y su enemigo aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Mike se dobló.

—Mike —gritó Julie exaltada. Sacó las armas de 9 Lives y apuntó a Red.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero sorprendentemente Mike hizo un ademán para que parasen y guardasen las armas. Quería ocuparse personalmente del enmascarado. Los chicos obedecieron a regañadientes sin perder un detalle del combate.

Cuando Mike dio un golpe fallido, Red aprovecho para golpearle una vez más y cuando este obedeció sus impulsos de agacharse lo tomó por el cuello de la cazadora y lo alzó.

—No sé como pudiste olvidarme. Pero eso ya no importa… Ahora acabaré contigo —juró y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Pero antes de molerlo a patadas, con un rápido movimiento lleno de precisión, golpeó con la punta de la Saprk sataff en el pecho de Red. Este se electrocutó y se retiró para alejarse del arma electrificada. Por suerte, el traje fue reforzado para resistir las descargas e incluso crearlas, pero aun así el traje solo repelía unos cuentos voltios de más. Mike se incorporó y cuando retrajo su arma, con los puños cerrados fue directo a golpearlo. Con un rápido movimiento de pies esquivó los golpes de Mike pero uno de estos era una finta y acabó propinándole un puñetazo desde la derecha.

Ambos mantuvieron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas de por medio. Red era bastante diestro en defensa y ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Mike había mejorado bastante desde la última vez, así que la lucha estuvo muy igualada. Los dos acabaron jadeando y pararon un instante intentando recobrar aliento, aunque la intensidad de la batalla se había trasladado en sus miradas, ninguno le quitaba el ojo al oponente. Mike, fue el primero en volver a dar el primer golpe y, aunque Red lo placó cerrando sus brazos su tobillo resbaló y cayó al suelo por la presión que ejercía Mike sin haber cedido después de asestar el golpe.

Cuando Red cayó boca arriba Mike lo retuvo presionando sus rodillas contra su pecho. El enmascarado soltó un quejido.

—Yo no tuve la culpa de que destruyeran tu hogar, de verdad que intenté detenerlos, siento si me di cuenta demasiado tarde de las intenciones de Kane —Mike aferró su máscara, pero antes de poder sacarla de un tirón, uno de los puños de Red fue derecho a la mejilla de Mike, y cuando sus dedos se aflojaron, golpeó de nuevo su otra mejilla con los nudillos y al impulsar sus caderas pudo apartar las rodillas de Mike y logró escaparse de la opresión. Dio un puntapié al costado donde le había golpeado antes para que el dolor pudiera retenerlo al menos por unos instantes más.

Para sorpresa de Mike, Red se alejó corriendo del lugar, hasta que Texas se interpuso en su camino.

—No creas que vas a escapar de nuevo —descubrió sus armas, pero antes de poder apuntar con precisión, este pasó por encima del auto negro dando fuertes pisadas—. He tío, No puedes pasar por encima del coche de Texas, Texas lo toma como una falta de respeto personal —pero este ya había desaparecido entre los escombros.

Julie acudió para tenderle la mano a Mike y este se incorporó gracias a su ayuda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no me esperaba que huyera —se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

—Ya, pues yo creo que es mejor así —sopesó Julie.

—Mike, te volviste loco cuando te encaraste a ese tío, y me alegro de que se haya retirado antes de que hubiera pasado algo peor —ratificó Chuck—. He chicos, ¿queréis ver algo bueno? —anunció controlando el sistema del mando y presionando unos cuantos botones; las armas insertadas en el techo de Loud Light se apuntaron unas a otras y Chuck hizo que dispararan al unísono. La confrontación de los potentes láseres creo una explosión contraída y potente y un rayo de luz cegadora se alzó desafiante por encima de los rascacielos de Motorcity que aun quedaban en pie por la zona. El rastro de luz tardó en desaparecer, y más de la mitad del coche quedó desintegrado.

—Tio, Quería examinar la tecnología de ese coche, podría haberla usado para mejorar la nuestra y hacer armas más potentes para nuestros coches —reprendió Dutch a Chuck dentro de Whiptail.

—¿Qué? De repente todo lo que hago os parece mal. Es mejor haber destruido ese coche antes de que el enmascarado ese hubiera intentado recuperar el mando u el coche, o peor, que Kane pudiera controlarlo desde Deluxe y volverlo contra nosotros de nuevo —razonó Chuck., y Dutch suspiro dándole su parte de razón—. Puedes quedarte con el mando —ofreció como premio de consolación.

—¿Entonces ya no hay más bichos a los que atacar? —Preguntó el Duke saliendo del tanque—. GENIAL —se alegró este y se retiró a su mansión con el resto de sus secuaces.

Las demás bandas hicieron lo mismo, pero a diferencia del Duke, se despidieron más o menos respetuosamente de los Quemadores dándoles la enhorabuena por haber logrado salir de esta a pesar de lo mal que pintaba la situación. La ciudad sufrió importantes daños, pero los restos de los robots de Kane y el estadio servirían como material de reconstrucción para levantar de nuevo las partes derribadas de los edificios y reparar los daños causados.

—Entonces… —Julie esperó a que Mike completase la frase.

—Sí, nos vamos a casa —asintió sonriente, se alegraba de haber terminado de combatir, aquel día había resultado ser bastante duro.

Mike se adentró esta vez en el coche de Julie.

—Tío, no me lo puedo creer, ya es casi de noche, hemos pasado un día entero ¡Un día entero luchando contra Kane y sus robots! —se sobresaltó Chuck al reparar en la hora.

—Con Razón Texas tiene tanta hambre, no ha comida apenas nada durante un día, ahora me siento desfallecer —comentó Texas y todos rieron. La verdad, ahora que todo había acabado, pudieron escuchar el rugido de sus hambrientos estómagos y más de uno bostezaron de camino a casa, también estaban exhaustos después de tantas emociones.

***Torre KaneCo***

Cuando Kane se enteró de que sus rehenes habían escapado, entro en cólera y fue directo a Deluxe, donde mando a un ejército entero de Mini Grunt (que era toda su reserva) y sus tres proyectos en fase de prueba. Creía que así acabaría con todos ellos de una vez por todas, mandó lo más valioso que tenía y para su tremenda sorpresa los Quemadores, más el resto de las bandas de Motorcity, habían conseguido destruir tanto los Mini Grunt como los Ultra Golem. Aquello le hizo perder la paciencia, y el autocontrol y armó un buen jaleo en su despacho, y las imágenes de cómo Mike y el resto acababan con sus Robots no les hacía ninguna gracia, es más, solo aumentaba su ira. Hasta Tooley intentó evitar a Kane en todo el día, jamás fue tan agresivo incluso después de caer la noche.

Y era normal, por primera vez un mucho tiempo pudo palpar lo que parecía ser una inminente victoria, pero no fue así. Aquel día donde perdió una batalla que por fuerza debía haber ganado, pasó la mitad de la noche observando de nuevo las imágenes de aquel enfrentamiento entre los coches y sus máquinas y, encontró el evidente culpable: Kelynne. Aquella chica le había ofrecido la victoria en bandeja, pero en los últimos momentos decidió cambiar de bando y ayudar a los Quemadores. Sacudió la cabeza airado cuando recordó el craso error de creer que ella, en creer que se parecía en parte a él, o más bien; el mayor error fue confiar en ella por ser de otra ciudad, pero al sopesar mejor vio que aunque hubiera rechazado su idea, también habría perdido la batalla, aunque siempre tendría esa espinilla de "o tal vez no" clavada en la mente, y otra espina que se le quedó clavada fue la "huida de Red" pero esta tenía algo más de sentido.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, su Hija le vino a visitar a sus despacho, el seguía bastante enfadado aún y de vez en cuando su estado de animo cambiaba repentinamente; pasaba de estar muy furioso a muy desanimado en un santiamén.

—Papá —llamó a sus espaldas, esperando que este se diera la vuelta para mirarla, pero no lo hizo. Estaba claro que ahora estaba en ese estado de abatimiento—. Oye papá, me he enterado de que no te ha salido muy bien tu plan para… conquistar Motorcity.

—¿¡Y quien te lo dijo; un soplón o la cadencia de los almacenes te han dado pistas?! —volteó para vociferarla muy enfadado, su hija retrocedió asustada. Al ver su expresión decidió controlarse y carraspeó para empezar de nuevo—. Lo siento, tu papá está algo alterado por lo que ha pasado ayer, pero no te preocupes, porque algún día libraré a Detroit de su mayor amenaza y expandiré mi imperio —aseguro.

—Papá no creo que atacar a esa pobre gente sea lo que debes hacer, creo que ni siquiera sea una amenaza, es normal que se defiendan de tus robots si les atacas —replicó ceñuda. Pocas veces se había atrevido a contrariar a su padre de esa manera, y al ver su colérico rostro recordó porque no lo solía contrariar.

—¡Si yo digo que la gente de Motorcity son una amenaza es porque son una amenaza! —Golpeó su escritorio y Tooley, que estaba algo apartado de Kane se encogió y se escudó tras las manos al escuchar el golpe—. No tienes ni idea de lo que son capaces de hacer. Los Quema Ruedas son una pandilla de delincuentes desalmados y no creas que el resto son mejores —explayó, y al terminar respiró hondo intentando calmarse.

Julie bajó la mirada rendida. Su padre no parecía prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras y entonces…

—Papá yo… —su padre la miró a los ojos y denotó un brillo de decisión en ellos— Veras yo soy… y se que no….

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —incitó Kane.

—Yo soy una…

Pero antes de terminar un trabajador entró en la sala.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, tendrás que esperar —hizo un ademán al trabajador para que esperase tras la puerta y suscitó con la mirada a la chica para que continuase. Realmente, después de tantos años, había captado toda su atención por completo.

Julie vaciló y miró a su padre y a su mano derecha que fijaban su mirada en ella, entonces decidió:

—Bueno, tal vez tenga demasiada buena opinión de la gente, tal vez debería ser… ser más desconfiada. Creo que soy demasiado confiada —puso un tono muy serio para que creyera lo importante que fue esa "confesión."

Su padre enarcó una ceja y luego carcajeó.

—Pequeña, no te preocupes, con el tiempo aprenderás —se dirigió hacia ella y la condujo hacia la puerta—. Puede que ahora seas algo confiada con la gente, pero no te preocupes, a tu edad todos pretendemos ser amistosos y queremos llevarnos bien con todos, pero cuando pronto madurarás y aprenderás —sonrió para atenuar la tensión del problema.

—Sí, pensaré en ello —fingió reflexionar.

—Ahora tengo que atender unos asuntos, tal vez podamos hablar más tarde —y la puerta se cerró tras ella mostrando por última vez la mirada comprensiva de su padre.

Julie suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente. Estaba decidida a contarle su secreto a su padre en un impulso casi repentino, pero por suerte la interrumpieron y pudo rectificar a tiempo. Pensó que tal vez algún día se lo diría, pues, creía que se lo tomaría mejor si se lo decía ella en vez de que el la descubriera algún día, pero su padre no era un tipo realmente comprensivo. No como pretendía mostrarse. En cuando decirlo al equipo, lo pensó varias veces y estuvo apunto de contarlo en más de una ocasión, pero aun no se había atrevido. De todas formas, pensaba que ellos se lo tomarían mucho mejor que su padre, desde luego, aunque no estaba del todo segura de ello. Ahora que pensó sobre la doble vida que llevaba, no pudo imaginar el momento de decírselo a ambos sobre que hacía y quien era a espaldas de uno y de otros.

Y apartando esos pensamientos de momento, decidió ir a ver a los chicos esa misma tarde.

***Motorcity: Garaje de los Quema Ruedas***

Soñó, soñó sobre una batalla en una ciudad atestada de carreteras y edificios ruinosos, y aquellos que la acompañaban en una lucha que no llegaba a entender del todo era una banda llamada "los Quema Ruedas." Las imágenes del sueño eran difusas al igual que ciertos elementos, menos los coches y ciertos rostros. Y, cuando llego a una parte del sueño en donde parecía que iba a morir, vio el hermoso rostro de un hombre de tez aceitunada que le miraba con ternura y un brillo muy vivo en los ojos, entonces supo que no soñaba, si no que recordaba.

Se despertó de sopetón con la respiración alterada. Miró a su rededor, estaba en una habitación reducida, cubierta de sábanas blanca. Y al observar su cama comprobó que el colchón había sido dispuesto sobre un improvisado soporte, y… a un costado de su cama, encontró a Mike dormido. Aquella visión le pareció hermosa y halagüeña. Pensó en besarle la frente mientras dormía. Aunque antes de pensárselo dos veces, Chuck apartó una de las sábanas y se adentró. Dio un respingo cuando la vio.

—¡He chicos, ya despertó! —vociferó Chuck al otro lado del cuarto. Y el estruendo de unos pasos desordenados crecieron hasta que hubo un alboroto entre las sábanas y los chicos se adentraron en el cuarto para verla despierta después de tanto tiempo. Todos tenían cara de haber visto un milagro.

—Oh Mike, Mike —Chuck sacudió los hombros de Mike. Este se desperezó mascullando algo entre dientes.

Se frotó los ojos y miró a Chuck preguntándole que ocurría y este sonrió mientras le señalaba con la mano abierta. Mike, cuando dirigió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Chuck, ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa y sin poder contenerse se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola. Kelynne enrojeció.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado —le susurró al oído aliviado.

—Sí, yo también ja ja… au… —se quejó de las heridas en los hombros. Mike se apartó de inmediato, de nuevo no se dio cuenta de que aún estaba herida.

La chica acercó sus brazos para obsérvalos y se percató al fin de las vendas que llevaba.

—Tienes muchas quemaduras, te aconsejo que te cambies las vendas una vez al día antes de curarse y ah… Tienes que probar un poco de mis gachas especiales —Jacob le ofreció una olla que había traído consigo desde la cocina cuando acudió a la llamada de Chuck.

Kelynne miró el interior de esta y atisbó una especie de líquido pastoso humeante que no olía muy bien.

—Em no gracias…. —se excusó amablemente.

—Jacob, acaba de despertarse después de estar casi tres días durmiendo, no creo que quiera gachas ahora —asintió Dutch al oler también el interior de la olla.

—Pero seguro que tiene hambre, llevémosla a comer pizza para que reponga fuerzas —dijo Texas explosivo.

—¿Estuve Casi tres días durmiendo? —se pasmó Kelynne poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, se nota que te esforzaste más de la cuenta —alabó Julie.

—¿Y… ganamos la batalla? —decidió plantear la pregunta y miró temerosa a los chicos. Estos sonrieron.

—Sí —contestó Julie satisfecha—. Kane no nos volverá a molestar en un tiempo, usó gran parte de sus reservas y tiene que volver a hacer inventario e intentar reponer todo lo que ha perdido —explicó.

—Ah, es cierto que no se enteró que acabamos con los Golems porque se desmayó… —Mike le dio un codazo a Texas para advertirle que se callara —¿Qué he dicho ahora?

—Y ustedes me habéis estado cuidando estos días, que amables —agradeció bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—No fuimos los únicos, Rayon fue uno de los primeros en visitarte y se trajo a su gente incluso, y, el Duke vino ayer para saber como estabas… —agregó Mike.

—Omg… —ocultó los ojos con su muñeca, creyendo que estaba apunto de llorar.

Los chicos la miraron sobrecogidos. Pero de repente, esta se levantó de la cama de un salto. Observó que su camisa de tirantes se había convertido en un moderno top, y sus vaqueros en unos pantalones pirata. Se sorprendió al ver el cambio de look en su ropa, pero no preguntó, pensó segura que alguien confeccionó su ropa con su maltrecha y quemada camisa al igual que sus pantalones. Escrutó el suelo, divisó sus zapatos un tanto magullados pero en bastante buen estado y se los calzó.

—¿Adonde vas Kelynne? —preguntó Mike denotando preocupación en su tono.

Antes de salir de la sala previamente preparada para su estancia como interna dio la vuelta y decidida dijo:

—He de irme… A mi casa, en Green Bay —todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Chuck.

—¿Te acabas de despertar después de estar casi tres días durmiendo, no has comido nada en todo este tiempo y dices que te tienes que marchar ahora? —Dutch no se lo podía creer, pero sus compañeros no discrepaban mucho de su opinión.

Kelynne se rascó la cabeza pensativa y comprobó que tenía el pelo argo más corto.

—Sí, he de marcharme ya a mi ciudad.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? —exigió Texas.

—Porque cuando antes vuelva antes podré empezar una nueva vida —volteó para no identificar sus expresiones.

—¿Y no puedes empezar una nueva vida aquí, en Motorcity? —sugirió Chuck. Todo este tiempo creyó que se quedaría con ellos, o que por lo menos, pasaría largo tiempo antes de que decidiera volver.

—Tienen razón… No puedes marcharte ahora —agregó Mike. Aún estaba algo chocado por la repentina e inesperada decisión de Kelynne.

—No… Veréis —se volvió para mirarlos fijamente con expresión solemne—. Para empezar una nueva vida, tengo que remendar la anterior, he cometido errores, engañé y estafé a la gente, creo que sabéis algo de esa historia. Quiero volver a Green Bay, y limpiar mi reputación, quiero empezar mi nueva yo en el mismo sitio donde nací. Ustedes no podríais iros de este sitio así como así, y yo en cierto modo no puedo despegarme de mi ciudad mudándome a otra. Supongo que lo entendéis. Ustedes me ayudasteis a recapacitar y Mike… —él la miró expectante pero también un tanto temeroso y disgustado—. Tú me abriste los ojos. Las buenas personas exciten y yo puedo ser una de ellas y… como tú Mike, me gustaría encaminar más vidas como la mía —se explayó confesando sus sentimientos. A Texas se le saltaron las lágrimas y Chuck se aguantó las ganas de sollozar —Gracias por todo —añadió y salio de la sala sin querer volver la vista atrás.

Se encaminó hasta salir del garaje, ahora solo le quedaba completar el paso más duro, salir del recinto.

Los chicos salieron y fueron tras ellas.

—Kelynne —llamó Texas.

Ella se giró en redondo, y este le lanzó algo brillante. Kelynne lo atrapó el vuelo y lo miró para ver de qué se trataba; Era su llavero, el llavero que tenía colgado en las preciadas llaves de su Lamborgini. Ella sonrió amargamente.

—Gracias…. Creía que… lo habías perdido, pero no lo necesito, no tengo coche —recordó melancólica.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Dutch sarcástico.

Entonces levantó todos los dedos de su mano y escrutó una reluciente llave plateada; la forma de esta se asemejaba a la silueta de una ardilla, y la cola era los dientes de la llave. Kelynne levantó la vista sorprendida.

—Dutch preparó algo para ti con los restos del Bigred car algo calcinado, los bajos de Loud Light que quedaron después de auto-dispararse y algunas piezas sobrantes de tu antiguo Lamborgini y del coche que usaste en la carrera, que tampoco se quemó del todo.

Kelynne levantó las cejas sorprendida. Julie la impulsó por detrás para conducirla enfrente de una puerta de uno de los pequeños garajes que usaban para almacenar materiales y herramientas.

—Eso si, cuando te lo demos tienes que prometer que antes de irte tendrás que despedirte de cada una de las bandas que te ayudaron en tu loco plan que casi acaba contigo —Hizo jurarle Mike sonriente.

—Ah… claro, no podría irme de este lugar sin despedirme de Rayon y…. será un placer despedirme formalmente del resto. Aunque no sé si el Duke me dejará verle —prometió intentando evadir en desconcierto que sentía.

¿Acaso ellos le hicieron un regalo después de todo? Ella les traicionó pero también salvó a Mike y Chuck (y aun bobo Deluxiano) y también los ayudó a ganar la batalla pero, en el fondo no creía ser merecedora de ningún detalle por parte de los Quemadores. Kelynne vio el interior de garaje. Y atisbó la enorme lona que ocultaba algo que ocupaba bastante espacio en aquel cuarto.

—¿Preparada? —avisó Dutch.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió nerviosa. Roth quitó la lona dejando al descubierto lo que había tras ella mientras las luces del garaje se encendieron:

Kelynne quedó totalmente atónita. Lo que vio fue una deslumbrante figura de un enorme y lustroso coche rojo de cuatro plazas. Brillaba, era elegante y trasmitía orgullo y su gran tamaño imponía. En amabas puertas traseras estaba el dibujo de la ardilla alocada que conducía una especie de triciclo motorizado. Todo cuanto veía le embelezaba. El coche era rojo mate y por abajo naranja cobrizo. Las dos pinturas se delimitaban por una elegante líneas color añil que dividían la parte baja de la inferior del coche, y acabados en ese mismo color con dibujos flamantes y estilosos. Las llantas, enromes y elegantes a más no poder, de color plata perfilado con líneas color añil también. Redondeado por el morro, techo cuadrado con una ligera inclinación en la parte inferior y una parte trasera baja con alerones de cohete. Y el relieve del morro para que resaltasen los faros daban el acabado perfecto al coche.

Kelynne se llevó las manos a la cabeza de lo asombrada que estaba con la visión. Apenas podía articular apalabra alguna.

—Es… es…. —Intentó opinar Texas, pero se le puso los ojos en blancos y cayó al suelo desmayado.

—Ah… Dutch… Es… es… tan…. —balbuceó, y antes de poder decir algún elogio al completo de desmayó también.

Los chicos la miraron extrañados, no esperaban tal reacción.

—Espero que ahora no se quede dormida otro día entero —manifestó Chuck. Al ver la plácida expresión de Kelynne, aunque la cara de Texas se podría interpretar de la misma manera.

—Ya se despertaran —alentó Mike.

Mike se encogió y la miró entrañado y sonrió al ver su expresión de felicidad mientras dormía de nuevo. Sentiría su marcha pero Mike entendió mejor que nadie el significado de sus palabras y sabía que su decisión era la correcta, una decisión que denotaba madurez y una vehemencia por cambiar envidiables.

—Si, esa es la reacción que quería —alardeó Dutch sintiéndose completo. Pues, aquella reacción ya lo decía todo. Un gesto vale más que mil palabras.

**THE END**

**_Canción de cierre:_**_ My Chemical Romance – Famous Last World_

**_Link del vídeo:_** watch?v=8bbTtPL1jRs


	4. Las escaramuzas de Motorcity!

**********Aclaraciones de la autora y preguntas frecuentes**********

Hola chavales, si estáis leyendo esto es porque habréis terminado de leer mi fic Aleluya ¿no?

Si no es así, os recomiendo que no os molestéis en leer esto porque si no, no os enterareis de mucho (en vuestras cabezas yo seré la chalada) Solo digo eso…

**Bien, dibujé a Kelynne en una especie de scketch, siento que se vea tan mal, creo que no debí dibujarla en una libreta a cuadros, clear no se me da del todo bien: ** post/54253403590/character-of-motorcity-by-ayakumi -of-the-battle

¡Así es, tengo un sexoso Tumblr, y no dudéis es suscribiros si queréis ver más bocetos de Motorcity y oír paranoias entre español e ingles!

Ah… pero antes… ESTE FIC CONTIENE DEMASIADOS SPOILERS DE LA SERIE. aunque menuda forma de decirlo, en las aclaraciones finales (fuck logic)

Aquí las preguntas más frecuentes que se os pasará por la mente al terminar de leer esto. Yo me las he planteado y me las contesto, así aclaro de antemano vuestras dudas *forever alone*

_¿Por qué decidiste hacer un fic sobre como debería ser la película de Motorcity?_

Porque ya lo había visto antes en otros cartoons, etc. Veía a la gente escribir un fic sobre la película de determinada serie o el típico "como debería ser el final de la serie" y bueno, al ver que alguien ya había escrito la segunda temporada de Motorcity (en ingles) con ayuda de algunos users pensé "Mmmmm…. Interesante ¿Cómo se vería la película?" y a raíz de eso me planteé seriamente en hacerlo. El planteamiento, el guión y los detalles llegó mucho antes de que comenzara a escribir. La verdad, pensé que nunca comenzaría, que se quedaría como idea y ya, pero luego, un día me puse a escribir y no pude parar hasta terminarlo, me enganché totalmente. Escribía todos los días aunque fuera un poco, exceptuando unos 6 días que estuve verdaderamente ocupada.

_¿No crees que hay algo que no encaja?_

Si… para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, en el cap 7, Mike recoge una pieza para el coche de su amigo y el Duke le dice que es suya porque estaba en su territorio y bueno… acabaron torciéndose las cosas y Mike acabó apostando su coche en una carrera donde Chuck tenía que competir con el Duke y ganarlo. Si ellos ganaban Mutt seguía siendo de Mike y podrían coger piezas de su territorio siempre que quisieran, bueno… quien aya visto el cap sabe como acaba (Chuck más o menos ganando)

Bueno, el Duke también acabó apostando su auto, pero Mike, como es bondadoso se lo devolvió (Cof… yo me lo hubiera quedado) pero bueno, pensándolo bien hubo mucho lío y trampas y bueno… Vale, ya no se como justificar mi metedura de pata cuando Mike y los demás van a pedir al Duke recambios de su propiedad, pero el Duke es un tipo irascible y alocado que un día puede decir si y al otro no o inventarse excusas… pensadlo.

_¿Qué puñetas hiciste con la traducción?_

Bueno… he traducido cosas, como el nombre de los sitios, pero las armas y nombres de los coches no, y bueno, no he traducido el nombre de los grupos exceptuando a los "burners" que lo traduje como hicieron en España "Quema ruedas" (nos encanta inventarnos las cosas, así que, que el lectores se prepare como pueda*) aunque a veces decía "Quemadores" sobre todo en la narración y creo… que no estuvo mal (creo) (¿metía la pata verdad?)

_*Chiste malo que entenderán unos pocos, pero explico para ver si le pilláis la gracia: hay una saga de películas de un agente que en ingles tiene títulos diferentes, pero en España, el titulo de las películas quedó tal que así: "aterriza como puedas" "agárralo como puedas" y así sucesivamente LOL_

_¿Por qué algunas zonas de Motorcity quedaron incomunicadas cuando apareció Red con su nuevo vehículo?_

En serio… yo me planteé esto, pero decidí no aclararlo en la historia, ahora lo aclaro aquí como dato curioso.

Quedaron incomunicadas ciertas zonas de la ciudad de abajo por Loud Light ¿y cómo es esto posible? Pues porque Red tenía el control remoto a mano, y aunque no se mencionó, lo estuvo trasteando antes de toparse con los Burners. Ya que Kane le dijo que en cuanto estuviera listo podría llamarlo a cualquier distancia (sin salir de Detroit o Motorcity) con el mando, y él, decidió trastearlo cuando divisó a los Burners antes que ellos lo hicieran. Las hondas o señalas de este no estaban preparadas aún para que el vehículo fuera ya que estaba aun en proceso de construcción, pero las hondas eran tan fuertes (porque era un coche potente y el mando no se quedaba corto de sofisticación) que estropeó la línea en ciertos lugares, sobre todo cerca de la puerta Este (si mal no recuerdo) pero en cuando el coche estuvo apunto pues ya le dieron unos retoques al mando y demás, por así decirlo, lo reiniciaron y tal para ver que tal iba en cuanto a control y manejo, y bueno, desde ese momento Kane aprovechó para dar el anuncio, pues no quería perder tiempo.

La cosa es que fue por culpa del coche, Kane no sabía que algunas zonas se quedaron incomunicadas, digamos que su anuncio apareciera segundos antes de que se arreglara el problema fue pura casualidad (y suerte)

_¿Cuáles son los quince participantes de la carrera?_

A ver, hagamos recuento ¿ok?

1- Mike

2- Jacob

3- Dutch

4- Texas

5- Kelynne

6- Foxy

7- Rayon

8- the Duke

9- Junior

10- Red

11-14 el resto de Mama's boys

15- AJ

Ale, ya los tenemos a todos…. (Creía que me sobrarían)

_Ahora haz recuento de las cosas que no deberías haber echo…_

Ok, porque me lo merezco.

-Que Kelynne tocase a Mike en ya sabéis que escena.

-Que Kelynne descubriera el rostro de Red y no diera descripción de cómo era (aunque yo creo que en parte era buena idea)

-Extenderme en algunas escenas.

-Que no hubiera tanta lucha y carreras.

-Demasiado "buen rollito" en determinados personajes.

-Llamar al auto de AJ como "tanque", no se si era un tanque o una furgoneta, creo que era una furgoneta-tanque… Me lio.

-No haber tenido un final tan épico como me hubiera gustado. Me encantaría que el final, o la batalla final, hubiera sido la mitad de buena que en el último cap de la primera tempo, aunque para ello tendría que hacer descubrir demasiados aspectos de la serie que no están a mi alcance, es más, no quise tocar demasiados temas importantes o darle mucho hincapié porque pretendí hacer una peli "neutra" pero emocionante (¿?)

- Tal vez mi gran error fue querer hacer una película autoconclusiva, pero que a la vez aumentase la panorámica del mundo de Motorcity o más allá de este, y sobre todo, el evitar buenos encuentros o situaciones que afectasen a toda la trama de ahí en adelante. Pero la idea era esa, una película autoconclusiva (neutra) que fuese buena y emocionante, que ampliase un poco más el mundo de Motorcity, poder ver y sentir a sus personajes como siempre en una situación épica, casi tanto como los dos últimos caps de la primera tempo. Y repito, quería crear algo que no afectase demasiado a la trama de hacerse una segunda temporada si se daba el caso de que Titmouse produjera alguna, etc.

-También es muy posible, que el argumento era lo que más fallase al fin y al cabo.

-Otro elemento bastante titubeante fue añadir otro personaje; Kelynne, que hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para definirla por completo, que tuviese una personalidad atrayente, que no aburriese su presencia y que sobre todo, no estorbase en la historia, quería mejorar la historia a través de este personaje, incluso que la trama girase un poco a su alrededor, pero no se si lo conseguí ¿la habré integrado bien en ese cartoon?

-Tal vez haber roto a Mutt en un momento crucial, le quite protagonismo al coche más espectacular de la serie…. No se si perdonármelo, pero fue porque el rumbo que tomó la trama lo quiso así (¿?) no se lo que digo….

Y puede que otras cosas más, pero lo dicho, intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes, la dinámica y los paisajes de la serie. (y en la descripción (poco efectiva) de los coches)

_¿Los robots de Kane no fueron muy debiluchos? _

No… o sea, los últimos, eran experimentos, no era ningún finalizado, por eso fue fácil acabar con estos (más o menos)

_¿Por qué Kelynne decidió marcharse así de rápido?_

Porque cuando más larga es la despedida, luego es más difícil despedirse… Ugh…

_¿Por qué pusiste a Kane más cabrón de lo normal?_

¿Cómo? Como lo que es… O sea, ya ha dado a entender en un montón de caps que no le importa matar a la gente de Motorcity, si se unen a Deluxe bien, si no que se mueran (o que sean sus esclavos), eso está más que claro. Y en el último cap dejó caer a Mike desde lo alto de un edificio. O sea, para haberse matado ¿no? Está claro que a Kane no le importa matar, o al menos eso se da a entender en la serie aunque no lo diga muy claro (pero para mí que está clarísimo)

_Sobre Loud Light…_

Bueno… es un coche sofisticado, muy poderoso, bien construido y sobre todo bien armado, echo para recorrer grandes distancias a gran velocidad, con una potencia envidiable y preparado para portar todo tipo de armas y sacarle su máximo rendimientos. Y aunque parezca que puedo estar hablando de un tanque, este coche tiene una aspecto elegante y fino, y parece bastante ligero, sobre todo, aunque no lo parezca, es bastante amplio por dentro, aunque tal vez no tenga los asientos más confortables, ya que se hizo sobre todo para que lo manejaran a distancia con el radio control y no manualmente como el resto de los coches.

Desde luego, es un coche tan sofisticado como complejo. La verdad, Kane tenía tanta prisa en los últimos días antes de terminarlo que los científicos no añadieron una llave o una cerradura al coche para activarlo manualmente entre otras cosas. Lo que si puedo decir, y creo que queda más que claro, es que ese coche está demasiado ligado al mando (plan E.T) mientras puedes controlar todo los puntos del coche con el mando, no puedes hacer lo mismo dentro ya que no añadieron los controles necesarios, etc. Eso si, es una maquinaria tan compleja, que el más mínimo daño interno puede causarle problemas graves, de ahí que tenga una cobertura tan fuerte, pero eso no quiere decir que no se le pueda dañar como bien habréis leído.

_¿Mike está enamorado de Kelynne o lo estuvo alguna vez por poco que fuera?_

Jaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajajaja….. Esto lo dejo al criterio de los lectores, podéis imaginaros lo que queráis.

_¿Kelynne se enamoró de Mike?_

Mmmmm… ¿A que parece que sí? De todas formas, lo mismo que antes, que cada uno piense lo que quiera, no habrá especificaciones respecto a estos temas.

_¿Por qué co*** no hiciste que los Burners supieran de una pu** vez que Julie es hija de Kane?_

Tío, estas cosas y planteamientos de la serie, mejor dejárselo a los autores (¿?)

Aunque en el blog de POM (McKenzine Kerman) de los colaboradores de la serie que tiene un blog (vale, en verdad es una página en Tumblr) para los fans llamado People of Motorcity dijo que Julie era un Cyborg. Pero yo creo que fue una troleada del autor. Como cuando dijo que Red era Mike del futuro. (O puede que yo haya tomado drogas cuando leí las entradas del sitio)

_¿Escribirás otro fic o la segunda parte de la película donde aparezca Kelynne o aras una tempo por tu cuenta donde ella regresa y sea una Burner?_

No… o sea, me embolo yo solita XD

Es un personaje exclusivo de esta película y nada más, vamos, os aseguro que no escribiré nada más de Motorcity donde aparezca ella, y desde luego, no haré un Spin-off de Kelynne cuando vuelve a Green bay (que absurdo)

_¿Por qué el personaje exclusivo de la película es chica y no chico?_

Porque ya hay muchos varones sueltos por la serie…

_¿Por qué no has metido a toda la peña de Motorcity en la peli?_

Y mira que lo he intentado. En serio, he querido meter a casi todos los personajes, que todos tengas su participación, por poquito que fuera, por muy terciario que fuera en la serie. No se cuantos estarán disgustados por que no metí a Kaia, pero la verdad, en el cap más importante "A better tomorrow" que fue el último al igual que el penúltimo "Vega" no apareció, o creo yo que no apareció, en serio. No la pude incluir, tal vez por falta de ideas y escenas en donde podría haber participado, pero en esta clase de peli, creo que un personaje como ella no cuadraba mucho, ni siquiera en las gradas. Aunque como dato curioso, diré que ella y toda la villa Terra estuvo viendo la carrera que se trasmitió en directo en todo Motorcity.

_¿La carrera se trasmitió en Detroit Deluxe?_

No, recordad que allí está vetado todo tipo de diversión exceptuando una especie de tenis raro (¿?) y la serie de una morsa…

_¿Te has restringido en algunas escenas?_

¡Por supuesto! Ha sido horroroso, en principio, en la escena donde Mike se encuentra con Kelynne después de haber descubierto su engaño, ella lo iba acabar besando, pero luego pensé que era una escena un poco "fuera de lugar" para una serie así, además, quería ser lo más fiel posible tanto en desarrollo del argumento como en la interactuación de personajes. Eso si, creo que en la escena donde ella lo empieza a toquetear fue un poco… si, que me pasé vaya 'U3U/ en principio iba a ser una acercamiento insinuoso y Mike la apartaría sin lugar a dudas, pero no se como acabó en eso, es más, no se como no acabaron haciendo (censura) en serio…

_¿En que te basaste para creer y mencionar lo que hay "fuera" de Motorcity y Detroit Deluxe?_

Pues… Ufff…. Tal vez esa era la parte DIGNA en donde los verdaderos productores y guionistas deberían haber dicho o escrito algo, pero es algo, que por más que busco no logro encontrar información de ello, de manera que creé lo que supuestamente (o al menos yo pienso así) debería ser el mundo más halla se esas ciudades (flash back de Historia de dos ciudades) Yo creo que hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos y mi cerebro para crear algo lo más acorde posible a la serie y su mundo, pero no se si el resultado fue satisfactorio, aun pienso en ello, de todas formas, se menciona lo superficial, no especificaciones claras, por lo que está bien en parte (¿?)

_¿Por qué ese conflicto con las armas de fuego?_

Esto es un poco duro… Antes de explicar nada, os diré que a los malo, en los dibujos animados de temáticas similares (plan héroe villano) se les ponía robots o androides como secuaces o ejército para derrotar a los buenos ¿por qué? Porque no era idóneo Mostar sangre en la TV (o en un programa dedicado a un público juvenil), y menos a los menores, los héroes tenían que derrotar a los malos con acción y lucha para que fuese emocionante, pero no podían mostrar vísceras y no iban a luchar con espadas plástico ¿no? Y por eso casi todos lo villanos son genios científicos malvados o con gran potencial para tener una tecnología increíblemente avanzada y… como pueden ver, Motorcity no escapa a esta ideología en la que se encuentran los cartoons de hoy en día (y de antes), sobre todo si se va a emitir en un canal como Disney. Y bueno, a raíz de eso, me inventé esa historia y conflicto con las armas, y digamos, que con esto conseguí, no solo una escena interesante, si no que amplié el mundo de la serie e hice que tanto la historia como el matiz de la serie se volvieran un poco más "duro" por así decirlo ¿Qué si hice bien? Pues no se… yo creo que estuvo bien, y creo que una serie como Motorcity que ha demostrado con anterioridad que se puede superar en mostrar escenas duras, conflictivas y de acción, puede soportar bien esta clase de argumentos algo "oscuros" por decirlo así.

_¿Ahora vas a hacer las escenas eliminadas verdad?_

Sí… No, por supuesto que no, si no tendría que escribir (un montón de palabras guarras censuradas) cosas y bueno, Disney sigue siendo Disney aunque los hechos no cambian ¿no?

Ok no, no hay escenas xxx eliminadas (o si) pero si que hubo una parte del fic que fue deleteada, fue un trozo de descripción de los pensamientos de Mike cuando Kelynne le hizo todo "eso" en el coche y… salió algo subido de tono en parte, y desde luego, hubiera incomodado a cualquier lector que quisiera leer algo fiel de Motorcity como una película echa por un fan, o eso es lo que creo, pero si queréis pongo ese trozo que quité al subir el fic (que no es muy largo) y lo pongo como escena eliminada XD

_¿Por qué pones tus comentarios que no vienen a cuento en medio de alguna escena determinada?_

Porque es mi fic y me lo fo*** cuando quiero. Ok no, pero desde luego no pude evitarlo ¿os sirve como justificación?

_¿Por qué las palabras en clave estaban en griego y no en otro idioma?_

Porque algún idioma tenía que ser ¿no? Además, el griego suena a conjuro, mola y da miedo pronunciarlo (eso si lo consigues) LOL

_¿Por qué esa canción de cierre?_

¿Os sorprende que haya puesto una canción como tema de cierre? Y si es así ¿Por qué no poner una canción de entrada? Bueno, eso lo pensé, pero si hubiera una canción como intro de la peli, sería el tema principal de Motorcity (versión Remix) ¿No os parece? Cof… que podría ser cantado por Texas Cof….

Yo quería poner una canción de My morning jacket, que es uno de mis grupos preferidos, pero su estilo y su música, a mi parecer, no va con la serie, luego pensé en Gorillaz (no digáis que no pega) pero no conozco todo los temas de ese grupo, aunque me gustan varios y pensé en algunos, pero yo buscaba algo más cañero, más tipo Rock o Heavy, que creo que pega bastante más con la serie, pero no quería poner los típicos temas que se ponen siempre de AC/DC y otros tantos, así que escogí My Chemical Romance, que es conocido pero no tanto jajaja, y bueno, esa canción es de su primer disco y a mi parecer la vi perfecta, tanto en el ritmo como en la letra (¿soy yo u acabo de revelar algo clave?)

_¿Por qué no detectaron las alarmas de seguridad las obras de Kane?_

Puesss….. ¿Estaría bien si lo dejásemos en una incógnita? Bueno… no se a que achacárselo de momento o… tal vez tuve que hacer eso o… Bueno, digamos que no entro ninguna amenaza ¿OK? Ningún robot de los que entraron era de combate, tal vez fue por eso, y Loud Light es un coche y…. vamos tíos, poned empeño e imaginación en esto ¿vale?

_Si cogieran este escrito he hicieran la película para la pantalla ¿cuanto crees que duraría?_

Pues…. Yo añadiría más acción ya que estamos y puliría cosas, y creo que añadiría más en vez de quitar cosas, pero si nos ceñimos al escrito pues…. Creo que hora y pico no se las quita nadie. Eso si, de verdad que prolongaría las escaneas de acción si hicieran de verdad la película de esto.

_¿Algo más que añadir?_

¡Si es que me embolo yo sola jajaja!

Bueno, mil disculpas por posibles faltar ortográficas o palabras mal escritas o cambios de letras en palabras que significan una cosa pero no cuadra con el diálogo, etc. Yo me di cuenta de algunas cuando subí la primera parte, intenté cambiarlo en la pag, pero nada, creo que no me deja porque lo subí de un archivo de Word (porque por más que le diese a editar y tal, no se me cambiaba por nada….) En serio cada vez que terminaba de escribir una parte me la tenía que releer para corregir fallos, muchas meteduras de pata o modificar cosas que no quedaron bien como algunas expresiones, lo cual me tomaba más de un día, sobre todo la segunda y tercera parte fueron eternas. (recordemos que este fic acabó alcanzando160 páginas, si amigos ¿a que os sentís como si hubieras leído un libro corto?)

Fin de las preguntas y contestaciones (crazy)

Bueno chavales, aquí acaban las preguntitas, oh yes!… no hay nada mejor que terminar de leerme ¿verdad? ;)

Se que comenté demasiado pero me gustaría que supierais lo mucho que disfruté escribiendo este fic y planteándome ciertas escenas, etc. No se si alguien le disgustó el final, a mi me pareció bien que acabase así la verdad, tal vez no os gustó que cortase en ese punto, aunque se da a entenderlo que acaba pasando después y eso. Muchas cosas vinieron de improvisto y otras pues de plantearon con antelación.

Bueno, pues aquí no acaba la cosa.

Mirad gente, no prometo nada, pero me estoy planteando hacer otra película de esta serie, pero no una segunda parte, una película especial UN LIVE ACTION DE MOTORCITY, con reparto de actores (actores de verdad) será todo escrito, pero habrá un guión general, la lista de los actores que interpreta cada personaje. En serio, esto no es seguro, puede que se quede en un dicho, pero a mi parecer, puede ser un reto divertido, y si queréis sugerirme actores podéis hacerlo, aunque como bien digo, no es seguro que lo vaya a hacerlo, pero acepto sugerencias de todo tipo y… sin ir más lejos, ya empecé con el reparto de actores, pero solo tengo algunos escogidos (oficiales) el resto está en blanco y un "puede ser"

Tampoco prometo nada, pero también me planteo escribir one-shots entre yaoi y etéreo, tal vez un Muck (¿?)

Pero ahora en serio, se que queréis un spin-off de Motorcity con los mismos personajes pero con el sexo cambiado (plan hora de aventura) ;)

Cof… mejor me callo y se lo menciono al chico que hace la segunda tempo.


End file.
